The Angel Alchemist
by Ruroni angel
Summary: Dalka Hesperus never knew her grandfather was a state Alchemist of Amestris. Now she's be transported into the World of FMA, with alchemy powers, and has no clue what's going on around her. This is my first FF be nice. I only own Dalka, no other FMA peopl
1. In which my grandfather dies

I always loved music. Hearing it, playing it, feeling it vibrate through my body. It was a part of life for me, I couldn't stand to sit anywhere for more that half an hour without some kind of sound. I started playing again my senior year in high school. That was when everything started to go down hill, and fast. One day I was just sitting there, my fingers resting on its keys. I just started playing; I hadn't play in years so it was odd trying to make music on it. I played for an hour, no real music, just making noise. Soon it all fell into a rhythm, my life and the music. Every day I'd come home from school, put all my things in my room then go down and play my music for an hour, the next hour I'd do homework. Then I'd go to Karate, getting home after my mother.

I never told her I was playing again. If I did, I knew my mother would but me in lessons, in attempt to give me what I wanted. But I didn't want lessons. I just wanted to play, to make music from my head. About a mouth after I started playing again, my mother noticed something was different.

"Have you noticed? The piano seems cleaner, like it has its own glow," She said midweek. Dad wasn't home, and my older brother was at college for a couple more weeks, so it was just her and me sitting at the dinner table.

I didn't even blink, "Yeah, I noticed that too. Have you been playing it or something?"

She pouted, "That's what I wanted to ask you."

I took another bite of the bland food, and pretended to contemplate that, "May be we have a ghost."

"Ohh… Don't be silly Ally, there's no such thing as ghosts. You know better." My mother said going back to her food.

"It's Alix or Dalka. Not Ally, mom." I said tired of telling her this.

"You're my daughter, I'll call you what I like. I don't know how you're father ever talked me into letting your grandfather name you." She scoffed, "Dalibora Alixis Hesperus, What was that man thinking?"

I sighed knowing better than to fight her about this, I just kept eating.

It was almost another month before any one found out I was playing the piano again. I was my brother who found out. I was playing, eyes closed, ears only for the music, rocking my body back and forth with the music. I never even heard him come in. It was the feeling of being watched that made my turn. He was sitting on the couch. He looked like he'd been there a while.

"Don't stop, you sound great." He smiled at me. I noticed the bag of clothes sitting next to him. He'd come home to wash clothes.

I stood up, "I have to get to my homework." I lied and started to head upstairs.

He grabbed my wrist, "Dalka, don't lie to me. It's bad for you to hold things like that in." He was, of course, referring to my music, I'd been playing a very sad song grandpa had taught me long ago.

I was turned away from him, I looked down at my feet I couldn't look him in the eye. "Please, don't tell mom." I pulled out of his grasp and ran to my room, embarrassed at how small my voice had sounded. I didn't see my brother, again, until dinner. He never breathed a word about my music to mom.

The next month was peaceful. I kept to my normal rhythm, except the two days my father was home. My brother stayed at school most of the time and only called twice, spending most of the time talking to me. I sent a letter to my grandfather, telling him I was playing again, and about everything that had happened since my last letter. Yep, my luck was running pretty smoothly, until it ran out.

It was a typical Tuesday, I decided to change my schedule for that one time, I'd already done my homework and changed into my gee. I was sitting in front of the piano, playing with my eyes closed, my practice sword and belt next to me, waiting for me to be ready for my evening class.

There was a not-so-quiet crash, as keys, bags, and other things my mother had been caring fell to the hard wood floors that covered the entire lower level of the house. "Ally!?!?" I heard her say.

My finger stopped mid-attack, hovering over the keys. My eyes flew open, and I stared horrified at the piano in front of me, my mother stood behind me, in the doorway, her things scattered on the floor around her. "Honey, that was…"

"I'm late for my class," I interrupted, grabbing my things from the bench and floor, and then running past her. I heard the bench crash to the floor as I pulled open the front door and ran for my truck. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want my mother to ruin my freedom, the freedom I'd been feeling for the past month and a half.

By habit I drove to my dojo, and then because I was early I sat in front of the door for twenty minute waiting for the sensei to arrive. When he did, he looked at me concerned but asked no questions, I would talk to him when I was ready. I stayed late that night, helping him with three classes after my own. I didn't want to face my mother alone at that big dinner table, in that silence. I got home late. I was tired and vaguely remembered to grab something to eat while I took a hot bath, to sooth my aches, before flopping into my over sized bed, the hideous pink comforter on it this week, and passing out.

The next day I left for school early, and in the afternoon left for my karate class equally early, doing my best to stay out of my mother's sight. I was smart enough to bring my homework with me when I left, so I wasn't stuck sitting around, this time for an hour, with nothing to do.

My week passed that way, until Saturday. My brother was coming home that weekend, he'd promised my mother, and my father would be home the entire weekend, a rare occurrence for him, so there was no way I would be able to get out of Saturday night dinner. I was lucky enough to stay in my room the entire day, there was no way I'd be able to worm my way out of the first dinner my father had been home for, in three weeks. The only good thing was that I got a letter back from my grandfather; I didn't have a chance to read it because I really was doing homework. I thought I'd save it for after dinner, when I knew I'd need the support of what ever he'd written me.

Dinner was almost normal, my mother and father both talked about their friends telling each other the funny things that had happened that week. My brother felt my uneasiness, but kept it to himself, until she brought IT up.

"Oh! Dearest, you'll never believe what I came home early from my doctor's appointment to find our daughter doing." She said happily.

"Oh? What?" He said lively

"Playing on Great-grandma's piano. You should have heard her. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever head. Like she'd never quit playing." My brother looked at me over the bite he'd been about to take. I looked back down at my plate.

"Is this true, Alix?" My father said a happy tone to his voice.

I nodded silently, picking at my food. I knew what was going to come next.

"You know, Phillip, I think we should sign her back up for lessons. She can quit that awful Ka-whatever class, and take piano instead." She said taking a sip from her wine glass. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I turned to look at her. I'd expected lessons, but giving up Karate, that was a low blow. "It's much more lady like, nobody wants a girl that can beat them up. Ally, dear, it's rude to stare like that."

"You can't take my karate classes!" I yelled at her, close to tears. She couldn't take the thing that made me fell close to grandpa, Could she?

"Do not yell at me, Alixis." She set her glass down, "And for your information, I can do as I please, I am the adult here."

"Mother," My brother said trying to help me, "I don't think it's fair to take away something Alix loves. Besides, it was grandpa's suggestion she take it, and he pays for it any way. Don't you think we should decide this as a family? You know all five of us?"

My mother's glare turned to him, she smiled sweetly, "We are discussing this, and your father and I are talking about how to better improve your sister." My jaw dropped, she was talking about me as though I wasn't even there.

"Mom, Alix is sixteen, in her first semester as a senior in high school, and every college in the country wants her to go to their school." He stated, "She has her own truck, job, and savings account, all of which were her ideas. I think since she is about to go out into the world, Alix should be allowed to make this dissection on her own." He turn to my father, "Don't you think so, father?"

"Sara, I think our son has a point," My father said in my favor.

"Posh," My mother said, "She's only sixteen, at that age I couldn't have cared less about what I had to do as long as I was comfortable."

"Never the less, I think it would be appropriate if we asked her." He turned to me, and I looked back at him still horrified at loosing the activity I was best at, and the one Grandpa had taught me. "Alix, these piano lessons would look good on a college résumé. Now will you be willing to take them?"

"I'm not giving up my Karate." I said stubbornly.

My mother looked as though she was about to say something, but my father held up a finger, and continued in a calm tone. "That isn't even on the table right now. Do you wish to take piano lessons again?" He repeated the question.

I took a deep breath. I knew my mother would be upset with what I had to say, but this was the one time I wasn't going to back down. "No."

My mother erupted, "WHAT!!!!!!"

"I don't want to take piano lessons. It's too much to take piano, go to school, go to Karate, go to work and still find time to do my homework." I was about to say something else but my mother interrupted me.

"Well I think there are at least two things that can be cut from that list." She snapped.

"Mom, for once in your life, listen to me. I don't want lessons. I'm happy the way things are, I like being able to play what ever comes into my mind. I'm not going to take lessons." I said pleading with her.

"Oh yes you are! Monday there will be a teacher here waiting for you, and tomorrow morning I'm calling that Sens-whatever-he-is, and canceling all further lessons. I'll also be calling you boss to give him your two weeks notice."

"Mother, please," I was on the verge of tears.

"Sara, Alix said she doesn't want lessons." My father tried to help.

"Mom, come on, have a heart." My brother said with my father.

My mother put the fork she'd picked up back down, "That's enough. Samuel, you have no right to say such a thing to my. And as for you to…" She looked at my father and me, "This discussion is over. I do everything for the both of you and you still try to fight me when I'm doing something that will help. Such impudence!"

I stood up, placing my napkin on the table, and started to leave.

"Were do you think you're going, young lady?" My mother demanded.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going up to my room." Lie, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as that woman, she'd taken the thing that made me feel strong and independent and flushed it down the toilet. I headed up to my room ignoring further yells and anything I heard from downstairs. I closed my door and buried my face in my pillow. Tears wetted it, but all I cared about was not letting any one see.

How could my mother do this to me? I thought she didn't care what I did as long as it was appropriate, I got good grades and didn't embarrass her. She had always known how important my grandfather and the things he thought were to me. I'd often spent holidays, summer, even weekends at his home. My freshman year, when we'd lived closer, my brother took me there every day and would pick me up before dinner. I was the one who was most like my grandfather. I was the only one in the family with royal blue eyes, black hair and pale complexion. Every one else had my grandmother's brown eyes and brown hair. I was the only one who had never need glasses, or contexts. My grandfather had always been special, when I was little he'd taught me how to draw, and I had often fallen asleep as he told me stories. When I'd gotten older he started to teach me to fight and tricks to understand and remember math and science properties. Now that I was almost out of school, and my schedule had become so hectic, he settled for letters and visits on the holidays.

I finally pulled my face out from my pillow, it was sticky and my eyes were soar. I decided now would be a good time to go take a shower, and did so. While I was in the shower there was a phone call, I ignored, it was probably for my father any way. I got out of the shower and dried my shoulder length hair, leaving it with a famine curl, I'd strain it later. Now wearing a tank top and pajama pants I stepped out of the bath room. The lights to my room were on; I distinctly remember turning them off. My dad was sitting on the edge of my bed fiddling with something in his hands.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

He pressed his lips together, trying to choose his word carefully. "Honey, you might want to sit down." I did so eyeing him carefully, "Honey, that was my… Your uncle. He called to tell me…" He took one of my hands into both of his, "Alix, sweet heart, Grandpa had a heart attack this afternoon. Your uncle called from the hospital. The doctors just came out of surgery."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Grandpa didn't make it. He's gone, I'm sorry."

"No," I said my mind trying wrap around what he'd just said. "I just got a letter from him to day. He never said he was sick in any of the other letters."

"He wasn't sick, Alix." My father told me, "He had a heart attack, the doctors couldn't do anything for him."

I was crying, "He can't be gone. I haven't played the piano for him, I'm suppose to show him my drawings at Christmas. There are things he promised we'd do this summer after I got out of school. He promised!" I shouted.

My brother came running in, "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked seeing me crying. My father told him as he wrapped me up in his arms, he was surprisingly calm. "When's the funeral?"

My father told him.

"I'll call my counselor in the morning, tell him I won't be able to make classes for a week or two."

My father nodded, "I'll cancel all my appointment, and we can head down to Arlington tomorrow. I'll call Alix's school while I'm at it, tell them she'll be out all week."

I finally regained control of my self, I stood suddenly, whipping my eyes and sniffling. I went to my closet. I searched through it trying find to my black clothes.

"Alix what are you doing?" My brother asked

"Finding my black clothes," I spoke with as little emotion as I could

"Why?"

My voice wavered, "To mourn."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I'd like to be alone, thank you." I flipped passed blue tops, grey tank tops, white t-shirts, and other assorted colored shirts and skirts. I pulled every black piece of clothing out and placed it were I normally pulled my clothes from. I didn't have much, so I flipped through again and found all my dark clothes, Dark blues, beep purples.

My brother wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and kissed the back of my head, "I'm sorry, Alix. You'll be Ok, right?"

"I'll be fine," I lied. My brother left, and I was sure my father had too, because I couldn't feel him watching me. Once I finished I started to pack my bright clothes in with my summer clothes. I ran into two outfits that my grandfather and I had made, one was a royal blue coat with silver lining, and a silver sash, and matching pants. The other was a matching white full length coat and pants, lined like the other in silver, and a blue sash. The coats were silted in front and back, and I normally wore a simple black shirt under it. I closed my door and pulled on my blue coat, and pants and the black shirt. It smelled like grandpa's house, the inset smell of tobacco, though he hadn't smoked since before I was born, and the faint hints of the herbs my grandfather had used to keep away bugs. Even though these clothes had spent three years in my closet, they still smelled like grandpa's house. I gathered the other outfit, the arm guard with throwing knives, my boots with the dagger, and a drawstring bag. I carefully folded the clothed and placed them in the bag, adding the arm guard and boot dagger on top. I never wore any of this in school, but it was fun to play solider in it. Grandpa even let me drive his motorcycle around his neighborhood, while I was 'on mission.' I put my boots next to the bag on the floor, and went over to the hanging stand that held the sword he'd given me last year. I took it and the rack of the wall. The rack I set on the floor against the wall, and took the sword and slid it in to its sleeve. I didn't want to look at it ever again, but it was late so I placed it next to the bag intending to take both up to the attic in the morning.

I picked up Grandpa's letter and sat on the edge of the bed. I stared at it for a while. The envelope was the same cream color grandpa had used to write love letters to his long past wife, I'd never meet her she'd died not long after my birth. The handwriting was his always graceful style. I took a deep breath and opened the letter, the contents looked the same as the external. I read it slowly trying not to cry.

_Dalka, my dearest angel,_ (he was the only one that called me by my first name, namely because he was the only one who could pronounce it properly.)

_I'm proud to hear you've started to play the piano again. I remember how you use to play, Do you? You use to play as we both sang songs from the old country. I'm sure you abilities as a swordswoman have improved greatly, and I received your pictures a few weeks ago. I'm greatly impressed by your skill. I wonder how you would depict my self and my old comrades._

_Forgive me for this, but this shall be my final letter to you. By the time you receive this, or read it, I'll have pasted away. I know my time is running short so I've already set things up for when I'm gone. The things I have left for you are my love, and a way to be happy._

_I know you're not happy where you are. The only person besides my self that you have any good feelings toward is you brother. While Samuel is a good person, he is not a reason to remain somewhere you feel uncomfortable in. While I do not approve of letting you go anywhere while you're on bad speaking terms with you mother. Neither do I approve of you running away, but I do this because you should be happy. I believe you should tell your family, but I know you won't. So when your family gathers to hear my will I have placed a letter explaining where you are within the distributed items._

_There is another letter for you brother, explaining where you really will be that's to be given to him five years from now. So now, my angel, tomorrow you'll find yourself in the place I spent ten happy years in. When you arrive look for an old friend of mine, I know he's still alive he's too stubborn to be dead yet, Major Grumman. At least he was a major when I last saw him, he could have moved up in rank. If he doesn't believe you're my granddaughter show him the pictures I've enclosed with this letter. I'm afraid trouble might find you, so take my old watch with you, I know you have it._

_Don't be afraid, I'm always right next to you to guide you, even when you don't want the help. Know I'll always love you. Good bye, my angel._

_Your loving grandfather,_

_The Flying Alchemist,_

_Fionnlagh, Fin, Hesperus_

_P.S. if he still doesn't believe you show him my signature. If that doesn't work I don't know what will._

I went over to my dresser, opened the smallest draw and pulled out grandpa's old silver pocket watch by the chain. It twirled wildly at the end, some of its shine was gone, but as I cupped it in my hand I could feel the still strong tick of its parts. The cover had a strange animal surrounded by a weird symbol, and edged with what looked like olive branches. I opened it, inside the numbers were roman numerals, there were no other things that made it unusual. I curled up on my bed, the watch in one hand, the letter in the other, both pressed close to my heart I soaked up the smell of my grandpa. I wanted to die.

"Grandpa, come back." I begged my sheets and matters, "I need you. Nothing can make me happy now that you're gone. Come back." I cried until my eyes hurt too much to cry, and I feel asleep to the sound of the watch ticking in time with my heart, I even forgot to turn my lights off.


	2. In which I arrive in Amestris

I dreamed I was in an endless white room. Everywhere I looked it was white. Then my grandfather came, he flew in like an angel. He smiled at me, touch his hands to each other and touched my back. When I looked back I had wings. My grandfather took my hand, and together we flew in a direction only he seemed to know. Eventually we reached a great terrifying set of doors. I was scared, but we landed. My grandfather's wings disappeared but mine where still there. He spoke with a strange figure, the only thing I could see of him was his outline. My grandfather came back to me, he smiled and told me to go through the doorway. I was afraid. His words stayed with me even after I woke, "Have Courage, I'll be there to guide you."

After that I was able to pass through the doors. I took off again once through the door way. I flew for what seemed like forever over endless farms and small cities. Finally something urged me to land. I was so tired, I don't know what I landed on but it was soft. My feet folded under me as my wings disappeared and I curled up into a ball, feeling the protective presence of my Grandpa all around me.

I was groggy as I woke up but the light that was coming through my window was too bright for me to sleep through. I sat up slowly the events of the previous day came rushing back to me as I rubbed my face, my eyes still shut to the world around me. I remember that I had fallen asleep in my coat, sash, and pants the night before. I looked onto my bed and saw my grandpa's watch and the letter he'd written me laying in the center of the messed sheets. Then I turned to glare at the window that had been brash enough to wake me from my peaceful sleep. It wasn't my window. It had a view of a town, there was no white blinds or graceful drapes keeping the sun out. It had a cheap rolling blind that my mother often referred to as an 'old unreliable'.

Where was I?

I looked around the room. It was white washed. There was the bed, pushed up against the wall, a desk, a dresser, a chair, and finally a single oil lamp. That made me look at the ceiling, there was a single hook were I would have put a light and fan. What surprised me the most was, my bag, my boots, my sword they were all there, even the thick leather belt that was suppose to hold my sword was curled tightly and placed on top of the bag like it was waiting for me.

A knock at the door made me jump. I fell onto the floor with a loud thump. The noise must have worried the person on the other side because they entered. It was a young maid, "Miss? Are you…" Her eyes fell on me on the floor, and my grandpa's watch, I'd never seen anyone get that pale. She turn and hurried down the hallway, "SCOTT!!!" I heard her scream.

I pulled on my boots, glad I had clean socks. I was picking up grandpa's letter and the watch when a large man came in. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked as he crossed his arms and blocked the door.

"Get out. NOW." He ordered glaring at me.

I blinked, it was too early for this, "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong? Did I not pay something?"

His frown deepened.

Next thing I knew I was flying into the middle of the street. Scott, I think, had, thankfully taken enough time to take me down stairs and thrown me out of the hotel. "We don't serve dogs of the military here!" He yelled at me, and through my stuff at me, and I turned around looking wide eyed at him. My sword landed in my stomach, my bag came next hitting me in the face, and the belt came with the bag and slapped me in the back of the head.

I pulled my things away from my face, "What the hell's a 'dog of the military'?" I yelled back at him, earning even more unkind glares from the people on the sidewalk. "Oh… dear," I mumbled.

I quickly scrambled for my things, and then ran from the unkind stares. The further I travel the meaner the looks turned. Eventually people started tripping me, shoving me, elbowing me, and trying I heard lots of harsh whispers of 'go to hell, damn dog'. I slipped into an alley, why was every one trying to kill me this morning? A child through a clump of dirt at me hitting my shoulder, and yelled at me, "You coat is ruined now, damn dog."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't ruined but decided it was safe to keep my mouth closed. Was that why everyone was so upset? Because of my coat? I untied my sash, took off the coat and shoved both into my bag. I put my belt on because it wouldn't fit into my bag and carefully put the letter and watch in my pocket. Now all I had to do was figure out where I was, figure out where Grumman was, and try and explain something I didn't even understand. _This should be easy, _My brain said using sarcasm to deal with the stress.

"So, even women have started to become state alchemists now." Came an extremely scary voice from behind me, I turned slowly. A tall man with grey hair, and a cross shaped scar on his forehead, stood behind me. He had a glare in his red eyes that would have made a rabbit have a heart attack. "That won't save you though, Alchemist."

He came at me, attacking me with one hand, I easily avoided it my martial art instincts kicking in. I needed to defend my self… but with both hands full there wasn't much I could do, and this guy was easily as fast as me in close quarters. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran the opposite way. Taking random turns in the alleys. I didn't look behind me; I could already hear his heavy footsteps behind me, way too close.

Major Armstrong was walking down the street, his over sized bulk in a fine suit. He'd just passed an alley when he heard a loud crash and a girl scream, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!"

He ran back looking down the alley way, where ever there was a lady in distress he'd be there to save her. Another scream came from the end of the alley, as a young woman flung herself over a set of trash cans. "SOME BODY!!! HELP!!!"

The young woman just barely got back to her feet as the villain Scar crashed through the trash cans. Major Alex Armstrong quickly knelt down, and drew a transmutation circle on the ground. He then yelled to the girl who was artfully dodging Scar's attacks, "Hurry! This way!"

The girl bent over backwards, to dodge an attack and saw him. She turned her dodge into a back flip, which managed to place her foot across Scar's face, and ran towards Major Armstrong. "Come on!" She said as she approached the crouching Major, "Run!" But he did not, as soon as the girl was past him he touched his transmutation circle and a twenty foot wall appeared between them and the hostile Ishbaln.

Then he turned to run after the terrified young woman, hoping Scar hadn't been able to place a finger on her. He caught up with her surprisingly quickly, at least to her, and asked her if she was alright.

She laughed, "Well you know, between being thrown out of a hotel, not knowing where in god's green earth I am, having every person in this city hate me for some reason, and having that Homicidal Maniac trying to kill me, never been better." My, she had a mouth on her, "And you?" She looked a little shocked, and tattered for this time of day and was laughing nervously.

"I'm quiet well, thank you." Major Armstrong answered, placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to place my head between my knees, and try not to hyperventilate." She then swatted down, gripped her head and began to rock back and forth, saying very quietly, "Why is this happening to me? This is too much. Let me go home. Oh god, let me go home." As she was rocking something fell out of her pocket. Major Armstrong picked it up.

It was an old-looking State Alchemist watch, the silver was a little tarnished but other wise it was in good condition. "Miss, Is this yours?" Armstrong asked showing it to her.

Her head popped up, and she only looked at it a second before snatching it away. "Ah yes, I suppose it is now," She stood up strait, "I mean after what he wrote me I guess it is. I'm sorry, I need to get going. Thank you for all your help." She bowed, a long tube, and bag, that Armstrong hadn't noticed in her hands. She quickly jogged away, looking as stress, if not more, as she had a moment a go. Armstrong couldn't help but notice the blue and silver piece of cloth sticking out of the bag.

A young woman with on old state alchemist watch, and a piece of cloth that could easily be a uniform sticking out of her bag. Armstrong couldn't remember any female alchemists that had passed the State exam within the past twenty years, and that girl was nineteen at oldest. He was going to have to call Mustang about this, he would know.


	3. In which I'm often confused

I wandered around the small city for maybe twenty minutes before I had to get something to eat. I jogged back to a clean looking restraint. It didn't have very many waiters, and thankfully I didn't have to wait to be seated. I was so tired. I picked up my bag wondering it I'd put my wallet in there too. I found it just under my coat, but my id was gone, and in place of the money I'd been saving were several bills the likes of which I'd never seen. This was too much; I put my head on the table and started bouncing it up and down, hitting my head with the table.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Asked a young man, standing of to one side of the table, "What are you doing?"

I lifted a hand, waving it in his general direction, but I didn't pick up my head. "Oh, you know, I'm trying to see if trying to knock some sense into yourself will start a fire." I was extremely sarcastic today.

"Well, uh… Could you not do it on our tables? People are beginning to stare." I looked up at him, half aware of the red mark on my forehead. He was younger then me but already looked like he'd been working hard for most of his life. He tried to smile at me, "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah I guess," I sat up leaning against the back of my chair. I ran a hand through my hair, "How much is Water?"

He laughed a little, "It's free, Miss."

I resisted the urge to glare, "Fine, I want a large glass of water, and toast and jam, if you have any."

He nodded, smiling kindly, "We have the best home made Jam this side of Central. That'll be two hundred Yen."

I pulled out two bills that had hundreds on them and gave them to him, "Is that enough?" I'd never felt as stupid as I did now

He nodded again and left to get my food. I put my head back on my table, Thump, thump, thump, I hit my head again. The guy probably thought I was a freak. "Are you trying to set fire to your head and the table again?" He'd come back surprisingly quickly.

I looked up at him, he gave me a pitiful look, and I lied, "Yes." He smiled and put the food on the table, I took a deep breath I was about to embarrass the heck out of myself. "Can I ask another favor of you?"

He looked at me confused, "All right."

"Can you explain this money system to me?" Yep, that was the look I'd expected. He looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

He nodded, "Ah… OK. I'll come over when the rush hour's over."

I settled into my chair as he walked away, spreading the jam on my toast. At least I wasn't completely lost now. I pulled my hair back and secured my boot dagger to my bra strap. I made me feel better to know if someone got too close I could pull it on them. I nibbled on my toast until the young man joined me at the table

* * *

"That's interesting, Major," Mustang's voice said over the phone. "I just had someone check with the records, there's no woman currently under the government's orders. The last one retired six years ago." There was a pause, "Now you say that even thought this woman…"

"Young lady, Colonel, she couldn't have been out of her teens," Armstrong told Mustang.

"Right, Young lady. You said, even though she had this watch, she didn't even try to use alchemy as Scar attacked her?" Mustang said the sound of papers rustling was audible under his voice.

"Yes sir. But as I also said she seemed very distressed, she mentioned that she didn't know where she was," Armstrong answered.

"I just had Hawkeye check the records. There are no young female state alchemists, currently," Mustang sighed. "Well, it could be a mistake, but I want you to bring her up here any way. We can at least clear this up, and explain the laws about State Alchemists' watches." Mustang said sounding tired. "In other words arrest her."

"Yes, sir, and if she resist?" Armstrong asked.

"Handle it, that's an order. Good Day, Major Armstrong, I'll see you when you get to East City." The Colonel hung up and Armstrong sighed placing the phone back on the receiver, He'd hoped to only have to tell the Colonel, and then leave the girl be. But he had no choice, he had his orders. Now for the hard part, finding the young lady.

He turned around on the stool he'd sat on at the bar of a restraint. "No, no, no. hundred Yen are never called bucks, and a Yen is the lowest about you can get. It comes in coins." Said a young man said to a girl with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, on the top of her head. It took Armstrong a second to recognize the girl, as the young lady he'd run into earlier. He decided to wait until the boy was finished teaching her… what ever he was teaching her.

* * *

"OK. I get it no need to yell." I said to the boy. All my money sat between us. I pointed at the smallest coins, "So these are Yen," I pointed to coins the size of quarters, "These are fifty Yen," Next was the bills, I pointed to each in turn, "A hundred Yen, five hundred Yen, ten hundred Yen, and there are also two thousand Yen but I don't have any." He nodded finally pleased with what I'd learned.

His father called him then, and he ran off, I slipped an extra two hundred Yen under my plate. I got ready to leave, not knowing where to go next but I was going to go.

The tall, muscular man, with a blond mustache and a single curl of blond hair on the front of his head, stepped in front of me, blocking my path. He was the one who had saved me earlier, "Excuse me young lady, Do you recognize me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, you're the one who helped me get away from the freak with the scar."

"Well, then I'm afraid you're under arrest." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

My jaw dropped, "Huh?" He repeated what he'd said, asking me not to resist, and cuffed my hands, kindly in front of me instead of behind. The two of use then proceeded, to catch a train to some where called 'East City.' My head ached, this was too much, and all I wanted now was to go home.


	4. in which I'm under arrest

I glared angrily at the tall dark haired man, he'd introduced himself to me as Colonel Roy Mustang. He looked a surprising amount like me. Same black hair, same pale skin, the only difference between us was that his eyes were charcoal black, and mine were royal blue. There were also minute differences between us, my hair had blue highlights, and his was almost dark grey. My nose was of coarse finer then his, my eyelashes longer, my face shaped more like a heart, were as his was more square-ish. He was leaning against his desk. I sat in a hard chair, my hands on my knees, my back perfectly strait, and my chin lifted in an defiant way. We'd been glaring at each other for the past twenty minuets.

The tall, muscularly man that had brought me here, he was Major Alex Armstrong, had finished giving his report and given my things to the Colonel's assistant, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I remember her name because I liked it. She had searched through them, pulling out my knives, coat, and revealed that my sword, sitting in it's sleeve, was in fact a sword. The Colonel had even made a comment about me having a lot of blades for a girl. The things that had been in my pockets, the watch and letter, were sitting on the Colonel's desk next to him.

Finally Mustang looked away, he picked up my grandfather's watch.

I bristled, and imagined him melting under my glare.

After looking at it for another minute he put it down and picked up my letter. He pulled out the letter, skimmed it and looked at the two pictures, one was from when my grandfather had been in the war, and the other was only ten years old. Both had my grandfather in them, the newer one had his arms wrapped around my brother and me, the other had him and some war buddy grinning mischievously at the camera. My grandfather's hair was pulled back into a horse tail in the old picture but in the newer one it hung loose with only a few clumsily done braids that my six year old fingers had done, some of them even had daisies added into the tips.

I bristled even more when the Colonel didn't place the letter carefully back into its envelope. I bit back a comment about invading other people's property, I hadn't said anything so far, and I planned to keep it up.

"So which one of these people is the one who claims to be the Flying Alchemist?" He asked holding both pictures up at eye level. I gently took the pictures, he let me. I think, he thought I was going point to one of them, instead I shoved both down my shirt. I closed my eyes in an arrogant way against his yelling and threats. Finally he sighed, he turned to Armstrong, "Can she talk?"

"Quiet well, sir." He answered, "She's quiet quick witted. Has a tongue sharp as a blade, She asked me quiet a few questions on the way up here." He looked down at me. I tried not to laugh at the black eye I'd given him for when he'd tried to follow me into the restroom. "And she even screams very well."

"I can tell she must have a good hook," the Colonel coughed. "Girl, I suggest you remove the pictures, before I take them."

That made something in my mind snap. I smiled sweetly and stood up coming extremely close to Mustang. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, Colonel Gutterbrain was it?" He almost said something, but I cut him off, "No it has to be Gutterbrain, because it fits you so perfectly. Who else but a Narcissus, single mind, sorry excuse for a man would even think of touching a young lady, such as my self, in such a way!" I'd back Mustang into his chair, "I've sent men to the hospital for even suggesting such a thing at me, near me, around me, or with in my earshot! So I suggest if you don't want to be eating you food through a straw, you back the hell off!!!"

Mustang looked like I'd shoved a bug down his throat. I turned on my heel and went back to the chair, the way I sat down would have made my mother proud. Except for the handcuffs I felt almost in control. Hawkeye however was better equipped for handling an insulted female, "Miss, we're sorry if we insulted you, but it would help you if you answer our questions. Now, please, would you take the pictures out?"

I looked up at the pretty blond woman, "You have to promise I'll get them back."

"I'm sure once this is all figured out there well be no reason for us to keep them," She answer.

"I want them back in the same condition. You have to keep that idiot," I shot a glare at the black haired man who was still trying to recover his composer, "From destroying them and my letter."

"That's not too hard," She smiled at me.

I nodded, "Deal. Now what do you want to know." I turned back to Mustang, taking out my pictures and offering them to Hawkeye.

"Which one of those people in the picture is the one who claims to be the Flying Alchemist?" He asked again.

Hawkeye interrupted me before I could answer, "Sir, I fairly sure it's the dark haired man in this picture," She showed the older one to him.

"What makes you say that, Lieutenant?" He asked looking at me for confirmation, I stared stupefied at Hawkeye. _How had she known that?_

"Because, sir, that's my grandfather next to him. I've seen this picture a hundred times. He and the Flying Alchemist were best friends." She answered a little annoyed, probably because she'd heard her grandfather's war stories a hundred times, too.

"Ok, since that question's been answered, can I go now?" I said hopefully. "I'd also like the watch back, it is mine, now."

Mustang looked at me, "Not so fast. Do you even know what this watch symbolizes?"

I took a deep breath, "My grandfather's hard ships and good fortune during World War II, which he told me to hang on to." I lifted my chin, I'd quoted my grandfather perfectly. "If you'd read the letter more carefully you'd have noticed that."

Mustang took an equally deep breath, "It is a symbol of power in the military. It means the person who holds it is an alchemist. And since you, someone who was not ever an alchemist, has it I can charge you with impersonating an officer of the military." He razed an eyebrow at me, in a what-now grin. "Now then, we're going to hold you until Brigadier General Grumman can arrive and verify that you're related to the Flying Alchemist. From there we'll work something out." I stood up, I wanted to hit him so hard he'd feel it next week. "One last question, You're not an alchemist are you?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed, "An alchemist? One of those people that could turn steel into gold?" I laughed harder, "Any child that knows their history can tell you, the only alchemists were the pre-seventeenth-century scientists. Alchemy doesn't exist."

Mustang smiled evilly at me. He pulled out a piece of chalk drew a circle on the edge of his desk. Then touched the circle, a blue light erupted from the desk and there was suddenly a six inch wooden lion sitting in the middle of the circle. I must have paled, because Mustang's grin widened.

I clapped, rubbing my hands together, "well," Gulp, "That's alchemy isn't it?"

Mustang nodded.

I picked up the lion, an image of what my grandfather had done in my dream popped into my head. There was another bright light, and the Lion had turned into a perfectly realistic, six inch angel. She had three fine, very detailed, sets of wings, her hands were held out in an open gesture. She had long hair that flowed down her back, and beautiful, short, roman style dress, with a wrap that hung from either are under her wings. Her eyes were closed, but here delicate lips were curved into a gentle smile, it remained me of an ancient painting. My hands shook as I placed the angel back on the desk, "And now I'm going to see if I can remove my foot from my mouth." I clapped my hands again, backed up and falling over the chair. My hands hit the ground, and my feet disappeared into the floor.

I started to freak. I looked from mustang to the floor and back again. Mustang's eyes were the widest I'd seen them yet. Armstrong kindly asked me to stop screaming, he drew a circle on the floor around my feet. Upon touching the circle there was a blue light and I could see the toes of my boots again. He tried unsuccessfully to calm me down. When I'd stopped hyperventilating, thanks to the paper bag Hawkeye gave me, Mustang ordered a pair of wooden hand cuffs, which would keep me from touching my hands together.

Mustang looked ant me, "How did you do that?"

"How the hell should I know?" I screamed at him, "One minute I'm thinking about my grandpa, the next my fucking feet are in the god damn fucking floor!"

Since he'd already been wide eyed from when I'd done Alchemy as all he could do was raise his eyebrows a little higher, but smartly kept his mouth shut.

I sat back in the chair as Mustang made some calls, and I waited for the new handcuffs. My head was leaning against back of the chair, Armstrong was practically standing on top of me and Hawkeye was keeping one of her eyes on me. My head hurt way too much for this. I didn't notice the handsome blond man come in until he grinned widely at me, before asking if he could change my cuffs. I blushed and held up my wrists. He change them, the wood ones fit badly and hurt my arms, and then proceeded to keep grinning at me, "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No," He grinned wider, "I was jus thinking you were very pretty. What are you doing when this is all over?"

I blushed, _What the hell?_

Hawkeye placed three bullets in the floor very close to his feet. He jumped away and landed on his butt. "Havoc, No fraternizing with the prisoners," She said sternly, as she stood, and then escorted me out of the room.

_Thank god, this guy maybe cute but he was at least six years older then me, _I sighed quietly.

Hawkeye took me down stairs into a holding cell that was surprisingly clean. Admittedly there were no windows, but there was a single bed, and restroom facilities. "I'm sorry about this, but it's only until my grandfather gets here." She smiled, "Once he hears you're here I'm sure he'll rush down on the first train. I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit." With that she left closing the door and leaving me alone in that quiet room.

Once her footsteps had disappeared I pulled the knife I'd hidden in my bra. I was really happy I'd thought of it, because even though Armstrong had searched me, he had enough manners not to touch anywhere he shouldn't. I drew the blade and started sawing away at hand cuffs. I had no intention of sleeping with this thing on. Since there was no way I'd be able to pick the lock I thought this was a pretty good idea. I kept an ear open for Hawkeye, and paused, hiding the knife when she dropped of some soup, a glass of water, and a piece of bread.

I looked at it then her before she left, "And how am I suppose to eat this with these things on?" I asked displaying the block of wood on my wrists.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," She said smiling her polite smile.

She left after that, I figured out how to eat the soup with out spilling the entire thing on myself. Then I went back to chipping away at the cuffs. About the same time I became too tired to do any more I chipped through half way through the bottom half of the wood. I placed my foot onto the worn away part. I carefully applied pressure, there was a sharp snap and the bottom of the cuffs was broken cleanly through. I was able to take both cuffs off, my wrist had raw red makers from where I'd been wearing cuffs for over twenty-four hours. I rubbed them gently, then moved to rubbing my shoulders. They hurt a lot I wasn't sure if it was because of stress or because of the awkward position I'd been in for the past three hours. My head also hurt but there wasn't anything I could do for that.

I looked at the damage to the cuffs, I could probably put those back on and make it look like I hadn't done anything to them, but then again it was poorly lit in here so I might not work. I sighed what's done is done. I laid down on the bed, it was amazingly soft after sleeping on the train. I curled up around the cuffs so that it looked like I was wearing them, and tried to relax into sleep, but it was long in coming. It was a relieve when I sank into the darkness of sleep, and no dreams followed.

* * *

This is my first Fanfic that I've felt comfortable letting a bunch of people see, and I finally figured out how to put my comments here, so be kind. I know it's starting slow but I'm trying to build up, it'll get good soon, I promise. So please review, please be kind. Oh and thank you to the people who inspired me to write this, the ones who supported me and those who told me to get my ass in gear and publish this, you all know who you are. 


	5. In which I meet Grandpa's buddy

Hawkeye was shaking my shoulder, saying something to me. I tried, honestly I tried to wake up and listen, but my body was so tired, and it was so much more comfortable to just lay there. It took all I had to slowly sit up and look at her.

"Are you alright? You don't look very well?" She placed a hand on my forehead, I wasn't hot, just tired. It was so hard to move, even breath. "Well you don't have fever, Come on my grandfather will be here to see you soon."

She helped me stand up and then lead the way back to the Colonel office. I was kind of glad that the blond man, Havoc, was with her. On the way up I almost fell twice but Havoc was right there. He'd help me up, the second time he insisted on holding on to my elbow, and I was too tired to object.

I sat in front of Mustang's desk, today I could barely stay sitting. I leaned heavily on my knees, half aware that the cuffs I'd broken were on my wrists, and that nobody had noticed they were ruined. Mustang was saying something, I looked up at him, "Huh?"

He looked irritated, "I said, We need to know your name. I mean we can't keep calling you 'the girl related to the Flying Alchemist'. So what do we call you?" He pulled out my letter, "Dal-i-ka? Angel? Which one?"

"Only my Grandfather ever calls me, Dalka, or Angel. My family calls me by my middle name, Alix I guess you guys can call me that too." I told him half heartedly.

He looked at me head cocked to one side, "Hey, what's up with you? Yesterday you were all, 'I'll beat the crap out of you,' and today it's like you're not even here."

Suddenly I couldn't breath, "Air," I pushed out. It didn't make more then a slight noise.

"What?"

I was having trouble thinking, "Air," it was just a little louder now.

"Kid, I can't hear you."

My vision tunneled in, I saw the window behind him, AIR my mind screamed.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was hanging out the window, I could breath again, I could feel the wind with my hair. For some reason the sky was green and had trees and the ground was blue and had clouds. I felt strange pressure on my ankle, and realized I was upside down and literally out side the window, completely.

I screamed. I was terrified. Not even once had I ever been this scared.

"Stop screaming, and wiggling." Came a call from above me, "If you stop moving I might be able to pull you up." I looked up, or down depending on your point of view, it was Mustang holding on to my ankle. My back was against the concrete, an odd ledge in the small of my back. Hawkeye's voice could be heard in the room, yelling. Then Havoc's head popped out of the window he grabbed my ankle too. "Ok. On the count of three we're going to pull you up."

I tried not to move but I wanted badly to either go up or down. I nodded not trusting my voice. "Ok! Ready everybody, One… Two… Three. PULL."

My body moved up a little, I screamed, my back was on fire. I could feel a little bit of something wet traveling down my back, I prayed it wasn't blood. "STOP, stop, stop. It hurts." I cried Mustang pasted the orders along, the pulling movement stopped.

"Alix, Are you OK?" Havoc asked, _who had told him my name?_

"You can't pull me up that way, it hurts too much." I called up, There was a crowd gathering under us. "I think my back scraping against something."

"Well? How the hell else are we suppose to pull you up," Mustang yelled at me.

I mind was already running a hundred miles an hour after that question. I remembered something my Sensei had insisted I do, every now and then, but I'd need to calm down first. "I've got an idea, but it's going to take a while, and someone else needs to grab my other ankle." I stuck it up strait, two other men squeezed into the window frame and grabbed my ankle, "Got a good grip?"

"Would you just hurry up already!!?" Mustang yelled at me.

That annoyed me, "Keep your pants on!!" good; if I could control my fear enough to get angry I could do what I had to next. That didn't make it any easier though.

I wrapped my arms around my waist, it was then that I noticed the handcuffs were gone. I took several deep breaths, I closed my mind to everything but the feel of the wind, the sound of the birds. I imagined my self moving up, I was in a sitting position, I saw my self sitting. Then I kept going, I imagined my ankles hooking the window seal, then my knees, and I pulled myself up even further.

Hands gripping my arms woke me up from the trance-like state. I nearly fell again but the hands pulled me into the room. It took me a minute to realize the hands were the people from the office.

I fell to the floor my ankles too weak to hold me. Mustang had collapsed into a chair, Hawkeye was trying to figure out if I was ok, and several of the men, save two were talking about how scary that was. The two that weren't was Havoc, and some other man that was yelling at Mustang about how to treat a young woman. This was too much pressure, too strange, too hard to keep up with. I started to cry, and then collapsed into my lap. I just wanted to go home. A lot of the yelling stopped.

Hawkeye touched my back, I flinched, it hurt so much. "You're bleeding."

_Of course_, my brain screamed, _why do you think I screamed earlier?_

"All of you. Out." Hawkeye's voice ordered. I heard several sets of footsteps hurry out of the room, Hawkeye must have drawn her gun. "Everyone's gone I'm going to see what I can do for your back." There was a gentle tug on my shirt a she pulled it up, she didn't have to go far, the pain only went to just under my bra strap. I felt gentle fingers dabbing something on my back, and then placing bandages across it.

"You're lucky, I'm use to having to patch people around here. My first aid kit's always well stocked." She told me, I think she was trying to distract me.

"That man, the dark haired one, who was he?" I said, it sounded muffled but Hawkeye heard me.

"Maes Hughes, He came down with the Brigadier General, to see you. He's an information expert, He heard about you and wanted to see you for him self." She told me.

"I hope I didn't disappoint him," I tried to joke.

"All done," she said, I heard her packing away her kit. "I'm going to close this window."

"NO!" I practically yelled, "Keep it open, I need it open. I need the air."

"Okay," She said gently, pulling my shirt back down and put something over my shoulders.

"I'm just going to stay here for a while," I told her. I heard doors open and people walking back in.

"Every thing Okay in here?" That was Mustang's voice he actually sounded worried.

"She's got some pretty bad scratches on her back, but other then that I think she'll be fine." Hawkeye told him.

I practically felt his eyes wandering over my form on the floor. I pushed my self up and carefully leaned against the window, "Really," I wagged a hand at him, "I'm better now. I just need some air." I gripped the coat Hawkeye had given me.

I saw his reply coming before he even opened his mouth, "Well, I think you got it."

An eerie silence spread between us before I broke it, "So where's Armstrong? I'm sure if he'd been here he could have just lifted me up and then said I weighted no more then an angel." _Or some B.S. like that,_ I added to my self.

Mustang sat at his desk watching me, "Yeah well, I already sent him out on his next assignment." Over next to the chair I had been sitting in Hawkeye was picking up the handcuffs. "You did quiet a number on those," Mustang said.

"Put another set on me I'll do it again." I shot a look at him, "Did I entertain your friend? I do hate it when I disappoint people," I faked a pout.

Mustang ignored it, he was surprisingly good at that. "Probably, He went to get the Brigadier General, in case that's your next question."

"Actually, my next one was 'What are you going to do with me now?'" I gave him the same smug smile he'd given me the other day.

"Well I think we don't have much other choice, about that matter, but I'll have to see what the General…" The door slammed open at that moment, and a large old man, with a crew cut came quickly in flanked by Hughes.

"I saw what happened," He said to Mustang, "and I've got to say, you've got some reflexes on you boy. Good job," He pounded Mustang on the back, heartily before he noticed me sitting in the window seal. "Damn, Fin, if I didn't know better I'd say you looked like you where still in your teens. Does time not pass at the same rate over there or something?"

I blinked rabidly at him, he sincerely looked like the man from the picture, just older. "Uhh…"

"Well, speak up, Fin. Did all that training jump out of you or are you just speechless at how much I've aged?" He stood several feet away from me.

"I think," I said standing up, the coat fell to the floor. "You've made a mistake. I'm not Fin, I'm his granddaughter."

He pulled out a pair of glasses and looked at me again, "Well I'll be, you are a girl. Damn, you look so much like your grandfather use to."

I went up to Mustang's desk and pulled the photo out of my letter. "You're this guy right?" I asked pointing to the light haired man standing next to my grandfather.

"I am. Tell me, how's old Fin been?" He said changing the subject very quickly.

I had to turn back to the window before I could answer, "He died, about two days ago."

"I'm sorry," Several voices said, then Grumman's continued, "Fin and I were very good friends. I understand you pain, if only a little." He touched my shoulder, "I was there when he appeared almost out of thin air. Just like with you, the whole military had their underwear in a bunch trying to figure out what to do with a man who had no clue about this country, but had already proven himself able, and welling to help." I looked at him almost understanding what he was saying. I was so clueless I felt like a new born babe. "Come let's take a walk. I'm sure you have many questions, and I've explained them once already to someone." He smiled kindly, I blinked _damn this man sure can change subjects quickly._ He took, or rather dragged me off, for a walk in a nearby park. When we got back he had a plan.

* * *

"What?" Mustang looked up at the General. I was already sitting in the window fame. It was sort of amusing to watch Mustang be dumb founded.

"I said I want Dalka to be trained to be an alchemist. She's smart enough for it, and you said yourself she shows an amazing talent for alchemy. She already had a basic understanding for the science, I'm sure she'll do as well if not better then her grandfather. He's already taught her some things, she just doesn't understand what it all means. So I want you to find someone within you command to teach her." He cocked an eyebrow at Mustang, "That's and order, Colonel."

His glare reminded me ,a lot, of Hawkeye's. Very scary, but it wasn't aimed at me so I didn't react. I did however suppress the urge to giggle at Mustang, incase that glare might be shot at me. It didn't bother me that Grumman had called me by my first name like my grandpa had, if fact it was comforting that he could actually pronounce it correctly.

The colonel sighed, "Yes sir, I'll see who I can spare." Grumman winked at me, "Until then, sir, what am I suppose to do with her?"

"Well I expect you to bring someone up fairly quickly, but there are some things I think she'd benefit from seeing. So, I'll take her out for the day, and since I'm staying with my granddaughter, I'm sure she wouldn't mind putting up with another guest." He grinned at Hawkeye, who sighed. I gave her my I'm-sorry-to-put-you-through-this look, she nodded in reply.

"Sir, I'm going to have to insist on a few things to agree to this plan," Mustang stood, so he could look at both of us easily.

"Alright, let's hear them, then. You're burning daylight here, boy." The general sounded impatient, but I had a feeling he'd expected it.

"She must participate in the State Exam, like everyone else."

_Duh, _the voice in the back of my head said,_ I don't expect special treatment._

"If she doesn't pass, she has to serve her time for impersonating an officer, since she couldn't easily get to any of her other weapons, I won't bring her up on charges for that. That totals to only three year in prison."

_Okay, that doesn't sound so good. _I slapped a mental hand over my mental big mouth.

"And she has to take the next exam, I believe it's a month away."

My jaw dropped, my real jaw that is. _How the hell does he expect me to be fucking ready that damn quickly?_ My brain screamed. My mouth said as much, before I had a chance to filter the curses.

Grumman lifted an eyebrow, much like my grandpa.

I apologized.

Mustang gave me his famous smirk, "Study really, really hard."

Mustang dismissed me, and Grumman lead me of somewhere, he refused to tell me where. I think he enjoyed being around me, and his presence helped me with my grief. Eventually we arrived in a large cleared area, there was a single small obyx in the center. Around it was a fountain, with beautiful detail placed in it. The most impressive part about it was that it was solid marble, and looked as though it was one single piece. Upon the top sat four angels, each holding a jar in different ways. They all stood, one leaning forward to pour, another holding the jar close to her, another held it as thought the jar was unwanted, and the final leaning back to pour. Their postures screamed of their different emotions, blissful, diligent, upset, and uncaring. The jars continuously poured out water into lower area, where people were drawing water. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, it was amazing.

"This is one of the famous tourist places in East City. The secondary Alchemist with our platoon made that when your grandfather disappeared. It was during a big attack in this city. He saved most of our lives. We were attacking back, and he stopped a bomb with alchemy, and then he was just gone." Grumman sighed, he followed me up to the fountain, and sat on the edge. "Everyone thought he'd been killed by a bomb but the only thing we ever found of him was his burnt coat. Some how we all knew we'd never see him again. So Macen made this thing, Fin always did approve of things that were useful as well as beautiful. Macen pulled it up over a giant reseivar so this water's about as pure as it gets."

"So you guys made a monument for my grandfather?" I asked tracing one of the black veins in the white marble.

"Yes, He was a war hero, the most decorated state Alchemist in history. He did more things to save people fighting on either side in two weeks then most men would do in three years." He spoke about my grandfather in awe. "He was so confused, didn't know a thing about what was going on around him, He thought it was 1933."

I gave Grumman a look, "What year was it?"

He laughed until he saw my face, "Oh, you're were serious? It was 1890. I mean it's only just 1940, now."

I was shocked, "That's imposable, it 2007."

"Well, that would explain some things about you and Fin. I think you and your grandfather are from a parallel universe, your timeline must be further ahead then ours," Grumman looked thoughtful. "Fin said he was trying to be a photographer, he managed to make some impressive improvements to our photography equipment. He stayed here ten years, everyone loved him, and he cared for everyone, but He never fell in love, like any of the other men. Do you think he knew he wasn't going to stay here?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He always seemed to know things no one else did." I answered, "He loved my grandmother, at least he said he did, but some times it seemed as though he lost something long ago. We all thought it was because of the war."

"What about you? Do you ever feel half there?" Grumman asked, he lead me away from the Fountain and toward a Café.

"No, I use to wish I wasn't where I was. Even now I wish I was Home, but I know when I get Home I'm not going to want to be there." I said remembering my grandfather's cryptic words. I understood him now, I wasn't happy, but I might be. "Do you think I'm like him? My grandfather, I mean."

Grumman smiled kindly at me, "You're more like him than you realize. Even now, your expressions are alike. You look like he use to when he had something big on his mind."

I smiled at him as a reply. He smiled back, and ordered us something to eat. After we ate he showed me around the city eventually bringing us to a large apartment building, apparently this was where Hawkeye lived. She opened the door in civilian clothes with her hair down. She was very pretty like this. She led us into her dinning room, and feed us a delicious meal; it was better then anything I'd ever eaten at home. After that, I sat with the general as he told me funny stories about my grandfather, his platoon and himself. I'd heard a majority of these from my grandfather, but it was interesting to hear them from a different point of view. Riza went to bed early and the general and I fought about who would get the guest bed. I won and took the couch. I thought about the past few days and rubbed my shoulders; they were stiff and hurt, probably the stress. Finally I lay down and pulled the blanket around me. The next day I would meet my alchemy teacher.

* * *

Alright I hope everyone liked this chapter, the reason I'm getting these up so quickly is because I already have like 15 chapters types up already. I hope all the people who've supported me have a chance to read this, and see how they inspired me. Thank you for reading, Please review, see you next chapter 


	6. In which I fight an unexpected foe

Hi everybody! First off I want to thank everyone who submitted reveiws, They made me feel so loved... I think I might cry. I was so scared everyone would hate my Fanfics, but this is so encourage!!

bows Thank you everybody, I well try to update daily until I run out of already writen chapters. So read, review, and don't hate me...

* * *

Mustang sighed, as he watched the, still, shell shocked girl get dragged from the room, by his first Lieutenant's grandfather. Why did he let himself get talked into these things? Oh yeah, he was ordered to. He pulled out a blank piece of paper and made a list of the alchemist that owed him a favor. It gave him an excuse not to do his paper work. Let's see there was Armstrong, Tucker, Marcoh, and the Elric brothers. Tucker had a child but Mustang wasn't going to trust him with another woman. Armstrong was a little over baring, he doubted Alix would be able to deal with him for a month. He'd have to find Marcoh before Mustang could ask for him to teach anyone. That left him and the Elric brothers. Mustang currently wasn't going to teach the girl. The Elric brothers would have to report in before he could ask anything, or better yet order anything.

Mustang was sure he was going to have to teach Alix when the phone rang. "Hey Colonel. We just finished up in Youswell, the government should really keep a better eye on these out on the boarder towns." came the young voice of the Full metal Alchemist.

"I'm going to guess you have an interesting report to give me?" Mustang said, a large smile spread over his face, _what perfect timing._

"You could say that. Oh! You might want to get a new Lieutenant out here, the other one kind of got over ruled," there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"All right Fullmetal. Now I want you to come to East city on the ten o'clock train." Mustang could picture what happened next in his head, his grin widened in anticipation.

Fullmetal's jaw dropped, "WHAT!!!" He yelled into the phone, "We were going to follow another philosopher lead! Besides that train leaves in just a few minutes!"

"Then I suggest you stop arguing with my orders, and catch that train." Mustang hung up before Fullmetal could argue further.

Edward Elric glared angry at the phone before running past his brother, yelling at him to hurry up. The confused Alphonse jogged after his brother. Ed quickly bought a ticket and ran after the train they were going to take. Thankfully, Youswell only had one track, and few people came here on holiday. Ed and Al pulled themselves onto the train at a run and then found their seats after showing their tickets to the conductor. It was going to be a long twelve hour trip up to East City because of a whim on Colonel Mustang's part. At least that's what Ed kept saying as they speed towards East City.

* * *

I slept past Riza waking up, taking a shower, making coffee, and leaving for work. Which was amazing, considering I normally woke up at the sound of a pen drop. I was however up before Grumman, and before nine. I took a shower taking enjoyment in the hot water. My back was healing nicely, there were some scabs but it would be gone soon. Grumman was up when I came out. He was already clean and dressed, I guessed there was another bathroom in the house. I put on the same clothes I'd been wearing for the past three days. I didn't have anything else since someone, not naming names, _cough Mustang cough cough_, took my bag.

Grumman took me out to have breakfast before I could get coffee, and then took me to the office. I sat in the corner watching Mustang work through one paper load after another, under Hawkeye's gun point, until almost noon. Which is about when a short blond boy walked into the office, with an extremely upset look on his face. He was in full black, the only color he wore was a red hooded coat. I felt an urge to call him Little Red Riding Hood. A Large person in a suit of armor came in behind him, "Big Brother, Please, calm down."

"Mustang! Why! The! Hell! Did! You! Drag! ME! The! Fuck! Up! Here?!" He yelled storming strait up to Mustang's desk and pounded it once before standing in front of it and breathing heavily. Damn, he had a bigger toilet mouth then me.

"You're late Fullmetal," Mustang didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," He said Sarcasm dripping for his tongue. "Our train just had to run into some problems on our way up here. I HAD TO PAY AN EXTRA THOUSAND TO GET UP HERE THIS FAST!!!!"

"Brother, Please… enough…" Said the suit.

"Edward, Alphonse, I'd you both to meet Alix Dalka Hesperus, the granddaughter of the most decorated Alchemist in history, the Flying Alchemist, and your new student." Mustang told him.

"WHAT?!" The three of us yelled at the same time.

Mustang smiled, "You heard me."

"I'm not teaching any girl!" the blond boy yelled in Mustang's face.

I stood up and walked up next Mustang, "Really is there something with girls?" I said sweetly, as I placed my hands on Mustang's desk, "Is there something so wrong with teaching me? After all I'm a girl. Five hundred Yen say there's no way you could be me in a hand to hand match." My voice was, scary, icy.

The Blond kid smiled, "Deal."

"No Alchemy." I added, remembering what he was supposed to teach me.

"What?" He yelled.

"Well, if you were allowed to use alchemy it would be unfair. If you're supposed to be my teacher don't you think I would be learning alchemy?" I put my sweet and sour smile back on. "There for it only fair if neither of us uses alchemy. Oh, and another thing. If I win you teach me, no complaining."

"And if I win," He smiled back.

"Mustang will pay you for what you lost getting here and the five hundred."

Mustang had been enjoying this until now, "I'll do what?"

I turn a slightly evil glare on Mustang that rivaled any I'd seen from Hawkeye. "You heard me…"

"Don't worry Dalka," Said Grumman, "I'll pay for it."

I thanked him and turned to the Blond, "What do you say, Blondie."

"What Did You CALL ME!!" He yelled, "So short I can't be seen?!"

"Relax kid, I called you Blond." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Oh… You've got a deal." His personality changed amazingly quickly, "Bring it on."

I turned on Mustang again, "Where is there a dojo?"

"I can't get you a dojo, but I'm sure you can use the gym." He said enjoying our argument again. He led us to the gym, the entire office following after hearing our yelling. The blond kid didn't take of his coat, and I was already ready my hair pulled back and out of the way. We both took defensive stances. We'd decided Riza was the only one who could call it, being the only one who hadn't placed any bets.

Riza held up a hand, "Begin!" She yelled, bringing it down.

He turned into a fiery of motion. He ran at me coming in with a high right, I used his motion against him slamming him into the mat. His arm felt odd. He rolled over and charged me again, attacking with the same hand. I used his motion again, this time removing him of his sleeve, two sleeves really. His arm was metal. I stared in shock.

"What's wrong?" The blond kid asked, "Never seen Auto-mail?" He pulled off his red coat and the black one underneath.

"Actually, I'd never even seen Alchemy performed until two days ago." I told him, my train refusing to allow me to attack him before he could defend himself.

He looked at me in shock now, "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"Maybe," I charged him this time. I raised my fist as though to attack him, and instead came in with a roundhouse kick. It landed in his stomach and I backed of dancing around him. I felt like this fight was unfair, since I was a good two feet taller then him, but he was fast. I'm not sure which of us was faster. I danced forward as the blond doubled over figure started to stand up, and I back fisted him. He caught my wrist and smiled, I pivoted and hook kicked him, and landing it in the back of his head. I danced away yet again and let the blond come in for the attack.

The blond came in for a punch, I dodged. He kicked. I leaned over backwards placing a less then kind kick in his crouch. He doubled over and went to his knees. "That wasn't fair," he squeaked.

"'All's fair in love and war.' Do you submit?" I looked down on him, but kept my distance.

"NEVER!!!" He yelled and charged, I saw the stab he was going for. I blocked it, and tried to round kick him. He blocked with his metal arm. I was going in too hard, and too fast to slow down or feather my kick.

We both heard the sickening crack as the high part of my shin connected with his arm. I bit my lip and jumped. I did an odd spin and hooked the back of his head again before I landed on my other foot. There was another sickening crack, and I blacked out.

* * *

Don't you just love cliff hangers? . I'm so evil. Remember to reveiw.

I'll submitt more chapters tomarrow


	7. In wish I break and fix my leg

Ok I know I'm updating kinda late at night, but I just got back from work (Tell me if you hate your job too, or if Your not old enough to work, I'm always interested in this... different stuff.) and I'm trying to keep my promise to update daily.

Read, Reveiw, and don't hate me... (If you do you can go to 1134 guess what that spells in you calculator, sorry I'm tired).

* * *

When I came to I was on my back, everyone was gathered around me, and there was a lot of yelling. I tried to sit up but Hawkeye placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to stay put. I pushed her off, and sat up as best I could. My leg sat at a sickening angle, I nearly blacked out again. "Who won?" I asked horsely. 

"I had to disqualify you for obvious reasons," Hawkeye told me.

I glared down at my broken leg and remembered how my brother had set my arm two years ago, how the grandpa in my dream had made wings grow out of my back, and how I'd made the angel. I had an Idea. "Give me something to bite down on," I ordered. They all looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "The break will hurt less after I set the bone," I told them, but I didn't tell them what I planned to do, or if I could even do it. The blond kid grabbed his torn sleeves and twisted them tightly. He offered it to me, I looked at him and nodded my thanks biting down on it. With help I sat up, and gently placed my hands on either side of my leg. Fresh pain raced through body. My vision blurred and I bit down on the cloth. When it cleared I probed my leg until I found the exact spot of the break my vision blurring several times. I bit down harder on the cloth braced both sides of my leg. I pushed, I heard the snap, pain laced through my body, and I blacked again.

* * *

I woke to the sound of several people around me. Mustang was swatting next to me. "… She set it well for someone in pain. Let's splint it and take her to the hospital." I felt someone wrapping my leg, I whimpered as they moved my leg. "Are you with us? Alix? Dalka?" He asked. 

"Hurts," I whimpered again.

"Ok, lets get this done and put her in the car." He looked down at someone I couldn't see. The wrapping continued, as did my whimpering. I wished it was Grumman at my side rather then Mustang, but I was in too much pain to request him. Havoc and Mustang pick me up and put me in a orginal Ford style car. I was leaning against the old style door, Hawkeye climbed up front, Mustang in next to her, and Havoc climbed in placing my feet on his lap I whimpered yet again.

"Don't worry," He patted my good leg, "You'll be in the hospital in no time."

I smiled weakly, I touch my hands together making it look like a praying motion. Then I reached down and touched my leg, thinking of how the cells in my bones would knit together. There was no bright light and the pain didn't vanish like I expected, so I figured I didn't do any thing. When we got to the hospital, I was put in a wheel chair and taken strait into the X-ray room. Leaving Hawkeye to take care of the paper work, she wasn't happy. Thankfully Havoc stayed with Hawkeye, but Mustang came with me. As the doctor and Mustang put me on the table, Mustang explained what I'd done, break, and set, all he knew about.

The doctor took the picture, and sent me to a waiting room. I lay back on the waiting table, Mustang sitting in a nearby chair, my foot propped up thanks to the aide. It may have been my imagination but it felt like the pain was going away. I covered my eyes with my arm, upset about how often the jerk in the chair had seen me at his mercy. The doctor came in after what felt like half an hour of self wallowing, He put the picture up to the light examining it. "Well, we're going to put a fresh wrap on your leg, but then you can go. I want you to keep off it for a day, but after that you should be able to walk around with crutches or a cane until you leg feels better." He smiled kindly at me.

"What, you're not going to at least put her in a cast?" Mustang blurted out.

"So just because you're a state alchemist you think you can tell me my job." The doctor looked Mustang up and down, "You may be a state Alchemist, but I'm a state doctor. I think I can tell when a leg is broken or not, and her leg," He pointed at me with the X-ray, "hasn't been broken in at least three months. My guess is she put it through too much, too early."

"But it was at an odd angle, and then she set it, and then…" Mustang babbled, "It was broken when we got in the car!"

"Here, if you think you know so much, take a look, Mr. State Alchemist." The doctor shoved the X-ray in Mustang's chest.

Mustang stared down at it before holding it up to the light like the doctor had. "Uhh… What am I looking for?"

The doctor stood next to him and explained how to tell if a bone was broken, then said, "See this whiter line, this is healed bone, freshly healed bone, and this whitening around the bone, that's inflammation. Which means that this part of the leg was still healing when the muscle over worked it." The doctor turned to me, "You broke this about three months ago, correct?"

I didn't answer, Mustang answered for me, "No, the drive was maybe thirty minutes, Not three months."

"Either way this is the way things are now, get out, NOW." He gave Mustang one of those looks and Mustang left quickly. Then the doctor turned and smiled kindly at me, "I'll get you fixed up now."

The doctor bandaged my leg telling me I could remove it to wash, and then for good when the swelling went down. An aide helped me into the wheelchair and took me out into the waiting room. Hawkeye, Mustang, and Havoc sat next to each other, looking very uncomfortable on the bench. Havoc sat next to a crying child, Riza next to him, and Mustang had the merciful end. I smiled, they all stood up at the same time, Riza had the boot I hadn't notice any one had take off, must have done it while I was unconscious. The aide gave Mustang the crutches, he gave them to Havoc, and Riza lead the way to the car. The aide and Havoc helped me into the car and I propped my foot on the seat. Mustang and Hawkeye climbed up front, and Havoc put the crutches on the floor then climbed in, putting my foot on his lap again. He smiled at me, I frowned back. I liked him, but he was flirting with me every chance he got.

Mustang turned around in the front seat, before Havoc could embarrass himself by opening his mouth. "What did you do to your leg?" He demanded.

I'd learned to be good at lying with my mother. I looked straight at him, "Nothing."

"Bullshit." He said, "Your leg was broken when you got in this car, and now it's been fixed, 'broken three months ago' remember? I think I know when you've done something."

I looked him in the eye, "I didn't do a single thing. If any thing happened it wasn't planned, maybe I'm divine, and it healed by its self. But I did nothing." Mustang glared at me, I'm still not sure if he was angry or scared. I looked back and we then proceeded to have a stare down until we reached the office. He was the one who looked away first. He and Hawkeye hurried up to the office. Havoc helped me out and I used the crutches to head into the office. The stairs were the hardest, but Havoc was nice enough to stay and help the whole way.

When we reached the headquarter Fullmetal and the suit of armor, his brother, were waiting in the office. I came in, they both stood up, Mustang called us into his office before either of them could say anything. I hobbled in the Elric brothers behind me. Mustang sat down at his desk, and Riza pulled up two chairs for me, one with a pillow. "Okay, since you two made that damn agreement, I'm pulling rank and ordering you, Edward, to take this foolish girl as you student."

The blond kid frowned unhappily, "And if I refuse?"

Mustang smiled, "Then she goes to jail, for impersonating a military officer, that's, what did I tell you yesterday? Three years, I could always add on the carrying a blade with out a permit charges. But then again it is an order, so I could just put you in the brig."

"What!?" Edward and Alphonse yelled. "How can you do that? She's obviously clueless."

"HEY!!" I yelled.

"No offence," Ed said.

"Ehhh…" I shrugged it was true.

"So teach her," Mustang smiled widely. Ed had fallen into that one.

"Fine," Ed yelled at him.

"Good."

I spoke up for the first time, "Where's the Brigadier general?"

Mustang lifted an eyebrow, "Grumman? Around, Why?"

"I wanted to say good bye before I left." I said emotionless.

"I'll pass along the message." Mustang said.

"Another thing," I said, "I'd like my things back. I've been wearing the same set of clothes for three days."

"I was wondering why that outfit looked familiar," Mustang said looking me up and down.

"So can I have my clothes?" I asked, "And my coat?"

"You can have everything but the coat and blades," He leaned back in his chair.

"I want ALL my things," I demanded. "My coat looks nothing like yours', my blades aren't dangerous, if I can't get to them easily."

Mustang looked annoyed, but gave in surprisingly easily, "Fine, but try not to wear the coat, and keep the blades in your bag."

"Agreed." Hawkeye handed me my stuff, I folded my coat and placed it in the drawstring bag, the knives went in next even the one no one had noticed yet. They were all very shocked when I pulled the last one form its hiding place and put it in the bag. "I never said I used alchemy on my handcuffs." Finally I was able to barely fit my boot on top, and close the bag. "What about my grandfather's watch?" I asked as I retied the sleeve on my sword.

Mustang sighed, "We're going to have to hold on to that, but I'm sure they'll have no problem giving it back if you pass the test."

"When I pass the test I want my own watch, but I also what his to remember him." I stood putting an emphasis on the word 'when'.

The Elrics and I left, Al offering to carry my bag and sword, "I'm surprise you took that so well." I said once the door was closed behind us.

"I intended to take you any way." He blushed, "You were impressive… out there. I've never seen a girl do that."

"Do what?" I asked gently.

"Break her leg, loose conciseness, and then still try to get up again," Edward said.

I didn't remember that, but I smiled kindly like I did, "…Thank you."

Havoc came over at that point. "Are you about to leave, Alix?" He smiled flirtingly.

I faked a warm smile at him, "I'm not sure really, but you know, Havoc, I do have something I wanted to tell you."

His face lit up, "Really? Call me Jean."

"Yeah, Guys can you give me a minute?" I kept my smile on, they exchanged looks and left, "Come here," Wiggled a finger and he leaned down, "Closer," He put his ear close to my mouth. I cupped my hands, "I DON'T DATE JERKS WHO THINK THEY CAN FLASH A SMILE AND GET A GIRL, YOU PERVERTED, DUMBASS!!" I yelled loud enough to knock him over and draw everyone's eye to us. "If you want a girlfriend, go some where else. I'm. Not. Interested." I spelled it out for him, angrily, "Besides I'm a minor, so grow a personality and find someone your own age." I left the room as quickly as I could on crutches.

"That was a good one," Ed said following me out of the room, "I've never seen Havoc drop a cigarette before."

"It was the truth," I said, still a little annoyed. "I think someone should have said it to him long ago." I was looking back at them and didn't see the stairs coming up. I placed my crutches where the floor should have been and kept going. I dropped both crutches quickly but I couldn't stop myself. All of a sudden I was in some guy's arms and lap looking down at the rest of the stairs. I blushed.

"You seem to be doing a lot of falling recently." Said a chipper voice, I looked up, it was Maes Hughes, "Are you all right this time?"

I blushed again, "I'm fine," He helped me up.

"I saw your fight this afternoon that was pretty impressive." He smiled as the Elric brothers rushed to grab my crutches.

"Are you hurt, Alix?" Alphonse asked. He handed me one of the crutches.

I laughed, "Just my pride."

Hughes looked me up and down, "Alphonse you take those crutches for her, will you?" He smiled and the next thing I knew I was over his shoulder, "I'm going to take you all to the hotel I'm staying at, you can stay there the night and leave tomorrow. We'll borrow Roy's car," I heard the jingle of keys as I tried to see where we were going.

"Lieutenant Colonel," asked Alphonse, he was behind Hughes, so I could look up and saw him and Ed, "Did you steal the Colonel's keys?"

"Borrowed," Hughes corrected, "I'll return them tomorrow before I leave, besides he won't miss it tonight."

The Elric brothers exchanged looks, but said nothing. I had no choice to be lugged around, so I looked at the brothers, "So you two are brothers? Which is older, before I make any dumb assumptions?"

"I am," Ed said.

I smiled at Al, "Do you annoy your brother or are you close?"

"Their like best friends," Maes laughed as he put me in the front seat of the car.

I smiled as the others climbed in, "That sounds like my brother and I. He's five years older then me," Hughes stated up the car. "He was the one I trusted the most, next to my grandfather. He's studying to become a doctor." Memories of my brother rushed back, it was amazing how few of them were actually bad. "I'm so proud of him."

"What was his name?" Al asked.

"Samuel," I answered, wishing I'd told him once how I felt about him and what he wanted to do.

Ed laughed, "His name's actually normal."

"My mother named him, my grandfather named me. My mother liked people with normal names." I told them.

"You mother sounds picky," Hughes noticed.

I stopped smiling, "She was. She spent my whole life trying to make me like her. I'm not, like her that is, I was like my grandfather. I always liked people who were different, things that weren't normal. Girls learning to fight, cursing, wearing pants. She never approved of any of it, the only thing I ever did she loved was when I learned to play the piano. She'd make me sit there for hours, until my fingers were sore, and I begged to stop. She let me stop when I started high school early." I wasn't sure why I told them, but it made me feel a little better, like I'd been faking everything in the past few weeks. I shook my head, "Enough about me, what's you mother like?" I turned arounf in my seat and smiled again at the Elric brother. I instantly regretted my question.

Both their faces fell, it was Edward who answered after a minute of Hughes's silent driving. Even Hughes wasn't smiling any more, "She died a couple years back. Got sick."

I turned back around and stared at my hands, "I know how it feels to lose someone you love, my grandfather died a few days ago."

"So where you from?" Hughes asked, artfully changing the subject.

"The U.S." I said watching the city pass by.

"Where's that?" Alphonse asked.

"Not here." I said sarcastically, "Speaking of here what country exactly is this?"

"Amestris," Ed said as though I were stupid. Thankfully we pulled up to the hotel before I could feel any dumber. I started to get out leaning heavily on the door, as soon as the motor was off.

Al tried worriedly to help me, I shooed him off, but Hughes was another story. Hughes came around and picked me up again. "Hughes PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him kicking and hitting him, as he walked in and took me into the hotels café.

"Ok," He said cheerfully. He put me down into a chair, and handed me a menu, "Order what you want, I'll be back in a minute." He left me and the Elric brothers, waning over his shoulder.

"Please tell me he's not always this… pushy." I looked at the brothers as they sat down. They exchanged looks and then refused to meet my eyes. "Edward? Alphonse?" I said in a threatening tone. Hughes chose that moment to come back, and the brothers preoccupied themselves with their menus. "You both suck," I hissed accusingly before looking at my own menu. I was suddenly extremely happy my grandpa had taken over my learning of foreign languages. Otherwise I never would have been able to read the menu.

"I got two more rooms. Miss Alix, here's yours. Ed, Al, here are your keys." He handed each of us a brass key. "Have you decided what you want?"

"I was thinking about having the steak," I remembered the last time I'd had food like that. "You know, I think the only reason my grandfather made my middle name Alix was to keep my mother happy. From now on I want to be Dalka." I said, glancing up over the menu.

"That wasn't the kind of decision I expected you to make while looking for something to eat," Hughes said jokingly.

I smiled back at him, the waiter came over and Ed and I ordered the two most expensive things on the menu, Hughes was paying after all. Hughes jaw had dropped when he saw the prices, he order a sandwich. After we eat, Ed, Al, and I started a philological discussion. When Hughes started to get lost, he changed the subject, "So why have you made this decision about your name?"

The argument that had been on the tip of my tongue about Ed's last comment fell short before it came out of my mouth. I had to think about Hughes question, "I guess," I started after a few second. My face was serious, as I studied the table cloth. "I was Alix only for my mother. When I was Alix I wasn't myself, I was who she wanted me to be. When I was with my grandpa, even in our letters, he would call me Dalka. When I was Dalka I felt… real. I told the General, yesterday, that my grandpa always seemed to know things no one else ever seemed to. He knew that I need to be myself and I think my name might be a key for that freedom." I took a deep breath when I'd finished, I realized how different I was here compared to how I was at home.

Hughes smiled, "That's all I wanted to know."

I started to yawn and decided it was time to head towards my room. I bid everyone a good night and, for the first time in Hughes presents, use my crutches to get up stairs. I came into the room and through my bag on my bed. I resisted the urge to flop down and go to sleep, until I'd taken a shower and changed into a clean shirt. As I came out of the bathroom, my hair still wet, there was a knock at the door. It was a maid, "Excuse me, miss, one of your male friends said you might need your clothes washed, we can have that done before checkout time, if you'd like." She smiled sweetly at me and I returned it wholeheartedly as I gave her my dirty pants, shirt, socks, and underwear. I thanked her and closed the door, finally sliding under the covers of the bed. It was so soft; I was asleep not long after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ok now everyone go "Ahhh..." At my moment with Hughes and the brothers, and go "Cool" at how I handled my broken leg. . Have you said it? Good. Remember to reveiw... Press the button come on I know you wanna. . until next chapter. 


	8. In which I pay my respects

Ok, here's the next chapter just like so many of you have begged me for. This ones kinda slow, but it's got some important building factors. Well I don't have anything left to say except, Read, Review, and enjoy.

* * *

I woke the next morning, early. I wished I was use to sleeping in. My leg complained when I stretched, and I was still so tired. I stared up at the ceiling, I'd be leaving east city to day. I didn't want to leave with out visiting my grandfather's memorial, and I'd need more clothes too. I let my mind drift as I laid there. I must have dozed for a while, because the next thing I remember was someone knocking on my door. I got out of bed, moaning as I did so. It was the girl from the night before, she smiled as she handed me my clean and pressed clothes. I asked her how much it cost, she told me the older man had already paid for it. 

I closed the door and changed into the clean clothes, I didn't feel it was appropriate for me to wear white yet. Hughes had told us his room number last night so I went over and knocked on the door, I was still on crutches doing as the doctor asked. He popped his head out with a tooth brush in his mouth, "Ress?"

"Hughes? Can I ask a favor of you?" He nodded and let me in.

I sat on the edge of the bed staring at my feet, Hughes finished up in the bathroom, gurgling and spiting. He came out, "Okay, Dalka, What do you need?"

I looked up, he was in civilian clothes. "Can you take me to the angel fountain?"

"… 'Angel Fountain'?" Hughes looked confused.

I blushed, "The one that an alchemist named 'Macen' made," I swallowed hard, "For my grandpa."

"Ahhhh…" Hughes understood now.

"I kind of want to go by my self but I don't know the way, and I can't get there very quickly, and…" I blabbered.

Hughes laughed kindly, "I understand. Let's go down for breakfast, tell the brothers to meet us at the train station, and I'll take you there." He put a finger over his lips and winked, "I won't tell them what we're going to do."

I blushed again, "thanks." Hughes and I headed down stairs. I wolfed down my breakfast as Hughes explained the plan to the brothers, and then we headed out. Al took my things for me and told me he'd look after them. I smiled warmly and thanked him. I got the distinct feeling Al was blushing under that armor, he was so sweet.

Hughes stopped at a flower shop for me, and I bought my grandpa's and my favorite flower, irises. I was surprised they were in season, but thankful. When we reached the monument Hughes leaned back in his chair closing his eyes and got comfortable. I got out with out my crutches and walked carefully and slowly up to the monument. I found a small earth place in the mist of the stone, didn't even question why it was there. It was full of weeds so I pulled them out, quickly, and placed the irises there. I prayed, wishing I had on hour to spend there. I looked sadly at the monument, taking it all in. "Grandpa, I know this is what you want, but I will mourn you, I will honor you. I'm scared but I won't give up. I'm as stubborn as you after all." I touched my hands together, imagined the result I wanted and touched the earth and flowers. A bunch of blooming irises appeared, filling up the earth area, "These are for you. I know you love them, I hope they can keep you company. Bye Grandpa." I rubbed the tears away and headed back to Mustangs car, where Hughes was waiting.

"Hughes, lets get going," My voice quivered but Hughes didn't say anything. He just started the car and took me to the train station. By the time we arrived I'd wiped all my tears away, and even though my face was a little red my face was back to normal. The brothers were waiting for us. "So where are we going?" I asked happily trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying a few minutes ago.

"Resembool." Ed said, "We've got something like family there. They'll let us stay with them until we finish your training."

"Okay," I smiled, "I'm ready."

"Dalka." Hughes spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded a smile on my lips.

"Do you have any clue what this means?" He looked unhappy.

I shock my head, _what was he talking about?_

Hughes sighed, "When you become a state Alchemist, I won't doubt you on that, you'll probably be sent to fight. You look old enough. You'll be sent to kill people." I paled, "You might even be killed."

"I won't die," I said with as much confidence as I could muster. "I'll fight to save people, I'll do my best not to kill. My grandpa told my 'every life is worth the same amount. No one has the right to steal it from any one.' I believe that, and I'm willing to fight for what I believe in."

Hughes sighed, "I guess there's no way I can talk you out of this?"

I smiled, "My grandpa brought me here, with his watch, there has to be a reason for it. I think this is it. I'm going to my best to keep moving forward, you can tell that to Mustang. That and if he thinks he can command me, he's going to get a very big surprise."

Ed, Al and I boarded our train and Hughes waved us good bye. My adventure had begun, and I headed towards my future. I realized I'd let go of my past the minute I decided I was Dalka. Alix was only a memory. I hoped I could live up to my name.

* * *

Hughes headed back to East headquarters, the girl's, Dalka's, words still running through his mind. He managed to park in the same spot that Roy's car had sat in yesterday and hurried toward his old friend's office. He entered in a hurry saluting in reply to the lower men as he headed for Roy's private office, "ROY!! Old pal, Old buddy of mine!" He entered energetically, "How you been?" 

"Hughes, you took my car!" Roy glared at his old friend.

"I know," He smiled happily, "I couldn't let the Elric brothers and Dalka walk to the train station and ride it all night, especially with that girl on crutches." He place Roy's keys on the desk, "Thanks."

Roy just glared at him.

"She's really something. I've never seen any girl that strong, she's scared to death and still acting strong." Hughes continued.

"Big deal, Hawkeye's scarier," Hawkeye cocked her gun, "No advence, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye put her gun back down.

"She told me to tell you to bring your best, she'll blow it away like dust." Hughes smiled knowing how Mustang would act.

He smirked, "Good."

Hughes changed gears, "Roy, you know this is wrong, right? That girl is at least sixteen, you'll be sending her strait into the war. You didn't even tell her."

Mustang looked up from the paper he'd been pretending to read to please Hawkeye, "Her grandfather was the same age when he became an alchemist. He survived, so will she."

"Roy," Hughes warned, "That's not right, and you know it."

"It was; turn her into an alchemist or put her in jail. Which would you rather I'd done?" Mustang glared back at Hughes. "At least I can give her a chance, I'm not completely heartless. In the war she can protect her self, in prison she'll be at the mercy of others."

"Fine." Hughes submitted, "Now then getting down to serious business," Mustang leaned forward wondering what his friend could have held back until now, "We have to… Get you married. You have no idea the wonders of having a wife!"

"MAES GET OUT!!!" Mustang yelled at Hughes threatening him with his fingers ready to snap. Hughes ran out of the office laughing.

* * *

Ok, At least I tried to end this on a funny note. Now see that little button to the left of your screen? Press it... Submitt a review to me... You know you want to... 

Review I need the suggestions, and the knowledge that people actually like.


	9. In which I meet Winry and Pinako

Hiddie-ho Readers. Sorry I just sat through a five hour Home Improvment mariton with my parents. It was funny but so not worth the 'bonding time'. All right now everyone, were on the ninth chapter, on the tenth let's have a reveiw party. Any way this is a big big BIG day for me. I've been submitting this story for a week to day, this is unpresidented for me. Normally I would have wimped out and removed this story from my web-thingy, but your reviews are helping me to keep my confidence.

I need to get going and work on some later on chapters. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

I sat in the train completely bored. For the past hour I'd practiced a mental piano in time to the clacks of the train. With nothing left to do I asked Ed to start explaining Alchemy. He'd finished what he could explain, with out doing alchemy, twenty minutes ago. Al had gone to get something from another car. Now I wished I had one of my sketch books. "Hey, Ed can I beg a favor of you?"

Ed looked at me from the window, "Sure, what do you need?"

"A sketch book." He gave me an odd look, "when we get to Resenbool, I was hoping you'd make me a sketch book."

"Ok, no problem." He answered.

"So… why is it Al is so much taller then you?" I asked.

Ed blinked.

"I mean, from what I've been told he's a year younger then you, and you only come up to his elbow." I added, knowing how some people could be about their height.

"Well uh…"

"And why does he wear armor? I thought you were the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"That is my title, my arm and leg is the reason I'm Fullmetal." Ed finally answered one question. He didn't seem to want to answer any of the others.

"What happened to you any way?" I reached out and caressed the back of his gloved, metal hand.

He blushed deeply, and turned away, "Nothing," He mumbled.

"If that's the story you want to stick to. I'll find out eventually, I always do." I leaned back and stared out the window picking up my mental piano, and playing on my knees. Al came back and handed both of us sandwiches. He sat down next to Ed, as I unwrapped my sandwich, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Al answered half heartedly.

"You two are both oddballs." I glanced back and forth between them.

* * *

It was another three hours before Ed and Al said we'd arrived. I was in need of a stretch so badly. We unloaded, the brothers kindly taking all the baggage, and I hobbled along after them. The further we got into the town the more I fell behind until Al finally stopped and piggybacked me the rest of the way. Ed led the way to a house just out side of Resembool. It was warm and friendly looking, a large dog with a metal arm was in the front yard. He started barking at me when we entered. At the sound of the dog an old woman came out, she smiled knowingly and yelled back into the House, "Winry, Ed and Al are back."

A pretty blond girl no older the Ed came rushing out side, in a black tube top and Jump suit, she nimbly through a wrench at Ed. "EDWARD!!! What did you do to my Auto-mail, this time!!?"

Ed ducked, I wasn't so lucky. It hit me square in the stomach and the next thing I knew I was looking up at two blondes and a metal helmet. "Anybody get the number of that Bus?" I asked trying to be light hearted.

"I am soo... sorry." The girl repeated several time as I stood up. "I didn't see you until I'd thrown the wrench. Are you Okay?"

I stretched, my back popped in several places, "I'm fine, nothing damaged that can't be repaired, and besides, I should have used Ed as a shield rather then standing there like an idiot." The girl laughed, "My name's Dalka, pleased to meet ya." I offered my hand.

"Winry Rockbell, The honor's all mine," She shook my hand firmly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked down, "I've got all my fingers and toes," I lifted my shirt showing of my stomach. There was the beginning of a dark bruise, Winry and I paled, "A little bit of bruised pride," I laughed and put my shirt back down and looked down, "Everything else looks fine. I'm in better shape then I've been in."

"I'm really sorry." She said one last time," Ed how many times do I have to tell you to call before you come in for repairs?"

"I'm not here for repairs," Ed countered.

"We're here to teach Dalka," Ed added.

"And WHO would Dal-ca be?" Winry raised an eyebrow.

I raised my hand slowly, "Me?" I risked, _did you forget my name that quickly? I wouldn't have pegged her as a scatterbrain._

Winry turned on me, she looked me up and down. I felt like a piece of meat on display. "Who are you suppose to be? How old are you? Where are you from? Why is Ed teaching you? What is he teaching you? And when did this happen?" She said quickly.

I blinked. _What? _My mind screamed. The old woman walked up and stopped the third degree line of questions, "Winry, don't you think it would be polite if we invited our guest inside? She is on crutches," Winry looked down and noticed them for the first time. Her mouth formed a silent, ohhh… "Why don't you come in, young lady, and rest." I limped after the woman.

She offered me a seat at the table, and a cup of tea. Winry sat across from me, and the brothers silently took seats on either side of the table, accepting mugs of tea as well. The old woman sat down. I took a deep breath and answered Winry's questions in order, "Dalka the hopeful alchemist, Sixteen, America, because he was ordered to, Alchemy, and two days ago?"

"What?" Winry and the woman said at the same time.

"I'm suppose to be Dalka an alchemist in training, I'm sixteen, I'm from American, Ed's teaching me alchemy because he was ordered to, and this happened, actually, yesterday. Don't make me repeat that again, please," I begged.

"So how'd you hurt your leg?" The old woman asked.

I looked down at it, and tried to joke, "Oh you know… I was trying to beat Ed to a pulp. I aimed a kick at his head, and that metal arm of his got in the way."

"Its called Auto-mail," Ed and Winry said at the same time.

"Right… well any way. The doctor said I can take off the wrappings today, and start walking around unaided by the end of the week." I smiled at the old woman. An idea popped into my head, "Hey, Ed if I kicked your arm hard enough to make everyone think I'd broken my leg, what happened to your arm?"

Ed spit his tea back into the mug, "Well uh… Winry, we're not entirely here just to teach Dalka." He pulled back his sleeve revealing a rather large dent in the forearm. "I need to fix this too." He smiled.

Winry was smiling back, Al and I had to turn away as she beat Ed into a gooey mess. "So Ahhhh… Who are you?" I asked to old woman, trying to ignore Ed's screams of pain.

"Oh… this is Granny Pinako," Al answered for her.

I downed the rest of my tea, "So I guess I should call you… Ms. Pinako?" I asked, my southern manners taking over.

"You can, or you can call me Granny, Granny Pinako, or even just Pinako." She smiled kindly.

Winry sat back down her temper a little better now, "Did you at least leave my teacher alive?" I asked her. I didn't want to chance a look at the bloody mess that use to be Ed.

"We'll see." Was Winry's only reply.

I pulled up my courage and turned around to take a look at the damage.

I turned back, Feeling a little queasy. "Yeah we'll see if he can move tomorrow. You two don't mind if I stay here, Do you?"

"Of course not, any friend of Ed ad Al's are always welcome," Granny said. I couldn't think of any reply except to smile softly.

Winry showed me up to one of the spare rooms and helped me settle in. Once she saw how little I had, she insisted on loaning me some of her mother's clothes, because her clothes were too small. I changed into them, but they didn't fit right, and they were too bright and happy. I didn't dare ask her if there was anything darker. I put away my white clothes in the dresser and Winry offered to wash my other clothes. So I came down for dinner in a pink sweater that was too tight and a pair of blue jeans that were too loose and short. Winry, and Pinako offered to take me shopping the next day but I declined. The problems with my new wardrobe could be fixed with a needle, thread, and some fabric, and maybe a gallon of black dye. Dinner was simple but good. Afterward I spent an hour starring at the ceiling in my room, learning the sounds of the house, before I rolled over and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Ok, violent chapter I know but tell me you liked it I still need to hear people say they like my writeing every now and then. Check out my other stories if you do like my writing, no one's even read that one as far as I know

Now, review, review, Review. (Note: There's a supersition that if you say something three time it will happen)


	10. In which I make breakfast

Chapter 10 readers, Rejoice I haven't given up on my writing. I consider this an Aniversery so review, Help me keep up if I'm doing good though all the people who've added me to their story alerts could be a fairly good sign...

* * *

My dreams were filled with lessons of Alchemy and flying over Resembool. I saw Den barking at me from the Rockbell's yard, the train pulling in at the station, even a group of kids play at the river nearby. I woke up early and lay in the bed feeling relaxed for the first time in days. My shoulders were completely relaxed and my head was so clear. There was still no sound from the rest of the house, but it wasn't too light out but still I decide to start the morning.

I got dressed putting on one of Winry's tube tops, and a pair of jeans, which I rolled up to my knees. I put on my belt and went downstairs. I found Ed asleep on the couch, where we'd left him last night, and the rest of the house closed. I was off my crutches and my leg felt fine, so I slipped out side. I left my sword next to the door so I could slip it out when I felt like practicing. I stretched in the yard Den happily running around me. I urged him to follow me as I took a dawn run through the country side. It was beautiful this time of day.

When I got back the house was still silent, but I decide I would go ahead and wake it. I smiled at Ed still snoring softly on the couch, as I started to make my special Omelets. As the smells wafted through the house and it started to come to life. Up stairs I heard someone turn on the water and take a shower. Ed stirred a little and I heard Al come stomping down. Winry's lighter footsteps followed just behind him, laughing happily. I turned to look at the stairs and nearly spilled breakfast all over Ed, who was crouching next to stove. "Edward!! Don't scare me like that. Jesus Christ, did you want breakfast on your head or something. God Damn it," I cursed at him.

He didn't seem to notice, "Smells good," He mumbled half-asleep. He came over behind me, I yelped as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Mom, I'm so glad you're making breakfast. Can we eat outside today?"

I swallow, hard, didn't he remember his mom was dead? Winry and Al were standing at the stairs, starring wide eyed at me. I shared a scared look with them. Then turned on my motherly charm, "Sure, Ed, now why don't you go wash your face and wake up some more then we can eat until we can't move."

Ed nodded against my side, and stumbled past Al and Winry up the stairs, "Mornin' Winry… I didn't 'now you stayed here last night." There was a thud when Ed ran into a wall instead of going through the doorway up stairs. I took a deep breath, as I heard the door shut softly.

I turned on Al then, shoving down my shock, "Now this is just a shot out in the dark, but I'm going to say that, Ed is not a morning person."

Al laughed nervously, "How could you tell?"

"Heh he…" I said not amused, "Go make sure he doesn't drowned in the sink or something." I shooed Al with the spatula, and went back to cooking. I already had the Coffee and toast ready. I let the cheese on the omelets melt while I took the food to the table, "Winry, can you set the table? I had intended to have everything ready by the time you guys came down."

Winry nodded, and thankfully choose not to mention the shocking scene she'd just witnessed. "You didn't have to make breakfast," She smiled as she started to put plates around the table, "Granny and I could have done that."

"I don't see why you had to. I was up. I was hungry, and I decided to make something to help the rest of you out." I noticed the number of plates as I put the second Omelet on a serving plate, "Is someone not eating?"

"Yeah, Al."

I looked over at Winry, the third set of eggs in the frying pan, "Is there something wrong with that boy? I mean most teenagers I know Eat like horses, But I haven't seen him so much as nibble a thing since I met the kid."

"Umm… Al doesn't eat, he doesn't need to. He… he doesn't have a body under his armor." My eyebrows shot up, "He and Ed lost parts of their bodies a couple years back, it had something to do with Alchemy. You should really ask them if you what to know what happened."

"I already asked, Ed didn't want to talk about it," I told Winry as I finished the Omelets. Granny Pinako, Ed, and Al all filed down as Winry and I finished setting up breakfast. Ed was more awake now, thank every god ever thought of. "Okay, Everybody," I said cheerfully, "We've got toast, Coffee, juice, and three kinds of omelets; Ham and cheese, Spinach, and Ranch-style, which has ham, cheese, potatoes, onions, steak seasoning, and sour cream." I pointed at each of them. "So as my grandfather would say, 'who ever eats the fastest, eats the mostest.' Chow down." I sat down and cut my self some of each of the omelets and promptly started shoving it in my face.

Once we finished I let Den have the crumbs. "Wow, Dalka, that great," Said Ed, "I've never tasted any eggs that good."

"Wanna know my secret?" I smiled, Ed, Winry, and Al all nodded vigorously, "Cream."

"What?" Ed looked shocked.

"I add cream or milk to the mix. It gives it a fluffy texture. I did the same thing with coffee," I added at Ed's look.

"Well, looks like I was wrong, Al," Ed leaned back in his chair.

"Wha…" I looked back and forth from Ed to Al.

"Milk's good in more then just stew." Ed smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, and put on a southern drawl, "Ed, honey, I put milk in just about everything I can make."

We all laughed at Ed's look, He didn't take it well. "Will you all stop laughing at me. Come on, Dalka, Let's start you training." Ed ended up dragging me into town to buy the Alchemy books he needed to teach me, but by the time we got back half the day was gone. I felt it was a major waste of time, and lectured Ed about it, saying he should have picked them up yesterday when we came through.

To get me to shut up Ed made the Sketch book he'd promised, and gave me the afternoon off. I was drawing a picture of Winry working on Ed's arm, while Ed asked me about the lesson from the day before. "Okay, so what's the first law of Alchemy?" He asked in nothing but his Boxers. Some how I'd gotten use to this.

"Equivalent Exchange," I didn't look up from my picture, "Just like in Physics, 'For every action there is an equal or opposite reaction.' Therefore to make something you need an equal amount to start out with. There's also the law of conservation of mass, 'mass can neither be created or destroyed.'" This was a longer answer then he wanted, but I wanted to make sure my bases were covered. I glanced back up at the two of them, to check the lighting.

"What about the second law?"

"You mean the law of natural providence? Didn't I already cover that?"

"And the reason for the Circle?" Ed lifted his head.

"Go back to the way you were." I told him, "The reason for the circle is to symbolize life, or rather the circle of life, and the never ending flow of energy."

"Good now what's the slogan of the alchemists?"

I looked up at him more then a little confused, "Never heard of anything like that."

"'Alchemists work for the people.'" He said from the chair.

I looked at my picture, it was almost done, "My grandpa use to tell me that."

"I thought you'd 'never heard' of it?" Ed sipped a cup of coffee I'd made for him earlier, it was cold now, "Eck…"

"He never called it the Alchemist's Slogan, He said it was my families' duty. 'We work for the people. We work for them in everything we do, and we must never stop, and never forget.' He was always so disappointed when my father and uncle took jobs that meant they weren't helping, but hurting some of the people." I added the finished touches, "there all done." Winry and Ed looked at me as I stood up, "I'll be outside if you need me."

I walked out and settled on the porch and started drawing Den playing with Al. When I finished I went in and helped Winry make dinner. Ed, Al, and Winry asked to see the pictures I'd done, but I just smiled evilly. I went to my room early and spent an hour drawing funny little pictures of everyone I'd met doing something strange. There was even one of Ed had him being chased by Winry with a to-kill look on her face and a wrench in her hand, Al ran behind them trying to stop Winry. I finished it and went to bed.

The next day we had a big breakfast, again, and Ed and Al started to teach me alchemy, I had the afternoon to do as I pleased. It went that way every day for almost a month. A week before we were going to head back to East City Ed told me I had to present something to show I knew how to do Alchemy, I wanted to shoot him. At first I didn't have a clue what I was going to do, then it literally came to me in a dream. I just need to test it.

* * *

Ok boring chapter I know but at least the segment about Ed when he's half asleep was funny... I hope. Now someone review please. 


	11. In which I go to Central

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, to all those who are reading but haven't review, YOU SUCK HURRY UP AND REVIEW!!! And to my loyal readers who've been with me from the start and reviewed almost every chapter(you know who you are), please review again I miss you personality. And I'd like to welcome the two newest reviewer,(You know who you are) Bows enjoy. I fine it a personal courtesy not to name names

Now to Let's bet Back to Dalka and the Elric brother's...

* * *

It was late afternoon, three days before my test, The Elric brothers and I were sitting on a train heading toward East City, after a 'suggestion' from an Alchemist that had called us the day before. I'd already tested my presentation, and had my white coat and pants hidden in the bottom of my bag. I had an extra two thousand Yen in my pocket that I'd earned by fixing things for people around town. My sketch book sat in my lap, half full of portraits of the Rockbells and the Elric. Everything from Us eating lunch to Ed, and later Al, doing alchemy, I was working now on a picture of Al, armor version, and his human self, from a picture I'd browed from Granny Pinako. Ed was starring out the window and Al was sitting very still for me. "Hey, Dalka, what are you going to do if Roy does send you to war?" Al asked.

"Live." I said not looking up.

"I'm being serious, Dalka." Al said, Ed looked over at me.

"So am I." I looked up checking the shadowing on Al and the picture, "After a month you should have learned to be able to tell the difference."

"Dalka…" Al whined a little, but didn't move. He was very good about that sort of thing.

"Come on Dalka, don't treat us like that." Ed said.

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow, and kept my eyes on my work.

"Like we're little kids, I'm only two years younger then you." Ed sounded like he wanted to say something else, but choose not to.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I'm going to do." I slammed my pencil on to the top of my book, "I'll do my best to survive. I won't let just anybody kill me. I'll send you guys letters, if that's okay?"

"Of course," said Ed and Al.

I took up my pencil again, wanting to finish the picture before we reached East city, but I looked up at the brothers, "Have you ever wanted to just be? Go where you want, do what you want, be what you are?"

Ed looked at me oddly, "Yeah…"

"How many times, would you say?"

"Maybe… Fifty?"

I smiled, "The only times I didn't want that, was when I was with my grandpa. I was always just me with him. That's the way I want to feel again, and that's what I'll try and do." I turned back to my picture, "Now, Al, stay still. I need to finish this before the light changes even more." I finished the picture and put away my sketch book. We were only an hour away from East City, so for the rest of the ride I practiced the mental piano. A woman in Resembool, had a piano and let me practice on it, almost daily, so I had the sounds refreshed in my mind.

* * *

We arrived at East City six or seven. Colonel Mustang was waiting for us. Neither Ed nor I were very polite when we saw him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him as we flowed towards him with the stream of people. 

"Well put," Ed said to me, then to Mustang, "Do you always have to fuck up my trips to East City?"

Mustang smiled, "Of course, Fullmetal."

Havoc waved from behind Mustang, Hawkeye stood calmly on the other side. I shot Havoc a look that could have dropped an elephant. "Why, the Hell, is that, God Damn, Asshole HERE?" I growled not taking my eyes off Havoc.

Mustang looked over his shoulder, "Oh, you mean him. He's here as our scoffer, and Hawkeye thinks I can't go anywhere without a Chaperon," Mustang pouted.

Hawkeye stepped forward, after saying her hellos with Al, "That's why I'm here, to protect you from these two."

I raised an eyebrow, "You really think I'm the one who will need the protection?"

"In which case, I'll just keep them in line," Riza and I share knowing smiles.

"Alright," Mustang intruded, "Let's get going already, I don't want to miss our train." He started to walk towards a different train then the one we'd just gotten off.

"Train?" I asked Riza.

"Yes, All State Alchemy tests are given in Central." She answered calmly.

"Joy," I said flatly.

We loaded onto the train, each of us with our own luggage. We even had our own compartment. I took one of the window seats, Riza sat next to me, and Ed on the other side. Across from us, Mustang at the window, Havoc, and Al, politely, took the floor near the door. I spent the first hour of the train ride glaring at Mustang or Havoc, which ever opened his mouth. Later I starred out the window, my fingers, now, automatically playing on my knees. I didn't dare pull out my sketch book. I hadn't shown it to anyone, and in these close quarters I'd have no choice but to share. Next to me Riza was reading a Book, so was Ed. Mustang was napping, Al… well, Al just wasn't moving.

"What are you doing?" Havoc asked me quietly after two hours. I nearly fell out of my seat. Riza had gone to the restroom, and Ed was also asleep, now. Havoc had moved and was sitting next to me.

I starred wide eyed at him for a minute, not understanding what he meant. Havoc indicated at my fingers. I looked out the window again, "Practicing."

"Practicing what?" He leaned in close.

I could smell cigarette smoke on him, even though I hadn't seen him smoke. I tried to get away into my corner, "I play the piano, I learned how to practice on my knees."

"Oh…" He leaned away and I finally took a deep breath. I hated smokers. Thankfully Riza came back before I had to make small talk. Havoc settled into the seat, acting like he was getting comfortable. Riza looked at us but didn't complain as she sat next to Mustang. I turned back to the window and let my mind wander, wishing I could open it even a little without waking the others.

* * *

I woke two hours later to the over welling smell of cigarettes. My eyes flew open. I felt warm, and there was a pressure on my entire left side. I looked and saw Havoc leaning against me completely out of it. He was snoring softly. The entire presence of him was unnerving. I suddenly felt nauseas, the world blurred. I had to get away. I kindly slid out from under him, put the coat he'd placed over me on him, and ran out. I was sick in the restroom, and my clothes smelled like him. I didn't want to go back, so I quietly explored the rest of the train. It was past midnight, just about everyone was asleep. So, there was no one to really glare at me, and nothing to do. I finally went back, after going through every car, I could. Havoc and Ed were asleep on one another. Havoc resting his head where my seat had been, and Ed's head was on the side of Havoc's butt. Riza napped lightly on Mustang's shoulder, a book in her lap. 

Al was awake though, "Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly. I nodded, sitting under the window and pulling out my coat wrapped it around myself to doze for the next five hours. Around Six I put away my coat and got out my sketch book. I did a quick draft of Mustang and Riza thinking they looked good together, and then did one of Havoc and Ed, to use as black mail of course. Two days until the big test.

As I was putting away my things the train gave a little lurch, around seven or eight, and Riza snapped awake. "Alix, What are you doing on the Floor?" She asked looking at me first.

"Dalka, please, I like that name more," I told her closing my bag. I then pointed at Havoc, "My seat kind of got taken over."

Riza pulled out a gun, "I have a remedy for that." She snapped the safety off and both the men snapped to attention, waking Ed in the process. They breathed easy when they saw Riza putting away her gun, and I quietly took my seat.

Mustang looked out the window, "Huh… Good thing you woke us up, Hawkeye. We're almost at Central."

Something popped into my mind, "Hey, Mustang, isn't Central not that far from Resembool?" I'd seen a map while I was out, "Why didn't you just tell us to meet you there?"

He shrugged, "I thought you lot might like riding first class for once."

"Uh huh, yeah, right," I said sarcastically. I would have said more but the train was pulling in. Everyone stretched, picking up their things, and when the train stopped we filed out.

Hughes was waiting for us, "Hey Guys!" He waved his arm wildly. He was of course dressed in civilian clothes.

"Maes, you look like a fool," Mustang said disapprovingly.

"Thanks, Roy," He smiled and led the way to the two military cars he'd ordered. "Okay, kiddies, I got you three," He pointed at Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc, "Two rooms at a nice hotel. You three," He pointed at the Elric brothers and me, "can stay with me and my wife. You'll all just love her and my daughter, Elysia." Hughes climbed into the driver's seat of one, the brothers and I climbed into the same one. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc got into the other which had its own driver. Hughes took of in one direction and the driver in another. I breathed easy when I couldn't see them any more. "Nervous?" Hughes asked over the engine.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Really? That's not what it looks like," Hughes teased

"That…. jackass, hit on me last time I saw him, I don't like being around him," I said.

Hughes hit the brakes, hard, "ROY, DID WHAT?" He looked at me like I'd bitten some one.

"Not Mustang, Havoc," I answered more then a little scared.

"Hey, how about a warning, up there?" Ed complained from the back.

"Oh, Edward, Alphonse, I forgot about you back there," He started to drive again. "Next time he does that, tell Riza. She'll turn him into a target for the sharpshooters. We can't have older men hitting on minors."

"I dealt with it." I said.

"Yeah, you should have seen her," Ed piped up. He then told Hughes what I'd done, in great detail. We arrived at Hughes's house as Ed finished. It was a beautiful two story town house, with a white picket fence around the front.

"Wow, this place is nice," I said as I slid out of the front seat, my bag and sword in my hands.

A little girl opened the door and came running out towards Hughes. "Daddy, Daddy, your back! Where's the funny Fire man?" She asked as He scooped her up into her arms.

"I missed you my darling Elysia. Your Uncle Roy, is staying at a Hotel. We don't have enough room for him, Aunt Riza, Uncle Jean, and these other friends of mine." Hughes explained hugging her furiously.

"Daddy your chin itches," She giggled.

Hughes put her down as another woman stood smiling in the door way, "Elysia, Gracia, these are the Elric brothers. Edward, the oldest and the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed waved, "Alphonse, the younger," Al bowed and greeted both of them. "And this young lady is Dalka Hesperus."

I squatted down to Elysia's level, "Hello Elysia, How old are you?"

"Two," She held up two fingers, "But mama says I'll be three soon."

"You're very well spoken for a two year old." I smiled warmly, "You know, you're the twinkle in your Daddy's eye. He loves you so much we hear about you none stop."

She smiled back at me.

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You're even cuter then he says."

She giggled.

"Come on," I offered my hand to her, "Why don't we all go inside? I'm starved, what's for breakfast?" Elysia took my hand and everyone went inside.

Gracia let me have my own room, where I put my stuff on the bed, and we ate breakfast together. All I remember about it was that it was loud, fun, and felt like we were part of the family. Afterward Ed, Al and I played with Elysia until all of us were too tired to move. Hughes went out to meet up with Mustang and the others. He didn't come back until dinner, which was the same as breakfast. After dinner and a shower I sat on my bed, my white coat and pant hanging on the opposite wall. I was starring emotionlessly at it. It had only been a month since my grandfather had died, I should have been wearing nothing but black, still. Here I was about to go wear white, I wasn't suppose to wear white for another five months. How could I be doing this? I'd look just as good in black, but the white would be more impressive.

I looked out the now dark window. The city had come to live and its light made my room glow. The white of my coat was almost blue in this light. I desperately wished I'd asked Ed and Al their opinions before I'd decided to do this, but I had to insist it be a surprise. Damn my morals, or pride pending how you look at it, they were the things having the conflict here. I stood up closing my curtains and then went back to my bed. I lay down and starred at the blackness. My coat stood as a white shadow against the wall I rolled over and starred at the other one until I fell asleep. Tomorrow would be the last day before the big test.

* * *

Sorry people, looks like you'll have to wait until next time to fine out about the test. Grins It's so fun being evil. But I had to put in that segment with Elysia, I kinda share the Maes Hughes personality when it comes to my little cousins and small children.

I also share Dalka's opinion of smokers, if your a smoker you should learn what that stuff does to you. My grandfathers, in real life, both died because of complecations due to smoking early in life. I never even got to meet my mom's father, so if that doesn't out line my feelings about smoking, nothing will.

Sorry unnessisary info. Please review before you go on to the next chapter.


	12. In which I hit Mustang, finally

I know I left everyone hanging from a cliff yesterday... And you're all going to hate me for saying this... but I'll be leaving you on another cliff... Bows repeatedly I'm sorry readers, I forgot where I'd cut off my stories.

Please don't be too angry, Read, review, flames are accepted for this chapter.

* * *

The next day Gracia took me out shopping, after she saw how little I had that actually fit me right. Hughes stayed at the house with Elysia and Ed and Al went to the State library to look up some stuff, they never told me what. Gracia found a lot of things but I wasn't able to pay for any of it, and I wouldn't let her pay for anything. So in the end we went to a clothing store and I bought a couple different kinds of fabric, two of them being black.

I brought them back to the house and took them to my room. I transmuted all of the fabrics into several outfits, or added it to my original clothes to help them fit better. It was amazing how many clothes I had now. After I finished making clothes, I went and played with Elysia and Hughes until dinner, which was when Ed and Al got back. Dinner was as playful as it had been the night before. I spent the hours after dinner in my room making more funny pictures of the people I'd met, until I was too sleepy to stay awake any longer.

* * *

I woke the next morning, early as ever, and dressed in a long sleeved black top and blue jeans. Carefully I folded my white clothes and put them in my bag, everything but my Sketch book and pencils out. It was still foggy out but by the time I finished packing my bag there were noises from down stairs, and few people moving about outside. I snuck downstairs, Gracia was making breakfast. I surprised her, and ate lightly. Hughes came down had some coffee and left for work looking sharp in his uniform. For the next few hours, until ten, I scuffled around the house. Elysia and I played games, I told her a story or two from my world. She cried when I had to leave, but I promised I'd be back.

The Brothers took me to Central Headquarters, were some guy I didn't know led me away from them, to a crowed room, where I would take the written test. It was easy, only about an hour and a half, but timed which reminded me too much of the SATs. Two hours after I'd left the brother, I was told everyone could leave, and to check the list at the front desk for the people who were to return the next day. I was the last to Exit the large room earning several rude looks from the older men when I tried to leave quickly.

I saw the brothers waiting for me next to a pillar and made a bee line for them, but paused when I noticed Ed looking annoyed. Mustang was standing next to him. I wanted to wander away and pretend I hadn't seen them but Al saw me first. He waved at me; I waved back and smiled wearily. "Hey Ed, Hey Al. Mustang, why the hell are you here?" I said coming even with the rest of them, Hawkeye and Havoc were standing out of ear shot.

"Hello to you to Hesperus, I'm fine thanks for ask asking." Mustang said crossing his arms, I did so too.

I pointed at myself, "Is this the face of a person that cares? No." I answered my own question more then a little annoyed, "Now, why are you here? I understand bugging us on the train, but here too, come on."

Mustang snorted, "Well I was here to see if I could pull a few strings for you and get you out of taking the middle test, but since you seem to thing I'm 'bugging' I think I'll see if I can get them to give you the hardest." He glared down at me, he was a head taller then me, but seemed to think he was much taller.

I glared right back; he wasn't going to win this round, "That would be a welcome change from that sorry excuse for a test I just took."

Mustang looked a little taken back; Point for me. "'Sorry excuse?' That test weeds out more then half of the people you saw in that room. Weeds out people who have been taking this test for years."

"Well then they must be complete Idiots. I saw harder tests four years ago," Point two for me, Mustang zero.

"They must be going easy on the Alchemists these days," Mustang countered trying to keep some face.

"Maybe your government is in such dire need of decent alchemists they lowered the Bar, I mean with people like you and Havoc, you society must be on the brink of Chaos." I said innocently, cupping my cheek. Game, set, match, Winner… me.

"That's it I'm leaving," Mustang said as angry as Ed had been a few minutes ago. He turned on his heel

"Hey Mustang," I called before he left.

Mustang turned his head in my direction.

"I do have something else besides insults to sling at you," I re-crossed my arms.

He turned.

"I get why they take several days to do these tests, they want to get rid of as many as they can, Right?" He nodded, "Well then, why doesn't the government make a school for alchemists, like an officer's school? And why did I get the feeling half the civilians in there wanted me dead?"

He blinked for a moment, a shocked look on his face, "I suppose no one's ever thought about doing that." He answered honestly, "As for why they want you dead, you're a woman. What other reason do you need?" He turned with a smirk and started to walk away, Havoc and Hawkeye following.

That pissed me off. I ignored Al's hands as he tried to stop me. I rushed Mustang and sent a solid punch through his cheek. "You arrogant BASTARD! Just because some ones a woman doesn't mean their weak!" I was yelling loudly at him as he sat wide eyed on the pavement. "Hawkeye's a woman, and she scares the crap out of you and her co-workers! Hell sometimes she scares the crap out of me! I bet if anyone ever insulted her they wouldn't live long! There are plenty of women out on the field fighting wars! Most of them make you look like a pansy. So if you ever make a comment like that again, you won't be alive long enough to regret it. GOT IT COLONEL?"

I stood over him a moment glaring as I caught my breath. A bruise was already forming on his cheek. Then I ran my fingers through my now long bangs and turned to Ed and Al, "Al give me my sword." He did so quickly, "I'll meet you both at the Hughes residence I need some air." With that I turned on my heel pushed past Mustang, and strolled down the sidewalk, the crowd that had gathered while I was shouting a Mustang parted like the Red Sea before me.

"Damn, I've never seen anyone with a personality like that one," Havoc said once I was out of ear shot.

* * *

I spent several hours out, wandering the city glaring at people who got in my way. When I got back to the Hughes residence I went strait up to my room and slammed my door, unfortunately there was no lock. I curled up on my bed an worked furiously on different pictures, finishing the one of Havoc and Ed, doing one of the Hughes family by memory, I promptly ignored the One of Mustang and Hawkeye, and did a Chibby version of Mustang running for his life from a winged version of myself.

I was working on a picture of Elysia asleep when Gracia knocked on the door. It was six or seven, Gracia had dinner with her, and I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I didn't look up as she placed the plate on my desk. "I thought you might be hungry," She smiled warmly.

"Mmmhh," I replied an eraser in my mouth.

"You were very upset when you came home, you even scared the brothers. They've been avoiding your room like the plague," She said softly.

"Well All men are idiots," I erased a line with more force then necessary.

"Elysia was scared to come ask you if you wanted to play."

"I'll play tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO."

She sat down on my bed, "Dalka…" She sounded worried.

I looked up, "What?"

She gently took my sketch book and placed it to one side, "Talk to me, please."

I looked away. I couldn't stand the look she was giving me, "Mustang told me, the entire reason a room full of men keep giving me this look, was because I was a woman." I crossed my arms over my knees, I still couldn't look at her.

"You know, he may be right." I looked at her hurt, "Think about it you're a young woman trying to become a state alchemist. There have only been maybe five female state alchemists in the past one hundred years, each of them were almost thirty when they finally became state alchemists. I think because they were women entering a place that's normally a man's they may have been looked down upon."

"That means they were strong," I interrupted, "they opened the door for other women. They deserve our respect."

Gracia smiled, "I know. My mother once told me a woman has to work twice as hard to gain half the respect of a man doing the same work. That's true no matter how long any woman's been in charge. Men always want us to do badly. They want to be the strongest, the most powerful, the most important. Sometimes we just have to put up with the way they treat us, there's nothing we can do to change it. I'm sure Roy knew this, and that's what he meant. He didn't mean to make you angry, he probably thought he was pointing out the obvious."

I looked at her sideways, "That still doesn't change how he said it. It sounded like an insult, like he wanted to hurt me."

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "I know, Roy's never known when how to explain things kindly." I leaned against her, enjoying the maternal feeling that surrounded me. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like that.

I pulled away reluctantly, "Thank you," I said in a small voice.

She nodded and picked up my sketch book, "Oh Dalka, this is amazing." She said seeing the picture of Elysia, "Did you do this?"

I nodded.

"May I look at the others?"

I shook my head and grabbed the book away from her defensively, "I haven't shown these to anyone, and I don't want to, not yet."

She smiled in an understanding way, "Alright, Why don't you eat and get to sleep. You have several big days ahead of you." She stood and left silently. I starred at the floor for a few minutes before I went to the desk and ate the meal she'd left. Once finished I put the dishes outside of my door, and went back to my picture this time in a proper state of mind. It was late when I finished but it had the most restful look to it, and I was proud of my work. I closed my book put it and my drawing things away, turned off the lights, and rolled into bed. I drifted away with the flow of the world, and into sleep.

* * *

Ok aparently I have no clue how I cut up this part of the story... So I'm going to go ahead and submitt two chapters tonight... So don't say I never did nothin' for you.

REVIEW!!!


	13. In which I forgive and forget

Hate me now, love me later, I'll understand. Here's for you guys so you don't have to wait another day to find out about what Dalka does for her alchemic display. Well here's some info you have to wait any way, I'm submitting two chapters because I cut up the test into three days and I'm letting you read it over a two day so be nice.

* * *

The next morning was much like the first, except I had to fix everything I'd wronged the day before. I apologized to the Elric brothers, and Elysia. I smiled and acted like nothing had ever happened. The Brothers had gone by the front desk to see if I'd passed, I had one of the highest scores, so when I came time I went up to the Headquarters. My test that day was even more surprisingly simpler then it had been the day before. It was a combination of a physical and balancing act. I had to prove I was in shape and then sit in a stool that had three very odd legs very close together, rather then far apart. I looked at the stool oddly for a moment, and then treated it like one of the balancing exercises my sensei had given me. After ten minutes of speaking with a bunch of geezers that I couldn't even see in the dark room, I was told to I could leave, and to return the next day at one.

I walked out of the building, rejoicing in the cold late autumn day. I took a deep breath. There was a sharp cold in the air that came before the first snow. I opened my eyes and looked up, the sky was clear but I was sure by tomorrow the ground would have a layer of snow. When I finally looked down, for Ed and Al, I meet Mustang's cool, black eyed gaze. He was standing a respectable distance from me, and I had to pass him to get to where Ed and Al where talking to Havoc and Riza. It only took me a minute to realize he was waiting for me.

I strolled over to him, my face frozen in a calm glare, "What? Do you want to insult my ancestry now?" I let my eyebrows flinch.

Mustang looked away, and when he looked back I noticed the faint color in his cheeks. "I'm not very good at this," He said rubbing his neck. "Hughes told me that the things I said to you... disturbed you deeply."

"Gee, Yah think. That might explain why you have that shiner," I pointed at one of my own eyes, sarcastically.

Mustang visibly blushed, "I meant more then that... Any way I thought maybe it would be best if I apologized, I didn't mean to insult you. I thought you'd understand that there are a lot of men who don't think you belong here, or want you to do well. That's why, I've had Havoc and Hawkeye keep an eye on you." He looked away again, "You're more important to us then you think."

My jaw dropped, not only had Mustang apologized, he'd told me I was important, I, ME important. "Are you feeling alright?" I put a hand to his forehead and one to mind, "You don't have a fever, but I could have caused a concussion yesterday. Maybe I should get Hawkeye to take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine," Mustang said pulling away and walking off, "I thought you might need an apology but I see you take just about everything in stride. Lieutenant, Second Lieutenant, we're leaving now." He strode past them and to a car that was parked out front.

"HEY, MUSTANG!!" I called. He turned and looked at me glaringly. I did my best smug impression of him, "Thanks, I'm glade you have some sense of honor, I was worried there for a minute." I glanced at Havoc, "Others I'm not so sure about. I want you and Hawkeye to be here tomorrow, and then I'll show you what I can really do."

He smiled, "Does this mean we have to leave Havoc at Home? He tends to chew up the couch when we leave him alone."

I laughed out loud, the first laugh Mustang had heard, "Well, I suppose you can bring him with you, just keep him on a leash." Havoc looked down trodden, but Mustang and I were enjoying this joke. We all parted ways and I ignored the fact that Havoc was following us from a save distance. I was in too good of a mood to let it get me down. I couldn't wait to show everyone what I could do, tomorrow.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, Hate the cliff hanger rejoice in the fact that you get to find out what she does tomorrow no strings attached.

REVIEW! Flames Accepted for how mean, or stupid, I've been. (Which ever you perfer to yell at me for.)


	14. In which I show off my skills

Hi everybody, I'm so happy right now. My parents went out and got us a dog today, He's sooo CUTE!!!! He's a welsh corgy, his only 12 weeks old and he's never been alone so his whining now that his in his own private kennel. He's adorable, He's so small but he's got such big ears... (I know I'm in one of those cutesy adoring moods most of my readers hate but I can't help it... If you saw this pup you would understand.)

Any way, Here's the chapter everyones been degging, pleading, whining, demanding, and threatening me for. So Read, Review, and enjoy

* * *

I wore a off-the-shoulder black dress up to the Headquarters the next day. My hair pulled back into a, now normal, ponytail, and my blue coat on over the whole of it. My boots looked a little odd with the dress, but they were the only shoes I had, so I had no other choice. The Brothers walked with me, both of them surprised by the outfit I'd chosen. We were going to the headquarters early at my request. When we got to the headquarters, I told them to go head and join the rest of the spectators. I needed to go relieve myself, or so I told them.

In the restroom I pulled out my white clothes from my bag and slipped out of my dress and into them. I smiled at the reflection of the young dark haired girl in the restroom mirror. She wore a white halter top that covered the important things. She also had tight sleeves that went from the lower part of her shoulder all the way to the wrists. Her unremarkable white pants were tucked into her black, combat-style, high heel boots. I turned this way and that looking at the mirror to make sure I didn't look too bad. I picked up the intricately embroidered white and silver coat. I buttoned it up and tied the silver sash in place, with my leather belt over it. I'd even brought my sword with me and put that in my belt too. I had my sword, all my knives, chalk, and my hair pulled back same as always. I stuffed my normal clothes into my bag and shoved it behind the toilet in the last stall. I strode out onto the waiting area, my head held high.

All the other would-be-alchemist were waiting in the room already. They all turned to look at me when I entered. You could have cut the tension, and the hostility, in the room with a knife. I stood my ground and held my head a little higher, eventually they all looked away and I continued into the room. No one was talking to anyone else, but I could hear some of the men murmuring to them selves. I looked around for Mustang, or Al, doubting I'd be able to see Ed in the packed room. They where nowhere to be found, I wondered if they hadn't been allowed to come see the alchemy tests. A tall, dark, scary looking man entered the room, he was wearing a fancier version of what I'd seen Mustang in, and called attention to himself.

"Alright, Men," His voice filled the room, and his eyes fell on me. I'd taken a place close to the door, "and lady, we're pleased to see you could all make it. Please follow me. As you all know we're going to have you perform alchemy for use to see if you're fit for the position as a State Alchemist. Let's go we don't have all day." He marched down the hall and outside, I managed to be one of the people who followed right behind him. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the area we were using, it was a landscape all to itself.

An equally dark man, with an eye patch and a sword was waiting patiently for us, with a crowd of officers. I was able to pick out Grumman from the other Brigadier Generals, "Good afternoon all of you." The Eye patched man smiled kindly at all of us, "As you can all see, we've set up a nice area for you all to show off your skills. I believe everything you'll need is here. We'll begin alphabetically…"

I turned to a man standing next to me, "Excuse me," He looked at me a little surprised, "Who is that man?" I pointed absently at the man with the eye patch.

His surprise doubled, and his jaw dropped, "That's Fuhrer President King Bradley."

"Is that someone important?"

His jaw dropped another two feet, "only the leader of our free nation."

"Oh." I turned and looked back as I watched the first ten people take their turns. None of them were especially impressive, I kept my smile to myself through shirr will-power alone.

"Dalka Hesperus," Called one of the men in uniform.

"Here!" I raised my hand and jogged forward. I was half aware of the shocked stares when the men as they realized the girl they'd been so openly mean to was related to the Flying Alchemist. "Sirs." I gave the officers a little bow. Grumman winked at me silently, I risked a little smile back.

"Alright Miss Hesperus, What do you have for use to day?"

"Have?" I tilted my head to one side.

King Bradley smiled kindly, "Just show us some alchemy and try your best."

I nodded something inside me told me I couldn't trust the kind looking man in front of me. I marched up to a clearing in front of the landscape. I took a deep breath and drew my sword. I traced a general transmutation circle into the ground. I closed my eyes, swatted down and touched the circle. The earth around me moved and the next thing I knew I was fifty feet above the grounds. As I re-sheathed my sword I looked around. I saw the blue dots that were the officers, the multi-color small group that was the other want-a-bes, and a larger multi-colored group. Those had to be the spectators, I recognized a red figure standing next to a much larger shiny figure. _Good,_ I thought, _they're able to see._

I unbuttoned the top of my coat and slipped out of it, not removing my sash and belt to let the tails of the coat flow around me gracefully. I tied the arms of my coat around my waist to keep it out of the way, and let my hair down. I touched my hands together and wrapped my arms around myself, touching my shoulder blades. I imagined my bones becoming hollow, the rest of the bone going to my shoulders. The skin and muscle, in my mind, reshaping over the bone, and the hair from all over my body going over the new skin, changing the shape of it into feathers.

I folded my wings close to my body, nobody had seen them yet. I stepped up to the edge of the platform I'd made myself earlier and looked down at everyone, my hair tangling in the wind. The ground was edged with a white line that was snow, it was picturesque. I took my finally step and watched as the ground rushed towards me.

Some one screamed as I fell, but I almost couldn't hear it as the rush of the wind filled my ears. I snapped open my wings at the last minute and skimmed the earth as I glided towards the officers, barely three feet off the ground. I pumped my wings and gained height before I reached the officers. I stole one of the tall officers' hats as I pasted over their heads. I somersaulted in the air and dropped the hat on the head of the same man. I skirted the area the tips of my wing grazing the ground as I turned. I rushed past the want-a-bes, and headed towards the larger crowd. Ed was standing at the very front of the group, perfect placement. I picked him up as I flew by, his frame was surprisingly thin compared to what I'd thought. He yelled at me angrily, I looked down and smiled at him. "Calm down, I promise I won't drop you." He paled, apparently he hadn't thought of that. I gained more height, "May I suggest you close your mouth before you sallow a bug?"

I made a broad circle before aiming to drop Ed off where I'd picked him up. "Ed when we get closer to the ground get ready to hit the ground running. It'll be easiest on your body," I yelled down at him, looking forward. I grazed the ground just far enough off not to drag Ed. I felt his feet hit the ground, he was running with me. I dropped him and kept going. I gained height once more time, this time as much of it as I could. I hovered in place watching the city; it was beautiful from up here. A light dusting of snow covered everything still, it made me realize Christmas was only a month and a half away. Which meant thanksgiving wasn't long from now. I looked down at the testing area, I could see the blue group that had to be the officers, and smiled. Now for the big finale. I dropped into a dive, folding my wings closely to my body. Wind rushed past me, and the Earth was coming up fast. Twenty feet above the ground I snapped open my wings and back winged, I stopped short of three feet off the ground. I hovered for a minute above the group of officers. I touched my hands together and hugged my back again. My body going back to the way it was supposes to be. I dropped onto the ground in a kneeling position, and stood up slowly.

All of the officers except Bradley looked very surprised. The man who's hat I'd taken was wearing it disheveled, another man one with glasses had them falling off his face his eyes wide, and another had completely dropped his clipboard. Grumman was grinning so widely I was concerned that his face would split in half. I transferred my weight and put a hand on my hip, "I hope that was impressive enough," I smiled.

Bradley started laughing, "Young lady, I've never seen anyone do anything like that." He took my hand and shook it heartily, "Most impressive. But I hardly expected anything less from Fin Hesperus's granddaughter. Greatness must run in the family."

I lost my smug expression and starred a little shocked at him, "I suppose you could say that." I pulled out of his grip, "Thanks… I guess." I turned to walked away, my skin was crawling from Bradley's touch. I wiped my hand on my pants hoping to get rid of the feeling.

Grumman caught me before I'd gotten too far, "That was really good Dalka. I haven't seen anyone fly like that since your grandfather. You were like a real angel," I smiled and started to walk away.

"Miss. Hesperus," one of the men called out. I paused and turned towards him, "You can leave if you'd like, we'll contact you."

I bowed and strolled away pulling my coat on against the cold. The want-a-be-alchemists parted before me as I walked through them. Many of them were whispering to each other. I was almost through all of them when a large muscular man stepped in my way. "You think your so good don't you, little girl?" He sneered at me.

I looked up at him without saying anything.

"Well? Are you going to speak up, or are you too scared?"

"Sir," I blinked lazily, "I just made a dive from at least five hundred feet. If you think I'm scared of you tell me how the Hell I just did that." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You arrogant little bitch." He cussed at me.

"No, sir, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am not a dog."

He clichéd his fists, "I'll kill you."

"Don't you know fighting during these test is automatic suspension?" I raised both my eye brows.

The man pulled back his fist, the men behind me had closed the pathway behind me. "Hold it right there," Some one behind him ordered, "Lay a finger on that girl's head, and all that will be left of you is ash." The man turned, Mustang was standing directly behind him, fingers ready to snap. Hawkeye and Havoc flanking him, guns drawn.

"Sir, if you not going to take anything else I say to heart, at least trust me on this." I said, "That's Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, I think it would be smart for you to do what he says." I heard the man's teeth grind, before he relaxed his fist and stepped out of my way. I hurried over to Mustang and the others, "Took you long enough," I said under my breath.

"Just wanted to look heroic," He replied, equally quiet. "Thank you, sir," He said louder, "I think the officers are waiting for the rest of you to pay attention to the test." He pointed at the field. Sure enough, the officers looked annoyed, as though they'd been waiting for a while. Mustang took that moment to drag me off. "Kid, you got to be more careful. It's dangerous to go through a bunch of men you just embarrassed the hell out of."

Ed and Al choose that moment to show up, "Dalka that was amazing!" Al said as he and Ed came even with me, "How did you know you could do that? And why didn't you tell us what you were going to do?"

"Yeah," Ed added, "I could have used a little warning. That's the least you could have done."

I smiled, "I wanted to surprise everyone." That was the only answer I gave them, I didn't need to say anything else. I pulled away from the group and headed back towards the headquarters, but Mustang tried to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

"I happen to think that is none of your business." I walked into the headquarters and made a beeline for the Ladies room, I could hear Mustang still following me. I turned on him just before the door way, "Sorry, sir, you're not allowed in here."

"What?" He exclaimed taken back.

I pointed at the sign on the door, "This is the ladies room."

He blushed brightly, "Uh right, cough, cough Hawkeye keep an eye on her, would you." I laughed and strolled in as Hawkeye pushing Mustang away from the door. I hurried into the last stall, closing and locking the door before Riza could follow me in there. I changed into my dark clothes and put my things back into my bag. As an after thought I transmuted my combat boots into finer furry boots. I was more comfortable afterwards. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink, washing my hands as Riza starred in surprise at me.

"Where did you get that?" Mustang asked when I came out of the restroom, his eyebrows in his hairline.

I raised an eyebrow too, "I… wore it… here."

"Okay, what ever you say," Mustang led the way to a car and told us to all climb in, there was just enough room for all of us, if Havoc rode in the very front. "How did you do that?" He asked as soon as we took off.

"Do what?" I tilted my head to one side, confused

"The wings…" Mustang glared at me.

"Ohhhh….I transmuted bits of bone, muscle, skin, and hair from where it was to my back, and then shaped into what I need it to do." I blinked wondering why he needed to know.

"You better be prepared to use that on other people," He leaned back in his chair sounding angry.

"I don't think I can," I said worried.

"What?" Mustang sat up.

"I can't do it."

"You're not going to have I choice, you'll be ordered to make other people like that," Mustang looked at me.

"No I mean I can't. I am physically unable to do that to another person."

"Explain." Mustang ordered.

"I think my body's different, some way, some how, my body is just a little different then other people's. That's how it can with stand the strain of the transmutation. It's how I come, in your office, I couldn't breath. Why I had to, I guess, through my self out your window. I have to go through some air current every, I think, twenty four hours, I can't live with out it." I tried to explain but it sounded crazier then I wanted it to. "I think the current refresh the air in my lungs in some way. That makes my body stronger and weaker at the same time. All someone has to do lock me away in an interior room and I die, but even the slightest breeze can save my live and make me stronger, for a brief period of time."

Mustang got a look as though he were thinking about something, "That would explain how you were quick enough to get past me, and open the window before I could stop you."

I nodded, "Some how that same need for fresh air, is also evident in another oddity about me…" I had to tread softly here, "When I was locked up, and again when I was with Hawkeye and the Brigadier General, my shoulders ached like there was something wrong with them. For some reason it wasn't like that when I moved in with the Rockbells and the day I met Ed. I think the reason I haven't felt that way again, it because of my work outs."

They all gave me an odd look.

"Every morning before anyone else woke up, I'd go for a jog, and then practice my sword until breakfast." I explained, "I think the exercise was a way for my muscles to get the full work they needed. With out it I would have been in a lot more pain."

Ed and Al exchanged looks and turned to Mustang who looked like he wanted to be ill. "In a way…" He started sounding odd, almost angry, "that makes a strange sort of sense."

I looked out the car window, "Hey, I just thought of something." I turned back to Mustang, "Why did you pick us up? And where are you taking us?"

Ed and Al looked at Mustang expectantly.

Mustang was taken back again, "Uh… well… After the way that man intercepted you, you didn't except me to let the three of you walk home. If I had the lot of you could have died, and just think of the paper work I would have had to go through." The car slowed and stopped in front of the Hughes house. Mustang opened he door and climbed out, "We'll be by later. Dalka, I suggest you get some more durable clothes" He raised an eyebrow at my skirt. I shot a glare at him in return. Ed and Al climbed out, almost falling on top of one another, and I did my best to do the same, gracefully.

"Roy," I smiled my best sweet and sour smile, "Next time I see you I hope you've removed that stick you seemed to have shoved up your…"

"Dalka," Riza interrupted, "When you've joined the military, you won't be able to say such things to you superiors." I pouted at her, but didn't finish my sentence.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse, Hesperus," Mustang saluted us, Ed saluted back, but I turned on my heel and walked away. I reached the front door before Mustang stopped me. "HESPERUS!"

I turned and looked down at him, from the Hughes stoup.

"I'll be back, and next time I salute you I expect you will have to return it." He had a smirk that could have spread across have the town on his smug face. I felt my nose crumple in anger, I did the only thing I could think of. I stuck out my tongue and rushed into the house. Think back on it, it wasn't the most dignified thing I could have done. It probable would have been a better thing if I'd coolly glared at him before walking calmly into the Hughes house. All afternoon, I couldn't get my mind off of the way Mustang laughed as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I hoped you all liked that, I took me three hours to write it. Next chapter will be out tomorrow. Don't forget to review, and if any out you have any GOOD original names to suggest for my new puppy I'd love to hear them.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	15. My watch

Hi Everybody, Thanks so much for all the Reviews I've gotten espcally in the past 12 hours, that would be about 15. I love to hear from you guys so please review as mush as you can, Oh and the next chapter is probably going to be the last until I can get pass a little bit of writer's block.

Thanks again, Read, Review, and enjoy.

* * *

After I changed into normal clothing I sat in the Hughes backyard watching Elysia for Gracia. For some reason I couldn't wrap my mind around playing tea party with Elysia. I was groggy and, not for the first time, I was thinking about running away and hoping no one in the military would find me. I was strangely tired and I felt like I was going to fall asleep each time I took a play sip. After twenty minutes of this I picked up Elysia and tickled her until we were in a warm grassy area. I laid down in defeat, settling Elysia so she was lying on my chest and stomach. I yawned loudly, rubbing Elysia's back, and wrapping my coat a little tighter around us both.

"Nii-san, why are acting so funny?"

I smiled at her, "I've had a big day. I really need a nap, but I promised your mommy and daddy I'd watch you."

Elysia yawned too, "Really? I'm a little tired too."

I stroked her hair, further pulling her into the trance like state my grandfather use to do on me. "Why don't we both take a nap? Then I can rest and watch you too, but you have to promise me if you wake up before I do, you can't leave my side. Understand?"

She'd snuggled on my stomach gripping some of my shirt, "Mmmm…" She was a sleep before I could repeat the question, I stroked her hair for a while to make sure she'd stay asleep then drifted off to my own dream land.

* * *

My world was strange, it was too bright, too dry, and way too hot. I sat up slowly looking around me. There were half a dozen beige tent, men blue uniforms were walking around with guns. Some of them had sand colored cloaks on their shoulders, but I couldn't make out any of their faces. I didn't realize my wings were out until one of them sent a surge of pain through my shoulder. I thought I'd called out but no one came to me. Suddenly I was crouched in the middle of the dessert, one of my wing lay limp next to me. A man with dark skin and hair stood over me, he had a gun pointed at my head. I had a strange sense of peace, despite this, some how I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. My hair wasn't pulled back, but hung all around me. The wind played with it pulling it in and out of my face. The man opened his mouth, "Rest easy, Dalka." His voice sounded just like Hughes's.

The man faded and I was flying into the city. I descended to land, a man looked up at me and opened his arms to me. I flew to him my wings disappearing as he caught me. I couldn't see his face but he kissed me passionately and held me in his arms. I pulled away to look at him, strangely smiling. He spoke to me, his face still in shadow, his voice sounded amazingly like Havoc's. "Dalka…" He called, "Dalka, wake up… It's time for dinner."

I moaned and rolled over. Someone touched my shoulder, shaking it gently, "Come on, Dalka. Wake up." My eyes fluttered open, it was dim out. I could feel the soft grass under my cheek and cold autumn wind playing with my bangs. I sat up slowly, looking around me. Havoc was swatted next to me. The lights in to house were all on. From outside I could see Riza and Gracia putting trays of food on a table Ed's head bobbed into the room followed by Al with Elysia on his shoulders, Maes and Mustang were nowhere to be seen but I was sure they were not far behind "About time you woke up," Havoc said, I turned and looked at him in surprise. He grinned at my expression, "Though, honestly, I wouldn't have minded trying to wake you up with a kiss."

I pulled my boot knife and dug it into the ground in between his spread fingers. "Put a hand on me and I'll remove it," I said icily.

"Nice aim," He gulped.

I stood up, putting the knife away, "What are you talking about?" I smiled coolly, "I missed." I shivered suddenly, and realized how cold I was. Havoc placed his air force style jacket on my shoulders. I looked up at him blinking in surprise, but pulling the coat tighter around me, relishing in his transferred body heat, "Huh?"

"You're cold aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow, "Come on let's get inside before I freeze to death." He placed a hand behind my back and ushered me inside. The house was as warm and welcoming as ever, and I quickly warmed up again after being outside after dark so late in the fall. I hung Havoc's coat on one of the hooks near the door and ran a hand through my ponytail as I passed through the door into the dinning room.

Riza and Gracia were still putting food on the table, but Ed, Al and Elysia were all sitting at the table. Al was even playing paddy-cake with Elysia in her high chair. I took a seat next to Al, Havoc stuck his head into the kitchen and asked if he could help with any thing. Mustang's voice came back in reply, "Yeah, get Maes out of here, and out of my way. He's distracting me." Havoc sighed and went in. He came out dragging Hughes, who strangely enough had hearts floating around his head, behind him. Gracia laughed at her husband and then gently asked him to sit down. He did so fawning over her each time she passed to put another plate on the table.

The table was filled with large platters of food. I saw green beans with mini potatoes, baked beans, and corn on the cob, there were even candied yams with a marshmallow layer on top. I could smell fresh rolls, the garlic in the mashed potatoes, and something that reminded me of my grandfather's chicken and steaks. There was also a sweet flavor in the air I suspected a pie or cake of some kind. "Garcia, Riza, this all smells wonderful!" I smiled at both of them as Gracia sat next to her husband and Riza passed into the kitchen one last time, they both smiled back. Riza and Mustang came out each carrying a dish of meat. My nose registered garlic and rosemary chickens, well season grilled steaks, and sausage, spicy sausage.

My mouth watered, I hadn't had food like this in almost a year. Hughes said a quick grace and started passing the plates around. I took a spoon of every dish, aware of the spark in my eyes, and the smile on my lips. "Maes," I said using his first name so not to confuse His wife or daughter, "What's with all this food?"

Maes smiled, as did the rest of the adults and Ed, Elysia looked around at her parents and everyone else and then smiled too. "You like it?"

I nodded a fork of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Good," Maes's smile widened, "Then that call to your grandfather wasn't a waste," He said looking at Riza.

I tilted my head to one side and blinked, "Ooookkkey… Um, I'm confused."

Mustang piped up, "We decide to make some foods you might like."

I looked at him, "Why?"

"To celebrate," He said bluntly, his mouth twitching into a smirk before he took another bite of green beans. "You know, this is actually good," He pointed with his fork.

"Celebrate what exactly?" I squinted at him. I had a fairly good Idea what we were celebrating but I wanted to be sure of it.

Ed spoke up for the first time that evening, "You."

Mustang put something on the table and slid it down to me, I caught it before it passed me by. It was a brand new State Alchemist watch. "You said you wanted you own watch right?" I looked down at the watch, all the good emotions out of me. "The brass thinks your good enough to be a state alchemist. I've requested you be under my command. Unfortunately they think you'll be more useful in the field, their putting you in the hands of a trusted friend of mine. He'll take care of you…"

"I don't need to be taken care of, Colonel, I would have been fine in the worst company." I interrupted him, I stared coldly at my watch, "What about my grandpa's watch?"

"I thought you might want someone around here to take care of it until you got back from the front lines." Mustang said scratching his eyebrow.

"I'd like it now, if you have it, sir," I felt the mood of the party fall like my own.

"I'll be able to give it to you later," Mustang said his fingers laced together. "Right now let's celebrate your good fortune," He smiled weakly trying to lighten the mood.

I smile falsely at him, "Your right, sir. This is a happy occasion; I don't have to go to jail," Some how I always seemed to let my sarcastic side out for some unknown reason. I changed my tone very quickly before anyone comprehend what I'd said, "This food is great, how you get these reipeces? There are all the foods grandpa use to make, with just enough flavor too."

After that I managed to pick up the pieces of the party I'd ruined. The dinning room became a lively center in the house hold. I watched as my body went through the motions of being a good hostess. My smile and movements false but believable, my reactions and facial expression true to my nature but just as fake.

* * *

At midnight, I excused my self saying I was tired. Mustang, Hughes and Havoc were all drunk, Gracia had already put Elysia to bed and was trying to get her husband to bed as well, and Riza was covering Ed, who was unconscious on the couch, with a quilt. Later she would drive Havoc and Mustang to the hotel, wither she actually took them inside or made them sleep in the car, I'll never know. Al stopped me at the door to my room.

"Dalka?" His voice was tentative and concerned, "Are you all right?"

I flashed him a fake smile, "Of course I am," I lied.

"Then why do you look like your in pain, and why are you trying to fool us into thinking your happy?" He asked

"Wow, you see all that?" I felt my face begin to crumble, I turn back to my door and leaned my forehead on the door. "I don't know how you'd see that, no one ever sees past my mask."

"Dalka…" Al sounded really worried.

I turned back to him and smiled as I whipped the tears from my eyes, "I'm sorry Al. This is just a lot for me. I never wanted to be in the military before. I never wanted much of anything, but I never wanted the military. God, I wish Grandpa was here, he'd be able to tell me what to do." I took a shuddering breath, "I miss him so much, that's all, I miss him." I started to sob hysterically, and couldn't stop. I slid to the floor, cupping my mouth and noise.

"Dalka?" Al reached out to me but didn't know wither to hold me or pat me on the back. I reached up grabbing the elbow piece of his armor, and sobbed against the cold shine of his body. "Dal…" Al held me until I couldn't cry any more.

When I finally finished I pulled away from him and stood abruptly, "I'm sorry Al, I didn't mean to worry you." I walked into my room and closed the door before he could say anything else. I silently changed into my sleeping clothes and slid under my many blankets. I curled into the fetal position, and waited for sleep to come. I was thankful when it was calm and dreamless.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter I know the ending was a little confusing... I was really sad when I wrote it, it was the aniversury of My grandpa's funeral... Sorry, Moment of weakness.

I hope you all liked it, Review while you're here


	16. Dalka Hesperus, The Angel Alchemist

Thank you everyone for the review, I'm sure I'll always enjoy getting them they make me feel so loved... . Any way this is going to be the last chapter for a while, This is the last I have already written. If you like my style and can't wait any longer I have another story in mid-write, check my profile for it. .

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

The next day the brothers and I reported to Mustang. I wore my blue coat and pants with a halter top like what I'd worn the day before only in black. Mustang had broghed an office from some lower officer. Mustang had his head in his hands; I bit down any smug commits I normally would have made about his hang over. Mustang took a deep breath and sat up. "Alright, Hesperus, like I said last night you are now a State Alchemist. It seems the Fuhrer has become taken with you; he's titled you the Angel Alchemist. First one I've ever heard of to have a divine name. You've got a rank as Major." He slapped down a file with a few papers in it, and winced at the noise, "I'm going to need you to sign a few papers in there. Fullmetal, I'd like to formally thank you for teaching Angel. You can go after that lead I diverted you from, when we're finished here."

"Well then, _Sir_," Ed asked, saying the 'Sir' in an odd way, "Why did you have me and Al show up?"

Mustang shrugged, "I thought you might care what happened to Hesperus next." Ed and Al exchanged looks, and then nodded. "Alright then, Angel, You're being sent to the front lines down south. You'll be joining Captain Sou's Company. He's a good man, he'll make sure you don't get into much trouble. You'll be assigned a 'big brother' that's something they do for all state alchemists who go fight, so don't take it personal." He looked over some papers, "How long you're down there depends on your behavior and how you advance depends on your behavior. I've already requested you be put under my command when you get to come back. You leave in two days that should give you enough time to pack and get a proper uniform." He handed me a few more papers, "The rest of your information is in here. You can read it your self."

"I see, I'll go get a uniform this afternoon. I can't promise I'll wear it, but I'll get it." I handed back the signed papers, and skimmed the others, "It says, you're to give me an escort down there. Please tell me you're not sending Havoc with me."

Mustang smirked, "Yes," My face dropped, and Mustang sighed, "I wanted to send Hawkeye with you, but she convinced me otherwise."

I was my turn to smile, "Meaning she threatened you at gun point?"

"You're dismissed," Mustang frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said standing up, the brothers were already heading out the door. I turned back before exiting, "Just so you know, I'll miss you, and… Thank you, Colonel, for everything." I turned and left, branding the slack jawed look Mustang was giving me. It was unlikely I'd ever get to see that again. I wasn't happy about having to put up with Havoc for another week, but that look made it all worth while.

"Hesperus," Mustang regained his composer and stopped me before could close the door, "I have some questions to ask you when the brothers aren't around, Come back once you've said your goodbyes." I nodded knowing what he was going to drill me about.

The brothers and I walked down the hallway out of Hawkeye and Havoc's earshot before any of us said anything. "So, you guys leaving right away?" I asked, one hand in my pocket, the other holding the bag I always seemed to carry now.

"I guess we could go down to the station and see when the next train leaves…" Ed said scratching the back of his head.

"But you know Dalka…" Al said, "I don't really what to leave. You so nice, and we've gotten so close…"

I stopped without warning, the two boys walked past me just a little ways before they stopped and looked back at me. I smiled my kind smile, "You guys knew this day would come. You knew I was going to pass, and Hughes told us I'd probably get sent to fight."

"Yeah, but…" Al said, Ed wouldn't look at me.

I sighed, "Okay, how about this? Why don't we all go to the station together? I don't have to go get my uniform now. I can do it later."

The brothers looked at me and nodded silently. We walked out of the building and headed towards the Hughes house to pick up Ed and Al's luggage. Right before we reached the house I was suddenly aware of someone watching us. I turned and easily picked out Havoc's spiky blonde hair do, he wasn't very good at hiding. I smiled and followed the brothers inside, at least having Havoc tail us meant Mustang was still concerned for my well-fair.

* * *

I waited at the kitchen table having my fourth cup of coffee as Ed and Al ran around trying to pick up all their things. Gracia sat down across from me, "You're really leaving?"

"They are, I don't leave for a few more days." I looked at her over the mug, "You don't mind if I stay here for another day or two do you?"

Gracia smiled warmly at me, "Of course not, We enjoy having you kids here. We're going to miss you all, this week's been really fun. Elysia and I can't wait for you to visit again."

Ed and Al pounded down the stairs for what sounded like the third time and put their suitcase next to the kitchen table. I looked at them sipping the last of my coffee, "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," They said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll walk you to the station," I said standing up. Gracia walked us to the door, and was hugging the brothers goodbye when Hughes slammed through the door.

He looked out of breath, but relieved, "Good, I caught you. I wanted to drive you to the station." He picked up Ed's suit case, "Dalka where's you luggage?"

"Oh, I'm not going, yet." I said following the three males out to the waiting car. "I don't leave for another two days. I hadn't planned on leaving before saying goodbye to everyone."

"I'd think you'd want to get out of town quickly, travel around for your research." He said lugging the suitcase into the back of the car.

"I don't have that luxury," I replied, "I'm going to fight in the south with Captain Sou's Company."

Hughes grinded his teeth, "Roy, could have told me when I was talking to him."

I smiled softly, "Did you give him a chance?"

Hughes didn't answer that but he pouted as turned to climb into the car. That was all the answer I needed. For once I climbed into the back letting Ed have the front. I listened quietly as Ed and Al talked about where they were going, describing where they'd been, and keeping me laughing.

* * *

Before I knew it we were at the train station. Hughes walked us to the platform but said his good byes at the entrance. I walked with the brothers up to the train.

"Dalka, you could come with us," Al said.

I smiled, "No, No I couldn't. My grandpa taught me about honor and keeping my word, by agreeing to be a State Alchemist I've promised to do as the state decrees. And My honor won't let me break my word."

"But…" Ed said looking very sad.

I wrapped an arm around him pressing his face to my shoulder. I used the other to pull Al down into an embrace as well. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll send you letters every chance I get, once a week if I can. I'll send them to Winry and Granny so that they can give them to you when you visit, so you'll have to go see those to hear about me." I pulled away smiling at both brothers, "You two are the little brothers I never got, take care of each other. I'll visit when ever I get leave, so go to Resembool more often."

The conductor called the all aboard, I looked over my shoulder at him. "You two better get on." They stood so that they were hanging of the train, "Oh one more thing, Next time I see you I want you both to have your bodies." They looked at me surprised, "Winry and Granny told me the basic details."

The train started to take of, "We'll see you around!" Ed yelled above the sound of the train, "You take care of your self too!"

I ran to keep up with the train, "Al, keep Ed's temper in line! Ed, don't get killed!"

"What?! Aren't you going to tell me to take care of Al?" Ed yelled angrily.

I laughed as I reached the end of the platform, and waved until they were out of sight.

* * *

The brothers stood at the back of the train watching as the Station became a confusing mass with the rest of the buildings of Central. "You think she'll be OK?" Ed asked his brother, as he leaned on the metal retaining bar, his hands holding him up.

"She said she would be…" Al said, "I think she may need some more time for her grief though."

"What?" Ed looked up at the big suit of Armor.

Al held up his hands shaking them in front of him, "Nothing, nothing, never mind."

Ed shrugged, and headed for their seats, his little brother was just plain weird sometimes, "Hey, Ed, What's that in your hood?" Al asked pulling something out.

It was a few pieces of folded paper; Ed took it and turned it over in his hands before opening it as they finally sat down in their seats. It turned out to be a note.

_Dear, Ed and Al,_

_I've never been very good at expressing my feelings in person, so I thought this would be the best way. First off I know I could have just given this to you, so don't say a word about my methods, I didn't want you to see it until I couldn't stop you from seeing it other wise I might have changed my mind._

_Second off I want you to know I love you both dearly. It's like I've known you my whole live and we've just finally come face to face, like long lost siblings. And it breaks my heart that I have to leave you so soon but I've made up my mind that you two would leave seeing me smile, I hope that's how it turned out._

_Next, I'll swear I won't let the war change me, I'll still be the ever changing, semi-sarcastic girl you know and love, so don't you change either. Only I might not be so girlish next time we meet. Yes, that implies something. You'll understand it when you're older._

_Finally I need you…no someone I trust to know I'm scared to death of what's waiting for me out…out there. I don't know what will happen and I have a feeling I'm going to do a few things that are going to send shock waves through the Government, so don't be surprised. Also don't trust Bradley, I keep getting a weird feeling about him._

_My blessing,_

_Your sister and the Angel Alchemist_

_Dalka Hesperus_

_P.S. Healing wounds of the heart is harder then healing wounds of the body, but you two are the band aid for my current injury, Al will understand._

Ed looked up at his brother, "What does she mean by that last part?"

"Last night she had a break down…" He said quietly, "I held her while she cried…"

"I think we should go…"Ed looked down at the one page letter then realized there was a second. Why would Dalka have added a second piece of paper when she only needed one? He turned to the other page read the one sentence note at bottom and started laughing. He laughed so hard he couldn't tell Al why he was laughing so he gave the second sheet of paper to his little brother.

The second paper was a picture torn from Dalka's sketch book. It was of Dalka wrapping a bandage around Ed's arm, she looked like she was laughing lightly at Ed as he was telling her something. Sitting on her other side was a human version of Al, he was holding an ice pack to his cheek his mouth open as though he were trying to talk at the same time Ed was. Al and Ed both had cuts and bruises up and down their arms and on their faces, Ed's shirt was even missing a sleeve. They were all in civilian clothes. In the bottom corner in small perfect writing was a short note: _Come back before you have your bodies back and not only will I be tending your injuries, I'll have caused them too._

Ed had finally stopped laughing, "She got to know us way too well."

"Yeah, but look at how nice this is," Al said offering it back to Ed, "Its so natural. It really could be us in a few years."

"Your right Al," Ed said, "I think I'm going to hang on to this." He slipped the picture into his suitcase, but looked again at the letter, "'Don't trust Bradley' What do you think she means?"

* * *

I walked slowly back to the busy entrance of the platform meeting up with Hughes, "You three have a nice Goodbye?"

I smiled sadly at him, "Yeah, I'm going to miss them though."

"We always miss those close to our hearts when their absent from our sight," Hughes said as we walked toward the car. "That's why I always have pictures of my beloved Elysia with me." He said shoving his overfilled picture wallet in my face.

I laughed light heartedly as He started the car back up, "Hey, you can just take me up to the office. I have to pick up a uniform and talk with Mustang again."

"Alright," Hughes said taking me to HQ, along the way he talked non-stop about his daughter.

He dropped me of in front of the building, I turned back before closing the door. "You know, Hughes, Your daughter is cute but she's much better in person." He melted happily and I hurried away before his extending arm grabbed me and showed me more photos that he had hidden on his person.

* * *

I went straight up to the front desk and asked where the outfitting supply rooms where. The woman told me but tried to stop me as I headed for the room. "Miss, I'm afraid your not allowed to wander around Central headquarters unsupervised, unless you're a part of the military."

"It's Ok," I said over my shoulder, flashing my Alchemist Watch at her, "I'm a State Alchemist." I trotted of heading for the supply rooms before she could say anything else. I was stopped once or twice by other officers, but before I could flash my watch, another soldier who'd been present for my Alchemic tests would stop them and tell them I was a new Alchemist, or the Granddaughter of the Flying Alchemist. It was surprising how many already knew I was a State Alchemist.

* * *

The Lady in the outfitting room was quick and terse, and less then polite. She measured me quickly and then hearing I was a State Alchemist shoved a bundle of two uniforms into my chest, "There those should fit, if they don't you can just transmute the extra cloth away." And she hurried me out saying she had other things to take care of.

I stopped in a restroom to try on both uniforms. The pants on both were a little loose and a little too long but I figured a belt would fix that and I'd probably grow into the length. The coats however were much worse, one was so small I could neither button it nor put my arms at my sides. The other was so big it was like Yoda wearing a coat that would have fit a wooky. I sighed, _why couldn't that woman have taken the time to find two coats that were the same size?_

I pulled off the one I'd been wearing and exited the stall I'd been. I checked the other stalls before locking the door to the restrooms. I hung both coats next to each other to that they touched and transmuted cloth from one coat to the other until they were exactly the same size. Then tried them on again, it was better this time, the torso was much too large and the sleeves still too long I tailor it using alchemy until it fit but it was still a little large and then did the same to the other coat.

"What a pain. If that lady had just taken the time to give me the right sized uniform I wouldn't have had to spend half an hour in a bathroom resizing it," I said to my reflection as I fixed my hair and straitened my personal coat. My hair really was getting too long, my bangs were hanging in my eyes and my pony tail could now touch the base of my neck. I contemplated cutting it all of right then and there but thought better of it, some of the hair from my scalp actually went into my wings. I brushed the hair out of my eyes one last time and headed out the door. I swung out the door not really thinking, until there was a loud smack as it hit someone.

* * *

Thank you for reading, bows now please review, once again I apologize for the cliff hanger, and for not having the next chapter up imediatly, but this is how I get you to keep coming back.

I promise to work hard and submit as soon as I can. Bows Again So keep up the reviews to help me get inspired.


	17. Who did I hit?

I know every one was been waiting for the next chapter, after the cliff hanger I gave last chapter so here it is. No cliffhanger this chapter, I promise. and thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, And my dear K-M-chan, (you know who you are) my number one reviewer, (Mrs. E your a close second)you were wrong, Heh he he he he...

Read, Review, and enjoy

* * *

I brushed the hair out of my eyes one last time and headed out the door. I swung out the door not really thinking until there was a loud smack as it hit someone. "I'm so sorry!" I started looking around the door at the person I'd hit. Havoc sat on the floor one hand behind him the other holding his head, "Oh its you. Never mind," I stepped completely out of the restroom and started walking down the hallway he'd obviously come down. 

"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you going to help me pick up my papers at least?" He call at me.

I stopped and turned back towards him, "No, Why?"

"Because that's the polite thing to do," He said angrily picking up papers that had scattered all around him. "Damn, I can't believe the lengths I went to, to be nice to you."

I squatted down next to him resting my chin on my fist, "You went to lengths?"

"Yeah…" He said angrily then turned seeing how close I was and blushed, "I mean you're a girl, I'm a guy, I was suppose to be nice."

He turned again picking up the rest of his papers, "You shouldn't have tried so hard. Of course you shouldn't have hit on me or asked me out but that's an honest mistake"

Havoc looked at me surprised as we both stood up, "You really mean that?"

"No, but its fun to bring your hopes up and then crashing them back down." I said keeping the grin off my face some how. "Where's Mustang?" I asked changing the subject suddenly.

"He's talking with Brigadier General Grumman," Havoc said sounding depressed.

"Ok, take me to his office," I said bored.

"What," He retorted, "Why should I?"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm now your superior officer?" I raise an eyebrow, "How about the fact that I'm finally talking to you after a month, and I've yet to embarrass you in front of the entire headquarters? Which opintion works for you? One, two or three?"

Havoc hung his head in defeat, "I'll go with all of the above... Follow me."

He led the way down the hallways taking me up and up until we were in the upper floors. On the third floor we met up with Hawkeye. "Dalka, there you are," She said in her polite manner, "Hughes came by half an hour ago he said he'd dropped you of and couldn't find you."

"I went to get my uniform," I said showing her the bundle I had under my arm. "I had to try it on in a restroom, and when I was coming out I ran into Havoc here," I trusted my thumb in his direction. "Quiet, literally."

Hawkeye shot a glare at him that would have dropped an elephant, "You ran into him outside the ladies' room?"

"Hit him with the door on my way out," I said shoving my smile down my throat at Havoc's look, as Hawkeye's glare intensified.

"Riza… I mean Hawkeye, I wasn't… you don't think… I would never…" Havoc said, I could see him sweating profusely.

"We'll talk about this later," She said cold as ice. "Major Hesperus, Please come with me, Coronal Mustang and Brigadier General Grumman are waiting for you. Second Lieutenant Havoc, finish delivering those papers, then report to the fire range and wait for me." We left Havoc standing in a puddle of his own sweat, a look of shock and fear on his face.

Once we were out of his sight I started giggling, uncontrollability, "I'm sorry Riza, I don't think he was doing anything bad, I'm just getting him back for hitting on me back in East city. You don't have to punish him, I think this is enough." I said having to hold my sides.

"I know, but I need to teach him about morals. I intend to also set some ground rules for his accompaniment of you on your trip over the next few days." She said the half lidded stare scaring even me.

"Wait a minute," I stopped dead, "A few days?"

"Yes," Riza blinked at me, "The train ride is going to take you three days with lay-overs and transfers, not to mention Captain Sou might not be close to the rails so that could take another couple days"

My jaw dropped, "Oh… Mustang is so dead…" I groaned, and I picked up my pace urging Hawkeye to hurry.

* * *

We reached Grumman's office quickly, his secretary smiled and nodded for us to go on in. I through open the doors a little pissed off, "Mustang! Why didn't you Tell me how long I was going to be traveling with that small minded, blonde, sex-crazed, never been a stupider numbskull! How long exactly am I going to have to spend time with him?" Riza lifted her eyebrows but closed the door as she left.

Mustang looked taken back, "I did tell you you'd be traveling together. I never said how long and frankly you didn't ask. It'll be at least three days, for you to get to the military check point. The over night trains cost too much so I made sure you'd never have to spend a night on a train, that's the only reason it'll take so long. If you had taken an overnight train you might have missed you transfers. Any other complaints?" He raised an eyebrow in my direction.

I set my jaw and stared angrily at him, giving him the I'm-not-happy-about-this glare. "Dalka, please sit down," Grumman sighed, "You two are acting like children." I sat down in the only other chair and pouted silently. "Dalka, Mustang's presented me with some rather surprising information, ones that I see are also evident in my old friend's actions. Please answer his questions truthfully."

I looked at him as sat up in my chair properly, "Alright, go ahead."

Mustang sat back in his chair, "That first day in my office, I showed you Alchemy by turning some wood from my desk into a wooden figure. You picked it up and turned it into a different figure, then transmuted you feet through the floor."

"Yes," I said, "What's your point?"

"Did you have a transmutation circle on your body?"

I laughed, "I barely understood Alchemy back then. If I had I wouldn't have known what it was, much less how to use it."

"Is that a no?" Grumman asked

"Correct, that's a no."

"Then you transmuted with out a circle?" Mustang asked.

I closed my eyes, "Yes, I didn't use a circle."

"Do you need a circle?"

"No, at the test I only used a circle to make the earth tower. I didn't want the brothers to know I didn't need it," I told them.

"So the Brothers don't know?" Grumman asked.

"No, I heard Ed and Al talking about how Ed didn't need a circle but Al did. And I heard them trying to figure out why, so I thought it was better it I didn't tell them." I looked down at my hands, "I didn't want them prying into my abilities."

"Now that I think about it Fin didn't need circles either," Grumman said, "He'd just sort of touch things and they'd change. When he found out he had a talent for Alchemy, it was lot like what happened to you… He added an extra room to the house by accident. When I called an Alchemist who owed me a favor. He said Fin had a lot of talent, and then took him away for six months. Next time I saw him he wanted my support for becoming a State Alchemist."

I nodded, having never heard about how my grandfather had joined the military.

Mustang cleared his throat, "Dalka, let's get back on topic shall we?"

_You were the only one not on topic,_ My mind said, thankfully I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"That fight you got in with Ed," Mustang continued.

"I didn't use any alchemy during that, and if I did I didn't know about it," I said not backing down.

"Yes but you did break you leg, Didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sat back, "Yes."

"How did you… How did you fix it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I set the bone, you saw that," I said not knowing how they would react.

Mustang slammed his fist on Grumman's desk, "DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT!!!" He yelled, "I DON'T WANT ANY HALF TRUTHS EITHER!!!" He regained control of his temper, "Tell us the truth, the whole truth Dalka."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their reactions, "I set the bone, you both saw that," Mustang took a deep breath and I continued before he could yell, "but when I got in the car I did more." I opened my eyes and kept them on Grumman, "In the car I realized every time I'd touched my hands together I could do what ever I envisioned, so I did that. I touch my hands together and touched my leg. I thought I hadn't done anything, but the Doctor showed otherwise."

"That's human transmutation," Mustang said he sounded as though his feelings were mixed, "That's Illegal, first off. Next, I want to know how you did it."

"I just thought of how the cells in the body multiply and how bones knit back together," I shrugged. "That's all…"

"How did you know that?" Grumman asked his eyebrows arched.

I shrugged again, "Tenth grade Biology, an older brother who's in school to become a doctor, and who enjoys telling me about what he learns. If grandpa knew a lot more about cameras then other people when he came here, maybe I know more about Biology then others…"

Grumman looked at Mustang, "She's got a point. Maybe her more advance knowledge helps her be able to perform Human transmutations."

Mustang sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"There's a catch though," I said ducking my head. They both looked at me, "I don't think I can do it often. I mean after I fixed my leg I was so tired, and hungry… I felt like I hadn't eaten in three days."

"Could you do it to others?" Mustang asked remembering what I'd told him the day before.

"I don't know…" I said thinking hard about it, "I haven't tried it on others, but I don't have the bad feeling about this that I did about giving others wings."

"The power to heal…" Grumman said, "That could get you out of having to fight."

"It's not exactly the ability to heal." I corrected him, "It's more like I know how to speed up the healing process. I think I'd be of better use if I did go to fight, at least that way I'm closer to the wounded I might be able to save more people that way. Surprisingly enough, I want to go" I looked up at Grumman and Mustang through my bangs. Grumman looked unhappy, like my father had when Samuel had told him he didn't want to be a business man, unhappy but not disappointed. Mustang had his jaw locked, his eyes cold almost uncaring, but his brow knitted lightly as though he were think carefully about something. Frankly, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I can't say, I like the fact that you are going to into danger, but I am proud to hear you take pride in this work." Grumman said, "I do think of you on the same level I do as my dear Riza, and I want you to stay safe, understand?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine, I know I will."

"Alright, Hesperus," Mustang said nodding, "You may as well go back to the Hughes house hold. I've still got to debrief Havoc, so I can't have him escort you there… I'll ask Hawkeye to take you…"

"That's alright Mustang," Grumman interrupted, "I can have one of my men take her."

"Uhhh, guys?" I said trying to get their attention, "I can go by myself…"

"Really?" Mustang said acting like I hadn't said anything in the first place, "Who do you suppose is free?"

Grumman laughed, "Anyone I say. I think I'll just have Armstrong take care of her, they've met already, right?"

"OH YEAH!" I yelled, "GO AHEAD, IGNORE ME! That's really going to make me like you." I was tired of people acting like I wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Dalka," Grumman said looking at me wide eyed. "It's just right now, you going anywhere by yourself is dangerous. You're the first female State Alchemist in twenty years. There are going to be lots of men still in Central who would happily take you out of the picture in hopes of taking your place in the government." His brow came together in a quiet worried look, "And I don't want anything to happen to you if I can help it."

I pouted but accepted what he said.

He reached for his phone, "Joice, Get Armstrong on the line." He was silent for a few moments, "Yes, Armstrong, Its Grumman… Oh! You're on your way out? Well I was going to ask you if you'd mind chaperoning a new alchemist home… No… no… Actually you've already met her…" Grumman smiled, "Yep, that's her. Her name's Dalka Hesperus, the Angel Alchemist… Well, she's staying with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and his family… Well then, she'll be waiting here in my office for you… Of course… No. They've already left for the next town in their research… Alright, now you just tell my secretary, I'm waiting for you and walk on in… Alright… Alright… Okay, Okay I'll see you in a few." He sighed and hung up the phone, "Sometimes Armstrong is as bad as Hughes when it comes to the phone."

"Brigadier General," Mustang said changing the subject, "If you don't mind, I need to debrief my officers…"

"Of course," Grumman waved a hand, "You can use my conference room. No one will bother you in there."

Mustang stood to leave and got all the way to the door before I stopped him, "Colonel…" I didn't turn around, but I could feel him turning to look at me, "My grandfather's watch? I'd like it back if you don't mind."

Mustang snorted I could easily imagine him smirking, "Of course, I forgot you wanted that… I gave it to Grumman to hold on to, He is the only person I could think of that wouldn't get it taken away for not being an Alchemist." I heard the door open, "Oh, and another thing, Havoc will be coming to join you at Hughes house tomorrow."

I turned to throw one of my knives at him but the door was already closed. I muttered a profanity under my breath, "Dalka…" Grumman said in a warning tone. _How had he heard that?_ I turned back to him and gave him my best innocent look. He sighed looking angry, and opened up one of his drawers, "Here, this is yours now," He put the watch on his desk, "And this was your grandfather's, he left it behind when he left all those years ago." He put a worn out old leather book, that was held closed by an equally worn leather belt and buckle, on the desk next to the watch. "I've held on to it all these years, and never read a word. I think he left it behind for you, knowing you'd come sooner or later."

I picked it up turning it over in my hands, the leather was still good. It was soft and worn with age but well taken care of. I carefully undid the buckle opening it slowly, in fear that it might fall apart. The first page was yellow with age, but had a distinct hand written script in it. "Grandpa…" I said touching the page lightly, I knew it was his handwriting. Surprisingly enough it was written in English.

_I write this now in case I am killed, so that others might know, some day, of the young boy who tried to leave his country. My name is Fionnlagh Hesperus, Fin for short. I was born in a small town just west of the German boarder. I am sixteen and the last surviving member of the Hesperus family line, once a noble blood line now nothing more then farmers. Because of my fore sight and my ability with Photograph, I am leaving my homeland for America. I have what would be the equal of three hundred American Dollars, some clothes, this book, and the hopes of escaping the war that is sure to incur with that man, Hitler, in power._

_My English is good as is my French, Italian, and German. I know if I were to stay where I am I would be used against my fellow man that is not what I want…_

I stopped reading and looked up at Grumman, "This is his journal?"

"I suppose," Grumman shrugged, "He was always writing in it. As I said I never read it."

"Why give this to me now?" I asked holding it in both my hands.

"I think it might help you," He said leaning forward, "I don't know how, just that I have the urge to make sure you have it." I nodded knowing the feeling, and closed the book placing it carefully in my bag just as Armstrong came in. He was polite enough to knock first. I carefully put the book in my bag, Grandpa's watch already in my pocket, and followed Armstrong out to a waiting car. I didn't really notice the driver, I was too squished up between Armstrong and the door. I gave him a bow, and polite wave, from the door of the Hughes house before entering.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the no cliffhanger ending, Please review. 


	18. In which I get Ice cream

**Hey everybody I finally got this ready for everyone to see, I looked back to day at all the chapters I've submitted, and I realized how far I've come. I thank all of my readers and reviews for being there, I couldn't have submitted this much without you. And to all my reference fictions, and and the other Authors who've given me support, thank you so much, even those of you who don't know I used you. formally bows**

**Now I just need to find some characters who were actually in the south fighting...**

**Anyway, Read Review and enjoy, my lovely, lovely readers... (If you couldn't tell I'm feeling moody to day)**

* * *

The Hughes family and I greeted Havoc as he walked in, early the next day. He wasn't in uniform, but rather blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and his flight jacket, and, of course, combat boots. I think I was the only one that wasn't happy about him being in the house. Maes greeted and pulled havoc in the door. Gracia was her usual polite self. I just tried not to insult him. When he went to greet Elysia he crouched down as any adult would, "Hi, Elysia," He smiled, "How are you?"

She blinked at him for a minute and then pointed, "Nicotine addicted, sex-crazed, closet Homo."

All of our eyes fell on her, after a minute, I couldn't help it, I started laughing. When I finally managed to stop laughing I noticed Hughes glaring at me, "Elysia, honey, where did you learn those words?"

She looked at him and pointed at me, "Big Sister says them when she thinks I'm not around," Hughes turned to me with a look that could have dropped flies, "and she says them about the funny Fire man, too. Why are they bad words? Like the A word for Hinny?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" Hughes said.

I pushed Havoc out of the way, ignoring the face that he was frozen in place with tears streaming down his face. "Elysia," I said, "Do you know what those words mean?" She shook her head, "Alright, Hun, those words weren't bad, but its not nice to say them either…" I tried to think of a simple way to explain the things I'd said. "You should never call someone sex-crazed, especially to their faces. And saying someone's Nicotine addicted is like saying they can't stop doing something that's really bad for them. As for Closet Homo… Well let just agree you don't say that until… until you're older then me. Okay?"

"Okay," Elysia smiled at me. I looked at Hughes, He didn't look happy but he nodded happy with the result.

"Now, Elysia, We have to do something I'm really not going to like…" I said grimacing.

"What?" She tilted her head to one side.

"We have to apologize to your Uncle Jean," I barely managed to get out. I stood, Elysia's hand in mine, and bowed to Havoc, "I'm sorry for the things I said," The two of us said at the same time. While Havoc made sure Elysia didn't really think he was all those things I apologized to Hughes and Gracia, telling them I hadn't known Elysia was around when I said those things. Luckily, they forgave me.

* * *

An hour later I stuck me head into kitchen where Hughes and Havoc were sharing old memories. Havoc had already been shown up to his room, dropping of his bag, and Gracia had taken Elysia up for a nap. "Hey, Hughes," I said pulling on me blue coat over my black of the shoulder, long sleeve shirt, matching mini skirt, and knee high fur lined boots, "I need to go pick up some stuff in town, I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Wait!!" Havoc said in the strangest voice as he almost fell out of his chair, "Hold it right there!" He jumped up standing in front of me, "You're going where?"

"Out," I said annoyed that he was acting like my father.

"Not alone," Havoc crossed his arms trying to be imposing, "You either take Gracia or me."

"Fine," I shrugged, "Lets go."

Havoc blinked, "What? You don't mind me coming?"

"Oh of course I mind," I said letting my eyebrows bounce with my shrugs, "I just figured since I have to put up with you for the next few day, I may as well get use to it. That and I'm sure Hughes would love to get some time alone with his wife." I looked over Havoc's shoulder, having to go up on my tip toes.

"You really mean that?" Hughes said rushing me, "You'd be willing to give me and Gracia adult time?" He sounded like a love sick puppy.

"Yeah," I said trying to back away, "But I can't do that if I can't leave."

"Well then let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" He said shoving me and Havoc towards the front door.

"Hold on let me get my coat at least!" Havoc said reaching up to grab the coat, but none the less both of us where out side before we knew it. I laughed lightly, behind my hand, as Havoc blinked at the closed door, and then said sarcastically, "You think he wanted to be alone with his wife or what?"

I laughed a little harder, before actually looking at him, "So did you manage to get your wallet?"

He looked at me confused, "Yeah…?"

"Good," I patted him on the shoulder, "Your paying for lunch."

"What? Hold it," He said confused. I walked off leading the way, being relatively kind to him as I lead the way to the cloth shop. There I browsed a few moments before Havoc opened his mouth, "So why are we here?"

"Camouflage," I said looking a cloth the color of mud next to one that was forest green.

"What?" Havoc said.

"I'm buying fabric for camouflage," I alliterated.

"Why?

"Where I'm from the soldiers don't wear bright blue clothes in the field. They were clothes that better conceal them, so they don't get shot. In the skies I can wear blue or white to make someone think I'm a bird of a piece of the sky, but once on the ground I have no intention of wearing something that screams 'here I am, please, shoot me.'" I said not turning around, "You've been down south, right? What's it like?"

He looked at me surprised for a minute. I looked back at him waiting, "Its hot…" He scratched his head, "very dry, way too much sand…"

"So, basically a desert?" I asked.

"Well," He scratched his head again, "Yeah…"

"That changes things," I moved away from the dark colors to the tans, creams, and sandy browns, "I'll need light colors for desert landscape."

"You sure know a lot about this stuff," Havoc's eyebrows arched and fell.

"When my brother was still in high school he was obsessed with history. On TV there was channel called the history channel, a show about the history of Camouflage played several times I had little choice but to watch it with him, my parents didn't like us to watch different TVs," I explained picking out a sand colored cloth, a darker brown, a cream, and a grey. I also grabbed a mud brown, forest green and black, as an after thought. I bought two square yards of each. "He was a bit of a jerk back then," I said as we exited the shop. I pulled out my watch checking the time, "Well that only took about an hour…" I ran one hand through my bangs thinking, as I put the watch away, "I want to give Hughes and Gracia at least two hours…" I chewed on my inner lip pouting a little. "I haven't seen much of the city… Are you from here?" I asked, wandering in a general direction.

"Not really, I'm from further in the country," He said, "But I was trained here, Mustang helped me to learn the city pretty well…"

"Well then looks like you're the guide," I gave him they first honest smile he'd seen.

He looked at me stunned, "I don't… I don't understand."

"Take me any where. Take me every where. I want to see the city," I wrapped an arm around his, smiling up at him, "Show it to me."

He blushed a little, "Um… Okay…" He took me to what would have been called a outlet mall in America. We wandered through each and every store I showed any interest in.

* * *

An hour passed and my stomach growled loudly, Havoc didn't take me to any fancy restraint or try to impress me like that. He just took to a burger place. We joked about our families as we both eat, and then he took me to and Ice cream shop before leading the way back to the Hughes house. He carried my bag of fabrics, and a small cone of vanilla, while I had a triple scoop cone with chocolate, vanilla, and orange sherbet. It made for an interesting flavor. "Okay, Okay," He laughed, I just told him how I'd taught my brother his first lesson in karate. "So it's my turn, right?" We'd been taking turns asking each other questions to better get to know each other. Some how, I don't remember how exactly, at some time I'd wrapped my arm around his upper one, clinging to him like I'd once clung to my first boyfriend. "Okay, How come you didn't get Strawberry at the Ice cream place?" He took another lick from his cone.

"Oh that's easy, I'm allergic to strawberries. I swell up like a bright red balloon. Even if it's artificial" I puffed up my cheeks and press my face together with my hands, and managed to get Ice cream in my hair. We both laughed, and I licked more of my Ice cream trying to save it from dripping on the pavement.

Havoc laughed louder, he stopped finishing his cone with three big bites. He then used the napkin he'd had to carefully whip the melted Ice cream from my hair. "You shouldn't have done that," He laughed again, "You've got chocolate in your hair now."

I laughed pulling away from him and whipping my hand over the place he'd just cleaned. It didn't feel sticky but I licked it anyway, and smiled up at him, "Mmmm, tasty." We both laughed, and continued on our way. This time I wasn't holding on to him, "Okay, Umm… My question has to do with Ice Cream too. Why did you get Vanilla? There were at least twenty other flavors."

"Ah… Well, You wanted all that, and I can only afford so much. Vanilla was the cheapest, and it was a small cone so…" He shrugged.

"Oh…" I said. I jogged in front of him and turned around facing him, "If you'd told me I would have gotten something less expensive, or paid for it my self."

He smiled at me, "Its okay, you should indulge yourself every now and then. Besides I don't really mind, I'm not the biggest fan of sweet foods."

I pouted at him for a minute but turned around leading the way, "Fine. What ever you…" I stopped mid-sentence. I could see a white flake falling a few inches from my nose. I watched it fall and then looked to the sky. It had gotten dark and white flakes filled the sky. "It's snowing," I mumbled.

Havoc stood next to me looking up, "Its beautiful…" All around us people were stopping and looking up of hurrying to get to the place they need to be before the snow got too thick. "If it snows too hard we'll be delayed getting out of here," Havoc pointed out.

"Yeah…" I said in a dream like state. I reached out letting a flake fall into my hand.

"Aren't you cold? After eating that Ice cream in this weather I'm ready to go sit in front of a fire for an hour," Havoc rubbing his arm with his free one.

"Nope, I use to go sit on our balcony in the middle of December, while eating a pint of Rocky Road, in nothing but my Pjs, just to watch the moon rise," I smiled longingly at the snow flake.

I felt a twinge, like someone was watching me, and looked to my right, away from Havoc. On the other side of the street, in the middle of the sidewalk, stood a young man. He didn't look older then me, his black hair greased back, and in a simple white collared shirt and brown pants. He watched me, his handsome face wrenched into a grin that made me feel very uncomfortable, and made him look not so handsome. His eyes Flashed red suddenly, I stiffened fear running down my spine. I dropped my ice cream cone and took off. I could hear Havoc calling after me, confused and surprised, but I didn't stop. I ran hard, dodging around startled people. I had to get away from that man. There was something about him that told me I had to get away, but at the same time something about him reminded me of King Bradley. I was running blind, but some how I managed to get to Hughes's house.

I didn't slow, not even when I entered the house. I slammed the door shut, the fear on my face. Hughes and Gracia stared at me in shocked at my sudden and loud entrance. I ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut. I leaned against the door for a moment, breathing heavy. I stepped to the window pulling to blinds closed and turned taking in my room, eyes wide. I didn't feel safe, I wasn't safe, I had to hide. My eyes fell on my bed, there might be just enough room under it. I slid under it, making sure none of my clothes were visible to any one in the room. I crossed my arms holding my self, in one hand I had my watch the ticking comforting to me. I could feel my self shaking, tears streaming down my face. I bit my lip against any sobs that might escape. I'd never been this afraid, never in my whole life.

I watched the wall silently, as I heard doors slam down stairs. Havoc was back, I could hear him talking worriedly with Hughes. I heard Gracia's footsteps, and then her knocking on my door, calling my name. I stayed where I was, trying to calm my breathing. Something in the back of my mind told me about that man I'd seen. That wasn't his real appearance, he could look different every time I saw him and I'd never know it. That fact made me shake even harder, fear trying to scream out in my throat.

I kept trying to tell my self that I was a sixteen year old girl afraid of a man I'd never met, not just afraid, the most Afraid I'd ever been. I mean I was hiding under my bed from some one I'd seen at least a mile and a half away from where I was. But the feeling I'd gotten from that man, the feeling of a murderer, not just a murderer but a mass murderer. I felt like that man had taken hundreds of lives. He'd taken so many souls, not letting them pass on. I could still feel the overwhelming feeling of the many souls that were with him.

I heard the hurried footsteps of Maes and another set I didn't recognize, meaning it had to be Havoc, coming up the stairs. Maes pounded on the door, he was shouting trying to find out what had happened. After a moment I heard the door open, I pulled away from the edge of the bed trying to better hide.

"Where…? Dalka?" Hughes said I watched his shoes pass the bed, going to the window. He opened the blinds, checking the window. "Where is she? The window's locked from the inside, she couldn't have gotten out that way."

Havoc's boots stopped in front of my bed, "I don't know…" I heard the scrape of the desk's chair, and I could imagine him checking under the desk.

"Where could she have gone?" I heard Gracia say her shoes coming into view. "She doesn't know the city very well… Maes you saw that look on her face, she was scared out of her wits."

"I know, Gracia," He replied, "Check her things, there might be a clue." Gracia made a noise that sounded like worry, disapproval, and concern. I saw a knee go to the floor, and backed up a little further my back against the wall. Hughes picked up the edge of my sheets, and blankets. His face came in to view, I stiffened, shaking harder, my eyes went wide, and a whimper escaped my lips. "Oh god…" His face went out of view, "Gracia, Jean, I found her." His face came back into view, and he went down on to his stomach, "Dalka…" He reached out to me, I cringed away. "God… Dalka what happened?"

I saw Havoc go to his knees, and whimpered again, "No."

Hughes held a hand up, "I don't think she want you to see her. Gracia, you're a woman," He backed up going to his knees, "You better take care of this. I don't think, either of us are fit to do this." He sighed, "The only thing I can think of is to drag her out from under there and hope she snaps out of it. I don't think that's going to do her any good." He went to his feet, Havoc following suit, "We'll leave, I don't know what else…"

"I'll take care of it," I heard her say, the men's feet left and I was alone with Gracia. I heard her sit down on the bed, her feet resting on the floor, she began to hum. She was doing something but I couldn't tell what. Ten or fifteen minutes past before I calmed enough to crawl out from under the bed. "Feeling better? " She asked me, smiling her gentle smile.

I curled up watching her, not saying any thing. She just smiled at me, "It must have been terrifying," She held a hand out to me like I was a scared animal, "Why don't you come sit with me, and tell me about it."

My eyes flicked from her waiting hand to her face. This had to be Gracia, that man wouldn't have been patient and waited for me to take his hand he would have don't what Hughes had thought to do. Slowly I reached up and took the out stretched hand. Gracia pulled me up on to the bed, careful that she was sitting a few inches away from me. I told her everything that had happened since we'd left, I left out nothing. I told her about the entire conversation in the fabric store, every store we went into, even the conversation Havoc and I had had during lunch and on our way back. As I began to describe the man I started to shake again. Gracia gentle pulled me to her shoulder, petting my head, until I'd finished. I kept shaking for what seemed like an hour, until I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. I remember vaguely Gracia laying me down in the bed and covering me with a blanket before I drifted into a state of sleep.

* * *

**For the record this chapter has a lot of info about me. I actually do sit out in the middle of the night watching the moon in my back yard, while eating Ice cream, in late december, in my PJs... Admittedly I do wrap up in my favorite huge quilt, but winter nights are the best to see the stars and constalations. I got the Allergic stuff from a friend thats Allergic to just about everything, its really sad there are even some Ice creams she can't have... Here's a shout out to her, Hey Komusou!!**

**Now everybody press that little button and Review, you know you wanna...**


	19. Snow and Coffee

**Ok everybody, I know you all got messages from a person name Slydoran, what she said was true I was trapped out of my profile for the past two days because I got a virise. my brother took care of it, but he also locked me out of my internet, "To make sure you won't be getting any more unwelcomed guests" His words not mine.**

**I want to thank Slydoran for contacting you all, I really didn't think I'd ever be able to update again tears run down my face But as a celebration I'm submitting another chapter of everyone's favorite female alchemist!! (yes I know this might not be true, but indulge me)**

**Where did we leave of last? Oh yeah, Dalka just ran into everyone's most loathed Homoculus, though she has no idea who he was. She ran back to the Hughes' household, and last we left her she'd just passed out because she was soo tired. And to the person who said the ending of my last chapter was 'pathetic' I loath you more then Envy right now... I pictured you when I wrote the last part of this chapter. _smiles evilly_**

* * *

I dreamed of my old home, my mother standing in my room, holding one of my pillows. My father sitting at his desk he removed his glasses and stared off into the distance. My brother sat at the piano his head in his hands, I knew he missed me. My dreams flashed to the people in this country, I saw Riza and Mustang sitting on the train, Riza was holding a gun to Mustang's head to make him work. Next Ed and Al were running around some town avoiding something. I saw Granny talking with some one from Resembool while Winry worked on her table with some Auto-mail. I dreamed of Hughes, Gracia, and Elysia downstairs playing a game. Finally of Havoc, he sat on this bed, his ear pressed to the wall listening to the room next to it, I think it was mine. After a minute he pulled away taking some notes on a pad resting next to his foot. 

My eyes fluttered open, I was aware that I was laying next to some one, my head resting on their shoulder. I could hear their steady breathing and their heart beat. I blinked, sitting up to look at them, I didn't remember falling asleep next to anyone. I couldn't see his face, in the dark. I watched his steady breathing for a moment, before taking his hand and stroking it lightly with my middle and ring fingers. His hand suddenly closed over mine, surprising me.

* * *

My eyes popped open. I was laying on my stomach, in my room in the Hughes house hold. It was wasn't yet light out. I'd slept most of the night, waking once to eat the meal Gracia had brought up to me, and then going back to sleep. I recalled vaguely the first half of my dream, but the second half felt fuzzy, I remembered the man and waking up next to him but everything else was a blur. I sat up, my feet hanging off the bed. I rubbed my face, the man I'd seen on the street still bright in my memory, but not over powering in my mind. 

My body was stiff from my frantic run the day before. I knew Hughes and Havoc wouldn't like it if I went for a run in the city, but I figured they wouldn't mind if I stretched and practice some karate moves. I changed into a loose fitting pair of cloth pants, and an over sized black Tee. I kept my shoes of, not wanting to wake anyone, of course I'd transmuted them back into combat boots. My feet made little or no noise on the hard wood. I stopped in front of Hughes room, I could hear him snoring and continued on. I peaked into Elysia's room as well, she was a small bundle wrapped in several quilts. I smiled and then went down stairs.

Outside, I quickly pulled on my shoes, and noticed the change in the world. The entire yard was covered in an inch or two of snow. It was beautiful, I hated to ruin it before Elysia got to see it, but I couldn't put up with how much I wanted to move around. I mean over the course of the next few days, I was going to be stuck on a train with nothing to do. I pouted at the snow for a minute, rubbing my arms to keep warm, then smiled.

I could just fix the snow when I was done. The sun had started coming up, and now blanketed the snow in a rich orange color. I moved out into the snow, it just came to the top of my shoes. I stretched and moved around, warming up my muscles. I did everything I normally did before I worked out, short of sitting in the snow, or doing the splits. Then I did some loose moves; High kicks, spinning kick, jumping kicks, jumping spin kicks, and one set of hand stand axe kicks. Then I started doing some flips, spins and cartwheels, testing my body lightly.

I was doing a handless back flip when Havoc scared the shit out of me, "You're pretty nimble." I fell badly, slipping on some of the slushy half frozen water and dirt, and landed on my back.

"Damn it Havoc!!" I yelled feeling my back where I'd made the hardest contact with the ground. "Don't you have any fucking clue, that your not suppose to surprise some one when their doing an airily back tuck?"

I turned to shoot him a glare, He blinked back at me. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants, the grey Tee from the day before and sweatshirt, he looked like he'd been there a while, "Sorry," He said, "I was talking to myself." He stepped off the stoop and offered a hand to me, "I didn't mean to make you slip."

I snorted, but excepted the hand as he helped me up, "Yeah well, I didn't want to take a slushy dirt bath, but we can't always get what we want." I blinked finally noticing, that he looked like my father had in some of his old college pictures, back when he was in shape and on the track team. "You going some where?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his shirt, I half expected to see ARMY printed across the front of his sweatshirt.

"I was going to go running if no one else was awake, but with you out here…" He trailed off.

"You're going running?" I smiled up at him hopefully, "I'll go with you."

"No way." He said flatly.

"Ahh… Come on Havoc," I wined, "If you're with me I'm sure it'll be okay."

"After what happened yesterday, Hell no," He stared down at me, his eyebrow started to twitch lightly.

"Your no fun," I pouted. I turned away from him kicking at the snow, for a second before I reached down and transmuted snow into a human shape. I did a few practice flying spin kicks before I sent the head of the figure flying, luckily for me it landed in Havoc's face. I laughed behind my hand at his face as he whipped the snow off. Finally I regained my composer, and taunted him, "You shouldn't have stood there…"

"Yeah well, you can kiss my ass," He said hotly.

"I believe that's 'kiss my ass, Ma'am'," I laughed. "Hey, do you know how to fight?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Yeah…?" He said, backing away from me a little.

"Let's spar," I suggested.

He blinked at me, "Why…?"

"Because, I need a work out, and you can't go running with out me coming, too," I gave him my best Ha-ha smile.

His face fell for a second, before he faked a cough, and nodded, "Well, that's a good point, and I could do to know how well you can fight." I smiled wider, knowing what he wasn't going to say, _And this could be my opportunity to put you in your place. _"But," he said, surprising me a little, "It against my code to beat up a girl, so the minuet you start to faultier, we stop."

I smiled again, "Don't you mean when you faultier?" We both took guard stance at that point. Havoc's was light on his toes, he bounced from foot to foot, his hands up around his face, like a boxer. I had pegged him for that kind of a fighter, but he did look like he'd be more at home with a rifle, or some other kind of gun. My stance was deeper, still ready to move, but it was harder for me to go into a kick this way. What this stance did give me was the ability to dodge much faster then Havoc, and my hands were more ready to block then Havoc's. My far hand waited, open, next to face and my close hand was down, ready to block anything that came at my legs. I had the disadvantage none the less. I may have been on a better level, than Havoc, but he was a fighter too, and he'd seen my moves at least twice. That put us on the same playing level. Havoc kept hoping back and forth, he was waiting for me to attack him. I did so, faking a back fist and then punching. Havoc put his face behind his hands to block my attack, and then went forward with a strait punch, I ducked around it, blocking him as well. I grabbed his wrist with my blocking hand and heaved him over my shoulder.

He blinked up at me from the flat of his back for a second, before I twisted is arm to the point that he had to go on to his stomach to avoid me breaking his arm. "You Ass," I said angrily, "You're not even taking me seriously."

"Ahhgg," He yelled, pounding a fist on the ground.

I tightened the twist, "You should know better." I was seriously pissed now. I let go of him, "Now, how about you stop acting like a little pansy, and fight like a man?"

Havoc stood slowly, "You've got serious issues about being treated like a girl."

"Men treat women like their made of glass. I hate being treated like I'm made of glass, my family treated me like that, only my grandfather let me act like a normal child. I was the only girl in my family. I HATE BEING THE ONLY GIRL!!" I yelled at him. I took a stance again, this one more like Havoc's, but harder to read the movements of. "Now get you head out of you ass and fight me like you mean it."

Havoc stood there silently for a moment until I'd cooled my head well enough to think strait. Then he took his boxing stance again. This time he didn't wait for me to attack him, he came in fast and hard. I dodged a section of punches, hooks, and jabs. I sent only a single elbow at him he was so fast. I kept dodging him, reading his movements as quickly as I could. Within minutes I saw a pattern in his attacks. Right Jab, Right Jab, Left Hook, Right Jab, Left Punch, Left Hook, and again. I let him go through that pattern twice just to make sure I'd seen it right. His jabs were light taps compared to his hook, and his punch could easily seen me or Ed, if he were here, flying, but they were slower, and if I could time it right I could put his head between his knees in a way he'd never thought of. I saw the left punch coming, and dodged with my shoulder, hooking his arm under mine. I pulled back my knee, and arm to bring them both in at the same time. The next thing I knew Havoc's left knee slammed into stomach, he had a hold of the back of my arm, so I wasn't going to go flying, but it hurt like hell.

* * *

The next thing I knew Havoc was patting the side of my face. "Hey kid, come on, get up," He didn't sound like the same man who had woken me up from a nap just three days before. 

"Havoc?" I sat up slowly holding my stomach, it still hurt a lot.

"Damn, you tell me to fight for real and fall for that one? Talk about not making up your mind," He said pulling a cigarette out of one of his pockets and putting it in his mouth. His fished for a lighter as I stared at him, he seemed different, not flirtatious, as he'd been even a few days ago. I blinked, _was something wrong with him?_

"Havoc," I said standing up and then regretted it. I had to sit back down on the Hughes steps, and started again, "Havoc, your acting weird, did Hawkeye cut off your balls or something?" I tried to joke with him.

He blinked at me in surprise, almost dropping his cigarette, "What…?" He blush, "No, not like that's any of your business."

"Ohhh…" I smiled, "I made big, bad, old Havoc blush," I cooed at him.

His brow twitched quickly, "Damn it," He bit down on his cigarette, before spiting it on to the ground and smashing it underfoot, "Now look what you've done!" He said angrily reaching for another cigarette, "You made me ruin it." He found another and stuck that on into his mouth, pulling out the lighter he lit the vial thing with his hands lidded ever so gracefully. "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm following orders."

I stood my stomach feeling much better, "Orders?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm to protect you until I deliver you to you're new superior. I'm also supposed to act as a gentleman, and not try anything obscene, other wise Hawkeye will cut my balls off." That sounded like a joke but his face said otherwise. He said scratching the top of his head, "You were the one who insisted on fighting."

I gave him a look, "I said spar, I didn't say beat the crap out of anyone." I crossed my arms, "Your just angry because that's your first cigarette of the day, and Hughes won't let you have them in the house. You nicotine addiction must really be bad if you can't go twenty-four hours with out one"

Havoc rolled his cigarette in his mouth, "Fine, think what ever the hell you want, just let me have my smoke in peace!" He said glaring at me.

"What ever," I waved a hand in the direction of the street, "Just do it over there. I want to let Elysia have snow to play in, instead of brown sludge." He frowned at me but walked out of the yard and smoked next to the street. I transmuted the slug back into pure snow, and then spread it evenly over the grass area, clearing the pathway. I shot one last look at Havoc. He was standing next to the fence, his back to me. I could see the line of smoke from his cigarette, and the steady blow of his warm breath, and smoke as he breathed out. His hair and shoulders were still a little wet from when I'd hit with the snow ball. For a second his lone figure reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what.

I shook my head, _When_ _had I started giving a damn about Havoc?_ "He can freeze his ass off for all I care," I muttered to my self, "Him and his nicotine addicted temper." I sneezed, and wrapped my arms around my chest and stomach. My clothes were sopping wet, coupled with how little I had chosen to wear, I was the one freezing my ass off. I sneezed again and trotted inside the house. Hughes was sitting in the living room. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, not to mention a worn-out old robe. I looked at him as I pulled of my wet, cold shoes. He was pretending to ignore me while reading the paper. "Do you actually wear that to sleep in?" I asked.

He turned to me, blinking like he hadn't noticed me come in. "No," He said bluntly, "Mine are pink with little ducks on them, their so cute…" He said in his Elysia's-so-cute voice, "Elysia pick them out for me!" I saw that coming, "So do you always sleep outside in the snow?"

"Hah, ha," I said not amused, "I went out side to work out and ended sparing with Havoc."

Hughes smiled, "Let me guess, Havoc won, and now he's smoking out on the lawn?"

"Almost right," I said, wringing out the bottom half of my shirt, "He's smoking out on the side walk."

"You never want to mess with that man before he's had his morning smoke," Hughes laughed to himself and lifted the paper, so that it hid his face. "Gracia and Elysia are still asleep so, you might want to go get a hot shower, and then some coffee while you can, and before you get a cold," Hughes suggested his voice back to normal.

"Gee," I said annoyed but going to do what he said, "Thank for the advice… I could have used it half an hour ago," I muttered.

* * *

I took a fast hot shower, washing my hair, and toweled it dry. Once clean, and warm again I put on my uniform pants, a black t-shirt, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I tucked my shirt in, and opened the door resealing the left over steam. I hurried down stairs, it was now closer to eight or nine in the morning so I didn't think much about staying quiet. In the kitchen Gracia handed me a cup of hot coffee, with the perfect mix of cream, sugar, and (surprise) chocolate. Havoc had changed into a black shirt, blue jeans, and a shoulder holster on but there was no gun in it. He was sitting at the table, the front section of the news paper in his hands, a cup of coffee at his elbow, and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. I gave the back of his head a how-dare-you look, and sat down. Sitting between me and the news paper, that was Havoc, was a plate of scrabbled eggs, toast, bacon, and a jar of jam. 

I looked between Havoc and the plate, it looked untouched. I snaked my hand around the glasses, and salt and pepper shakers, and hooked the plate. Quietly I lifted it up just above the table and brought it over to me. Experimentally I sniffed it, good Gracia made it. The bacon was crisp, the eggs weren't runny, and the toast wasn't burnt, but was buttered. I reached over and stole his fork and napkin while I was at it. I tasted the eggs they were a little bland, but everything else was good. I downed the bacon and toast first and then turned to Gracia who was just about to ask me how I liked my eggs. "Do you have any steak seasoning?" I asked, giving her the don't-tell-him sign.

She laughed behind her hand, "I'll get it for you." I sprinkled the seasoning lightly over my eggs as Gracia started making Havoc a fresh set of eggs.

Havoc set his mug down after a long drink from it and reached for his fork. When his fingers didn't find it he patted the area where it had been. Finally, He looked over the paper for the fork, by this point in time I was having trouble not looking guilty. "Dalka," He said in discuss, "You took my food…" He said accusingly.

"Took you long enough to notice," I smiled happily, "And no, I took a plate of food that was getting cold in front of you." He gave me a disappointed look, "Let's consider it even for throwing me in that freezing slush."

He rolled his eyes, "fine. Hey Gracia, can I get…" Gracia put a plate in front of him before he finished.

"I noticed she'd taken your food a few minutes ago," She smiled at Havoc.

"And you didn't tell me?" Havoc asked, "What is this? Gang-up-on-Jean day?"

"Morning, Uncle Jean!!" Elysia bounced into the room and up to Havoc. She held her hands up to him expectantly.

"Well, at least there's one woman in this house who isn't trying to rune me," He picked her up putting Elysia in his lap. "Mornin', Baby girl, sleep well?"

"Yep, Oh… Scrambled Eggs!!" She exclaimed reaching for his fresh fork and digging in, half the eggs on the fork fell into her and Havoc's lap. Havoc shot me a-don't-say-a-thing look, and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Elysia," He said weakly, "Baby girl, why don't we share the eggs?"

"NO WAY!!" Hughes said coming into the room, "Elysia's sharing my eggs." He picked Elysia up, hugging her away from Havoc. "She's my baby girl."

Havoc looked surprisingly relieved; he started eating his food as quickly as he could before anyone else could steal it from him. When he was half way finished Gracia brought up our travel plans, "With this snow how are the two of you going to be getting down south?" She asked.

"I already called the train station," Havoc said between bites, "They've already salted the rails. Plus the snow isn't that deep, we should be able to leave on time. The train leaves at about ten," He looked at the kitchen clock, it was about eight right then. He turned back to me taking in that what I was wearing, "You might want to put on civilian clothes. We're going to be passing through some towns that aren't exactly military loving."

I glared at him, "You could have told me that an hour ago."

Havoc finished his coffee, "Yeah, I could have."

My eyes narrowed, and I ground my teeth against several words I wanted to call him. I smiled with false sweetness, "Thank you Havoc, your so kind, to have told me that now." I stood up to go change, my coffee in my hand, "I just have to give you one thing, to thank you for your kindness."

I stood next to him smiling, then I pour what was left of my cold coffee on his head, "Ya might wanna to go take a shower, we'll be going some places that aren't exactly kind to people covered in caffeine." I gave him one more you-ass-hole smile before I stormed up stairs.

* * *

**Raise you hand if you saw that coming...**

**Dalka's not happy with Havoc, once again. Just like I don't like it when someone calls my writing pathetic _is oddly smiling_**

**_Hispanic guy with curly hair walks over and stands really close to the screen, _Hi I'm her ex-boyfriend, Blood and iron-san you might want to clearify what you wrote, Ruroni-chan's wrath is historical in our school. While she was dating me I wasn't even safe from it, I still have the bruises from when I told her I was moving and wanted to break up with her... and that was last year..._ Face goes pale, Ruroni is standing right behind him._**

**Foxfire-kun, what lies are you telling my fans? _Her smile scares the tall strong looking guy next to her, she twists he arm backwards,_ DON'T SCARE MY FANS!!!**

**This has been Ruroni Angel and another weird day with her and her editor. Please read and review.**


	20. In which there are apologies

**WAAAAHOOOOO CHAPTER 20 PEOPLE!!!!! I'm so proud!!!! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, But I warn you now Sly-chan, if you don't review on this chapter I'm not posting a new chapter until Christmas**. **I really do want to hear you opinion even though when I review your chapters you tell me your not good at reviewing... I'll say this REVIEW AT THE END OR NO MORE ANGEL ALCHEMIST!!!**

**Thank you everyone for putting up with that little rant... smiles sweetly**

**bows Thanks for all the support of everyone who's reviewed, and thank you everyone who's put me as a favorite story, or on their story alert**. **bows again Thank you for reading this far, and I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming. Love you all. Read Review and enjoy my little fantasy...**

* * *

I looked up from my sketch book, Havoc sat across from me. We hadn't shared more then the minimum amount of conversation since the day before. I wasn't sure if he was giving me my space, or if he was honestly angry with me. When I'd come out of my room yesterday morning, He'd already washed off the coffee, and changed into new clothes. He'd glanced at me from over his shoulder before telling me that we would be leaving for the train station in ten. On the train he hadn't said one word until it was time for us to get off, and then he'd just give me two thousand yen and told me to get some dinner from the diner of the hotel we stayed at that night.

It had been a very quiet train ride, and I was starting to want to talk to him. I added some more detail to the picture I was working on the picture of Havoc. In the picture he was sitting, his feet crossed over the seat next to him. He had a book in one hand, and was fiddling with a lighter in the other. Instead of the cigarette he currently was sucking on, pointlessly, he had a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth. With the time I'd taken out to do his face, I'd noticed how long his eye lashes where. They went feminine like Armstrong's but they softened his face. His eyes were half closed and I could see how the shine of his lashes reflected the light. I'd noticed how his hair spiked naturally, making me think of my brother's bed head, though he had curled hair like mine. His mouth was a firm line, and I put money on it that he was a stickler for rules. I added a little more detail to the seat that acted as a background.

I looked up at him again, and silently put my open sketch book in the seat next to him as I put my pencils back in the tin I'd gotten for them. I also pulled out my grandfather's journal, pretending to forget that I'd put my book there. I read the same page three times waiting for Havoc to notice… anything.

"Dalka," Havoc said, I looked up. He was sitting in his seat, of course, My book was in his hand, which was offered out to me. He raised his eyebrow as my eyes went to and from him and the book, "You forgot to put this away."

"Oh," I said, sounding disappointed, I blushed taking my sketch book, "Thanks…" My eyes flashed to him again as I hold it close to me, "You didn't… look at it… did you?"

He looked up from his book, and sighed, "I saw the one on that open page, but I didn't look at any others." He shrugged, "That one's decent."

"Oh…" I closed it and slid it into my bag.

I picked up the journal again, and turned the page wanting to read more then the first page. "You drew those?" Havoc asked.

I looked back up at him, he was looking at his book again, "Yeah…"

"Huh…" Was his reply, still looking at his book. He closed it suddenly, looking at me, "Is that how you see me?"

I glanced at him, blushed a little, "Yeah, sometimes… You really what to see what I saw on our last train ride?"

He looked at me for another minute, I could tell he wanted to. He leaned back, opening his book again, "Naw…" I sighed that's not what I'd hoped for him to say. I opened my grandfather's journal again, resigned to just reading the entries. I heard Havoc snap his book close again and sigh, "Dalka…" He hesitated. I imagined his brain working to find the right words, "I'm sorry." It was blunt and quickly said but I'd caught it.

I wasn't going to let this be easy for him. I'd wanted to talk to him, but I was still very proud, "Sorry for what?"

He blushed lightly, "I'm sorry I beat you up, I'm sorry I pissed you off, and…" He looked very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from what ever scared you in Central."

Now it was my turn to be uncomfortable, "Don't worry about the first two, I've already forgiven you. The last…" I shifted in my seat, "It… It wasn't your fault… That man… I don't know why but there was this man on the other side of the street… He was just standing there watching me… He couldn't have hurt me, but there was something, something about him that made me afraid. I knew, in less then a minute, what he could do to me, and it terrified me, I just had to get away from him." I spoke slowly trying to remember exactly what had been running through my mind, "I didn't think about him following, or about you… I just had, you know, the fight or flee instinct, and my mind stopped working."

Havoc's eyes hadn't left me for the entire explanation. They had little understanding, if any, and I could feel them boring into me. "You fought Scar," He said plainly. _How had he known about that?_

I laughed, tears in the corner of my eyes, "I tried to run from him, too. He just attacked. I don't think of myself as a fighter, Havoc." I glanced at him but he had on a polite listening face, "I can fight, I just don't think of hurting people first thing when they attack me. My sensei and my grandfather pounded into my head that if I have the ability to run I need to do so." I shuddered suddenly, and remembered an important part of what had happened, "Do you ever get this weird vibe from anyone up at the office?"

He blinked at me, surprised at the sudden change in subject, "Not… really…?" He spoke slowly odviously confused.

I bit me lip, and looked out the window, "Why would I feel like that then…" I'd said it to my self, but Havoc read my expression.

"You know some times I can tell when Hawkeye is coming," He said thinking that's what I'd meant.

It wasn't but I laughed, "That's just when she wants to shoot you." I felt better now, He was talking to me, even if it was a little forced. "Even animal's know when something wants to kill them." I smiled at him, changing subject suddenly. "I wonder what my brother would think of me like this right now." I said daydream like, I missed my brother, a lot.

Havoc shrugged, "If he's anything like you he'd probably try to beat the crap out of me."

I laughed, "My brother, was calmer, he was trying to become a doctor." I looked at him, "He had a since of humor. He use to pull tricks on me with his best friend, Charlie. Mustang reminds me of him a little, of Charlie not my brother. But Samuel was different then you, he'd come up with the tricks and then apologize for them later. He loves chess and other games like that."

Havoc actually laughed, "Then he'd probably think like Breda, Coming up with some prank to pull on you for it."

I smiled at him and pulled out my sketch book, opening to the page that had Ed sleeping on him and turned it showing it to Havoc, "And both of them would probably never let you live this down."

Havoc went pale and then bright red as he realized what it was, he reached for my sketch book, but I was faster. He ended up falling off his seat and onto his face. The sound of the smack of his face and my high pitched laughter brought the clerk over with several complaints. I apologized while still laughing, and waved a hand at Havoc to go sit down.

When I sat back down I was still giggling, "Give me that picture," Havoc demanded.

I smiled at him from behind my hand, "Or you'll do what?" I blinked rapidly, "You wouldn't shoot little ol' me?" I put on a fake, heavy, southern drawl, then dropped it quickly, "I'm your superior officer, remember?"

He hung his head, "What do you want?"

I grinned, "Nothing right now, but I'll let you know when I think of something." The rest of our train ride for that day was pleasant, at least compared to the train ride the day before. That is until we reached our hotel for that night.

* * *

The town was big, everything was flashy, and bespoke of being extremely expensive. Yet some how I was still surprised when the lady at the front desk gave us our keys, "Alright, Mr. Havoc, here's a set of keys for you and your cousin," We'd agree to that story until we started wearing our uniforms, "Your room is 305, enjoy your stay."

We both blinked at her, before I stepped forward, "I'm sorry ma'am, what's my room number?"

She smiled politely, "305, miss."

I tried to remain polite as well, "Are you telling me that me and this dunder… I mean, my cousin are sharing a room?"

"Yes ma'am," The lady said hearing my disapproval, "The man who made the reservations, your uncle? Said as long as there were two beds you'd not have a problem. We'd actually tried to give you a room each, but we had a sudden attack of travelers this week. We were forced to put many people who'd asked for more rooms together, only if their family though." She looked worriedly from me to Havoc, "I personally called your uncle and asked if this was acceptable, I told you what he said."

I managed to force a smile, "My uncle, tell me did he sound kind of sleazy, you know, like a womanizer?"

The woman blushed, "Well, once I'd finished telling him our problem he asked me for my measurements…"

I thanked her and left before I destroyed something. On the stairs I lugged my bag up the stairs, Havoc right behind me, "Havoc, If I give you an order… you'd have to obey it right?"

I could feel him looking at the back of my head, "With in reason, yes."

"Okay," I shrugged my bag higher up on my shoulder, "When you get back to East City…" We arrived on the third floor, "Do me the favor of shooting Mustang."

He laughed weakly, hoping I was joking, at the look on my face he opened the door to our room, loosing the smile. "I can't kill the Colonel," He said putting his bag on one bed.

"I didn't ask you to kill him, I believe I asked you to shoot him." I said, stowing my duffle bag in the closet and keeping the bag with me sketch book near my foot as I sat on the edge, "I understand, from you, that you're a descent shot, maybe not as good as Hawkeye…"

He grunted, "I'm not happy about this either, but neither of us can do more then get angry at him. He's our superior officer."

I made an angry noise before I got up and started to pace, "I'll do more then 'get angry at him' that next time I see that Bastard."

Havoc sighed, "Well," He said looking around the room, "We have one bathroom, so who gets to use it first?"

I shrugged, "I like to use the shower at night. Why don't I take a shower tonight, after dinner, and you take one in the morning, you know, to make sure there's enough hot water?"

Havoc nodded, "Let's go get dinner then."

* * *

I got out of the shower, it was steamy in the small room. I wrapped a towel around my torso, and brushed my hair out of the bun I'd pulled it into. I tugged on my comfy, silk bottoms, and the tight, spaghetti strap, tank top. I saw my self in the mirror and grinned evilly, Havoc would probably have a nose bleed or something at sight of me. I opened the door letting the steam out and began brushing my teeth.

Once finished I walked into our room, bare foot, and climbed on to my bed, pulling out my grandfather's journal. I opened it, not reading, but pretending to, I waited. "Um… Dalka…" Havoc said, slowly.

I looked up at him blinking, through my hair and bangs, "Yes, Havoc?" I mimicked his tone. Havoc was sitting on his bed, he had a small notebook open in his lap. The shocked look on his face, and the light blush that covered his cheeks was priceless.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, blushing brighter.

I gave him an innocent look, "Me? I'm just wearing my Pjs."

Havoc looked away, "Ok… I may as well go change into my sleeping clothes." He stood up, leaving his book and pencil on the bed. I read the journal while he was in the bathroom, and glanced up when I heard the toilet flush. Havoc came out in plaid pants, which hung dangerously low on his hips, his dog tags, and not much else. I blushed but hid it behind my book. I managed to keep my mind on the journal for the next hour.

"Dalka…" Havoc said after a while, "You've been flipping back and forth from that page to the on before it for the past ten minutes. What the hell is so interesting?"

I didn't look up, "It's this journal entry. My grandfather writes about His alchemic experiments…" I made a confused noise then turned to him, "I mean this journal was started before he came to Amestris, and then he explains a lot about Grumman, and his family and house, then he doesn't write a thing for six months, then when he finally picks it up again he explains that he's now a state alchemist. That all goes pretty well with the time line I've formed in my mind, but it's the experiments he writes down that catch my attention."

Havoc had put down his notepad, and was listening closely to everything I'd said. He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"Here listen to this," I glanced at him then at the book again, "_I was ordered to attempt a transmutation on another living thing yesterday. From the beginning I had a bad feeling about it, but what they asked of me seemed reasonable, it wasn't even going to be on a human. The transmutation was to take place on a horse, an old nag, well past her prime. I was supposed to give the animal wings, a Pegasus effect if you will. If this experiment was a success I think I would have been ordered to experiment on a human. Allow me to get back on track, the experiment. It took place to day, and seemed to be going well at first, the mare was responsive to my touch, she was not ill tempered, just lazy. I went through the process of creating a transmutation circle as I always do, on each of the horse's shoulders, and touched the two circles at the same time. I watched the bones slowly start to rise and the animal's hair begin to rearrange, but then the mare began to act oddly. She didn't rear, or fight my touch, but she through her head up and rolled her eyes back. I could almost feel the fear in her muscles. The animal flung her head up again and again and began to foam at the mouth. The mare finally fought it's owner's hold on the lead, and trying to get away from me. She broke away from us and sped of towards a field, but crashed through some rails and did not regrain her feet. By the time, I reached her the foam at the sides of her mouth had turned bloody and she just lay there. When my fellow officers came over, the mare was dead. I have my own thoughts as to why she died, but my superiors think it only happened because the horse was old. They think it was a heart attack, I know better. I've felt some of the pain that comes with growing wings, the mare died because of pain. If my officers order me to 'experiment' again, I will refuse."_

I looked up at Havoc. He had his hand over his mouth in a thoughtful pose, "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think…" Havoc said slowly, "That you were right when you told Mustang you didn't think you could give anyone else wings."

I looked at him, and opened my mouth to say something. Havoc stopped me, "I also think… Its late, we both should get some sleep." He smiled, and I noticed how the lap light made the shadow and lines of his chest seem very… ah… indulging. I blushed, and nodded putting the book away and slipping silently into my bed. Havoc waited until I'd laid my head down before turning off the lights.

I listened to him settle into his own bed and waited for him to quiet. I rolled onto my back, "Havoc?"

"Yes, Dalka?" Havoc sighed.

"I just wanted you to know… I trust you, I trust you to take care of me, on this trip… Don't make me regret it." I rolled back over, and covered my head with the pillow blocking out the noise of another person in a room with me.

* * *

**Alright beloved reader you know what to do...**

**  
_Foxfire sneaks up to the screen_ Blood and Iron-san, I'd like to thank you for clearyfing that little problem we had last chapter, it's saved me a couple of bruises.**

**_Ruroni pinches his cheeks and pulls, _Foxfire-kun what lies are you whispering to my fans?**

**_Foxfire_ Nothing... Nothing, just how happy you were to get all those reviews...**

**_Ruroni lets him go_ You're a very bad lier. _Pulls him into a head lock_ How... Many... Times... Do... I... Have... To... Tell... You... NO SCARING THE FANS!!!!!**

**_Foxfire passes out Ruroni lets him go _Well that made me feel better... but now my editor is incapassated... Oh well! smiles happily Thank you readers please review.**

**_Ruroni waves good bye, and Foxfire holds up sign that reads_ Someone please save me from this crazy, violent person... Or call a Doctor.  
**


	21. In which I drive a Motorcycle FUN!

**Alright everyone the next chapter which you've all been waiting for since my 'odd' little cliff hanger is up. And the next chapter after this will be up next weekend, only because I've already written it. But I had to break it up because it was just too long the other way.**

**bows thank you everyone whose kept up this long (did you ever think I'd put up the equivalte of 91 pages? and it'll be a short book before I end). I would like to thank everyone whose reviewed and added me to their favorites (even though I don't get reviews from you I still like to know you love me). **

**Now read, Review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

I yawned on the back of the motorcycle, my mother drove fast then Havoc. It's not that I had a problem riding behind Havoc on the motorcycle… It's that the bike we were on was the equivalent of a 250, power wise, and Havoc wasn't even opening her up at all. We'd left the last town with a train station this morning, in our uniforms. The platoon that had been stationed at that outlining station had lost their last jeep the day before, and weren't expecting a new one for a week. So we'd had to take the only other thing they'd had, a motorcycle. We'd exchanged my duffle bag, and Havoc's suit case for a set of saddlebags and an army pack. The pack was on Havoc's back, and I had my own backpack and my sword. It was mid afternoon now, "HAVOC?" I called over the light roar of the engine.

He looked over his shoulder, he was wearing goggles and a leather cap, that brought the though _idiot_ into my mind. He turned his eyes back to the road but I took that glance back at me an okay to yell a conversation in his ear.

"DO YOU MIND IF I DRIVE?" I asked loudly.

Havoc pulled over, and turned off the machine. "What?" He asked looking over his shoulder at me, "I don't know if you can handle the power of this thing…" He stopped at the glare I was giving him

"Please, I've control horses with more power then your showing on this thing." I hopped off, going over the sissy bar, and pulling my own goggles onto my forehead. "And with the rate you puttering along we won't get to the camp for another week." I raised my eyebrows, there were several comments I still wanted to make, but choose to let Havoc keep some dignity.

"I'm one of the best cyclists in the army," Havoc countered.

"Let me guess all the others are professional racers," I looked down at him, "I feel like I'm driving with Miss Daisy?"

"Who," Havoc gave me a blank look, "and what are professional racers?"

"You do have races in this country right?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm saying you drive like an old lady compared to some of the people from my country."

Havoc stood, still straddling the bike, "You think you can do any better?" his voice had a low anger about it.

"I know I can do better, because I have!" I waved my hands in a dramatic gesture.

Havoc got off the bike, "Fine! I'm going to take a smoke break and then you can drive until it gets dark!" He stormed off going down wind of me. I turned away before I smiled that had been surprisingly easy. Havoc and I had come to an agreement; he could smoke as much as he wanted to, except he had to be at least ten feet down wind of me. So he took smoke breaks just about every hour. I looked at the motorcycle. It had been making odd noises as we slowed down. I wasn't a mechanic but I knew how a bike was suppose to sound. I took off my uniform coat, it was really too warm to be wearing all of this formality anyway.

I pulled the cover off the engine, and studied it. The entire build was wrong, I wished I had time to take it apart by had and put it back together. I glanced at Havoc, he was too absorbed in the scenery to notice what I was doing. I pictured the way the engine was suppose to look, clapped my hands together, and touched it. The engine was hot, but as soon as I touched it, it cooled. The engine looked right now, I had to hope it would work.

Unfortunately the flash of blue light did not escape Havoc's **watchful** gaze. "DALKA!!!" He roared, "What on earth are you doing!?!"

I smiled putting the engine cover back on, "Nothing much. You finish your nicotine stick?"

Havoc glared, "It's not a nicotine stick… It's a cigarette, and yes I did."

"Good, you can ride behind me, that way I don't have as much of you to smell," I threw my leg over the seat, and started the motorcycle in one smooth move. "GET ON!!" I yelled over the roar of the engine, it even sounded better.

Havoc gave me and the bike a surprised look. I waited patiently and he finally got on. I waited another minute for him to get situated and took off. Havoc let out a little yelp, as I gunned the gas, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He clung to me like I was the only thing keeping him on, I laughed. I'd forgotten to put on my goggles, so my eyes were starting to water. I let go of one of the handles, pulling to goggles on properly, "DON'T LET GO OF THE HANDLE BARS!!!" Havoc yelped

I laughed even louder, and pushed the bike harder. We were doing close to sixty were as with Havoc driving we'd only been doing thirty. I leaned forward, pulling Havoc with me. I loved the feeling of the wind through my hair. Behind me Havoc whimpered. "WAAAHHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I howled to the sky. This was the most fun I'd had all week, after fighting Havoc for that picture of him in my sketchbook.

* * *

An hour later I slowed and pulled over to another niche in the road. Havoc got off as quickly as he could, and I calmly turned of the engine and put down the bike stand. Lazily I pulled up the goggles, Havoc was on his hands and feet in the bushes. "You okay over there, Frawline Havoc?" I asked calling him a girl in German.

He turned over his shoulder, a panicked look on his face, "Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" He yelled at me before turning back around and throwing up in the bushes.

"So not cool…" I grimaced, and then shrugged, "I guess you could say I watch too many motorcycle shows back home. Grandpa taught me how to drive his revamped World War II cycle when I was like twelve, but my need for speed is all my own." I smiled up at the sky, I was still high from the adrenalin rush of driving faster then I needed to.

"You've lost your mind…" I shot a look at Havoc. He was lying on his back, eyes closed tight, breathing heavily. "I didn't even know the bike could go that fast."

I sighed taking pity on him. I pulled out one of the flasks we'd been given, from my pack. There was no reason to be any meaner to Havoc then necessary. I walked over quietly and squatted next to him, waiting.

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, "Here," I offered him the flask. "Take a gulp without touching the lid, swish and spit." I ordered, "It'll make your mouth taste better." I hugged my knees and watched him. He did as told, repeating the process several times. Finally he took a long swig, gulping down the water.

"Thanks," He said hoarsely, "I feel a little better know."

I smiled, "I wouldn't thank me, yet. You did say I could drive until it got dark." My smile broadened as his face went ashen, "I just thought you might want one of your nicotine sticks."

Havoc grimaced, "I don't really think smoking is going to improve the taste in my mouth or the feeling of loosing the pit of my stomach at the last stop."

I laughed, "Come on let's get some more distance between us and the train station before dark." I stood up and offered a hand to Havoc. He accepted it, and got on to the motorcycle behind me, this time grabbing me prematurely. I went easy on the take off for him, but picked up my speed. Soon we were zooming along the roads. I lost track of time, the only way I noticed any change was how the landscape around us changed. Early in the day, the mountains had still been visible, at noon we'd been traveling through a canyon, now we where on a flat desert. Just as it finally started getting dark, I noticed a change in the horizon.

It look like…. Like dunes? I pulled over and propped up the bike, turning to Havoc. "How much farther do you think we'll have to go before we reach the camp?" I asked as we chewed on hard bread and what looked like beef jerky but tasted like a block of salt.

Havoc shrugged, "We weren't suppose to make it until the day after tomorrow. With the way you drive I'll be surprised if we live through the next day."

I shot him a look, and turned it to a smile, "Does that mean I get to drive tomorrow?"

Havoc paled, "Only for half the day… and if we reach the camp early you pull over and let me drive other wise Sou will tell Mustang I was shurking my duties, and if Mustang hears that Hawkeye will find out, and she'll kill me…"

The look on his face was priceless, but I only smiled, "Alright, I just like motorcycles." We pull out our blankets and wrap them around our shoulder. Havoc lays down, on his side, and I lay next to him back to back. Havoc stiffens, "Night Havoc. Don't let the sand bugs bite."

* * *

We reached took off early the next morning. I got to drive. It was midmorning when we stopped the next day to check the map we'd been given. Havoc had it spread out on the ground three rocks holding it down, "Ok, so we're about here." He pointed to a spot on the map with a red line, about an inch away from a black X, "I'm guessing that's about where we are because I know you got us some major time… the way you drive." He rubbed his jaw, pretending he hadn't said what he'd said. "We might be closer we might be farther. Either way I think we should trade off on driving," Some how Havoc had gotten use to my driving. Though, he still tried to get off as quickly as he could when I stopped.

"I think were a lot more east of there," I said pointing to a spot half an inch away from the line, and an inch and half from the X.

"If we were there, we'd be much closer to the fighting…" He said looking from the map to me. "But you could always be right," He said at the look on my face, "If we don't reach the camp by noon…"

Havoc was cut off by an explosion that was about half a mile from us. He jumped over the map and onto me, protecting my head with his hands and body. We were showered by sand, and bets of ash. All around us there was the sound of gun fire and yelling. I could feel Havoc pull away a little, looking all around us. He kept me pressed between him and the ground. I looked up at him, "Dalka!" He spoke just above the noises of the fighting, enough for me to hear but no one else. "Get the map and then find somewhere to hide."

I was about to ask him where would I hide, the only things around us were dunes. Havoc moved off, he army crawled towards the explosions. I sat up quickly grabbing the map, before crawling on my hands and knees to the motorcycle. I opened the saddle bags, I knew better then to stay close to a machine that could explode but I needed something to hide myself in. I found my bundles of cloth grabbing the sand colored ones and ran for the next closest dune. I made a quick depression in the sand, and transmuted the cloth into a camo style mesh I through it over myself as an other explosion showered me with more derby. I was afraid to move but still I shifted my hands to transmute my depression into a cave, which I quickly crawled into, I barely fit. The mesh I left to hide the cave opening.

I could hear as gun fire was exchanged nearby, then yelling, and calls of retreat. I stayed hidden, even after the fighting stopped. It seemed like an eternity before I heard the sounds of people passing to the left and right of me. I held my breath as a set of boots came much too close to the entrance to my little cave. I couldn't see much through the mesh but I could make out the figures that passed by my hiding place and the other's that came over the dune I'd last seen Havoc heading toward. I heard them talking, they spoke English cleanly; where as the calls of retreat had been heavily accented.

"Where is that damn alchemist?" I heard one say.

"That Lieutenant said he last saw her somewhere near the motorcycle…" Said a second. _Havoc said I was here?_ "He said she was running for cover…" _Had they done something to Havoc?_

"I think this is a complete waste of time. Why can't we just leave them here?" The first said.

_Where was Havoc? Did they kill him? _My brain kept running those thoughts through my head. I started to shake slightly, my hands where clinched so tightly I could feel groves being embedded into my palms.

"I mean, that Lieutenant did shoot down two men. Sure we owe him but we don't need any damn Alchemists," The first man continued.

I heard the chink of metal and what I easily identified as Havoc's lighter being used. I knew it was Havoc's because his was an old silver one that had a distinct sound. I was sure Havoc was dead, until I heard his voice, "DAAALLLKKAAAAA!!!!"

My hands released, Havoc was alive. I popped out of the hole, between two very surprised soldiers. I picked up the mesh while my head swiveled around, looking for Havoc. One man, had a Havoc's lighter, his mouth had dropped and the cigarette had fallen to the sand. The other had a gun in his hand and a shocked look on his faced. Havoc was standing at the top of the dune next to some other man. I tucked the mesh under my arm and started to hike up the sand hill, grabbing Havoc's lighter from the cigarette guy. I looked at it to make sure it was his, then gave the still surprise man a look and continued up the dune.

I shot Havoc a look but said nothing. "Dalka," Havoc said, "This is Sergeant Hans Anderson. He's given us directions to the camp. Turns out we're east of the camp." Anderson was short, he looked Hispanic. His hair was black, his skin dark, eyes pure black like Mustang's. I let my eyes slip over him then turned back to Havoc.

I gave him a smug smile, "I knew it."

"Yeah… Well," Havoc said ducking his head, "He and his men have to get back to patrol, but you'll see them around the camp." Havoc looked to Anderson, "So if you manage to find my lighter out here, send it to me would you. That thing was an antique." He started walking down the dune back to the bike, I noticed how his boots disappeared into the sand as he trudged through it. The Sergeant saluted me, I gave him a uncomfortable smile and hurried down the dune after Havoc. The other men each saluted as I passed, making me even more uncomfortable. I was glade to through my leg over the sissy bar, behind Havoc, and get away from all those men saluting me.

Once they were out of sight I remembered the lighter clutched in my hand. I put a hand on Havoc's shoulder, "This is your lighter, right?" I spoke loudly in his ear, holding the other hand with the lighter over Havoc's shoulder.

He glanced at it then nodded, "Hold on to it for me," He yelled into the wind. If I hadn't been closer I wouldn't have heard him. I patted his shoulder and released it to show him I understood.

* * *

Havoc pulled into the tent camp smoothly, but when he stopped the motorcycle it made an ugly stuttering noise, popped and lurched forward, before Havoc could stop it. It had died. I hopped off quickly practically throwing Havoc off and the same time. I prided the engine cover off the side, burning the tips of my fingers in the process. I cursed at the state of the engine, I knew an over heated engine when I saw one.

I turned to Havoc, "Nice job Lieutenant," I snorted at him, sitting on my heels. "I told you, you where pushing it too hard, but you just had to look good for your little field friends, stupid ass."

"What are you complaining about?" Havoc countered figuring out what I was doing. I was trying to make it sound like he was the one who'd done the damage to the engine. "I got you hear on time didn't I?"

I stood up dusting off my coat tails, "You may have gotten me here on schedule, but you did so by burning out half the engine." I rolled my eyes, "And talk about irony you're going to be stuck her another three days until parts come in or someone else comes along and can take you back up to the train station. Unless, that is, I decide to be nice and fix it for you."

Havoc's eyes went narrow, I turned away from him a little. "But this is no way for us to enter my new assignment. You should have driven me down here in a jeep not on the back of that snorting 'Hog' as you called it."

Havoc mumbled something that sounded like 'whiny little bitch'. I walked passed him towards a waiting soldier, "Call me that again and you won't have to worry about Hawkeye." I warned Havoc, pressing his lighter into one of his hands. "Soldier," I said to the man, he looked about twice my age but I was pretty sure I had a higher rank. I had more lines and stars on my badge then he did after all.

"Corporal," Havoc coughed, supplying me with his rank.

"Corporal," I started again, "I'm here to see Captain Sou, Would you mind telling me where I can find him?"

The Corporal looked surprised by my reaction, and question to him. "Uh… He's probably in his tent, Ma'am… Sir… Major…" He saluted me.

"No need to stand on attention, Corporal," I smiled at him. Then turned around, pulling my things off the bike, and lugging them over my shoulder. "If you have the time, I need someone to show me there," I kept the smile on my face as I turned back to him.

"Of course, Major," He looked at ease again, "Let me help you with those."

I forced myself to keep my smile, Havoc noticed the change, "I'm not as weak as I look Corporal, thank you for offering. Just, show me to the Captain's tent." The Corporal saluted again and led the way down a line of tents. I sighed and followed, Havoc right behind me. He took the bag with my things in from me, to say the least I protested, if quietly, "Havoc!! Give that back right now!"

"Back off, chief-et, I'm just bein' nice." He gave me a little grin, "Besides, you're the only female state Alchemist, you're allowed to be a delicate… flower…" He struggled with the proper word.

"Kiss my ass," I growled at him walking ahead of the blonde man.

"I think I tried that once…" Havoc joked, under his breath. I turned a glare to him, but continued forward. Captain Sou's tent was no different then any other, plain cream color tarp, pulled up strait and into place away from the others, but still looking part of the rest of the tents.

The Corporal stopped before the tent, "Captain Sou!" He went to attention, "The new State Alchemist is here to see you."

"Come." Was the gruff call.

The Corporal pulled aside the tent flap and repeated, "The new State Alchemist is here to see you, Sir."

"I heard you the first time, Rob," The gruff voice sighed, "Send him in." The Corporal nodded and held aside the tent flap for me, I smiled at him before entering. Havoc came in right behind me. Captain Sou was a tall man. He sat behind a make shift desk, that had a supply of papers on it. His hair, once a bright red was coppery, with wisps of grey. His face was wrinkled, wind worn, tanned, and all around tired looking, but his eyes, hidden under dark bushy eyebrows were sharp. Those light blue eyes seemed to take in everything, and file it away to be used at a later date. They betrayed the weary looking face for the sharp mind behind it.

Sou looked up from his paper work taking in the sight of Havoc and me in one breath before looking down at the papers again, "Thank you Rob, go back to duty, now." He waved a hand in the direction of the tent flap, I heard a pair of boots clip together, before the flap closed darkening the inner area further. It took a minute for my eyes to august. When they had, Sou had set his papers down and was leaning back watching us. He sighed, "So you're the Angel Alchemist Mustang ordered me to take?"

For a second I wondered if I should salute, but Sou spoke again before I could think to do anything, "SPEAK UP KID!"

"Sir," I went to attention, Havoc tensed behind me, "Yes, Sir. I'm Dalka Hesperus, The Angel Alchemist."

Sou blinked several times and then started to laugh. I stared at him, shocked, while he tried to catch his breath. After a while longer then I was really comfortable with he wheezed, "You're joking… The Angel Alchemist, the one Mustang talked my ear off about, the one he said could 'Heal' people, the one he spent two hours talking me into taking, and had central promote me two ranks for. Is a short, scrawny, skin and bones, teenage boy?"

I cleared my throat, "Actually I'm considered tall for my age, thank you very much. I resent being called 'Scrawny', and while I'm not muscular, I'm sure as hell not 'skin and bones'. One more thing…" I held up a finger before the captain could disciple me for swearing at him, "I was wondering why do, all men with graying hair seem to think I'm a boy?"

Sou's jaw dropped, "You're a… You can't be… You have…. And you don't have…" He was making odd gestures while he was searching for the right thing to say. Then it came to him, "Aww, HELL NO! ROB!!!" He yelled.

The corporal came running into the tent, "Sir!"

"First off didn't I tell you to get back to your post," Sou scolded. "Next, get Mustang on the horn," His orders were crisp and direct, "There's no way in hell I'm letting that Ass get away with not telling me…"

"Ah sir…" Corporal Rob said slowly, "Command cut our phone lines, said they'd be down for three hours, that's about two more hours from now…"

"We'll wait." Sou was not happy. "The two of you can wait here, if you like." He gestured to the stools. I nodded and perched on the seat, Havoc declined standing comfortable just behind me.

* * *

** Alright everybody Sou's odivousely not happy about having a female alchemist, that or he's just upset that Mustang left out that oh so important little detail. You'll find out which... eventually. **

**Now everybody knows what to do, Review! Review!! REVIEW!!!**


	22. In which I meet some new people

**Okay so a LOT of you are thinking Dalka's in trouble well she's not it's Mustang who's pissed of Sou. So stop asking if she's in trouble!!! Sorry, sorry, I've got a English paper due in the morning and I'm nervous about it. I suck at Cause and Effect papers!!!! curses her self in German If any of you ever have to go through college make sure you take some intro to writing tutoring classes, and listen to the teacher. I didn't and now I'm paying for it.**

**Anyway time to turn into a nice person now. Let's pick up where we left off, oh and I get to introduce the new insult lackie this chapter! So I'll tell you when...**

**Also I'm looking for an Editor, if anyone out there is good with Grammer, and won't mess up the way the stories going contact me. My last editor managed to get his computer turned into a suffering pile of junk, He shouldn't have pissed me off, evil grin I did warn him after all... that and his mom cut off his internet because he was looking at too much Porn.**

**So read, review, enjoy, and someone who's an editor please contact me...  
**

* * *

Two hours later, I'd been staring at the back of the tent in a daze, my fingers dancing on my lap. Havoc and Sou had started remising about something, I don't remember what. The corporal stuck his head into the tent, "Sir, We just got the phone lines back. I've already got someone ringing up East."

"Good," Sou stood, "If the both of you will remain here, I'm going to talk to your superior." He left swiftly. But came back half an hour later pissed off, "That god Damn, Sorry excuse for an Ass wipe!!" He Cursed.

I smiled sweetly, "I'm guessing the Ass wipe told you, you're stuck with me."

"ROB!!" The corporal came scurrying into the tent. Sou barked several orders, "Get one of the girls over here, can't have you sleeping with the one I had picked." He looked at me blushing and turned back to the corporal, "Also get Genz in here," He looked at me, "How much training have you had kid?"

I blinked, he'd been speaking so quickly I'd almost missed his question, "I didn't go through boot camp if that's what you mean…" I said, then added, "Sir." The Captain blinked at me, I tried not to let my shoulders sag too noticeably, "I mean basic training, Sir."

Sou sighed, "Get Jacob too …" He looked over my shoulder, "Well get moving!"

"Well ah sir…" The corporal said slowly, "Lieutenant Genz is out following Anderson, because of that big explosion, he reported in. He hasn't come back yet…And Sergeant Major Douglas is asleep… You know how he is if you wake him up…"

Sou glared, "Then get one of his bunk mates to wake him up…" He growled, "I want that Lazy Bum in here five minutes ago." The short Corporal scurried off as Sou yelled, 'five minutes ago', I struggled to keep my face strait. Sou shot a look at Havoc, "So if she's the Alchemist, Who the hell are you?" For a man I pegged as being the grandfather type, Sou sure did swear a lot. Of course, I had started it…

Havoc's heels clicked together, "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Sir. I'm just here to deliver your alchemist," He pulled out some papers and put them on the desk. "So if you'll just sign these I'd like to start heading back to East City…"

"Hold it right there, Son." Sou held up one of his hands in a stop gesture, "You work for Mustang?"

Havoc nodded.

"Then you're not going any where, not until I've Figured out what to do with this child." Sou pointed at me but kept his eyes on Havoc, seeming to dare the lieutenant to challenge him.

But Havoc, being the good little soldier he was, just nodded, saluted, and backed off.

Sou watched Him silently for several moments, then leaned back, watching me. I stood easy, waiting for what ever was coming. It took him a few minutes, but finally it came out, "You have the body of a fighter, how is it you didn't go through basic training?"

I shrugged, "I became a state Alchemist last week, I've only known about Alchemy for the past month." Sou raised his eyebrow and Havoc coughed, "I came from a small town. The Elders didn't let any alchemist stay in the town for very long, they preferred more 'natural' sciences… Physics… Chemistry… My own father considered Alchemy to be a demonic science… Which is why my grandfather never told anyone about his Alchemic abilities…" I pursed my lips like it was a taboo topic.

"Uh hu…" The captain raised his other eyebrow, and then lowered them both. "Can you fight?"

"Well… Havoc beat me, but I've stood my ground against people of my own… size, I suppose you could say…" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"She's being modest," Havoc said, "If she hadn't broken her leg, she would have beat the crap out of Edward Elric."

I shot Havoc a look.

"Elric? The Fullmetal, Youngest, Alchemist ever?" Sou's eyebrows went up again, "He may be young, but I've heard things about him…"

I sighed, "We agreed no alchemy, and I got him angry, that's the only way I could have beat him. Afterward, he became my tutor, and mentored me through my test." I tried to explain but the captain's eyebrows just kept going up. I mentally swore, _why did everyone expect so much from me?_

Thankfully, a lanky man opened up the flap behind us, before Sou could ask any more questions. He yawned, rubbing one eye, and then running the same hand through his hair. "Okay, Cappy, how about you tell me why I'm up five hours after I just got back from my patrol."

I looked the man over carefully. He looked older then me, well tanned, his originally light brown hair was sun bleached a light blond color. His hair was about an inch long. It was easy to tell that it had once been in one of those bad military hair cuts. His eyes were a beautiful light color in comparison to his dark tan, a light green. He had two earrings in one ear and one in another. On his left arm there was a tattoo of the creature on the flag, over it there was a scroll shape that read, **Military**, and another under the creature, that said,** Ace**. The man was tall, lanky, but muscular. He looked like an older version of some of the teenage boy's I'd gotten use to seeing when I'd been going out with one of the football jocks. I smiled imagining the muscles on his ass, and legs, not just the ones on his chest which were mostly visible through his thin shirt. He wore half his uniform, the pants and tails of the coat, and a sleeveless shirt, that had dark blue shoulders and left the rest white. Across the shirt it read **If you can read this, you're in deep ****SHIT**

I let a giggle escape my throat at his shirt. I knew what an Ace was by military standards, but I took a guess that it was the same thing here as it was in the US military. The man's bored face turned to me, and lit up, "'ello beautiful," He grinned, what brings you to this part of the country? And in those rags… A lady, like yourself, should wear beautiful dresses, and fine jewelry." **(meet the new Insult Monkey)**

I couldn't help but laugh, again. He was flirting with me, in the wrong way, but it was funny how strongly he was doing so. Sou interrupted before the tanned man could let me embarrass him, "Shove it, Jacob," he warned, "That's your superior officer. Mine too, until I have a talk with someone…" His voice went dark, and Jacob shivered.

"I hate it when you talk like that, you scare Rob when you do that," Jacob grimaced. "So, the new alchemist is a girl?"

"Yes, she is," I said in an angrier voice, "And she does not like people talking about her like she's not there." I let my eyebrow twitch.

Jacob looked at me then back at Sou, "She's scarier then you, if she wants to be… And with that body… Whoa, you must kill the guys."

"Jacob, Shut it, NOW!" Sou warned him.

I looked over my shoulder at Havoc, "What is with every blond male in this country asking me out?"

"I don't think the chief asked you out," Havoc shrugged, not rising to my implication.

"He was a little young for me, and he at least knew it," I raised an. eyebrow and turned back to the Captain.

"What was that about?" Sou pointed with his pin.

I grimaced, and Havoc and I spoke in unison, "You don't want to know."

He sighed, "Fine," His attention turned back to the tanned man, "Major Hesperus, here has had no training, and you're one of the best here so I want you to be her drill instructor until she's half as good as you."

Jacob's eyes flicked over me quickly, "You've got a nice body. Dancer, Gymnast maybe. I assume you know how to use that thing," He gestured to the sword.

I nodded.

"Hands," He ordered.

I tilted my head.

"Show me your hands," I did so, "Delicate," he observed. "An artist's hands, maybe a musician… But callused, you do know how to use that metal stick. And you know hard work…" He looked me in the face, "You are a mystery, Body of a dancer, hands of a fighter, fingers of an artist, and face of and angel." He grinned at me, "You have the prettiest eyes…"

I forced a smile, "You're pitching for the minors, and I'm in the big leagues. Try again when you've come up with some better pick up lines."

Someone on the other side of the tent flap laughed and walked in, this one was a beautiful dark skinned woman. Her hair was in fine braids and pulled back over her shoulder. She wore a ready smile behind a bright set of eyes. She also looked good in the dark tank top and dark blue uniform pants. Her large breasts, held in place by a sport's bra, and her hips looked small in those baggy pants. "You know she's right," The woman smiled, "Your lines are getting a little dry. You should try getting some new ones from the corporals."

Jacob frowned, "Rob's so innocent he doesn't even know what a pick up line is."

"That might be true," The woman shrugged, "But so is the fact that your newest love is the same age as your little sister."

Jacob's jaw dropped, he turned to me, "You're only sixteen? I thought you were at least nineteen."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how old are you? Five?"

The woman laughed, and Jacob opened his mouth to say something. "Shut your yaps, all of you, before I put you on latrine digging duty." Sou glared at the three of us, "Now since the three of you seem to be getting along so well, you can bloody well shut it. Tell me Lamya, is there any way we can shift some men around to accommodate our guest," He gestured to me.

The woman scratched her head, "Not off the top of my head. Ami and I are pretty tight in as it is… Weren't you going to put the alchemist with Nat? Why is she here?"

I answered that, "I am the Alchemist."

Her eyebrow lifted, "I approve," She smiled at me, "Its about time a woman kicked some men's asses out of their desk chairs." She turned back to the captain, "We still don't have any room for another girl, not unless we get rid of one guy for another girl."

"What if I bunk with you and your friend?" I asked the woman.

She shook her head, "Our tent barely has enough room for the two of us to dress in, we couldn't fit another cot."

"I could expand your tent. I just need some material," I said with out blinking, "I could also… uhh… give you a real office." I said looking around at the office/bunk/ meeting room/dinning room/tent. It was over flowing with boxes of papers, a metal plate with the leftovers of lunch, a cot sat in one corner half hidden behind piles of papers, and there was barely enough room for all five of us to stand comfortably. Lamya had already taken a seat on the cot to make more space.

Captain Sou blinked, and then laughed, I was starting to like his laugh. "If you could do that I might enjoy having an Alchemist."

I smiled politely, "We have our uses."

Sou snorted, "I know that. I also haven't met an alchemist I trust since Mustang s…" He didn't finish that sentence. He looked away and continued with a different sentence. "All the other ones I've met have been complete ass wipes."

I covered my mouth with a hand, hiding a smile. _If all the others are ass wipes, what's Mustang?_ My mental mouth said, luckily I kept it out of my real mouth. "I hope I don't become an 'ass wipe'," I said sweetly.

He looked at me again and laughed, "Alright, Lamya, you have the right to as much material as you need to fit one more person in your tent. Jacob, if you see Genz send him my way. Major Hesperus, You will report to Jacob tomorrow morning, to start your training. Lieutenant Genz will be acting as your guardian, 'big brothers' we like to call them. Don't be afraid of him, he's not nearly as scary as he looks. Lieutenant Havoc, I'll sign those papers now." Sir before they leave, I need to hand over your new papers and braids and rank," Havoc said before any of us could walk out. He reached into his coat and pulled out two sets of braids that looked like Hughes's and a small set of papers, "You are now officially a Lieutenant Colonel." Havoc saluted him, "Now if you could just sign these…"

"Ahh…" Jacob whined, "Now I can't call you Cappy anymore…"

Lamya led me out at that point. I didn't get to say bye to Havoc, but I knew better then to do so. If I had it would have looked like we were closer then we actually were, I though of him as a friend, maybe a close one, but nothing more. We passed the motorcycle and I stopped. I quickly transmuted the engine back to the way it had been, before jogging after Lamya. "What did you do to that thing?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Not much, I just put it back the way it was before we borrowed it."

Lamya raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, "what ever."

* * *

The tent was extremely small, maybe six by eight. A two by six feet area on either side of the tent was taken up by the two girl's cots, another two by two square taken by either girl's foot locker. I whistled, "You two really do have no room…"

Lamya shrugged, "It gets worse when Ami brings one of her boyfriends over. I normally have to leave." She sounded uncomfortable.

"Uh, huh," I let my eyebrows jump once. "What do you say to a fourteen by twelve room, for the three of us?"

"Great," Lamya said shocked, "It'll feel like a condo. How much cloth will you need for that?"

"Unofficially, another tent," I joked, "Truthfully ten by twelve piece of cloth and I can get everything else I need from the sand, and carbon in the ground." Lamya nodded and went to find what I'd need.

* * *

An hour later, The tent was twice it's original size, I'd heard Havoc start up the motorcycle and leave, and I was unpacking my thing and putting them in a foot locker I'd transmuted from iron and other cheap metals I found in the ground. Lamya had gone off after I'd finished the tent to find Ami and tell her they had a new bunk mate. My lack of army ready clothes filled up very little of my foot locker, but my jeans and several other sets of pants took up a third and my shirts, all now transmuted into tees or backless tops, took up another third. All of this still left room for me to store my boots, knives, and my personal items.

There was a 'knock' and the flap, someone called out, "Oi! Anybody home?"

"Yeah," I called back, standing and walking to the flap. I pulled it back smoothly and gracefully. A tall man stood in the way of the tent entrance. My eyes wandered from the top of his stomach, where my eyelevel was, to his face. He had a harsh face with heavy eyebrows and scars on either side of his face which ran from just under his eyes to his jaw line. His hair was fashion into a dirty blond mohawk and then trailed down his back in a braid. The cigar that smoldered in his mouth made me gag, but fit the look of his face. He had broad shoulders and a thick chest. His uniform was black were as mine was blue. My eyes fell to his left metal arm, just like Ed I thought. It was thicker, less human like, more like a tiger's claw, it even had camo like markings on it. The blood drained from my face as I took this all in, and the words popped out of my mouth before I even thought about them. "Who the Hell are you?"

The man's eyebrow raised, "Funny, that's what I was about to ask you. Where's Lam and Ami?"

I raised my chin, "Dalka, I'm Dalka Hesperus. I'll be staying with Lamya and Ami from now on."

He smiled, "Dalka Hesperus, the Angel Alchemist… Okay, I'll ask again," He loamed over me, "Where's Lamya and Ami?"

I swallow hard, "I wouldn't know. I've only been here and hour, Lamya told me she was going to find Ami, so she could introduce me. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to me."

"Lieutenant Genz," He said, leaning down closer to me, I could see his blue grey eyes from this close. "Around here, I'm the 'Metal Demon'." He growled, "Tell me little alchemist, are you afraid of me?"

I tightened my jaw, "Afraid of what?" I asked, "A big beluga, with a bad hair style, that thinks he's all that and a bucket of fries? Hell no," I said with more attitude then I needed, because I was afraid. I'd never met a man that in charge of everything around him.

"Brave, not smart but brave," He smirked at me, "Next time I ask you a question tell me the truth." He warned. He took a step into the tent and I took an involuntary step backwards. "Let's talk, little one." He placed two fingers on my shoulder and continued to force me back into the tent, until I fell into one of the cots. While I had made the tent larger, I had not made it taller. Genz had to hunch to fit in the tent. He looked around and snorted, "You've improved this place… Put down a floor too. But you still need a cot." He walked over to my new foot locker, "Neat," He commented, reaching in and thumbing through the layers of my clothes. "You might want to try layering these so you have a full set of clothes together, that way you don't have to worry about finding things each morning." He let the lid slam close.

"And who are you suppose to be that you can order me around, Lieutenant?" I turned my fear into anger, and crossed my arms. "I thought I was the superior officer."

"You may be in Central, but here, I have more sway." He smirked, "Besides, I haven't ordered anything." I glared, "I'm your Guardian, Child. Now stop glaring at me, I'm trying to offer you help."

"I don't need a 'big brother'," I pouted "I already have one."

The tall man sighed, "Well I didn't join the military to baby-sit some green horn Alchemist, But I take orders just like every one else. Now why don't we see if we can make some sort of a treaty so that neither of use kills the other first chance we get? Truce?"

"Fine," I pointed at the cigar, "I might like you more if that cancer stick wasn't lit."

"Alright, from now on I'll stand down wind of you when I smoke, Better?" He crushed the cigar in his metal hand.

"Much, Thank you," I uncrossed my arms.

"Ahh, these things are expensive anyway." He shrugged, "I needed to cut down on 'em to keep from use 'em up."

I smiled politely, "It's still better." I crossed my legs on the cot and Genz settled onto the ground. We spoke slowly to each other, coming to certain agreement, and disagreements. Sou was right, Genz was nicer then he looked, and a lot more gentle.

* * *

Lamya came back about fifteen minutes after Genz arrived. She haled a fold metal rack, another woman followed behind carrying what looked like a rolled mattress. The other woman was shorter then Lamya. She was well endowed, with a fine waist line and hips. Her hair was a beautiful golden brown pulled back into a French braid and hung over her shoulder. Her lips had a natural red color to them, and her fine blue eyes drew people's eyes to her fine cheek bones, and tanned skin. Lamya introduced her as Ami, and when I counted each of them off, Lamya told me I could call her Lam.

At dinner, my first ill looking meal since breakfast, I sat with Lam, Ami, Jacob, Genz, and Ami's current boyfriend. Turns out she goes through them as easily as Jacob goes through bad pick up lines. I was relatively popular people coming to welcome me or inspect me, I was either polite or as rude as they. I looked at the others as I picked at my less then appealing meal. Lam was a sharp witted, sharp tongued, quick with her hand guns, but nowhere near as good with a rifle. Ami while beautiful, graceful, delicate looking, was intelligent in her own way, she did not tolerate rudeness, and was extremely protective. Jacob was the butt of all jokes, and played along most of the time. He tried too hard to get girlfriends, but he never gave up. He noticed everything, his sharp eyes accounted for why he was the camp's best ace, or gunner. Finally Genz was an ogre of a man, with an ever changing temperament. He acted like he didn't give a damn but when someone raised a hand to me he was there in a minute, lifting the man off the ground, and throwing him out of the mess tent. I smiled to myself, these people I could trust. These people would stand next to me through blood and fire.

* * *

**Okay I hope everyone liked that chapter, wasn't that a sweet ending? My next chapters will be a little odd compared to the others thus far. I hope Jacob's as much fun to insult as Havoc...**

**Once again someone, help I really, really, really need an Editor, I've got five chapters waiting to be published, but I can't publish until I'm sure most of the facts are right...**

**Someone who's seen or owns a copy of the entire FMA serious please be my editor... Sniffles just because I beat my other editor up all the time didn't mean I didn't need his help. thinks about that Wait a minute... I knew more about FMA then he did, the only thing he really did was fix my grammar and spelling problems... But now that I'm trying to work in more of the original story into my story, I need someone who knows what's going on in the Anime, the difference between the manga and the anime is too large for me to keep the story straight... But who ever contacts me about the editor will get the details.**

**Please remember to review.**


	23. In which Riza gets a letter

**Spotlight hits Ruroni Angel she is wearing a beautiful green kimono that accents her eyes Hello everyone, it's that time again. Chapter 23 is up. Alright this is going to get a little confusing, the next three chapters are going to be in Letter form, so where not going to specifically hear the next few months from Dalka's view point. Sure we'll hear from Dalka, put will hear from her through others. someone whispers at Ruroni from just outside the spot light Well if you have a problem with it get out here, and stop hiding in the shadows. more whispers I don't care! You're not just some other editor. You're MY Editor. harsh whispering Fine then you don't have to introduce yourself.**

**Ruroni takes deep breath Alright everyone! I want to take this time to introduce my NEW editor! Mak-Kun!! Drags a slightly shorter then her Jr high guy on stage So from now on I'll be forwarding all grammatical complaints to him. Smiles evilly**

**Ruroni-san... Mak-kun whines why did you have to do that? You could have just said you had a new editor...**

**Oh... What fun would that be? puts Mak-kun in a headlock and starts to give him a nuggy I wanted the world-**

**Ruroni-san please stop Mak-kun  
**

**to know that- Ruroni **

**Ruroni-san stop Mak-kun  
**

**I had a new Genious editor Ruroni**

**Mak-kun flips Ruroni STOP NUGGYING ME**

**You... Ruroni laying on her back looking up at him You... Flipped me... You fought back... Wait a minute, sits up Editors aren't suppose to be able to fight back! How the Hell'd you know to do that?**

**Mak-kun flexes I've taken Aikido and Tae Kwon Do...**

**Ruroni Stands Yeah well, so have I and I'm a red belt!!! Charges Mak-kun**

** Mak-kun drops a paper out of his back pocket as he runs away. Camra zooms in, Paper reads Ruroni-chan and Mak-kun would like to express this sentament if they weren't trying to kill each other right now, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY. P.S. Ruroni-chan does not own FMA or any anyother characters, except for the ones she makes up, and Dalka. **

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk in Colonel Mustang's office. She was going through the mail that got delivered to the office. Quickly she put each set of letters in a pile then dropped them off on the respected subordinate's desk, and then returned to her own to sort through her mail personally. She put her bills off to one side, better to open those privately. Junk mail went straight to the trash can next to her, unopened. That left only two pieces of mail. One was her monthly Gun specialist's magazine, the other a hand written letter.

Riza looked surprised at the letter she'd received. It was from Dalka Hesperus. She'd heard from her grandfather that the young female alchemist had been in contact with him and several other friends, such as Winry Rockbell, the Elric brothers, and even the Hughes's family. But she hadn't heard from Dalka in two months, why would the teenager send Riza a letter?

_Well_, she thought, _only one way to find out._ She pulled out a letter opener and smoothly opened it. She placed the letter opener back in her desk and glanced towards the colonel's office, she'd check to make sure he was doing his job before she read the teenager's letter. What ever the young alchemist had written could wait two minutes while Hawkeye used her gun to 'persuade' Mustang to finish signing a set of papers. After several gunshots rang out through the office, and the others in there exchanged nervous glances before hurry to finish their work, Riza returned to her desk, the picture of composer. She pulled the letter out of its envelope, and leaned back to read.

_Lt. Hawkeye-_

_I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I wanted the advice of someone I couldn't hear laugh at me. I'd ask my 'brother' or one of the women I'm sharing a tent with but… Well I'm afraid my 'brother' will think I'm a scared little kid, Lam isn't exactly the best or kindest of listeners and Ami is a busy most of the time. I don't want to worry Winry or the brothers by sending them this letter. You however have gone through war, you're rarely surprised, you're a female soldier, and you probably won't laugh at me._

_Don't get me wrong my 'brother' is a great guy, tall, protecting, but also harsh when needed, and ready to let me make mistakes and learn from them, but I don't want him to know about this. I've finally come around to having him follow me almost everywhere, and he's finally come around to me asking stupid questions…but this isn't a stupid question…it's like being torn in two. Let me get on with it._

_My trainer, I suppose you could call him, says I've finished my basic training. And yesterday Captain Sou told me he got orders to start… using me. I think that means I'm going to start fighting. That thought scares me more than hell it's self. And it's not the thought of fighting; it's the thought of killing. My grandfather spent several pages of his journal describing his first kill, and the feeling of having to cut someone down, or watch them fall knowing it was my bullet that killed him…I'm terrified. I have trouble going to sleep at night, with the sounds of guns firing._

_I don't know if I could kill someone when it comes down to it…_

_I'm sorry I shouldn't have started this out so sadly. You should meet my trainer, Sergeant Major Jacob Douglas, is a great fan of yours. He has an album of your major kills and awards. Just kidding. He does say, however, that your one of the best snipers to ever come out of the woodwork. He wants to get a picture of you holding your 'famous rifle'. He's a nice guy when he's not yelling at me to pick up my knees, but some how I expected that. He always has on a funny shirt that he wears to tease his enemies, last week it was a shirt that read__** "Let's see if your aim is better then your looks"**__ and then it had a big target over his chest. He's got three earrings, and a tattoo on his left arm of that creature on the flag. The tattoo reads 'Military Ace,' but sometimes I think it should read 'Military Brat.'_

_My bunkmates are Lamya 'Lam' Jones, and Ami Killroy. Both of them are great people and competent sergeants. Personally I think they will rise pretty quickly if they don't quit the military. Lam's a real fighter and has the body of one. She has a no nonsense rule when it comes to her guns, but she taught me more about the hand gun then Jacob could. Now I have my own and she's teaching me how to properly clean and take it apart. Ami's a little different. She has an attitude more like Mustang's if he were a girl… Sorry just started laughing as I pictured that in my head. Ami's basically a flirt, but she does have some morals, unlike your Colonel. She can fight like a wildcat; I've seen her go out on recon, and come back looking like she took out an entire battalion. In the practice field she can even beat the crap out of my 'brother'. She despises it when people bad mouth someone they don't even know, and while she seems to go through a boyfriend a month out here, I think she actually likes one of the other soldiers who's attached him self to me._

_I think his name is Byan, he's only a corporal, but he's a good guy. Average fighter, okay face, not my A class material but nice. He like photography, so far he's become obsessed with getting a picture of me doing my signature alchemy as he calls it. Actually everyone is. They've all seen me do normal alchemy, but they want to see why I was named the Angel Alchemist. I've decided to leave that a mystery until I either need my wings or I'm ordered to use them, and I haven't found a need to use any of my other special abilities._

_My 'brother' Lt. Genz Bresslau, is one of the best out here. Sometimes after a long day of me running around the practice field he shows a real soft side, and carries me around on his shoulder. _(Riza smiled trying to picture Dalka sitting on someone's shoulder.) _He's almost twice my size and is the only person in camp that has his own tent. He makes Alphonse look like a child's play thing. Now that my basic training is over I've managed to talk Genz into fighting with me, I haven't won any matches but it's only a matter of time._

_I'd love to keep talking to you about the people here but mail call is coming around so I'll end by saying thanks. Thanks for if not replying to me at least for reading this, because I know you'd never just throw a letter like this away._

_Thanks again,_

_The Angel Alchemist,_

_Dalka Hesperus_

The letter was a total of two and a half pages long with a long doodle on the last page that filled up the empty space and looked like a tattoo Riza had once seen of a dragon. The second half of the letter had been comforting, Dalka seemed to be fitting in, and making friends, or comrades, but the first part of the letter worried her. Dalka wasn't sleeping well, and Riza knew how important sleep was to a soldier. The girl was only just sixteen, and already gone diving head first into a war. Though she'd put up a strong face, in the letter, Riza had almost heard her crumbling away. Some sort of a maternal instinct had kicked in while she'd been reading that letter, and Riza wanted to take the next train out to make sure the fellow female soldier was holding up alright. The letter had been dated about a week and a half ago; things could have taken a drastic change. But the calm Soldier in Riza suggested otherwise.

Dalka didn't want to be babied. The fact that she'd written a letter to Riza, who was far away in East city, was testament to that. Dalka did want advice but not a concerned comrade coming down from somewhere to check on her. Riza sighed, the only worth while thing she could think of to do would be to write a letter to the teenage superior. She looked around the office, everyone appeared to be working. She stood and went to check again. This time all she had to do was turn the safety off and the colonel went back to work. She checked her own work pile, quickly finishing it and then pulled out a paper from her stationary.

Riza could be seen for the next hour working single mildly on a letter, though her comrades thought she was doing paper work. When it was finished she placed it in an envelope writing the address to Sou's company on it, and depositing it in the out going mail before she went once more to check on Mustang another time, and to take away his finished work.

"I noticed you working on something private, Hawkeye," Roy said before Riza could take away the papers.

Riza nodded, "Major Hesperus, wrote me asking how I dealt with my time at war. I didn't have any work at the time so I thought it was appropriate to write a reply to her, Sir."

Roy leaned back in his chair, "How is the newest female alchemist?"

"I suppose she's doing as well as any teenager could when faced with her responsibilities, Sir" Riza smoothly answered.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "You think it was wrong to force her into this, as well?"

"Sir," Riza started choosing her words carefully, "Many people have said it was wrong for you to turn Ed into an alchemist when he was only twelve, I'm sure they would also say it was wrong for you to force a sixteen year old girl into the military as well."

"Yes but what do you think," Roy cornered her into the question.

"I think you'll do right by both of them, Sir" Riza avoided a direct answer skillfully. "Now please get back to work, I don't want to waste too many bullets today."

* * *

**Ruroni is currently sitting on her new editor Well I hope everyone liked this chapter.If you as worried about Dalka as Riza is, make sure your here this time next week. Please Review I love to hear from you guys, yes that includes those of you who are girls.**

**Mak-kun is turning colors, Ruroni continues to smile at the camera I'd like to thank my new Editor, Mak-kun for joining me out here and letting me introduce him. Ruroni Notices that Mak-kun has turned blue OH MY GOD!! MAK-KUN!!! Startes shaking him BREATH!!! MAN, BREATH!!! Am I going to have to give you the heimlick? Because if I do, I can ask my friend to do it. looks at a really girly guy**

**Mak-kun sits up I live!!! I don't need that guy to kiss me!!! Mak-kun puts up his hands between Himself and the She-male, turns to Ruroni You have really weird friends...**

**Ruroni smiles I know. Aren't they wonderful?**

**REMEMBER REVIEW!!!**


	24. In which Riza hits someone

**Hello my beloved readers, It's Ruroni Angel-chan and Mak-kun here with another chapter:_Looks around_: Mak-kun? Mak-kun where the bloody hell are you?** :**_hands On hips_:**

**AAHHCCOOO:_Mak-kun slumps into view wearing PJs, a robe, and carrying a large handful of tissues_: I'm Ear Wuwonee-san 'translation I'm here Ruroni-san'**

**Eeewww... Mak-kun... Are you sick:_Ruroni puts about two feet between herself and Mak-kun:_**

**Ets, wust a senus enfecton 'Its just a sinus infection' I'll be fene en a few vays 'I'll be fine in a few days' :_Blows nose loudly:_**

**_:Ruroni goes into 'Mother-mode'_: Than what on earth are you doing up? Get your snot covered face back into that bed! I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes, and I'll bring you something to help clear that nose.**

**:_Mak Nods dumbly and waddles towards the bed in the corner of the room. Ruroni stops him:_ Don't take those filthy things to bed with you! throw them away first. :_Mak throws away the tissues:_**

**Well it seems my editor is sick... :_Glaces over her shoulder to see Mak climbing in bed_: At least he went over this chapter before he let those germs get him. I guess I'll be the one who gives you the four one one this time.**

**I've finally Found the joys of Youtube and a new site lovely Syldoran-chan gave me, it's called IDKWTF dot com. I've been watching the FMA episodes none stop for the past few weeks ( I have to stop for school and sleep) And boy do I feel it. Pops back Most of this week I've gotten an average of five hours of sleep, and I don't function well with out those full eight hours. I don't know how many of you like song-fics, But I was watching some of the sadder Music videos when I wrote this so I added bits and pieces of one song into this. I just don't remember which... (NOT A GOOD SIGN)**

**Well, that's all I have time for, I better go check on Mak-kun now... :_Walks away and accidently steps on a tissue, it sticks to her foot:_ Eeewwww! Mak-kun, I told you to throw away your tissues!**

**Remember, Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Riza was surprised the next week, when she received yet another letter from the Alchemist. This time she did not wait to open it. 

_Lt. Hawkeye-_

_I've seen my first dead body. I know that's a bad way to start a letter but I can think of nothing else. I could stop looking at it. It was a child, no older then one of my cousins. A little girl, her mother held her lifeless body and screamed at us. She swore at us, calling us murders and cursing the air we breathed. Genz pulled me away. He told me not to look, that the woman had lost her mind. But I couldn't help it, I turned back to watch as I was dragged away. _

_Then the woman did something I'll never forget. As long as I live forget the empty feeling as I watched her pull a gun. The other men turned to her then; they thought she was a suicide attack. They pulled their guns and aimed but the woman didn't turn the gun at us. She placed the barrel to her temple. Her eyes traveled over all of us, before she screamed again. Genz told me later that I screamed as the woman pulled the trigger. But I don't remember anything after the woman screamed. Nothing… I don't know if she and her child were left in that road to be picked off by the vultures, or if they were shown any respect at all. I just remember that woman's scream… It seemed to last forever. Even now I hear it in my ears._

_Riza, I don't know why I'm here, anymore. What good can I do for these people? I'm an alchemist, I could rebuild their homes, but then they'd have places to hide while they shoot at my friends. I could bring water out of the ground for them, but then some soldier might poison it. Every thought I have to help them can back fire on me; it could end up with me or my friends dead. I feel lost._

_My birthday was yesterday, the others found out about it, they tried to celebrate. They made a cake out of travel bisects and tried to put candles in it, but the cake ignited and all that was left was a hundred blackened pieces of bread. I'm seventeen today, and I feel years older, and much smaller. I don't know how I'm going to survive this war, and a small part of me, the part that knows what happened to that woman, doesn't want to._

_Riza, I don't know any more. I don't know anything. I feel so empty, I feel like I'm walking blind. Like I'm walking on glass. I'm so tired. I'm so empty. I'm so cold. I'm so lost…I just want to stop and lay down_

_Dalka Hesperus_

Riza stared at the single piece of paper, the graceful writing that lied of the pain in the letter. She flipped it over looking for something happy about the letter, some P.S. that said Dalka was feeling better, that she wasn't depressed. Instead there was a picture, it was ruff, odd, and a figure leaned against an angel statue. The figure was covered by a cloak, but that didn't hide the fact that something seemed so wrong about it. It was so dark, the figure slumped against the statue, a small bundle in its arms, a dark stain down one side of the white cloak, and more of the same stain over the cold stone statue. Riza new what it was, the blood in her face drained. Next to it read, _Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign, instead there's only silence, can't you hear my screams? Turn away from the light. I just need to know whatever has happened; the truth will free my soul._

Riza stood quickly. The letter was still in her hand, as she strode into Mustang's office. Without thinking she slammed the letter on to Roy's desk and slapped him. The noise rang out through the office. Roy looked in surprise at the equally surprised Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hawkeye… Have I done something wrong…? I promise I was doing my work. Riza?"

Hawkeye realized she had started to shake. She searched for a good reason for hitting her commanding officer, there wasn't one. "I'm sorry, sir, I lost my temper. I'm not sure why I took it out on you." She stepped away from the desk feeling confused, for once.

"Riza," Mustang stood walking around the desk, he closed the door that separated his office from the rest of his subordinate's, "What's happened?"

Riza looked away from him seaching for something any thing besides Roy to look at, "It's Dalka… I got this from her today." Riza offered the letter to Roy.

He took it reading quickly, his face paled a little near the end, "Let me guess," he let the paper fall, "You want to go to her?"

Riza found herself nodding.

"No," Roy said flatly.

"Sir, did you see the back?" Riza asked trying to change his mind.

Roy flipped the paper over, "Muph… You still can't go."

"Sir…" Riza started.

"Hawkeye," Roy cut in, "Think about it. This letter is dated two weeks ago, if anything was going to happen it already has. There's no point in you trying to help her, you can't do anything, I'm sorry." Riza gritted her teeth she knew he was right but still… "If you did go what would you accomplish? You'd only show her that you worry, and then she'd become reliant on you to be there every time something scary happened. Children need to learn to stand on their own two feet. Dalka stood up by herself until now; this is just a little fall. I'm sure she's fine…" Riza nodded, he was right, "Do you want me to call down and talk to Sou?"

"No, sir," Riza felt very small, "You're right I don't know what came over me… I apologize for hitting you, Sir."

Roy wrapped an arm around her, putting her head to his shoulder, "I'm worried too, tell me when you get her next letter. I want to know if she's doing better." Riza nodded.

* * *

**Mak-kun, Just eat the soup:_Ruroni Offers a spoon of Chicken Noodle to him:_**

**Ferst off Ib Kan Feeb myselb 'first of I can feed myself' :_Mak kun hides his mouth and noise below the covers_: Secbenb Ib mont twerst thou. Thou puod ob poesened bat. 'second of I don't trust you. you could have poisoned that' Ban Binallee, Ib seb Ib'd be bine en a bew bays 'and finally I said I'd be fine in a few days'**

**:_Ruroni glares at Mak-kun_: In the same order, I know you can feed yourself I'm just trying to help. Next, I didn't make it, my dad did, and if you have a problem with that I can always pour this on your head instead. And finally I know you'll be fine Ijust want to take care of my editor. Who is very _important._ Now eat. :_Mak-kun still avoids the spoon, Ruroni gives him the look:_ Do I need to ask Helga to hold you down:looks at her odd masculent friend: **

**Nobe, mot ab all, 'nope, not at all' :_Mak-kun sits up:_ Ib'm Bill mot eabing pour oup. 'I'm still not eating your soup.'  
**

**Alright, I hate to have to do this. And I mean really I HATE to do this. :_Twists his toe_:**

**AABBB... :_Mak-kun yells, and Ruroni shoves the spoon in his mouth.:_ Hob, Hob, Hob. 'hot, hot, hot'**

**If you'd eaten it without complaining you wouldn't have burnt your tounge. I'm sure it's already clearing your sinuses. **

**Bat r u dalking babaut, Boo burnb mdy bounge! 'What are you talking about? You burnt my tounge' :_Blinks:_ Bait Ib Cab breath... Bat's in Bat Buff? 'Wait I can breath... What's in that stuff'**

** :Shrugg: Chicken brouth, Caugion Tabasco sauce, home made noodles, mixed vegetables.**

**Bashon Basco Bace? 'Caugion Tabasco Sauce?'**

**Oh... Hello, didn't notice you guys! Did you already finish reading the chapter? well you know what to do, Review time:_Ruroni waves good bye:_ I hope to see you guys next week.  
**


	25. In which Riza starts to breath easy

Hi everybody! Mak won't be joining us this week he's trying to finish his make up work, from when he got sick. Looks like my dad's soup did its job. I've got more chapters waiting to be published but I might not publish if I don't hear from Kya-chan, or Mrs. E, or half my other favorite Reviews... I'm just mean that way. To those of you who have been reviewing, thanks so much, I love hearing your opinions, but please USE YOUR WORDS. I only know a few abbreviations, (IDK, WTF, BRB, GTG, LOL ROFL,) Not many... Sweat drop

Ummm...

That's all I have to say,... Except... (Bows) Thank you for reading this far, please read and Remember to Review. I love you all.

* * *

The third week Riza received a letter from the front it was more of a comfort than surprise. Nothing had happened to Dalka that kept her from writing that letter. Riza made her rounds before reading the letter, but only because she hadn't moved from her desk in almost three hours. She didn't have to fire her gun, but pointing it a few times helped. She decided it would be easier to tell the Colonel after she'd read the letter then before, due to the enormous fact that she'd never get him back to work. 

_Riza-_

_I got your reply, the one for my first letter, yesterday. Thank you. My brother noticed my change in attitude and basically forced me to tell him what was bothering me. I told him and he seemed almost hurt that I hadn't gone to him first, but he told me he understood. You were right though, talking to him helped. I don't feel as bad as I did last week, I guess that's because I had more time to digest the information of that woman's death. When I wrote you only three days had passed. I have made a resolution, from now on I will try to find away to make everything I do help end this mindless destruction, I know that sounds like something every other soldier would say but I believe I'll accomplish something._

_We keep getting more and more soldiers, everyday we get anywhere between five and twenty. It's like you guys at Central have nothing better to do then send us corporals. Sou curses the day he agreed to take me on as his Alchemist. He says he liked how little work he had as a Captain. He's even gone as far as to promote several of the Lieutenants into Captains just to save him some of the work. Lam's been promoted to master Sergeant, and Jacob's a…now. Genz won't be moving up, Sou says it's to keep his work to a minimum, since he's always taking care of me anyway. It's amazing sometimes what men will do to keep from having to do paper work._

_There's a new soldier names James Windchester, he's the oddest of our new soldiers. He use to be a violinist in the Military Orchestra. Due to some new law every member of the military has to serve at least one tour of duty, so we got Windchester. Even though he's one of the worst fighter's I've ever met, but he's the most amazing violinist. I've started spending time around him in the evenings just to listen to him play. I never realized how much I'd miss music until the only music I had was the music of fighting._

_I wish I had a piano down here just to play with Windchester, he brought his violin down and plays it in the evening before he goes to bed. He's agreed to teach me, which shouldn't be too hard, when I was five my mother made me take piano, violin, and voice lessons. The only one I actually liked was the piano, but now that the only thing I have is the violin I don't hesitate. I'm even teaching him some music, it should be real fun. _

_Ami's been sparing with me and Genz but she says it's only for the exercise. I managed to beat her the other day, with Genz's help. I'm starting to last longer against him in our matches. I've also gained two inches, I had to let down my pants yesterday._

_Byan was out on patrol with me, Jacob and Genz the other day, He told me he got several great pictures of me working with Jacob. He's become totally obsessed with taking pictures. I swear, he's sent away almost ten rolls of film for his brother to develop. Some how I've stopped paying attention to him when he has that thing pressed his face, I didn't even notice him take the pictures when he was with us. I asked him why he does it this morning, after he complained about having packed the camera way and not having it on him. He gave me this blank stare and said it helped him stay sane. He told me if he didn't have his camera, or didn't play chess with Jacob, he'd loose his mind, because he'd be thinking of the war too much. Now that I think about it, I need something to detract me too. Maybe my music, or my art will help…_

_Don't worry about me any more Riza, I'll be okay. I know I've got to keep moving even when everything seems to be going wrong. If I keep moving I'll stay alive._

_Dalka Hesperus, Angel Alchemist_

Riza was sure the entire office was aware of how much she had relaxed after reading that last part of the letter nothing was more difficult for her during the war then finding someway to distract herself from the war. She leaned back in her chair for a moment looking up at the ceiling. She sent a silent prayer, that Dalka wouldn't suffer from her actions like Roy did. _Please God, leave something of the Dalka I know behind. Don't take her away from this world, she's too young._ Riza sat up looking forward at the other men in the office, they'd silently gathered behind Havoc's desk, and were all looking at something. Riza locked her jaw in annoyance, she pulled her gun from it's holster, and silently crossed the distance between her desk and Havoc's.

* * *

We all love it when Riza gets her gun out, evil grin Aren't we all happy Dalka's doing so much better. I know I had all of you worried, but you should have read The Thing They Carried That is a very depressing book, and happens to be were most of my material is coming form. But let's get back on track. 

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to hear for all you people who've put me on their Favorites list, other wise no Chapter 26.

for at least a month... And trust me I do have more important things to do then write my Fanfiction.

More important, but not more Fun... Awww, JUST REVIEW!!!


	26. In which I have a Nightmare

I Just want to thank everybody for FINALLY Reviewing. I'm making a new minimume for how many reviews I require before I'll post a new chapter. It was three... I've doubled it, for those of you who can't count that's six (6) I still what to hear from Mrs. E and Kya-chan, but I've been told they're busy with homework and such, so that's Ok. I'm expecting to hear from them this Thanksgiving weekend. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS EDITOR THING WORK AND KEEP THE BOLD TYPE!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! (ruroni is angry at the editor thing, not at her editor. WE LOVE YOU MAK-KUN!!!: my siblings) Speaking of Editors... Where is mine? OHHH MAK-kuuuunnnnnnnn... Get your gear, I feel like Sparring...

(Have pity on the editor... I won't)

Now I know a lot of you have told me how happy you are that Dalka's finally doing better... Well that's not going to stay that way for long... (Sorry Guys)

Read, REVIEW (or no new chapter), and Enjoy.

* * *

I woke screaming. My dreams, if not always peaceful, had turned futile. I'd watched, unable to do anything, as Lieutenant Colonel Hughes learned something… Something dangerous. He ran checking his information… I'd watched as he was attacked by a woman with nails like knives. He buried a his own knife into her forehead. He entered and exited the communication's room, bleeding. finally the part of the dream that had driven me screaming and crying from it. Hughes reached a telephone. He was trying to contact Mustang. Someone held a gun to his head. He asked who she was, saying she couldn't be Maria Ross. _I'd seen this person before. I felt a similarity I couldn't place_. This person transmuted a mole under her left eye, smiling evilly. _The man from the other side of the street…_Hughes turned, ready with another knife. The person turned into Gracia. Hughes paused, he could never hurt his wife, even someone that just looked like her. The last things I remember before I woke were the look on Hughes's face, Gracia's gentle smile, and the sound of that gun going off. 

I screamed, repeatedly, Lam told me later I was screaming his name as tears ran down my face. Lam pulled me to her, trying to comfort me. She ordered Ami to get Genz. I was unaware of how much time passed. I kept screaming, begging Lam's shoulder. Hughes couldn't die, he just couldn't. What about Gracia, the real Gracia? What about pure, innocent Elysia? I clawed at the arms that held me, and sobbed into them as well. Other's gathered at the tent entrance. Those men watched me, the ever strong angel falling apart, screaming curses to the sky. I was oblivious to them. Then Genz was there. Lam released me, leaving Genz to do his job, and she went to shoo the other men away with Ami. Genz forced me to stand. He shook me. I screamed louder, sobbed harder, trying to get away. His flesh hand released me, and came across my face.

I stood there, barely on my feet, the screams had stopped, but the tears had not. I felt numb. It was as though I had woken up, finally. My eyes slowly drifted back to Genz's chest then up to his face. It was calm, but his eyes betrayed his worry. I looked around me. Lam stood at the entrance, she and Ami blocking the way of any other soldiers. All they're eyes lay on me.

I was aware of the metal hand that held me up, the cold steel against my bare arm. I felt the twenty or more eyes that followed my every movement. Genz raised his hand ready to snap me out of my hysteria, again, if needed. I leaned into the hand, it weakened it's hold, and I sank to the floor. Genz did nothing to stop me. I wrapped my arms around myself, and bit my lip, wanting privacy for my grief. I lowered my head, my shoulders began to shake, and my hair hid my face from the crowd at the tent flap. I heard Lam and Ami as they continued to shoo everyone away. I closed my eyes against the tears that were springing up anew, and was cursed with a flash of the look on Hughes's face before he died.

A sob escaped my lips, and Genz's flesh arm wrapped around my shoulders drawing me into his large chest. He wore a soft shirt, worn out from too much use. I clung to it burying my face in the soft material. I cried until I could cry no more, and then that world of soft, faded, black cotton, drifted off into a safe, warm, dark place. The only thing that kept me from falling into the dark place were nightmares never end, was that one strong arm that kept me pressed next to a soft beating noise.

* * *

Roy Mustang glared at the envelop that sat on the top of his paper covered desk. It was addressed to him, in a clear precise hand, the top corner held the name of the one Lieutenant Colonel he didn't want to think about, not right then. His best friend had been killed, the murderer had finally been caught, and he couldn't stop thinking about how he would deal this Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. Any one who saw the Colonel would have thought he had the look of someone ready to kill. He wanted to go relieve some stress, not read some boring letter from Sou of all people. 

But Riza would shoot at him, again, if he didn't take care of all his paper work. Besides, He'd already ignored the letter for one day. Reluctantly he pulled out the decorative, knife-styled letter opener, Hughes had given him. The envelope ripped open smoothly, and he slammed the opener into the desk. It wagged back and forth, he watched it hypnotized, by the flashing of the silver. It reminded him of Hughes's favorite weapon, those short throwing knives. He looked down at the envelope trying to think of something besides his old friend, if he kept think the way he was he was going to incinerate the letter before he even had a chance to read it. He pulled out the letter, Sou's handwriting was quick, rushed, and messy. It was dated almost a week ago, just before Maria Ross had been arreated.

_Mustang-_ (There was no title, no sir. Sou must have written it when he was in a hurry. Sou had only called Roy, Mustang, when Roy had been studying under Hawkeye's father, and Sou had need his attention. It still got his attention even now.)

_I don't have much time. We've been on radio silence for the past two weeks, and now we finally have a messenger going through so I need to write this now, and quickly. Bare with me if this is confusing._

_I've never worried about any other of my young soldiers that have come under my command, until now. Before two weeks ago I wasn't worried about Major Hesperus either. She's been with us for eight months and I haven't heard a complain about her. Quiet the contrary, I've had officers who normally hate working with alchemist not only agree to take her out with them but request her a second a third time. She has a personality that draws people to her, and what's more she appears to be handling the pressure well. The soldiers look forward to working with her, and her tactical skills have been improving at an amazing rate. She even appeared to be handling the many deaths and attacks, which one comes across in this line of work, very well, for someone of her age._

_Two weeks ago she broke down though. Near midnight the entire camp was awakened by screaming. Most of us followed the screams to the Major's tent, where one of the other women was trying to quiet her, to no avail. It was just before her brother arrived and took matters into his own hands that I realized she was crying out for some man. I don't know if this person was someone she was close to back home. But any time I bring this name up it disturbs her greatly._

_Since the screaming incident Hesperus has continually been in a rate of decline. She is quick tempered, more so then normal. She hardly eats at all, and when she does it is with much prodding from her comrades, and with very little enthusiasm. Her team mates have also expressed the concern for her on their missions. They say she walks as though in a daze and tires easily, which I know is not her way. Her brother has taken to sleeping on the floor of her tent so that he can quickly quiet should she wake screaming again, and he and her tent mates have told me that she does not sleep. When she does it is for short periods of time and she all ways wakes violently._

_I hate to mar my record but I'm concerned for the Major's mental health. The one time her brother managed to get her to talk about why she woke screaming, she claimed that she dreamed the violent murder of an officer in Central. She has given me interment details of this murder which I found to…_

Mustang's phone rang at that point. He stood to answer it leaving the letter on top of his desk. Maria Ross had escaped. There was a warrant for her arrest, and a shot to kill order if nessasary. Mustang hung up, grabbed his coat. He paused only briefly to tell Hawkeye to man the phones, before he left ignoring everything else. Had he finished reading the letter he might have stopped before hurrying away with his plan.

_She has given me the interment details of this murder which I've found to correspond with the murder of one Maes Hughes. If I remember correctly you and he have been friends since before Riza's father took you in. I request on Major Hesperus's behalf that she be given leave so she might visit friends and family, and Hughes, to relieve this stress and find out that Hughes is alive._

_-Lt. Colonel Marlke Sou_

* * *

I know, I know, you all hate me for doing this for Dalka... again, but she had Eight months before this happened so... don't kill me... (small voice) I hope Evenlyn-sama (everyone has to read her FFs she's a genius) has read this chapter an will review, same for Kya-chan, Mrs.E, and Butterfly-chan. 

(Pops neck, and looks back at Mak-kun who is twisted in an unnatural shape) Well I feel better, Now all you readers who don't review, get to spar with me next...

I love you all, really I do, even if I don't always show it. JUST REVIEW!!!!!! and I'll love you more.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. In which I must act

**Alright every body it looks like I got the proper amount of reviews a few days ago, and I just didn't realize it. SORRY**

**I know you all hate me for making Dalka's life hell… again, but if I wanted the story to progress something had to happen to her. I DID NOT WRITE HUGHES'S DEATH!!! I just want to make sure everyone knows that I hated Hiromu-sama too when he killed off Hughes. I'm not happy with it but in the sprit of trying to keep with the original story line, I re-wrote it.**

**Oh and this part is in que with what my editors suggested to me. (Yes I have two of them now, Aren't you proud Syldoran-chan, Mak-kun?) When I started writing this I was using the manga as my reference source. Then I got to book 10 and something I didn't like, so I made Dalka's actions change it from the Manga version to the Anime version. If any of this is confusing that's why.**

**Thank you everyone for your heartfelt reviews, but I do Have one question… People who aren't on this site… Who are you? I love hearing from other people but I have no real way of replying to you which I do for all my reviewers. And I feel like e-mailing your personal address is rude…. So I just want you lovely reviewers to know, You're reviews really make me feel great. They are the reasons that make me want to continue writing this story. I know I'm often harsh to all you but I really rely on your reviews to get me through the week, so review much, review often and I'll try to keep the chapters coming.**

**NOW read, REVIEW, and enjoy, the twenty-seventh chapter of The Angel Alchemist! (Starts to cry) I can't believe I made it this far…**

* * *

I sat at the end of one of the crammed mess hall benches, next to Ami. In front of me on the other side of the table Genz was watching me carefully, I could tell because I could practically feel his eyes burring holes into the side of my head. Next to him was Lamya, and next to her was Jacob, the ever-current target of cruelty, this time because he was telling one of those priceless first date stories that everyone's gone through. Ami laughed, squeasing her new boyfriend's arm, I think the flavor of this week was named Joe, or something simple like that. I kept my eyes on Jacob, trying to bring down my brother's worry level. Ever since I'd dreamed of Hughes's death, Genz had been on worry level Red, and it would be nice to get him back down to a yellow for more then the few seconds he slept at night. Lam made some rude comment about Jacob's love life, and I put on an appropriate smile, though it was more then half hearted. Normally I would have joined in, but I had as much interest in conversing as I did the oatmeal the cook had gone to great lengths to make for me.

I did appreciate it, really I did, but every time I thought about eating and image of death passed through my mind, killing any kind of an appetite. The feeling of doom that loamed over my head had not helped matters. It had been with me the last three weeks, but had just tripled in the past three days. I'd lost all want for food, and my hours of sleep had gone down to none at all. I'd even stopped speaking, which had really worried Genz, but I just didn't have anything to say.

Sergeant Windchester sat down, pushing Genz further down the bench. Windchester was a delicate looking older man, who had played violin for the military orchestra. He thumped me on the back, and added on to Lam's comment. Although Windchester hadn't joined us three or four months after me, he'd made himself one of us rather quickly. I forced a welcome smile to spread across my face, and I glaced at his tray, It had old eggs, green sausage, and blacken toast. He slipped an old newspaper on to the table, and put a cup of very thick coffee next to it. My eyes drifted over the newspaper. It was an old copy, about two and half weeks. It was wornout, yellow, and the edges starting to turn green. I faintly remembered it being passed around the camp. Windchester must have been the last person to get it because he was playing the cross word. It was folded so that only some of the article next to it was visible. But two words from the article grabbed my attention and held it. Those words were 'widow' and "Murder'.

Absently, I stuck a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth, before taking the newspaper, and unfolding it. I shoveled more of the cold lumpy porridge down my throat as I silently read the articile. My friends slowly quieted as they noticed my eyes focus on something, and the steady clink of my bowl and spoon. When I'd finished the articile I downed the rest of the oatmeal. It sat like a cold lump in my stomach. I held the re-folded paper up, gesturing with it, "I need to borrow this." The words flowed out. Windchester's eyes widened, I choose to ignore the slack jaw that seemed to be going around the table.

My movement was more graceful and fluid then it had been in a long time, as I stood out from the bench. I moved throught the mess tent and out it's door with a single minded-ness I hadn't shown in weeks. Genz followed me just behind, I could still feel his eyes on me. I made quick time of the distance between the mess tent and the building I'd made for Sou's office. Without so much of a glance at Rob I went through the outer office and into Sou's personal office. I slammed the paper and my hands on to the top of his desk, making it shake. "I need to use the phone," I leaned over his desk

Sou blinked rapidly. He was wearing a white, collared shirt, the sleeves rolled up. For an instant I wondered how he could stand this heat. His uniform coat and the tails hung over the back of his chair. "Dalka…" He blinked again, "You… Your talking!" The shock was visible on his face.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I cursed not caring if he knew the reference or not. "I **NEED** to use the phone."

Sou frowned, but kept his temper, "Well I'm sorry, but you can't."

"If I don't use the phone, the life of an innocent will be ruined," I yelled. Rob enter the office and I turned on him, "You sniveling little twerp! Get the hell out before I throw you out!"

Sou raised his voice, "Major Hesperus! You DO NOT yell at my aide!" He had stood up, and intimidating as he was, something inside me wouldn't let me back down. Without turning he spoke to the corporal, "Rob, take Genz and step out side." I'd never heard the Leutenat Colonel change his volume level that. His voice was dangerously low as he spoke, "Rob has done nothing to deserve you yelling at him. As for the phone, nobody can do a thing about that. Headquarters has ordered radio silence until further notice. We haven't had any contact from anyone in the last five days. Now stow your problems and get out of my office." I gritted my teeth, but turned to walk out of the office. Sou stopped me, "If I have to comfort my aide when you've gone, I'm putting you on latrine duty, for the next two weeks."

I stormed out of the building. Rob and Genz were leaning against the side of the building closest to the door. I stopped just outside. I took several deep breaths before speaking to either of them. "I'm sorry, Rob," My mind preoccupied, "I shouldn't have lashed out at you, like that. I was angry. I just attacked the first person that came near me." I walked forward again striding over the ground between the tents and Sou's office. Just before I walked into the lines of tents I doubled back pacing the length of the clearing. I did this twice before Genz stopped me.

His metal hand wrapped around my upper arm easily, "Dalka, What's going on?"

My eyes met his, "One of my friends is dead, and another of them is going to ruin innocent lives if I don't get through to him and stop him!" My words where harsher then I meant for them to be.

Genz stayed calm, "What can I do?"

"Nothing!" I almost screamed it. I felt the tears beginning to form, "I have to find some way to talk to Mustang, otherwise everything else is pointless. It's not like I can…" I stopped half way through my sentence, "But I can…" I looked up at Genz, "I have to do some alchemy, stand back."

Genz nodded giving me some room.

I slipped my coat off and tied it around my waist. I pressed my hands together and dropped them to the ground quickly. The ground under me changed quickly. I felt the pressure under my feet building, and then I was flying upward, like a bullet shot out of the ground. Some how, I forced my hands up, clapping them and pressing them to my body despite the g-force. By the time I reached the zero gravity point my wings were out and ready to take the weight that was necessary to keep me in the air.

Below me I could hear Genz cursing and calling my name, but I didn't waste a second though on him. I circled so that I faced the general direction of Central and pumped my wings. I moved at what felt like a painfully slow pace at first, but I kept pushing myself. I pointed my body like a bullet or rocket, and I kept pumping my wings as hard as I could, pushing myself to find new speeds. Soon the things where passing by faster then they ever had.

I stopped near noon, out a small mountain village halfway to Central, buying a sandwich off a twelve year old. For an hour I lay out in the sun forcing my muscles to not cramp, and regaining as much energy as I could. For a minute I did wish I could gain energy like the grass I was laying on. Then I remembered, _I could transmute the energy from the grass into my self._ I stood slowly, whatever muscles I used when flying hurt like hell. I touched together my hands, putting them out, palms down, even with my shoulders. I took less then a second to think about how the energy would by pass me having to consume it, so I could take it straight into my muscles. I watched as almost magical specks of light floated from the earth and towards me. As each spark entered me I felt the energy, strength, and relaxed muscles, flow from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my boots.

I must have taken off an hour after I landed, going slower then before. I'd gained enough energy to take off easily, but starving myself for three days before this marathon flight had left me with so little power. If I had flown as quickly as I had that morning I would have been burnt out by the time I reached the town nearest Central.

I stopped again, after dark, when something in my head told me the lights in the distance were the lights of Central. I bought a thick soup from a pub, this close to central I wasn't afraid of the looks I got in the town. The pub was surprisingly empty. I risked looking at one of my watches and noticed it was almost nine. The soup was a thick meaty substance, better than I'd had in the last few months. I scarffed down three bowls of it, in less then twenty minutes. Once finished I paid, and ran out of the town, heading down the road in the same direction I'd run in on. When I'd finally passed the last house, I transmuted my wings back into my back, and took of from a hill. It was already late, but I had to make it to Central in time. If I could just make it even a few minutes before the gears of that machine started, I could save them all.

* * *

**The fate of the world rests on my shoulder… Not really but I just wanted to left all your sprits. Now remember I need six reviews for the next chapter to go up. Also I'm thinking of writing a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic and was wondering if any of you would actually read it? If you say yay, I post the first chapter as soon as I get it edited. If nay, I go crawl in a corner and cry…**

**Review for me, please and Thank you**

**Oh and to my readers that really love Dalka, I have this to say, "at least she's out of her slup…"**


	28. In which I act like a JA

**(Ruroni angel is sitting in front of computer, looking sleep deprived. Large silver dragon is standing over her whispering "finish my story… Finish my story, Ruroni-chan" Ruroni loses her temper) THAT'S IT ZILAR I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!! Just because your two stories tall doesn't mean you can boss me around! TO YOUR CORNER!!! GO!!!!**

**(Silver Dragon backs away quickly and hides behind the house. Ruroni continues to fume) Damn imaginary characters, always plaguing me… Demanding I write their stories (Ruroni knows this is a good thing but does not care, she is too sleep deprived.)**

**(Mak taps her on the shoulder) Ruroni-chan, the readers…**

**(Ruroni turns to Mak) Oh, No… Not another hallucination… I know I need to finish another Chapter for Angel Alchemist, but the readers all hated me for the last chapter. And I had finals last week, and then I have work early tomorrow, and my dad wants me to drop two classes so I can get more hours… (Ruroni continues to rant pulling out her hair at the same time)**

**(Mak turns to reader) I'm sorry everybody, Ruroni-chan's… indisposed for a while… She will be better after a nice little nap (Pulls out one of Ruroni's clubs) Which I'm now going to make sure she's going to take. Read this while We're gone…**

**(Presses piece of paper to the screen) It reads: **_**This was written in case Ruroni-chan becomes unable to make sense, Please Read, review, and enjoy the following chapter of Angel Alchemist.**_

* * *

I landed in the alley way, just south of the one I was looking for. I could tell by the amount of personnel, I was too late. Still, I transmuted my wings away and pulled my coat back on. For a second, I hesitated, then I transmuted my hair much shorter, turning it a dark shade of blond, then made the cloth of my bra, and shirt tighten, until I had an almost flat chest. I checked a broken mirror in the alleyway, and stowed my grandfather's watch out of sight. I looked almost like a MUCH younger version of Grumman; I could have passed for his youngest nephew. Finally, to add on to this effect I made a pair of glasses, like the kind my father wore when he didn't want to put in his contacts.

I strolled out of the alley like I knew what I was doing and walked pointedly to the alley that now acted as a crime scene. It took only one of Genz's barks to get the person in charge to come see me. It was just a clean up crew so I got a Sergeant. He saluted me nervously. I noticed he was taking in details of my person.

I looked over his shoulder like I was looking for someone more important, "I was told Colonel Mustang was in this area," My eyes shot back to the Sergeant, in a sharp look that made most of the Corporals cringe in fear. "Have you seen him?"

"You're looking for Colonel Mustang, Sir?" The Sergeant asked. "He left for the morgue hours ago." His eyes flicked over me, "Who told you he would be around here?"

I let myself swear. I scratched the back of my head, "That's the problem with walking… First you get lost, then you have to send someone through a brick wall before you can get directions…" I swore again, "Can you spare one of your men to take me to the morgue?"

The sergeant looked at me surprised, "You walked here? Alone? From Head Quarters? Why?"

I shot him another glare, "What part of that is any of your business?"

He swallowed, and went back to attention, "None Sir, I was just thinking out loud."

I kept my voice low like Sou had that morning, "How often is that a safe Idea, for you I mean?

He swallowed again, and blushed lightly, "Well, uhh… Most of the time it probably isn't my smartest idea."

"I thought as much…" I still glared, "You will release one of your privates, to take me to the morgue." This time it was an order.

The Sergeant saluted me again, "Yes, Sir!"

The private, was an older, talkative man. He chattered away non-stop, as I got in and pull my seat belt on. Finally, I shot a look at him, "Shut up and drive."

He did for several minutes, until we came to a stop sign. "Excuse me, sir," He said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes, without thinking about how feminine that act was, "I thought I told you to shut up and drive."

"You did, sir," He said, "I was just wondering… Well, your clothes are so covered in dirt and dust, you look like you've been rolling around the dirt. You don't strike me as the kind of person who would do that, but I know an officer would never dress in such a way… So I was wondering…"

"I got off the train three hours ago," I stated, not looking at the man, "I'm not as dumb as I look, my granduncle ordered me to contact Mustang as quickly as I could once I arrived. With these events added on to my granduncle's reservations, I won't rest until I find him." I put the tip of my thumb between my teeth and chewed on it as though something was bothering me.

"Sir, is there something dangerous going on in Central?" The Private asked.

I snorted, "Scar is still loose, there's some other killer on the loose which set loose a sentenced murderer, of course something dangerous going on in Central. Now stop asking stupid questions and drive." I leaned back in my seat, and acted like I was asleep. When the private pulled to a stop, I sat up before he could touch me to wake me. I was out of the car and striding into the morgue before he could get out of it and come running up next to me.

A young woman sat behind a desk in the front room, she was slumped forward over the desk asleep. I walked over silently and leaned on the corner of the desk. I stared at her for a minute, until I slid her book out from under her. Tilting it in my hands I read the title and then one paragraph, it was an extremely dull romance novel. I grimaced, and then slammed it closed, startling the young woman awake. I smiled politely at her, "Hello, Miss. May I ask your name?"

She blushed, "It's Rose, sir."

I kept my smile on, "Rose, I have a few questions for you." She nodded eager to please me, "Can you tell me if there's a Roy Mustang here?"

She referenced one of her account books, "We don't have any Mustangs in the back. Is he maybe a John Doe?"

"He's not dead," I supplied, "He's a real handsome man, kind of hard to miss. He's got black hair, fair skin and black eyes that ladies seem to fall into."

The woman blushed, "Oh him… He left a while ago…" She checked a clock on her desk, "About an hour and a half ago. AN HOUR AND HALF!!! I've been out for and HOUR. My boss is going to kill me!" She hurried about trying to clean her desk and finish her paperwork.

I smiled coldly at her, "If I have anything to say about it, your boss won't be the only one you're in trouble with." She stopped mid-writing and stared at me wide eyed, I changed my smile, "Thank you for your help, Miss Rose. I hope you get what you deserve." With that I walked out the private following close behind.

"You didn't need to be so horrible to that poor girl," The private said.

I turned on my heel, coming face to face with the private. "Listen and listen closely 'Private'. I don't care about your opinion, nor do I care to hear you talking. I'm on a mission. I don't have time to be nice, or to share pleasantries. So far I think I've been fairly nice, but don't think for a moment I won't use my alchemic ability if you get any further onto my nerve." My glare could have stopped an elephant in its tracks. The private backed down. "Now," I said giving him some space, "Get in that car, you're taking me to Headquarters." I turned again and climbed into the car. The private stood stupidly for a moment in the place I'd left him, before hurrying around and starting the engine.

* * *

The rest of my time with the private was filled with an uncomfortable silence, but I didn't mind. It's not that I wanted to be cruel, but it was safer for the Private if he felt I was just some jackass alchemist. I had told him next to nothing that was the truth, he thought I was male, that my granduncle was the reason I was in town, and that I'd arrived on the train three and a half hours before. The only confirmed and true fact he knew was that I was looking for Mustang. I could easily make it more confusing for someone checking into me if I gave Mustang a black eye and warned him, not to mention giving that ass a black eye, not to mention it would make me feel a lot better.

When we finally arrived at Headquarters, I got out slowly, stretching until I heard my back pop, and then absent mindedly popping my knuckles. I turned to the private who was just getting out of the car, "You can go and report back to your sergeant. I don't need a babysitter, to walk me to Mustang's office."

The private blinked then saluted me, "Yes, Sir."

I rolled my eyes and continued to the large, main building. Another Young woman sat at this building's front desk. She yawned as she looked up Mustang's office number, but at least she hadn't been asleep. She scratched the side of her nose as she told me how to get there, and asked me if I wanted an escort. I gave her my best imitation of a charming smile, and said no. I headed the way she'd directed but slipped into a broom closet to transmute my hair and clothes back into their original state. I stepped out of the closet to an empty hallway, with how late it was I wasn't really surprised by the lack of personnel, but I had expected a few more people. Even the rest of the way to Mustang's office I didn't see a single person.

I enter the main part of Mustang's office without knocking. Riza looked up at me in surprise, reaching for her gun. I passed a finger over my mouth, indicating she should remain quiet. I stepped up to Mustang's office door, pressing my ear to the cheap door. I couldn't hear anything at first, but then I noticed a soft snoring. A smile spread across my face. I opened the door very quietly, and padded lightly across the carpeted floor. I took a seat in one of the only empty seats, making myself comfortable. I watched Mustang breathing evenly for several minutes, until I noticed the folded letter sitting on his desk, which from what I could see had Sou's handwriting on it. I pulled it out from under one of Mustang's elbows. I didn't read it completely but I got the gist of it. I pulled out my gun and held it up. I switched the safety off and pointed the barrel at Mustang's head, which popped up at the sound of the safety going off, in one smooth move.

I let my eyes dart from the letter in my hand to Mustang, in an angry look. At his surprise yet even look I was suddenly aware of how my hair was a tangled mass, my face was covered in dirt and hadn't seen a clean washrag or soap in almost a week, and how my clothes badly needed to be dry cleaned. I forced myself to ignore the status of my hygiene, and gestured with the letter, "So you and Sou like to talk about me behind my back?"

Mustang rose an eyebrow, "That's the first letter I've gotten from Sou. The only other time I've spoken to him about you specifically was…" He thought about that, "Months ago."

I sighed, stood and put my gun back in it's holster, safety back on. I handed the letter back to Mustang, "What are you thinking, Mustang?"

Both eyebrows rose this time, "I was wondering why you were here, and if you're a very odd dream or here in person."

I sighed again, "That's not what I meant, Sir. I meant what are you thinking doing this to Ross, and being in contact with, 'Bunny'?"

Mustang's eyes darted to me, "How did you know about 'Bunny'? Riza couldn't have…"

"She didn't, Sir," I leaned back in my chair, "I didn't even know for sure that Hughes was dead until mid-morning. I've been almost dead to the world for the past three weeks. I... I guess you could call it a woman's intuition."

Mustang gave me a look I couldn't really describe. He leaned back in his chair, "So how did you know about Hughes? Right after his death, according to that letter… And how about the truth about how you know about 'Bunny'?"

I leaned forward, smiling half-heartedly, "Have you ever had De-javu?"

Mustang gave me an odd look, "Not really…" He said slowly.

"I've had more and stronger versions of De-javu then anyone, except maybe my grandfather." I watched Mustang through my eyelashes, "I suppose a better word for what I've been experiencing would be 'premonitions'." Mustang gave me a look like I'd lost my mind. I kept my smile on some how, "I saw everything about Hughes's death," My smile faded, "Every horrible detail. I've seen what you were going to do to Ross, and I know how the rest of your plan is going to turn out. What are you thinking?" I gave him a pleading look.

"What's going to happen?" Mustang asked.

I gave him a sad smile, "Pain… Lots of pain… For everyone… If I told you any more, I'd change too much… I can save lives if I act soon enough, but I can't give an unfair advantage." I stood going to his window, "I saw the people who killed Hughes, and I saw what that horrible, heartless bastard did to him. I didn't believe it though." I opened the window, "I should have come forward. I should have flown up here right after the dream." I looked at him again, Mustang had stood up. He looked like he wanted to offer me some sort of comfort but didn't know what to do or how I'd react. "Just promise me," I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, "you'll take care of all of them, and watch out for those with no heart. Be the man Hughes believed in, be the man who could be a Fuhrer." I touched my hands together and then let my fingers touch my back as lightly as feathers. I closed my eyes, as the ever evident pain that came with this transformation fluttered through my body. It wasn't anything compared to the pain in my heart. I stepped up to the ledge of the window, and faced Mustang one more time. "Remember, I've got more abilities then just flying."

With that I let myself fall out the window, I pumped my wings harder then ever before. Wanting to leave my thoughts and pain in Central, and far behind me, but they flew next to me. Loosing Hughes had been like losing a brother or father. He'd been the kind of father figure I wished my father had been. At the same time something about him reminded me of Samuel. As I put more distance between me and Central, a memory of Hughes's funeral passed into my mind. I wondered briefly it my grandfather's funeral had been like Hughes's. That thought made me fly harder, trying to bury the pain of losing so many loved ones so close together.

* * *

**(Ruroni is staring into space, Mak-kun is a pile of goop behind her. After a moment she comes out of her daydream and stares the reader.) Yep, their getting worse… I hate when I don't get enough sleep. (Ruroni turns to face readers) Hello readers… I know I'm being a little slow right now, but I've had a lot on my plate this past week… Anyway I've posted this chapter to celebrate the coming winter break (or the already here Christmas break for those of you on different school Schedules), also I'd like to thank the understanding reviewers who helped me make it my finals (You know who you are you wonderful people).**

**Finally for Queen of the Dead, My dear friend… HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I BEAT UP GIRLS!!!! YOU ARE GETTING SUCH A TOUNG LASHING TOMORROW AT SCHOOL!!!!! (Ruroni collapses) Blood pressure, dropping, Energy level depleted, Ruroni-chan crashing in flames….**

**(Middle age solider appears, quickly followed by three nineteen year olds in matching army uniforms and a nine year old girl. Ruroni groans) Why are you here? I though I was going to be allowed to sleep… (Ruroni slowly sits up) Well if your going to be here, go clean up Mak-kun, and get me a cup of coffee…**

**Oh yeah readers before I forget I'm posting a new FF, in the Rurouni Kenshin area. Please if you like FMA you'll Like RuroKen. Try reading that series and read my FF. It will be posted tonight.**

**I love you all, please Review. **


	29. In Which I show my fighting skills

**Okay, everybody I just got the required amount of reviews and the awaited chapter is now being posted. I know you all get very angry at me when I put up those NOT A CHAPTER chapters, but it's the only way to get you lazy people to review.**

**ANY WAY…. This chapter is to celebrate New Year's Eve, Christmas, Hanukah, and all the other holidays celebrated this year… Admittedly it isn't Christmas-y but I'm working on it! Besides, I don't really get that wet stuff you northerners call snow, I get Ice and Sleet…. And Hail…. But that's about it…. (Cries) Just once I want a White Christmas… I always have brown ones…**

**(Mak-kun shows up and sees Ruroni-chan crying in a corner… Sighs) Well it looks like I'll have to take Ruroni-chan out for a walk again… Writers are so picky if you don't walk 'em or feed 'em they turn to mush. (turns and walks over to where the leashes are) Come on Ruroni-chan lets go for a walk….**

**(Ruroni-chan turns on him) Kiss my ass, I'm not letting you put that thing on me. And I'm not falling for that Pokki trick again.**

**(Mak-kun smiles) Oh really? (Holds up mega-box of chocolate pokki) If you write the next chapter I'll give you this whole box.**

**(Ruroni wants the pokki but…) I believe the proper phrase for that would be HELL NO!!!**

**(Mak-kun still smiling) Not even if I add in a pound of chocolate and three dozen Ginger-bread cookies?**

**(Ruroni glomps him) HAND OVER THE SWEETS AND NO ONE WILL BE HURT!!!**

**Please read, review and enjoy, while the camera crew tries to keep Ruroni-chan from eating Mak-kun's hand.**

* * *

I touched down in the center of the practice field. I didn't bring my wings back into my body until both my feet were on the ground; I was just too tired to fall to the earth. My hair hung down my back in a tangled rat's nest, I wasn't looking forward to brushing it out. I just clapped my hands and pictured my hair in its smooth, if not wild, waves, before running my fingers through my hair and pulling back into a low ponytail, at least low for my hairstyle. My mind was abuzz with what I'd just done. I was too pumped up to sleep, and too tired to do anything resembling duty. I'd already missed my shift anyway.

I clapped my hands again and pressed them to the ground. Sandstone figures popped up all over the practice field. I was more aware of my sword at my hip, for a moment. I shifted my stance the sheath tapped my opposing leg. My hand moved in a liquid like movement, to hold the hilt. I stood like that for a moment, one hand on the hilt, the other at its ever present place on the sheath, my feet comfortable apart, my head down and eyes closed.

The anger inside me swelled suddenly. I tried to force it down, but to know avail. I forced myself to think of a song. And found one, the music started on an upbeat. My heel found the rhythm. (**Please to under stand what's going one listen to ****Move Along****by All American Rejects**)

I drew my sword in one smooth move, cutting down one figure in the down stroke.

I went into a crouch and charged what seemed like a random stone figure.

My sword went smoothly into the chest height of the figure. I twisted the blade changing the direction of the sharp side. I turned my back to the figure, and pulled the blade down in a cutting motion. The figure behind me broke, sending showers of dirt clods into the air.

The image of Hughes's killer went into my sight, I attacked the nearest figure. What would have been its head went flying. I moved to the next dodging an imaginary attack.

The next figure crashed to the ground after an upward slice took off its upper torso.

I flipped over another figure to attack the one on the other side of it. Stabbing the head with the first foot of my sword, before pulling the tip out and attacking the figure I'd jumped over. Simultaneously I sent a blind back kick through the figure behind me. The figure flew two feet, making another behind it fall.

I jumped, landing so I'd startle the downed two figures. I put the tip of the sword through the fallen figure's 'heart'. Then pulled it out and turned to the next cluster of figures.

Images of Hughes's death, and Ross's death flooded my mind, I couldn't stand it, the looks on their faces. The look of someone who had been betrayed by someone they thought they could trust. I took out three more figures, sweeping motions, charges, and flips acting as my movement. I was at battle, a battle with my own mind, but the movement of attacks and dodges solidified my will power.

I'd only been this upset once, but that time no one had died because of my lack of action. The memory of my mother telling me I could no longer go to the dojo came into my mind. That felt like it had just been the other day, but it had happened nine months ago. Nine months had past, I should have graduated by now. I attacked another figure, flipping over it as I cut through its torso.

I cut down the more figures using long slashes. Five, six, seven, eight, I counted off the beats, keeping my slashes in time. I should have been traveling Europe with grandpa, not fighting a war.

I pulled back into a crouch.

At the first along my feet left the ground, in a spinning flip, I felt the blade draw across one figure then a second before I landed. I jumped again, after stabbing another figure, this time I did a back flip. I barely made it over a second figure drawing the blade down his backbone. For the final _Along_, I pulled a move I'd already used, putting the sword through a figure's neck, and sending the head flying.

There were only one or two figures left. I walked slowly towards them.

I reach a sword length away from the figure.

My sword found a home in the heart of one of the figures, I twisted it so the blade face towards the right, and pulled it through the figures side leaving a giant gap in it's side before it crumbled.

One figure left. I felt tired. My head hurt. I let my feet take me to that last figure.

I stood in front of the figure. It had no face, no mind, no spirit. I shouldn't have been angry at it, but I was. I raise my sword in a defensive posture. My hands were shaking, I gripped them harder, trying to steady them.

The figure turned into the man I'd seen all those months ago in the market place. I some how knew he was connected to Hughes's death.

I didn't notice my sword slash through the figure several times, until after I'd felt the odd grinding sensation past through my hands.

My sword lowered. The figure fell. I let my left hand drop from the hilt. My eyes went to the sky. I felt its call. When I'd been flying I hadn't felt that pain, I hadn't felt anything. It was as though the wind was whipping away my sadness. Wanting to lift me up and take me away from all that pain. But something else kept me grounded. Tears hazed my view of the night stars. I let myself sway with the little breezes that played with my suddenly loose hair.

I leaned on my sword the tip finding a stand in the earth. I leaned heavily, as the music faded from my mind. I was tired, so tired. I was tired of fighting, of loosing people. I was tired of death. I went to my knees, my hands still on the hilt. My head sunk between my arms. My hands gripped the cord that was wrapped around the wooden handle. Then they slid down, the blade, duller now, left ribbons of pain in my palms and fingers. I let it. I was too tired to care any longer. My mind felt blank.

* * *

**(Ruroni-chan currently eating five sticks of pokki while rocking back and forth happily, Mak-kun has survived the attack. He turns to the camera) Well I think we all learned something today. You learned that Dalka can kick ass, and… well… I learned to never get between Ruroni-chan and her sweets…. (Men should learn to never come between a woman and her chocolate)  
**

**(Still Mak-kun) Well if you didn't listen to the song while reading the above you missed out on a lot. I'm sure if Ruroni-chan were available… (Looks at Ruroni-chan, she's currently singing the 'I've got candy' song) She would thank you for reading and remind you to review.**

**(Final words) Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see about getting Rabies shots, (Turns to leave grumbling) I swear one minute she's fine the next she's mauling me…**

**Ruroni-chan and her snoring cat would like to thank last chapter's reviewers and Syldoran-chan, for their support, and offer her Apologies to all the victims of her sugar induced attacks (this includes Mak-kun)**

**THANK YOU REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


	30. Genz, Big Brother of the AngelAlchemist

**Thank you for all your wonderful Reviews they've been so helpful for me. I really want to thank Dawn's Twilight for the wonderfully wonderful suggestion, it was most interesting. . I want to thank Syl-chan for acting as my editor for this chapter, and in general tell everyone that I adore you all.**

**Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Genz Bresslau had been napping not far away from the Lieutenant Colonel's tent; actually, near the last place he'd seen his deceptive little bird, Dalka. At the sound of a bird passing very close overhead he woke up. He'd always been a light sleeper, his ears being sensitive to every noise, save the sound of his charge when she fell asleep next to him.

He looked up in time to see a white set of wings on a large, dark blue bird pass over head. He stood smoothly and followed after the white wings that highlighted the early morning sky. It couldn't have been three in the morning yet. He saw the white descend over the practice field, and changed his direction. Lam and Ami had told him to wake them when Dalka returned.

He didn't bother calling out before he stuck his head in the tent, "Oi, she's back." The simple statement said it all, he heard both women stir before he hurried on to the practice field. Dalka had been acting odd before she'd left. Genz was worried about her mental state. He was close enough to see the light from the transmutation when it happened, and he picked up his pace, soon running as fast as his legs would take him.

He was the first to reach the practice grounds; another guy, probably a perimeter guard, came out of a line of the tents just to his left. The guard tried to step down into the practice area, but Genz covered the open space between them, and grabbed the other man. "It's not safe for anyone else. Stay outside the ridge," he ordered the man, who promptly left at the rough warning.

Genz watched as Dalka attacked her first sandstone figure and then another that seemed almost random in a crowd of other figures. Apparently she'd made the stone figures during that transmutation flash he'd seen.

Dalka moved with a current sense of grace that seemed odd compared to the movement style he'd seen her use when fighting. It was a numb grace, like she was dancing and fighting at the same time. She attacked each figure to a rhythm that was completely her own, but it was a rhythm. He could see her muscles tighten before she made the first flip, but he never expected the mid-air attack. Dalka had never shown that kind of invitation when she'd fought with him.

Lam and Ami arrived just after Dalka stabbed downwards with her sword and split it into two smooth halves. Ami was correcting her bra, and carrying her tank top slung on her shoulder. Lam was barefoot and trying to tie her belt. The two of them stopped next to Genz, neither of them taking their eyes off Dalka. Lam shifted her head towards Genz, so that he knew she was talking to him, before asking "How long has she . . . ."

"Not long," Genz replied, keeping his voice low, "Maybe two or three minutes."

"What is she doing?" Ami inquired curiously, making sure to keep her tone quiet as well.

"I don't know," Genz replied as he looked back at Dalka. She moved so Genz could make out some of her face, "She's going through the anger phase of grief."

Lam looked at him, "For who? And how can you be sure?"

Genz shrugged. "Got me . . . maybe she's finally grieving for her grandfather. I've seen other soldiers go through the phases of grief before, and I'm just guessing with her. She looks like she's angry, and just a few moments ago it was as though she were numb." He knelt down, watching her from a different angle, as she made another flying attack. It was like watching an angel fight; that fact coupled with the wings he'd seen her grow.

He finally understood her alchemic name. She was an angel; an angel with a lot of problems, but still an angel.

Dalka's movements paused for a moment. She stood, walking calmly to the last of the figures. She stood in front of it for a moment, almost completely still. Then she was a flurry of action, twirling so that the blade sliced through the figure several times. When she stilled again, the figure came tumbling down as a pile of rock. She seemed to stand there numbly for a moment, before staggering back, her eyes going to the heavens.

Genz stood quietly, knowing something was going to happen to her, and soon. Dalka's hair and coat, which was tied to her waist, caught the wind, and she swayed, almost falling until she buried her sword into the ground, leaning heavily on it. She went to her knees, in a manner that appeared painful.

Genz moved going down the ridge onto the practice field, slowly at first, then faster as Dalka's hands lost their grip on the hilt and slid down the blade. He reached her as her head rolled forward, and just before she started to lean forward onto the dull part of the blade. He pulled her away from it. She leaned onto his shoulder, her eyes a glassy, dead gaze, even worse than before she's left that morning.

Genz unclipped her sheath and passed it to Ami, who stood near by. Ami gripped the Eastern style sword and pulled it from the ground, stumbling from the sudden release as the blade gave way. Genz picked Dalka up, carrying her like a small child. Her small figure huddled under his chin and against his chest. Her now blind eyes stared straight ahead. Genz was aware of how thin the female alchemist was; it was truly like carrying a child up the hill and back into the camp. As he reached the top of the ridge, he noticed how many people had gathered when Dalka had fought the stone figures.

Genz topped the ridge, in front of Sou. He stopped, looking at the commanding officer. Sou's eyes went from Genz to the alchemist he carried. Gently the lieutenant colonel curled a hand under her chin and forced her to look towards him. He studied her face, especially her eyes. His face softened slightly when he noticed the tears that ran down either cheek. He sighed, tired from the hour. "Lam, make sure she's put in to some sleeping clothes. I want her resting for the next few days. Ami, I'm leaving you in charge of her 'armory'. I don't want a butter knife in her hands until I've stated otherwise." The other two women nodded, and took places on either side of Genz.

Sou continued, "Genz make sure she rests tomorrow. Don't leave her side. I don't want her pulling another dumb stunt. Take care of our alchemist. We can't afford to lose her." Genz lowered his voice and stepped closer to the one-armed soldier, "Dalka's had a tough time adjusting. If she wakes up early try doing something fun with her. You're her brother, she thinks of you as her brother now. However, most of the time, all I see is the soldier." Sou backed off. He turned to the gathered crowd, "You all have better things to be doing then watching this. Be gone."

He looked back at the three he'd given orders to, "You have you orders, fulfill them to the best of your ability, but don't forget your other tasks." He turned away from everyone and began the lonely walk of a commander to his tent.

Genz watches, he doesn't say anything, he can't salute, he just watches. He is the only one that's notice the gray that has increased in Sou's hair line. He is the only one that has noticed the new worry lines creasing his commander's face, and he's the only one who has noticed the new way the lieutenant colonel walked. He walked like someone who's regretting every move he's made and is about to make, and has no choice in the matter; like a trapped man, like someone with more power than they want, and in some ways like a parent.

Genz turned away after Sou disappeared into the night and made his own way to the tent he'd be spending the night in. The girls had already lit the enlarged tent by now. Lam had gone through Dalka's things and found a set of clothes for the youngest girl to sleep in. Genz laid her out on the bed and turned away going to the opposite corner of the shared room. He wasn't leaving her alone, not even with the two women who'd become like sisters to the younger.

When Lam gave him the 'all clear' he turned back. Sometime during the walk to the tent Dalka had fallen asleep; now she lay partially on her side. Her sleeping shirt, an old tank top, was raked up showing of a part of her stomach. Ami was brushing her hair. She had on the white tank top, and a pair of shorts, which showed off leg that Genz raised his eyebrow at.

Lam shrugged, "That's what she's been wearing. Are you going to get out so we can change?"

"I won't look."

Lam sighed, _Dalka, can't you understand how much we worry about you? Especially Genz…She just thinks nobody understands her._ She knew that for a fact. "Just keep your eyes to yourself . . . ."

"Lam," Ami put Dalka's brush down, "You're not going to let him stay here are you?"

"I let your boyfriends stay here," Lam replied, taking off her shirt. "And do you really think either of us could get him to leave?"

Ami looked at the back of the giant blond man, "Well . . . no . . . but . . . ."

"But what?" Lam's voice was harsh, "But he hasn't dated you yet? He's Dalka's brother, he's more worried about her than us. Whatever problem you've got, deal with it. He can stay here as long as he likes." Lam sat down, taking off her boots and belt. She loosened her pants and pulled on an old worn out shirt. "Go to sleep, morning will come faster than you think." Lam slid her now bare feet into her sheets, before blowing out the lamp next to her.

In the dark, Genz was aware of Ami shifting about the tent, but he paid little attention to it. He waited for his eyes to adjust and for Ami's noises to quiet, until he could make out the pale form of his ward. In the moonlight she was so pale, so frail looking. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

She rolled over, facing away from him. His eyes had adjusted well by now and he could see the discoloration of Dalka's back. With an amazing amount of gentility he reached out and let his fingers touch her warm skin. He felt the odd swelling under that discoloration. He sighed; why did someone so young agree to take on this responsibility?

Dalka shivered in her sleep. Genz slipped out of his coat laying it out next to the cot. He reached up and with a single flip of a switch on his automail, turned off the nerve endings in the arm. He pulled he now heavy scrap metal off and placed it at the head of the cot. The weak metal creaked as he climbed into the cot, pushing and moving Dalka so they both fit. He lied down so that he could wrap his flesh arm around the thin girl. He rested his head so the chin sat on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of wind that seemed to cling to her, and let himself relax into sleep.

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but I have a major announcement!!!!**

**IMPORTANT!!!! READ THE FOLLOWING!!! WARNING!!! READ THE FOLLOWING!!! IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Due to personal matters I will not be posting until further notice… Don't hate me!!! I've made this decision because of personal matters, don't ask about it. I've been asked not to tell any one about it. So if you don't ask, I won't tell any lies. Thank you for those who understand, please I swear I will post again. I have up to chapter 33 already written so it's just a matter of time.**


	31. In Which I loose my will to live

**Alright people, Problems have finally been solved and I have my editor Back so in honor of My last day of School I'm posting two new chapters!!**

**Love me all of you.**

**Read, Review and tell me if you enjoyed it**

* * *

I woke up due to the extreme empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling too drained to move or roll over. I lay there on my stomach for a moment trying to recall how I'd ended up in my bunk. Finally I decided someone had found me in the practice area and got Lam and Ami to take me back to my bed. For a moment I wished they hadn't. I moved my arm so that my hand was under my chin, and shifted my other arm so that it wasn't twisted backward. My eyes widened as I felt rather then just heard someone roll over. The person rolled so their shoulder pressed me to my cot, I realized the warm thing around my waist was said person's arm.

I panicked a little, before I heard the person stir, groaning as he woke up. It was Genz, I'd know that growl like voice anywhere. Genz arm tightened around me until his hand rested under my stomach. It tightened feeling my stomach; I felt my ears go hot. Genz stiffed, I realized that he'd finished waking up, and recalled who was in his arms. He changed how he was holding me, it felt more protective then it had a minute ago.

"Genz?" I said in a low, hopefully calm voice.

He stiffened again, "How long have you been awake?"

"Longer than you…" I bit my lower lip, but didn't move since Genz still had me pressed face down. I waited for him to get off, before I made a comment, "Um… Genz, could you get off me?"

I imagined Genz blushing, but it was hard. "Sorry," He shifted slowly. It seemed odd the way he was moving. Normally he would have used both of his arms to lift himself up and then just step out. Instead he removed his arm from under me then used it to help him roll, a little. Then he pulled the blanket of him, before making a final clumsy roll out of the bed. I turned my head and looked at him, not moving the rest of my body if I could help it. I hurt all over, and some how I didn't care. My eyes met the metal socket where his arm should have been. I went still as my eyes widened. Genz turned to me, "What?"

"Your arm…" I sounded very small

"I took it off," He said reaching to the head of my cot and lugged the arm over to his lap. I still stared, so he continued to explain, "Once in battle, my arm got broken and turned into flailing hunk of metal. After that I had my mechanic fix it so I could cut off the nerve endings and remove it with minimal pain on my part." He shoved the arm into its socket and reached behind his back flicking something on. His metal arm moved and flexed as he checked the movement. "I removed it last night because I figured we'd both sleep better if there wasn't a cold piece of metal in the bed with us." Genz folded his hands in front of him and leaned his elbows on his crossed legs. He looked at me thoughtfully, "How do you feel?"

I was caught off guard by that question, "I'm fine… And you?"

He frowned, and a pang of homesickness hit me as I saw how much like my older brother that reminded me of. "That's not what I meant," He said, "And you know it."

I sighed, "I'm tired, a bit stiff. My shoulders hurt and my legs ache." My stomach protested being ignored, I laughed quietly trying to reassure him, "And I'm hungry." I had lied. I hadn't told him what now seemed like the important part, I wanted to die.

A slow smile spread across Genz's face, "That's better than yesterday. At least you have some appetite." He stroked my hair, "Why don't you get up and get dressed, just laying there isn't going to get your stomach to stop growling."

I blushed, "I'd love to but it hurts to move."

Genz chuckled, "I think that's the price for flying all day and then taking out over a dozen stone figures." He paused watching me slowly and tenderly roll over and sit up, "After breakfast you can take a hot shower, or you could wait an hour or two for me and some of the others to heat up enough water for a bath. Which do you prefer?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Is there any way I can just have you pull together a barrel of water? I can heat it…"

"I don't want you having to do too much today," Genz stood, stretching. My body protested the thought of doing that, "Get dressed, I'll take you to eat, and then we'll talk." He patted my head and walked out of the tent.

Slowly I shifted and sat up, my feet hanging off the side of the cot. I blinked several times. The tent was lit brightly, the light from out side nearly blinding me. I knew Genz and I were both light sleepers, and I wondered why I hadn't woken up earlier. Looking around I noticed, Lam and Ami had left, their cots made so that you could bounce a quarter on them (I hadn't perfected this even before I started having problems).

I was wearing a tank top and boxer style shorts, and blushed at the first thought that came to me as I tried to figure out how I'd gotten into them. I opened my foot locker and pulled out the necessary pieces of clothing. My fingers lingered on my sketch book and pencils, I wanted to draw what I'd seen. Images of the quickly approaching landscapes, the many faces, and one image in particular flew threw my mind. I pulled out the book, it was becoming as worn as my grandfather's journal. I was glad I'd changed the quick bindings to that of book style so it would hold together longer. I remembered the many loose pieces of scrap paper I'd found and transmuted together to further extend the use of the book. It all seemed pointless now, I wondered what they'd do with the book after I'd died. I considered taking it with me, but that would tell Genz and the others I was up to something.

I pulled on my clothes leaving my sketch book on the half made cot. After several minutes of half aware movements I found my self sitting on the cot again, only my weapons and shoes left to pull on. I didn't do so however, instead I picked up the book, opening it to the first page. A close up of my grandfather looked back at me. His merry eyes dancing under heavily arched eyebrows, a gentle smile on his lips (the one he'd have on his face when he talked to me), the short grayed goatee he'd been growing the last time I'd visited him curved around his face, making him look under fifty. His once pepper grey hair had been strangely light gray last I'd seen him, and it pulled into a low tail and then braided. The very bottom of the tail showed the signs of his once black mane, but you couldn't see it in the picture.

I focused on my grandfather's face, his eyes, even in black and white, a person could see the distinct difference between the black of his pupils and deep royal blue of his irises. For the first time since I'd drawn the picture, I not only saw, but noticed the deep and dark bags under his eyes, and the slightly tired look that lay there, as though he'd not been sleeping well. His face and the lines of a man who laughed a lot and one that worried. I remembered the passages from his journal, when he'd begun to have dreams like mine.

* * *

_I dreamed of an attack for this day_,_ and it came. Thanks to a few mere words I made to my fellows, we survived. But not without costs. The men say I have Fore-sight, and I'm a gift from god. I don't know how much of that is true. I've had another dream, of myself I was the same age I am now, but it felt different. I saw none of my comrades, but many men and women I did not know. I stood at a crossroads, behind me many lay lost, to my right my own defeat, to my left a jagged road with much pain, more loss, but friends. There was one last path that was blackened, death defiled it, far too much death. I could not move, could not choose a path, for some reason the path was not mine to choose. I would not wish those paths on any child, for I myself could barely choose, but the blackened path is one of madness._

* * *

I snapped out of my day dream harshly, my grandfather's dream sounded so much like what I was faced with. Yes, I was standing at a crossroad, and I didn't know which path to take. I considered the path to the right, it sounded easiest, the path to the left sounded to hard, and the last one, the blackened one, and I didn't think I could loose myself enough to take that path. I thought carefully, I knew what the only other paths left open to me were. I could choose to continue this painful existence, or I could end it.

Sighing deeply I put down the sketch book, and pulled on my boots. They were tight. I would need new ones soon, if I needed them at all. I decided to continue, letting the others believe I was alright, then I would use my alchemy to end it, end my pain. I stepped out of my tent staring numbly at the horizon, my pain was gone and that was left was an empty feeling.

Genz noticed me standing half asleep in front of my tent, "Dalka?" I didn't hear him my mind going a mile a minute trying to remember how many of my grandfather's dreams he'd written about. Genz touched my shoulder making me jump, "Dalka, what is it?"

I smiled at him, "Nothing, really, I just remembered I don't have any of my weapons." Somewhere in the last few months I'd forgotten how good a liar I once was. I turned around going back into my tent, "Where did I put my blades?

"You won't find them," Genz said, he pulled the flap back and stood half in and half out of the tent.

I turned a sharp glare at him, "And why would that be?" I asked, jutting my jaw at him.

Genz avoided looking me in they eye, "Ami has them…"

I turned to him, "Same question," I continued to glare at him.

Genz cleared his throat, "Because… Sou ordered it…"

"Really?" I raised and lowered my eyebrows, "Is there, ah, anything else he ordered that I should know about?"

Genz nervously cleared his throat, again, "Well… ah…." He hated lying to me.

"Genz Bresslau…" I warned the tall, muscle-bound Lieutenant. Having never used his whole name, he knew I was close to being very upset with him.

Genz rubbed the back of his neck, "You're not allowed to have so much as a butter knife, I'm to keep you from using your alchemy until further notice, and the only time your allowed privacy is when you're getting dress, using the latrines, or bathing." He avoided looking me in the eye, knowing I was glaring at him, as my eyebrow twitched.

"Peachy," I said through gritted teeth. I took several deep breaths, before speaking again, "Alright, let's go get breakfast." My mind was doing the three hundred mile dash. I'd find some way to do what was necessary.

At the mess tent I was welcomed warmly, and did my best to return those warm greetings. The cook offered to make me some more oatmeal, saying he had some left over, but I turned him down. I never did like oatmeal. For some reason the food was better than normal. The scrambled eggs, while as tasteless as ever, were actually yellow, the toast was un-burnt, and the bacon… well let's just say the bacon looked editable…

I ate slowly not wanting to make my self sick, and eventually went back for seconds, a rare occurrence in the mess tent. After eating Genz escorted me to the near by showering tent. He checked inside first to make sure there weren't any men taking showers, before he took up guard at the front door.

The hot shower was blissful (No one can know this feeling unless you've gone without a bath for a week and hurt yourself or something), although as the water hit my back, I found it very uncomfortable. After I was clean, I looked at my form in the full length mirror that I had made for all of us. My arms and legs had nasty and dark bruises, from the attack I'd made on the stone figures early that morning. When I turned my back I saw two large bruises on my shoulder blades, it took me only a few minutes to figure out how I'd gotten them. The pain from my transmutations had finally shown up on my body. I did wonder if the visibility of the bruises were due to my long flights.

* * *

**Okay, so we've dived in head first!! I hope none of you belly flopped… Now then press that little button below and review. Then forge on ahead!!**

**HI HO SIVER!! (Yes, I'm that weird)  
**


	32. In Which Genz saves me from myself

**Every 18 minutes someone dies from a suicide, Every 43 seconds someone attempts one. If you or any one you know is suicidal please Call 1-800-784-2433. Please, Suicide is not the way, don't let anyone you know suffer because you've committed suicide. **

**The easiest way to prevent suicide is to never let someone be completely alone. If you see someone sitting alone at school or at work; talk to them, ask them to join you at lunch, do something. It only takes five minutes to save a life, it's not a waste of time. Don't Waste a life.  
**

* * *

I was in the tent again; Genz was leaning against the pole next to the tent flap. He'd insisted I not go workout in the practice field or go on patrol, saying I needed to rest. The problem was I felt rested, very rested. I'd slept in until almost ten, (a record for me) I'd eaten a good meal, taken a hot shower, had another good meal this time with my friends, and now I was sitting in my tent sketching. I was bored out of my mind. All my days had been filled with work. Working with Jacob, or Lam, or Genz, or even Bryn with his non-stop cameras, that was normal, comforting. This was odd, I felt like I was on leave without being allowed to go anywhere. I needed to go out of the camp to do what I was going to.

I stood, suddenly. Genz looked up at me surprised, I smiled back, "I'm going for a walk, and see if that can't get rid of my kinks."

I walked towards the tent flap, expecting him to at least stand and follow me. His hand closed on my wrist before I could open the tent, "Dalka, what's wrong?"

I smiled again, "Nothing, why? Did I do something to make you think that?"

He frowned, "Yes, in fact. You're acting oddly." He pulled on my wrist, and I found myself sitting on his lap blinking up at him in surprise. "Tell me what's wrong, Dalka," He growled, "I can't help if I don't know the problem."

I gave him my best false smile, "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."

His frown turned into a glare, "Stop it!" I was taken back by the fact that he'd yelled in my face, "Don't you dare lie to me again, Dalka." His grip on my arms tightened to a painful level.

I winced and managed to pull away from him, though when I look back I can't remember how. I was standing, a good arms length away from him, no longer smiling. I gritted my teeth and looked away from his angry glare, "I don't know what you're talking about, if there's something wrong it's not with me."

**SMACK**

Genz was up off the ground before I could move. My face burned from where he had slapped me. He picked me up off the ground by my coat front I could feel the top of the tent brushing the top of my head. "YOU DON'T LIE TO ME!!" His glare was cutting and terrifying, "I've protected you, survived for you, hell I practically shoved food down your throat when you wouldn't eat. I never lied to you and I sure as hell would never let anyone else, even yourself, hurt you. So you better shove what ever notions you have and talk to me damn it!"

I was stilled with fear for several moments until slowly Genz put me back on my feet. Tears began to roll down my face, I wasn't sure why. Genz's voice softened, "Dalka, Talk to me…"

I was shaking; my hands went to my face. I couldn't stand the look he was giving me, "Why?" I sobbed, dropping to my knees. Genz knelt next to me listening, my ever silent, loving protector, "Why does god make us live such horrible existences, with all this loss? I'm tired of it!" I was shouting at him, "I don't want to see any more people die! I don't want to see my friends in pain! I just want it all to end! I want to die!!"

Genz's face dropped, he stared to me sobbing angrily for several moments. His voice was low when he spoke again, "You don't want your friends in pain?"

I nodded.

"Then think about what the Hell you're trying to do!" He yelled at me. I stopped sobbing to stare at him, "You're about to kill yourself to try and stop the pain, But all that does is cause more! If you die, you leave that bunk behind!" He pointed at my cot, "Think about what everyone will go through to put that bunk away. Your sisters, Lam and Ami, They would be heart broken. They care about you, we all do!" He took several deep breaths, "If you died, we'd be in pain, and that pain would happen anytime we did something that reminded us of you. Cleaning up your cot, sending your things to your family, going out on patrol, anything could cause that pain." He paused, "You say you don't want to see us in pain, well you wouldn't, but we'd be in the greatest amount of pain ever."

He stood back, breathing heavily from yelling at me. It was like he was trying to put a wall between me and him. I stared straight forward, but I wasn't seeing what was in front of me, I was seeing what was inside of me. Why was I doing this? I wanted to avoid the pain. Did this really avoid the pain? Here I was having a shouting match with Genz, the man who called himself my brother. I wanted to end my own pain, but that would only add to his… To everyone else's too.

I started to cry again. I was sobbing again, this time begging for him to forgive me, begging him not to leave me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. A set of miss-matched arms encircled me, rocking gently back and forth and low soothing growls where emitted from deep in his chest. As I finished, I heard him say something that made me think. "Dalka, it's alright…" The place his voice seemed to come from was right next to my ear, making his voice seem deeper, and his chest rumble, "My mother told me once, when my father started to drink, that he had built a wall between himself and the world. I asked her why, and she told me, 'Sometimes people put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down'. You needed someone to break down your wall. Any of us in the camp would have done that. I'm just the one that did."

I pulled away from him then wrapping my arms around my legs to that my knees were pressed against my chest. Red eyed, I looked at him. In nine months he had changed very little. His hair was still the dirty blond, Mohawk braid. His face had the same lines; he looked like he was in his early thirties at latest, a good ten years older than me. My real brother was six years older than me, but some how the feeling I got from both of them was the same. Both always trying to protect me, both loving me when I thought I wasn't worth it, both willing to make sacrifices I would never had made.

My voice sounded small again, weak, "Promise… Promise me, you'll stay by my side."

Genz set his gaze even with mine, he shifted until he was on one knee, "I, Genz Bresslau, swear I'll be at you side anytime you ask. I will be your brother for as long as I live. I will stand by you and protect you to the best of my ability, this I swear on bended knee and in the name of all that is dear to me."

I nodded and rubbed my face dry. I smiled at him, genuinely for the first time a month.

* * *

An hour passed with little being said between me and Genz, but nothing needed to be said. I'd shown him some of the sketches I was more proud of and started work on ruff sketches on the landscapes I'd seen as I'd been flying. Now I was working on pictures of the odd people involved in the Hughes and Ross murders. They were ruff, all being from my memory, but I could remember their faces fairly well. There was the chesty woman with long hair and the man from across the market place, for him I drew both his faces, but neither seemed like his real face.

I looked up as Ami and Lam walked in, they fell silent as they noticed me watching them. Lam was the one who broke the silence. I hadn't seen either woman since the day before. "Dalka," She said shortly, "how you feeling?"

I recognized Jacob's accent on her tongue, she'd been talking to him… I didn't drop my gaze, "Where are my blades?"

Ami swallowed, but Lam met my look, "I don't think that's the answer to my question."

I shrugged; we were having a silent battle of wills. If I looked away I'd lose, "Don't you think I'd feel a lot better with my blades?"

Ami finally spoke, but she didn't manage to break the starring contest between myself and Lam, "Why do people insist on answering a question with a question? It's so bloody annoying."

I spoke to her with out looking away from Lam, "Tell me where my blades are and I'll stop being 'so bloody annoying'."

I saw Lam pale at that statement. She slammed her hands onto either side of me on my cot, which did little except to cause me to bounce in place. "If your mind set is still that way you're never getting your knives," I'd never heard her growl before this…

"What mind set?" I asked without changing my expression, despite the closeness.

"I refuse to give a weapon to someone suicidal," Lam countered.

"I'm not suicidal." I stated evenly. I didn't miss Genz coughing, and neither did either of the women.

Lam blinked. She was surprised. She stood up tall and looked at me. I knew from the way she was blinking I'd won the contest. "How can I be sure?" She asked watching me.

I picked my sketch book back up, adding a shape to one of the figures before speaking. "I have no intention of dieing any time soon. There are things that are too important for me to just give up." I found my self looking back up at her this time not in contest. "I can't let their murders go on unrequited," I looked back down, "I can't do anything for them… but I can help the people who can. I refuse to let myself wither away."

Lam and Ami just looked at me confused, Genz's eyebrows where so high I though they might crawl to the back of his head. "Whose murders?" Genz asked quietly.

I looked him in the eye, before I looked back down and shuffled through my sketch book. I put it on my pillow and stood, pulling on my coat. "I need to go see Sou, I'll take Genz with me so you two ladies can cool off in privacy." I said walking to the tent flap and haling Genz after me.

Lam and Ami looked down at the sketch book neither daring to touch it. On one page was a picture of a family; a man with dark hair and glasses held a sleeping child, next to him was a short haired woman who lovingly cupped the child's face as she leaned against the man. On the other page was a picture of a smiling woman a mole under her left eye, her smile was more pitying as though she didn't find a joke funny that truly happy. The woman wore a military uniform, and the man had dog tags, but was not in uniform. Both looked as though they were very kind people. Ami and Lam exchanged looks. Was Dalka trying to tell them someone had murdered these four people, but that she didn't know their names?

* * *

**These chapters touch on the subject of Suicide, which I don't indorse. If you or a friend you know is suicidal please call the above number. Take care of yourself and those around you and you will live a happy life if not an entirely pleased one.**

**Review!!**


	33. In which I make really BAD jokes

**Okay, I don't have a lot of time so I'm posting while I can. I was able to escape the evil hippies that have held me captive for the past few weeks but I don't know how long my freedom will last. I thought it was really important to post so that maybe one of my beloved readers would come and pay the ransom… My editor seems to think I'm joking… The kidnappers want as many reviews as I can get, and the bills for my ransom have to be in hundred dollar bills, NOT FIFTIES. I may not be able to login to check my reviews, but eventually I will, so don't give up hope. I promise I will escape… Again… and reply to all of you.**

**Read, Review, and RANSOME ME!!**

* * *

I knocked before I entered the com-center, Rob paled drastically at seeing me, but when I smiled warmly at him. He visibly relaxed. "Hi Rob," My voice came out as a half giggle.

He smiled, "Major Hesperus, I'm afraid the phone lines are still out. Radio silence is really a complete drag. If you'd like to drop a letter I'm setting up a bag for the next convoy that comes through…"

I shook my head, that's what I'd normally com for, but not today, "Actually I want to see Sou."

My panting counterpart came in at that moment, "Dalka, when did you learn to run like that?"

I smiled cruelly at him, "When you weren't looking, which was pretty damn hard." I turned back to Rob, "He's not busy is he?"

Rob blinked, he'd seen my little fight last night but I didn't now that, "Well with the phones down all he's doing is his paper work and some strategic planning, but..." Rob had a guilty look on his face but I ignored it.

"Thanks Rob, I won't be but a minute," I waved as I made my way to the door.

"Wait, Major!" Rob called after me.

Genz patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright, shes not listening to me either." He followed after me entering just after I'd realized Sou's office was empty.

I blinked looking around the office, Sou was no where to be seen, but I could tell by the way his pen was left open on the desk he wasn't far away. I smirked, forming an evil plan. Losing the smile I turned around so that I could lean against the desk, "Well Genz you were right. He's not here."

Genz seemed to relax and I heard a noise from under the desk that sounded remarkably like a sigh. I smiled shyly, inwardly giggling, "Now you and I can use his office to make 'hot, passionate love'," I batted my eyes at Genz. (Yes, I'd been reading Ami's romance novels again.) He tensed almost immediately, and there was a loud thump from under the desk. Innocently I leaned over the desk until I was looking at Sou upside-down. He was crouched in the hole of his desk, "Oh! Sou! I didn't know you were here. If I had I never would have brought my 'lover' with me." I batted my eyelashes at him again in good humor.

"Like hell you didn't know I was here. Now get the hell off my desk," Sou cursed as he pulled him self out from under the desk. He glared at me and my Statue of a guardian, who had frozen at 'hot passionate love', "You'd better be joking about that lover thing."

I batted my eyelashes again, "Why would you think I would joke about such a think." I pouted, "Genz and I are the closes set of lovers you'll ever meet."

At that Genz un-froze, "SIR, You can't think… I would never…. Not with Dalka…" I tossed a glare at him. He had turned a bright shade of red, "I mean, I'd love to, but…" I raised an eyebrow, "I mean, there's someone else I like… Dalka, she just not my type, though you are a wonderful person…" I raised the other eyebrow, "I'm just going to shut up now…"

I found my self giggling, "I never knew how much fun it was to make you swarm, Genz."

Genz's jaw dropped, "I will get you back for that…"

I smiled at him and waved a hand, as I sat in one of the chairs I'd made for him, before turning back to Sou and going serious, "I want to go back on duty."

Sou's face changed too rapidly for me to read. But his reply spoke volumes about what he thought, "No."

I leaned back in the chair, trying to keep my temper in line, "I want to go back to patrolling with the others."

Again, "No."

I stood, "Come on, Sou! I'm bored out of my skull! Let me go back to work!"

Sou looked up at me, from his paper work, I don't know why officer think that jester is so impressive. "After your conduct the past three and a half weeks…" He said raising those bushy eyebrows, "Most defiantly, NO!"

I put my hands on his desk, and sighed before I spoke again, "Things have changed, I'm not going to screw around anymore. I want to be here. I want to help. Let me."

Sou looked at me through his eyebrows, and I mean that quiet literally. We had a stare off for several minutes, Sou trying to get me to bow to him, me just trying to find the middle grown between us. Sou bowed his head, "Fine," He sighed not looking at me, "But you're on probation. One screw up, and I'll put you in the damned brig."

I smiled, "I understand." I walked around the desk and threw my arms around the old man, "Thank you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I kissed him on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

Sou and Genz exchanged looks, "Damn," Sou said, "Maybe I should threaten her with the brig more often."

Genz raised an eyebrow, "Lecher."

Sou raised his tin mug, "I do miss my wife."

Genz shook his head, and started to leave.

"Genz!" Sou stopped him, "I want you to stay by her side. If she even looks like she's going to do something, stop her." The two men meet each other's eyes, "That's an order."

Genz went to attention, and saluted, "Sir, Yes sir" After he dropped the salute he smiled, "Respectfully, Sir, you probably couldn't have ordered me to stay away." He turned on his heel after that and left, his boot clicking on the stone floor.

* * *

**I know a bunch of you hated me for the last post… a lot of you said I'd gotten too serious. So here you all are, my bad attempt at humor. Now laugh…**

**Oh… Oh… NO!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!! READERS THE HIPPIES HAVE COME FOR ME!! POST REVIEWS!! SAVE ME!!**

**--Connection Terminated--**


	34. In which a life is saved

Two weeks passed before anything interesting happened to us. Even though we were nowhere near the front lines of battle, we were also on radio silence. I, along with a platoon of mostly men, patrolled a small village and the area around it on the edge of the fighting. It was every now and then that a skirmish broke out, normally at the southern ruins of the village, and it would be our job to end it.

Twice in those two weeks, there was fighting, and two weeks after my 'angel flight,' as everyone came to call it, a piece of the ruins fell, trapping a young girl. Her brother went running for us, and a passerby for the rebels. I went out with the others who went to help the boy. I remember running up with a rifle in my hands, like the twenty on-duty soldiers. Twenty off-duty soldiers jogged alongside us, most of them with hidden weapons. I could just make out a band of rebels running in much the same way, all of them visibly armed but not in the well-equipped style.

The one who was obviously the leader came forward and crossed his arms, I wasn't sure what to do. I was the highest ranked officer there, but Windchester was the most senior, just not there.

Next in line was Genz as a first lieutenant. He stepped forward, crossing his arms like the rebel leader. The boy whose sister was trapped looked, frightened, between the two large men. Lam moved over next to him, putting an arm on his shoulder.

Genz and the other man began to argue about who had the right to be there, and threatening to shoot each other. I felt anger willing up inside me. Without even thinking about it I stepped between the two.

"Lieutenant!" I shouted at Genz first, "My private comes to tell me there's a trapped villager and when I arrive you're arguing with a rebel! Get your team to digging that villager out!"

Genz's eyebrows shot up and he gave me a surprised look. I turned up the I'm-in-charge voice. "NOW LIEUTENANT!!!" I turned my back on the other soldiers to face down the other man, who was the same height as Genz. I put my hands on my hips and glared back at the men, "Why are you here?"

The rebel raised an eyebrow. "Why should I speak with a _woman_?"

I matched him eyebrow for eyebrow. "I'm a major, thank you very much." I let my eyes wander over the gathered rebels. Several of them had their weapons on their backs and shovels in their hands, "You're here to help the child, as well." It was more of a statement than a question.

The man glared at me. "So what if we are?"

I turned to the side looking to the rubble. "Then let's get to work. The longer that little girl is trapped, the less likely we are to find her alive."

I strolled into the ruins and began to help other people move a large piece of wall. The rebels were soon helping. After a half an hour, I looked up to see soldier and rebel working side-by-side, half of them without shirts on, and most throwing jokes or calling for help at each other.

* * *

Two hours passed with sixty people searching through the rubble, with no luck. I noticed this and walked out of the way and over to the young boy, who was chewing on his lower lip, and every now and then twitching his fingers over his thumb. I could tell by his wide eyes and his non-top shaking that he was very worried.

I knelt in front of him, a hand on his knee, and biting my own lower lip. After a minute I looked at him. "Listen, Klein, we're looking as hard and as fast as we can, but there's a lot of rubble over there," I said slowly. I bit my lip again, "I need you to remember anything you can. You and your sister were playing, right?" He nodded. "In the damaged house?"

"The elders told us not to. Lissia said she didn't want to," he replied shakily, "But I pushed. I insisted on exploring the ruins." His accent was lighter than that of the rebels, a sign of soldiers from the north influencing him.

"It's alright," I told him trying to sooth him. "We're not angry at you." I smiled. "And I understand how little boys love to explore dark, dangerous places." He looked up at me. "I need you to think about what happened. Where were you two playing? About where did you see you little sister last? Talk to me, Klein." I called him little once again in German.

He looked at me, dazed. "I found a gun shell in the corner near the door."

I gripped his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Show me where you saw her." I ordered. "Show me everything."

I lead him into the remains of the house from what we thought was the door. After that I let him go but stayed close. He walked around the areas he thought his sister had been in. He walked around the entire area we'd been working in. The other men took little notice of us.

The boy soon stopped, saying, "There was a wall here." I saw the large, once one piece of stone that could have been a wall. "She went around this corner." He did so, with me following. "A couple of seconds passed and then I heard something loud fall. I yelled and ran for the door. Then the roof fell in." He started his nervous twitch again.

I looked around. There was nothing special about this area, just more broken brick and stone, a few broken wood pillars scattered.. I desperately wished for X-ray vision. "Jacob!" I called for the lanky twenty-one-year-old. He wandered over. This week's funny shirt (**Don't hate me because I've got better game, hate me because I've got better aim.**) was tucked into his back pocket, and I could see his well-defined muscles and odd tan. I ordered him to take the boy, Abram (as I later learned) back to the clear area; I didn't want the boy to be anywhere near the shifting rubble.

After they'd both traveled at least twenty feet, I thought carefully about what I was going to do. If I moved the rubble very carefully I could shift it into a building and find the child. I called out to Genz and told him my plan. He nodded, agreeing with me and warning me to be careful.

Together the other soldiers practically dragged the rebels out of the rubble and I started transmuting the ruins back into actual walls. After I finished a small ten-foot area, I went further down the 'hall.'

It was after a second transmutation that I heard a small squeaking sound. I headed toward it, finding a small hole in the rubble, and called into it. "Lissia?" I said lowly, remembering her name. The squeaking noise came again, this time sounding like a small animal in a great amount of pain. I called for the other men. They came running. I was too afraid of what might be under the rubble to shift it quickly.

It took us half an hour to pull all the broken pieces of stone away but when we did, an eight year old girl was revealed. Both of her legs were broken and she had blood coming from her side. Lam lifted the girl's dress so we could see the wound. There was a small piece of wood sticking out of her side, and her breathing was quickly getting worse.I made an instant decision and looked up at Lam. "When I say, pull the stake out," I told her. She looked at me, wide-eyed, and I heard several men call out. One of them even stepped forward to do something to me, but Genz blocked his path.

I looked straight at Lam. "I want to help her, but I can't if the stake is in her stomach. Do as I say." Lam nodded; I could see her shaking.

She gripped the stake and gently I took the girl's ankles in hand. I took several deep breaths in preparation.

"Pull!" I yelled, surprising Lam so much she pulled the stake out in one smooth move. At the same time I pulled the girl's leg bones back into place. After clapping my hands together, I quickly pressed them to the girl's chest, where her heart was, then her legs, well above the breaks.

There was a bright flash of light from her stomach as the wound healed and her legs were knitted back together. I head the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and even a few gasps, but I hadn't made any attempt at hiding my pocket watch, so I paid them no mind.

I was overtaken with the image of entering the child's body. I moved through her, stopping to watch the wound in her stomach close, then moving on to her legs and seeing the bones knit back together.

Suddenly I was thrown out of her body and back into my own. I felt lightheaded. The world spun, and for several moments I couldn't see straight. I had enough forethought to move my hands off the girl before I leaned on them. When my vision cleared I found myself looking down at the girl.

Her head shifted, and her eyes fluttered. Then they opened, looking up at me like she was in a fog.

I smiled. "Hi, sweetheart… Welcome back, how do you feel?"

She blinked slowly, in that way only children ever do, and sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. She yawned, then looked at me. "Where's Bubba?" she asked tiredly.

I laughed quietly. "He's waiting for you. Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head.

I smiled softly and replied, "There was an accident. The house the two of you were in fell. Your brother is fine, but you got trapped."

She looked around, seeming confused. "But then, how . . ."

"All of these men helped dig you out." I gestured around. "And I used a little magic to help out, too."

She looked up at me in awe."You have magic?"

"Only enough to help those who need me." I couldn't help smiling more.

Her eyes widened. "Wow! Can you make things float and stuff like that?"

"No." I barely kept myself from laughing, "I can only use the powers God gave me, and only to help those who are innocent."

"Are you an angel?" she asked.

I hesitated on that one. "I . . . I don't know," I told her. "An angel is God's messenger. I don't think God talks directly to me, but my name is Angel." I didn't add the "Alchemist" part of the title. I tried to explain alchemy in a way that if she ever saw me use it she wouldn't be afraid, but somehow I felt I was explaining it to the others gathered. Quickly, before she could ask me anymore questions, I changed the subject. "Come on, sweetheart, I'm sure your big brother is worried about you."

I put my feet under me and lifted her so that she was sitting on my hip. Her hands wrapped around my neck as I carried her out of the rubble of the house. I set her down next to her brother, and knelt in front of both of them.

"The two of you have to promise me something," I began. They both looked up, Abram with his arms wrapped around his little sister, and Lissia still staring at me. "You must promise me," I continued, "that neither of you will _ever _go into an abandoned building like that ever again. Do you understand me?" I looked from sibling to sibling. They said nothing. "I need you to tell me you understand."

The boy nodded. "I understand, Major."

The girl looked from her brother to me, and then nodded too. "Yes, Angel."

I smiled, "Good." I stood to walk back to the crowd that had gathered at the edge of the rubble. I needed to thank the rebels and take the soldiers back to the encampment without a fight breaking out.

"Angel?" the little girl called. I turned to look at her and smiled, waiting for her to ask that one last question. "If you're an angel, where are your wings?"

My smile faded and then I let it pass over my face again. "I hide them, for only those pure of need require them, but when the call arises I will fly into the heavens and bid my magic for the safety of the earth's people." I said this not for the children, but for the men that had gathered. I had chosen my words carefully, I had claimed no alliance to any specific country, but to all the people, even my current enemies.

I looked up at the rebel leader. The soldiers and rebels had already separated, soldiers standing behind me, rebels behind him. He crossed his arms again. "You're an alchemist?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes, but I'm a woman and a doctor first." It was a lie; I wasn't a doctor, but I had just acted in that capacity, so it didn't really matter. I found myself wanting to tell him I was only an alchemist because I got blackmailed by a pigheaded, son-of-a-bitch Colonel with a superiority problem, but I knew better. Instead, I held out a hand. "Thank you for letting us help find the girl."

The rebel leader looked at me like I'd lost my mind, but after a minute he dropped his hands and took mine in one of his. I managed to keep my smile up. "I think it would be best if you took both children home," I said, "and told their parents that they need to be given something that has a lot of protein and vitamins in it, and then they need to be put to bed."

The man's face fell, and he let go of my hand, "Those two don't have parents. The father was killed seven years ago, and the mother passed away not long ago. I think the girl was four or five."

I looked over at the two children. The girl was maybe six, the boy easily nine. I turned back to the rebel leader. "Then who takes care of them?"

The man shrugged. "The elders, most likely."

"Then tell them," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "And if they can't get enough food or the right stuff have them come up to the encampment. Tell someone that Major Dalka Hesperus sent them, and one of the men will bring enough food for four hungry teenagers. It might not be very appealing, but it's healthy, and nutritious, sooo . . ." I shrugged. "I'd rather they think something looks nasty than go hungry." I bowed to him. "Please take care of them."

I stood straight and turned to walk away but the man stopped me. He sounded like he didn't want to say what he was about to.

"We owe you, alchemist," he sighed. "I thought you were all pigheaded bastards, but it appears that at least one of you knows where to draw the line. If you hadn't stepped in, my men probably would have been killed, and then the child would never have been saved." I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "If there's anything we can do for you, just say the word." By now, the man was blushing.

I turned facing him fully now and crossed the space between us. I reached up on my tiptoes and pulled him down by his shirt until I could whisper in his ear, "Help me end this pointless blood bath and I will be forever grateful."

I pulled back quickly and turned on my heel to stride away, the soldiers following suit. I did not see the surprised look on the rebel leader's face nor did I hear the whispers about the leader getting some.

* * *

**All right all This is the prelim chappy to make sure everything is up and running, please review if you can see and have read this!**


	35. In which I want to hurt someon Again

**Ruroni-chan: Readers!!! (Glomps everyone) I've missed you all!!! I'm so sorry I've been gone, for so lone… My last editor has some problems, so I decided to not make you wait any longer, and get a new one. Everyone Remebers Slydoran-chan, right?**

**Slydoran-chan: Leave me alone and post already.**

**Ruroni-chan: She doesn't like to be touched. Well, I know you've all been waiting for this so… Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was mid-afternoon when we got back to the encampment; halfway through the town I'd fallen, and been unable to get back up. Genz was carrying me on his shoulder. I was tired, I wanted a hot shower, any hot food, and let my face become reacquainted with my pillow. Sou, however, had different ideas.

Rob was waiting in front of the women's tent, talking to Ami. At the sight of him, Genz put me down, and as soon as Rob saw us he went to attention and saluted me. He told me, formally, that the lieutenant colonel (Sou, for those of you who are having trouble keeping up) wanted to see me in the communications room (that's Sou's office, Rob's sleeping quarters, the place where the phone was, and the big metal building I'd transmuted for them). This surprisingly formal order put me on edge and warned me for what would happen next, but in reply to Rob I sighed and gave Genz a 'can you believe this?' look.

Sou was leaning against a desk in the communications room/Rob's sleeping quarters. He looked up from his clipboard, then back down again. "Genz go get a shower and some grub. You won't be needed," he said, waving his hand, pen still in it, in our general direction. He added, "Take Rob with you."

Genz saluted, gave me a look and left, dragging Rob after him.

As soon as the door was closed, Sou put his clipboard down and picked up the handset to the phone. After several 'hello, hello's an operator picked up. "Yes, operator, Lieutenant Colonel Marlke Sou. I have a call request. Yes, I can hold." There was a pause and I found a nice spot to perch on a table. Sou and I were alone in the room. "Yes, tell the sergeant major to call me back as soon as he can." Sou hung up the phone with a little more force than necessary.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So why am I here?"

Sou looked me in the eye. "Don't ask me a question you expect me to get pissed off about."

Both eyebrows went up now. "I didn't expect you to get angry about a simple question."

Sou's jaw tightened but before he could get angry the phone rang again.

"What?" He demanded into the phone. There was a pause, "Yes, she's here and she's asking me questions you said she'd know." There was another pause, then, "Just because you're my superior doesn't mean I won't tell you what to do with your little silver watch." He shoved the phone in my direction.

I took it from him and put it to my ear. "… Hello?"

"Hello, Cherub." I knew that sly voice. "How's the south? Got a tan yet?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "In fact I have, but it's not very dark. The south is… warm. How are you… ah… Wild One?"

"If you're referring to that last night you spent with me, I suppose I was a little wild…" There was a chuckle on the other end, and I wished I could hold a gun to his head.

I held the anger just out of my voice as I replied, "Shouldn't that horrible female aide of yours be holding a gun to your head?"

I heard another chuckle. "Actually I'm not on military time. I'm on my own."

Silence spread between us until I could think of another obscure thing to say: "So I suppose this means you can talk for a while, Roy-kins?" I almost gagged on the air I was breathing.

"Yep, and I was just thinking about that… café we went to before you left," There it was. I tried to remember what exactly about the café…

"Oh yes. Nice place, good people." I paused when I remembered the code Hawkeye had used with the voice on the other line. "So how are Elizabeth, Jacqueline, and all the others Jacqueline told me about. You know I didn't get to meet them all."

There was a longer pause. "I might be able to let you visit them…"

Mustang waited until I spoke. "Really?" I dropped my voice and tried to sound happy at the change of seeing him. "If it was with you I'd be overjoyed." More like I'd be ready to shoot myself.

"Yep," he replied. I could just imagine the smirk on Mustang's face, "Of course, Jacqueline hasn't been feeling well, so you might not get to see her."

I felt my stomach lurch. "What happened?"

"One of Elizabeth's regulars was dating her and...well, he got the better of our dear Jacqueline," Mustang explained.

I felt my face drop. "And where were you?"

"Right there with her. I got my ass handed to me as well."

That shut me up for more than a minute.

"Cherub?" Mustang asked.

"I can be there in a week," I said with more enthusiasm then I thought I had. "I just need a train ticket."

There was silence on the other line. "Last time I saw you, how did you get up? Wasn't it faster than that?"

"I can't come up that way again," I told the phone. "It costs too much, and this is one way you can't pay for. Besides, I don't want to travel without my brother. You know what they've been saying about those serial killers."

Mustang sighed. "I can get you a ticket with one of my men. Armstrong said he had rebel prisoners he needed to transport from further south to south city, he won't mind pick you up along the way." He paused for a minute before adding, "I'm surprised you'd want to come."

"I told you to call on me if you needed my skill," I reminded him without missing a beat. "But I'm not a doctor. I'll need you to find as much information on her injuries as you can and keep them at your house."

"I understand," Mustang said. "Armstrong will be picking up the prisoners in three days and he'll be in your area in four. Why don't you wear something appropriate?"

I glared into the receiver. "Just for that I'm wearing a tub top, miniskirt, and stilettos."

"Cherub…" Mustang said warningly.

"Oh look… Daddy wants to talk to you. Here Daddy." I handed the phone over to a shocked Sou.

He pressed the mouth piece to the palm of his hand, "What the hell are you planning?" He demanded.

I smiled calmly, "Ask Roy-kins, he'll explain. I'm going to take a shower now. I've got some planning to do." I left. I had a lot of packing to do if I wanted to be ready to leave tomorrow, and no doubt Mustang had put Armstrong on the train as soon as I agreed to come.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: I hope everyone liked it! Do you think they did, Slydoran-chan?**

**Slydoran-chan: (Reading a book) Of course not….**

**Ruroni-chan: (Puppy dog eyes) What?**

**Slydoran-chan: It's not that bad, at least you don't have kankles.**

**Ruroni-chan: Don't make me hug you…**

**Syldoran-chan: (Finally pays attention) You wouldn't dare…**

**Ruroni-chan: Only if you're mean, I think we're going to have a great relationship. Everyone, please remember to review!**


	36. In which Genz and I begin a journey

**Ruroni-Chan: Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be getting as many welcome back replies as I am, not to mention all you readers who are adding me as your favorite. I do ask that more of you review though. If I don't know what you think of the story, I can't improve it. To my other reviews, I know my early chapters were badly edited, but they're out there, it's unlikely that I'll change them.**

**Slydoran-chan: You know you shouldn't say that…**

**Ruroni-chan: Why?**

**Slydoran-chan: Because I might just have to make you fix them, now.**

**Ruroni-chan: (Crying) MEAN AND EVIL WOMAN!!!**

**Slydoran-chan: (Smiles evily) I know I am and I love it.**

**Ruroni-chan: (Still crying) Okay everyone, remember to read, review and enjoy. Doing all that makes me post faster!!

* * *

**

Genz, Bryn, Ami, Lam, Jacob, Anderson, Sou and I stood together at the platform for the train station. Jacob, Anderson and Bryn stood around Genz, Jacob was holding Genz's metal arm, but had a handgun trained on Genz's head. Anderson and Jacob held rifles also aimed at Genz's large bulk. Lam had her rifle on me and Ami was checking my hand cuffs for the fifth time in the past hour. None of them fully understood why they were transporting two people who'd once looked like Dalka Hesperus and Genz Bresslau as though they were prisoners.

Let me back up a little. After my shower three days before, I'd found Genz and dragged him back to Sou's office and explained my plan. We'd borrowed civilian clothes from the locals, and I'd changed the pigment in Genz's hair and skin, making him look like a southern version of himself. He wore a simple white shirt with long sleeves. The sleeve that should have hidden his automail was empty and pinned under his arm. He had added it over his plain brown pants and faded army green kilt, and brightly-colored and striped shoulder-and-waist sash. Because he currently only had one arm, he didn't have handcuffs, but wore ankle-cuffs, which hindered how well he could run. No one else knew that the ankle-cuff would come apart if he used too much pressure. It insured Genz could make a get-away if he needed.

I had also changed the color of my skin and eyes, turning my skin the same golden brown of the native women and my eyes to a light amber color. Highlighting this, I wore a red sari with golden trim and embroidery over my tightened pants, matching slippers, and a matching red, short-sleeved shirt that fit me like a second skin. On my arms and around my neck were silver chains, bangles, and other pieces of jewelry no one would expect to be my sword, knives, one gun, and my watch. I'd put all the leather that came with those items around Genz's automail, which was also wrapped with in the extra cloth of my and Genz's wardrobe, turned into a solid cloth with a little alchemy. No one would think that Genz and I were anything other than two very important rebel warriors, who'd been turned prisoners and were being transported to a more northern and better protected government facility.

I shifted on my feet and jingled, drawing attention to myself. Bryn, Ami, Lam, Jacob and Anderson all looked at me, uncomfortable with this plan that told them so little about. Sou had ordered them to act as guards because I trusted them (well, all but Anderson, and I just didn't know that much about him. I worked with him, but he was fairly quiet and only spoke when he found it necessary). Sou had explained to them all that they were going to help transport me and Genz to the train station, he and I disguised as prisoners. The seven of us were to go into the village, where Genz and I would 'be traded for a priestess and her guard." In fact, it was in the village that Genz and I had changed our appearances. Ami and the others would then help Sou transport them (us) to the train station where Major Armstrong would take over our transport and take us to South headquarters.

Then the priestess and her guard would mysteriously disappear and "teenage Megan Smith and her thirty-year-old brother Jim" would take a train to a small town just outside of Central where they would meet up with their grand-uncle, (now) Lieutenant General Grumman (he'd moved up in rank). Once in the safety of Grumman's home, a civilian doctor would appear, and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye would transport me, by car, into the military hospital in which Jean Havoc was being cared for. In Central, I'd stay either in the hospital or with Mustang. Genz would stay with Grumman running a predetermined list of errands that would make it seem like a young lady with a health condition was staying with her loving grand-uncle. Grumman even had a doctor friend of his coming to visit, so it would seem like there was an ill girl staying in his home. Genz didn't know this part yet, and more than likely he wouldn't agree.

So far we'd completed the part up to transporting us to the train station. We were now waiting for Armstrong's train to arrive. Armstrong's train was late, and the out-going train was waiting for the incoming train to arrive so some of the passengers could switch trains and Armstrong could properly transport his 'prisoners'.

The sound of a train whistle blew across the small valley we where waiting in. I lifted my head quickly, and turned to the tracks where the train was pulling in. The movement to anyone else would seem either surprised and scared, or excited and awaiting. Ami, Lam, Jacob, and Genz knew the look in my eyes, which I barely managed to keep contained. It was determination; I was determined to fix whatever was wrong with Havoc.

The train pulled to a stop in front of the platform. The large form of Armstrong loomed out of the train, and a red-haired man in a uniform followed after him. I lifted my chin and attempted to turn my pleased look into a defiant one. "Who in the name of the gods are you?" I demanded.

Armstrong looked down his thick, hawk-like nose at me. "Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Miss. And you are the prisoners we are to transport."

I fixed him with a glare. "Do not speak so commonly of me, sir. I am a priestess, chosen to speak with the military of the peace of our nation. You will show me the respect I've earned and spent my life training for. Do not look down your nose at me, and you will address me as Lady Priestess, just as I will address you by your title, Major Armstrong."

The entire station seemed to quiet. Everyone stared in shock at the small girl in handcuffs who dared to speak in such a way to such a large, imposing man. The large dark-haired man standing to her side shuffled between the small girl and the large man and let out a low growling sound. This seemed to reawaken the station and Armstrong regained his tongue. "I will address you as politely as you address me, Miss."

"Lady Priestess, Major, not Miss." I insisted.

Armstrong shot a glare at me and turned to the red-haired man. "Breda, load the prisoners onto the train," he ordered. Armstrong then turned to Sou and saluted him."Sir, if it's alright with you, I will take these prisoners to South Headquarters."

Sou saluted back. "Make sure you bring them back. I made a trade of her for my alchemist, and I want my alchemist back soon."

While this script was not rehearsed, it was planned with the use of Armstrong's knowledge thus far and what I knew of his personality. I was being helped onto the train by the time Sou and Armstrong were signing the papers that transferred the control of the rebel prisoners. This was all fake, but when it was over no one would know any better.

Breda walked in front of me and Genz. Lam, Ami and Jacob followed behind. Lam and Jacob loaded Genz's automail into the overhead rack of the private carriage Mustang had made sure we had. Once we were off it would be just Genz, Breda, Armstrong and I, so we would be able to talk.

I settled into a seat by the window and pulled the hood of the sari so my face and head were better hidden. Genz sat to my right and put his hand on my shoulder in an almost possessive way. I leaned back in my seat but kept my eyes on the window as I watched my friends climb back into the two vehicles and drive away. All of them but Anderson and Sou looked over their shoulders at the train nervously. I could tell from Sou's posture he was worried too, and Anderson was concentrating on his driving. I was suddenly unsure of Anderson. He'd shown so little emotion . . . Was he really on my side?

The train lurched to a start, but I sat silently, shooting glares in character until the conductor came by and collected tickets from Armstrong. Then I waited until his voice disappeared to slip my handcuffs off.

I dropped the hood of the sari, squared my shoulders, and looked at Armstrong. "So, Alex, How have you been?"

Armstrong looked at me oddly, "I'm well . . ."

"Good," I said shortly and looked at Breda. "You must be Heymans Breda," I smiled. "Havoc's told me about you." I offered my hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

Breda shook my hand. "Uh . . . How do you . . . uh . . . Lady Priestess?"

"Yes," I said as I nodded, "keep calling me that until we part ways." I looked back at Armstrong. "How's Ed?"

"He's doing well," Armstrong replied. "We dropped him off in Resembool before coming this way."

"That's good to hear," I let the smile stay on my face. "Is it correct to assume you've shared information between him, Mustang and yourself?"

"It is." Armstrong raised an eyebrow.

"Share it," I almost ordered the older man.

He cocked his head to one side, so I elaborated. "I need to know the faces we're up against. I already have an idea of what they look like and what they are but I'm not sure. So I need you to share as much information as you can."

Both men exchanged looks before Armstrong pulled out his notebook and sketched faces. There were four of them: the buxom woman who I knew had stabbed Havoc, a strong-looking man with spiky hair, a thin one with long hair almost styled in dreadlocks, and a fat one that looked really dumb. I looked over each of them before speaking again.

"This one," I held up the one with spiky hair, Greed, "has changed. He's not dead, but his face has changed." I picked up the woman. Lust, next, "She, however, is dead."

I saw the surprised looks in their faces. Armstrong looked concerned as he asked, "How do you know this?"

I shot him a look. "Mustang knows that answer, and I think now he believes in my methods. Just trust me in what I say. I know it's the truth." I looked over the other two. I knew something had happened to the fat one, but I wasn't sure what. I felt my whole body tense as I stared at the picture of the slim man with the dreadlocks. "Who's this one?" I asked

Armstrong looked at him, "Edward said his name is Envy."

"I've seen him twice now . . ." That caught everyone's attention. "I saw him the night before I left Central. He was across the street from me . . . and then . . ." I couldn't say the next part out loud. This was the person that had killed Hughes.

"And then what?" Genz asked.

I flinched away from them all. "Don't ask . . . I . . . I just can't . . ."

It was Breda who saw the anger. "What did Envy do?"

I glared at him. I glared at him hard. I glared until he dropped his eyes and mumbled, " 'orry."

I looked away, trying to soften my expression. "There's one more . . ." I said to myself, because I didn't want to endanger the three men with me. "He's either Wrath or Pride . . . But then where is Sloth?"

Armstrong at me oddly again. "How do you know their names?"

I looked up at him, the nail of my thumb between my teeth. I removed it quickly. "Oh, um . . . Where I'm from, the only time the words 'envy,' 'greed,' 'gluttony,' and 'lust' are together is when you add the words 'wrath', 'sloth', and 'pride' to them. They're called the Seven Deadly Sins . . . I know there are at least five, but I don't know the other two. It's just an amount of time."

"So who's the other one?" Breda asked, "I mean, we only have four here."

I waved a hand in a circle above my head. "Oh, I don't know his name, but I met him once. He's strong . . ."

Genz asked the next question. "What did he look like?"

I scratched the back of my head with my eyes shut tight. "Average height . . . When I met him he was in a uniform. I don't remember what he was, I just knew what he was." I lied, Oh boy, did I lie.

"Come on, 'Lady Priestess'," Breda prodded, leaning back in his chair. "We need to know who this guy is. Otherwise, how are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

I sat back as well; I couldn't look at any of the men. "There's not much I can say." Lie. "I mean, I don't remember much about him." Big lie. "He was just some guy." Bigger lie. "Probably doesn't even have much influence." Biggest lie.

I needed to change the subject.

"Listen, I need to go use the head." I put on the handcuffs, adding "Which one of you will escort me?"

It ended up being Breda, because he could move more easily in the halls, despite his gut.

I waited ten minutes after I got back before I started speaking again. "Alright, so I figure you two need to know the plan for our station."

All the men looked at me. Breda and Armstrong had been reading a local paper or a book, while Genz had started to relax and take a nap. I looked back at them. "I mean, you guys have other places you're going, right?"

Breda nodded. "I have to go to see if I can pick up Dr. Marcoh to help you."

Armstrong crossed his arms. "I'm going to Central with you two."

"No," I insisted, "you're going straight to Central. Genz and I are going to a town just east of Central. There's a slight difference."

Armstrong looked unhappy but seemed to agree.

I sighed, "So here's the plan.

* * *

"Ten minutes before the train pulls into the station, you're going to take Genz and me to the head. When we pass into the public car, Genz is going to try and make a break for one of the windows. Armstrong, you're going to tackle him, lots of contact. Put him in a stranglehold, anything, just make sure the entire car knows that the way Genz looks is not fake. Breda, when Armstrong goes to tackle Genz, I'm going to react badly. I'm going to try and beat him with my hands. You have to drag me off. I'm going to fight you. Treat me like any other prisoner. This will also be so the entire car knows I'm not fake.

"You will drag us both back to the suite. Then, when we arrive, you will take us both to the public bathrooms, because, well, we still need to relieve ourselves. Breda, you will take me to the door of the bathroom and wait outside. Armstrong, you'll escort Genz in, carrying his automail, but once he's in the stall go back out. Neither of you should stop other people from going in or out. Just let them pass by like nothing special is happening. Genz, when you get in, go to the last stall and knock on the wall when you get there. Wait until I knock back before doing anything. From there you know what to do.

"Breda, when I exit, I'll be wearing this-" I transmuted one of my necklaces into a finer chain with an angel on it and showed it to him, "-and I'll stop and put on a sunhat before I leave. Wait for several people to enter and exit before you walk off. Armstrong, Genz will come out in a suit. He'll stop outside, look around, shift something in his inside coat pocket, and straighten his tie before he walks away. Do the same thing as Breda, then go do something before going to your train.

"Breda, when you walk off I want you to follow one of the women to wherever she's going, then when you see her get on a train or leave the station, stop, turn around, and go to your train or wherever you're going. You'll leave at different times so don't be surprised when one of you walks away and the other doesn't. I want both of you to watch every person that enters and exits with the same intensity. Don't look at me or Genz any differently than anybody else. Genz, you know where to meet me and how to act. But don't forget I'm suppose to be your sickly little sister. Those are the orders, gentlemen, remember them."

* * *

I looked at each man in turn. They all nodded. I re-transmuted the necklace and settled back into the seat. "We should all get some rest. If I know Mustang, the train won't stop until noon tomorrow."

I shifted in my seat so I could lean against Genz's arm and shoulder. Genz settled again and shortly began to doze. Breda stepped outside to make it seem like someone was standing guard and Armstrong went back to the book; it looked tiny in his large hands.

Hours passed. Breda and Armstrong switched places at one point, so Breda was napping, but I did not relax. I had too much on my mind. I was trying to remember what happened to most spinal injury victims; Breda had told me how badly Havoc was hurt when he took me to the head.

Genz shifted slightly, drawing me out of my pretend doze. "Dalka . . ." His voice was very low; if he hadn't turned his head towards me and been so close, I never would have heard him. "What are you thinking about? You radiate worry."

I shifted, rolling so my ear was against his chest. "I'm worried about my friend. The one that's hurt."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My friend has a spinal injury . . . Everything I've ever heard about those injuries says that they never heal. I can't undo something. I can only speed up the healing, and I don't know if I can help him," I explained to Genz.

"You'll help him. I know you too well to say you'd give up once you get there." Genz's voice had a comforting rumble to it with my ear next to him, and it was lulling me to sleep. "Just take things one day at a time. Don't lose faith. Now settle; we have several days of travel ahead of us."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I moved my head so his shoulder cradled the back of my head. I napped off and on, filling my remaining time with a book Breda had borrowed for me and watching the landscape pass by. Three days crawled by painfully slowly

* * *

**Ruroni-Chan: Okay everyone, just a reminder! The more of you review, the fast I'll get the chapters back to you!!!**

**Slydoran-chan: (Smirks) Not if your teachers load you down with more home work than me…**

**Ruroni-chan: (Glares) At least I can drive.**

**Slydoran-chan: I hate you…**


	37. In which I change my style, twice

**Ruroni-chan: *Bows* Sorry I've taken so long, Syldoran-chan actually sent me this a week ago, I just haven't posted it until now…**

**Syldoran-chan: *Glares* So don't blame me for the wait….**

**Ruroni-chan: *Sweatdrop* Right… My fault… So anyway, I'm going to let you guys get back to the story, please Remember to READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!!

* * *

**

The plan went well, and we made it to the restrooms without so much as a single problem. Unfortunately, there was a line for the toilets in the women's restroom (typical) and I had to stand and be stared at by eleven different women until my turn, and the toilet I wanted opened up. Once in the bathroom, I changed the wall into something that would better carry sound, and tapped out the code for "Are you there?" After a few seconds I heard the code for "all clear." I rapped out the reply of "Understood" and "Stand back."

I clapped my hands and transmuted the wall between myself and Genz out of the way, turning it into a see-through, soundproof booth around us.

Genz set me with a stare. "Took you long enough," he mumbled, not knowing what exactly I'd turned the stalls into.

"Bite me," I said angrily, not bothering to keep my voice down. "Hold still so I can transmute the pigment back into your clothes." He sat on his side of the wall as I came around and clapped again. I touched his face, drawing the color out of his skin and hair and put it back into his shirt. I looked him up and down. "Well, other than the fact that you know look very odd as a blond-haired, blue-eyed man in Southerner's clothes, I'd say you look normal."

Genz snorted.

"Yeah, don't say anything that will make me angry at you. I could turn your clothes into what you expect, only not put the bottom of the pants there," I said, the image of Genz in bottomless trousers making me giggle. I clapped my hands and put them to his shoulders, imagining as much of a three-piece suit as his clothing would. So when I was finished he was wearing proper shoes, slacks, an undershirt and a white-collared shirt. "Okay, remove the shirt. I want to give you a bulletproof vest."

Genz did as I said as I pulled the leather and half of my jewelry over to him. I transmuted it into a leather and metal vest which Genz pulled on, then pulled on his collared shirt as I made his tie, regular vest and matching coat. "The vest is a little heavy," Genz complained.

"I'm not surprised," I countered. "Kevlar is lightweight, but chainmail is pretty heavy. I basically made leather-covered chainmail." I changed my own dress to a light blue sundress, adding a matching sunhat, lightweight coat and turning the leftover cloth and leather into a single suit case for Genz to carry. Finally I transmuted my necklaces and bracelets to simpler versions of themselves and gave Genz one of my watches.

"Uh . . . Dalka?" Genz said before I put the wall back.

I tilted my head to one side, giving him a questioning look.

"Hair, skin, eyes?" He gestured to each part.

"Oh.: I quickly changed my skin to an extreme pale tone, my hair to a gold just a little lighter than Genz's, my eyes to my natural royal blue. "Better?"

He nodded, and I closed the hole back up. When I stepped out there was no longer a line. Silently I went to the sink and began to wash my hands. I took several more minutes to adjust my hair, then a few more to mess with my skirt and the style of my top. Finally I picked up the coat and held on to my hair with one hand. I walked out and stopped just outside the doorway. I shifted my stance several times looking around for Genz as I put the hat on. I let my eyes pass over Breda and saw Genz hanging out next to a bun vendor. I smiled, thinking _There he is,_ in the way only a little sister could.

I jogged over, making my breathing heavy like I had asthma. Genz reached out for me, cupping my elbow. "Are you alright?" he asked like my brother would have.

I nodded, holding my hand over my heart and bending over.

Genz's brows creased, "You know better than to run . . . Are you going to have to have another attack to finally learn to pay attention to the doctor?"

I grinned and stood straight. The vendor looked from me to Genz and asked, "Is she sick or something?"

Genz looked at him. "That's none of your business. Put on your coat, Meg."

I lifted my eyebrows at him, then turned to the vendor. "Don't pay any mind to my brother, he's over-protective. I have an illness called inflammatory asthma. Don't worry though, it's not contagious."

Genz grabbed my elbow. "That is nobody's business," he growled. "Now put on your coat."

"It's not even cold . . ." I whined.

The vendor laughed. "Here, sir, I put some extra in for your sweet sister."

Genz glared at him and growled again. I slapped his shoulder with the back of my hand. "Be polite." I smiled at the vendor and took the bag of buns. "Thank you, sir." I turned to Genz, "See what happens when you're polite?"

Genz growled and walked off towards our train, carrying our suitcase. I picked up my lady-like drawstring bag and trotted after him. I hung on to his arm as we walked like that simple jog had hurt me so much.

The train we got on had private rooms, which Mustang had arranged for us to ride in, and the ride, though long, was uneventful. I spent most of the time huddled under Genz's trench coat pretending to be asleep, or actually asleep.

When the train arrived I gladly sat up and stretched. Genz insisted on having me ride on his shoulder once we were in the simple station of the town, whose name I could never remember.

Grumman was waiting for us when we exited the train station. I waved at him happily and called him Uncle Grumman. Genz wouldn't let me down to hug him but he squeezed my leg playfully. Grumman patted Genz's shoulder like an overly pig-headed nephew and told him to let me down and stop treating me like glass just because I was like rice paper. I glared at him and Genz snorted, and followed Grumman out to the car. He set me into the front seat of the car and then tucked our luggage into the trunk.

At Grumman's house I was shown the bathing room, were I took the _longest_ shower in the history of ever, and changed back into my normal skin and hair color. I added a black, knee-length dress with a high collar and no sleeves. Over this I pulled on a floor-length blue silk coat with a quilted lining and quilted leather boots that were fitted and came to just above my ankles, with short, pointed heels. I transmuted my hair to a short bob, my hair now visibly and wildly curly. Added with the make-up Grumman had picked up for me I looked a little older. Maybe twenty-two or twenty-three; f I was lucky that was what people would believe. I wasn't going to count on it though; Hawkeye had fake papers for me when she arrived.

I thanked God that when I got out of the bathroom, finally, Grumman had lunch ready. Genz had ditched the vest and tie and was hanging around with his button-up shirt half-open and his sleeves rolled up. He looked over his shoulder at me from his lounging position and raised his eyebrow. "About time, _Princess_."

"Oh, bite me," I said, flipping my short hair in a teenage gesture.

"I'd rather not," Genz said as he stood and headed the way I'd just come, probably to use the head.

Grumman chuckled at us as I sat down at the table and we waited for Genz to join us again. The food was the best thing I'd seen in a while; Grumman had really pulled out all the stops. All my favorite foods were present. Grumman sat across from me as he added a covered bowl of dinner rolls to the table. "You'll have to change your attitude if you wish to pass off as an older woman," he chuckled.

I gave him a look before pulling out a set of stylish glasses, and straightened my back so I was sitting the way a lady would. The glasses sat low on my nose, and I politely cleared my throat. "You vere saying, mine goodt friend?" I used a thick German accent, and looked at Grumman through veiled eyes.

Grumman's jaw dropped.

"What happened to Dalka?" Genz asked as he came back whipping his slightly wet hands on his pant legs.

It was my turn to look at him over my shoulder and glasses. "Ist, goodt to noo you vash your han's, Herr Lieutenant."

Genz's jaw dropped next. "Damn, Dalka, where'd you learn that?"

I grinned and took the glasses off. "My grandfather use to talk like that when he was really angry. I kind of picked it up after so many years. Good, isn't it?"

Genz laughed, "I'll say, no one would ever think you were an actually a major in the military, much less from this country. I'll assume I'm your translator?"

I felt the corner of my smile twitch, "Not exactly. . ."

Genz raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that to me?"

"Boy, this food looks really good, Grumman," I said, laughing hesitantly. The rest of our stay at Grumman's I avoided that one question like the plague. It wasn't very graceful but it worked.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: What's going to happen next? What's going to happen next? What's Dalka not tell Genz? You'll have to review to find out!!!**

**Syldoran-chan: You just like writing cliff hangers, don't you?**

**Ruroni-chan: *Grins* Not exactly…**

**Syldoran-chan: Don't you dare pull that on me, Ruroni…**

**Ruroni-chan: Oh look a kitty! Readers, Remember to REVIEW!!!!  
**


	38. In which I meet up with old friends

**My beloved readers, I know I haven't posted a chapter in half of a life time. Complications due to editors, lack there of, and inexperienced in FMA has caused this slowdown. I have never stopped working on this story though. Now that I finally have an editor who can at least check my grammar, I will post as much and as fast as I can. Thank you all for your patience, love and so much of your support. It is with your constant reviews and reminders of how much this story is loved that I have taken the reins and struggled to post again.**

**Help me keep it up. Your reviews remind me to post and urge me to post more frequently. So let's get down to business, Please Read, Reveiw, and enjoy.**

* * *

Finally closer to mid-evening, Hawkeye showed up. I was so greatful to see her I nearly clothes lined her in my haste to escape Genz, "Riza, You made it! Quick let's go!" I made a beeline for the car, trying not to give her a chance to get out.

"Wait a minute, Hesperus," She said, "You should thank my Grandfather for his kindness."

I grinned weakly, "I already have, I just want to get out of here before—"

"Major Hesperus…." Genz hissed in my ear, "You weren't thinking of leaving without me, were you?" Genz had the same scary grin I had only seen on my older brother.

"I doubt you want me to answer that truthfully…" I laughed scratching the back of my head.

Genz glared at me. I could do nothing but continue to laugh until I broke, "Actually you're not coming…"

Genz's eyebrow twitched, "What?"

I took a deep breath as Hawkeye went to say hello to her grandfather, giving us some privacy. I crossed my arms and glared back, "Your not coming with me. You're staying here. I can take care of my self just fine and escape any major notice with the accent and the change in my style. How many people know you? How well do you normally blend in with the crowd? Do you have an ability I don't know about that will help you to escape if we run into danger?" I raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Genz grinded his teeth, "No, I don't."

"Exactly," I cut in, "And with you almost as tall as Armstrong you stand out in a crowd. If Armstrong where to claim you as a cousin or something that might work, but right now… No way. So just put up with it, and deal."

Genz looked extremely unhappy with this, I sighed, "Listen, I'm either going to stay in the hospital or I'll be staying with Mustang. What ever happens I'll call you once I have my sleeping arrangements, then I'll call you every day with up dates. Does that work?"

Genz sighed as well, "Alright, I'll agree to that. Just make sure you call tonight."

I smiled at him, and nodded, "On my honor," I help up three fingers in the Girl Scout salute, then turned and climbed into the car.

Hawkeye was waiting, "You took care of things?"

"I hope so," I said, as I heard the trunk slammed closed, Grumman was in the back loading my suit case into the back. Genz's things were still in the house.

"Good," She shifted the car into first gear and I settled into my seat for the hour car ride.

* * *

It was six when we arrived at the hospital Havoc was staying in. The building was lit up like a Christmas tree, even though the sun was has just going down. I pulled my suit case out of the back and hauled it into the building with just one hand, a great feat for me. Hawkeye lead me to the room Havoc was in. I let my suitcase slam to the ground, drawing attention to myself. I looked down my noise at Havoc; thankfully the glasses didn't contort his image at all, "Vas ist das? Das ist da Soldier? He ist nein soldier! He ist fat!" I pointed a less than polite finger at him, ignoring the woman sitting next to him.

Hawkeye bowed at to the woman, "Mrs. Havoc, Second Lieutenant, this is Dr, Conradine Heinrich, she'll be taking over Second Lieutenant Havoc's treatment."

Ms. Havoc stood, "You'll be taking care of my son?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I vill teach him munch. Nien, I vill not ' cake kare of him'." I pushed my glasses up my nose with my middle finger. "Veiw, ist de moder?"

Ms. Havoc smiled with some difficulty, "The what?"

"De moder! Moder!" I said with an angry tone then turned to Hawkeye, "Vraslate, Avkeye."

Hawkeye bowed again, "Dr. Heinrich asked if you were the mother."

"Oh," Ms. Havoc smiled, "Yes, I'm his mother."

"Goodt," I placed my hands on my hips, "Its ist veen ice to meat you. You vill leafe now, danka."

"I'm sorry, What did you say?" Ms. Havoc said.

I let out an exasperated sigh, and looked at Hawkeye over my glasses. Hawkeye bowed again, "Dr. Heinrich has asked you to leave."

"Alright…" She smiled confused, and looked at Havoc, "I'll see you tomorrow, dear."

"Nien," I interjected, "You vill say avay. You munt nien refern unwell I gife you permissen." I shock a finger at her like I was telling a child no. "De heeling fhrosess ist fery daleicat. I vill nien hafe you rueing it."

The woman looked taken back, "I'm sorry I don't understand…"

Hawkeye quickly stepped forward, "She says that you will stay away, until she gives permission. She is concerned about how your interaction will affect Havoc's healing process."

Ms. Havoc became upset, "I will visit my son if I wish to."

"Nien!" I shouted back, "You baby dis flap packet. He munch hafe help vrom only me. I vill lech you fisit on wolydye."

"I von't—I mean don't understand you!" She yelled back.

"You may visit on Sundays Ms. Havoc. Other wise the Doctor is concerned you will Baby the Second Lieutenant," Hawkeye explained. "In fact she's insisting no one visit Havoc except for on Sundays, I'm only helping her with translation, for the next few days. Then she expects me to leave."

"I will not have this woman brainwashing my son!" Ms. Havoc shouted in my face.

"Mom," Havoc's voice cut through before I could yell. I used a forefinger to whip spit out of my eye. "It's alright," He said in a soothing tone, "Mustang sent for her, right?" Hawkeye nodded, "He warned me that she was a little out there. I trust her. I'll see you Sunday, Alright?"

Ms. Havoc nodded and gave me a look. Then she bowed to Hawkeye and left. I turned my attention back to Havoc, Crossing my arms I gave him a Dalka look, "You hafe gotten vat."

Havoc blinked at me again, as I strolled over to the medical chart, "Dalka?" He asked not trusting his eyes.

I gave him a grin and a 'took you long enough' look, "I am Dr. Conradine Heinrich, I do not noo dis 'Dalca'. You may call me Conradine, if you vish."

Havoc laughed, "Wow I didn't recognize you! You've changed."

I smiled, "It's the make-up, and the accent. And I'm hoping no one else will recognize me either, so let's keep this on the need to know bases, shall we?" I winked.

He chuckled again, "So where is you 'Big Brother'?"

I smiled again, "Oh, he's about an hour away holding down a safe house for me. But I'm here to help you, so let's get on that shall we? First off you've gotten extremely fat. We're going to get you back into shape…" I grinned in a way that should have terrified Havoc. It worked.

* * *

Mustang showed up two hours later as I was wheeling Havoc back to his room after his 'workout'. Havoc was two tired to move, and Hawkeye had found it very funny how hard I would work someone injured in the stomach without actually causing his wounds to reopen. I smiled at him through my glasses, "Herr Colonel Mustsang, guten abend. How ist you?"

Mustang lifted an eyebrow, "Hello to you too, and I'm doing well. How's our Havoc?"

"'e 'as guten, Ja," I replied, "Comft, Ve shall taok?" I gestured to enter the room.

Mustang nodded, "Hawkeye, wait out here."

She saluted him, as he held the door open for Havoc's wheelchair and I rolled the blond lump of lard back into his room. "You may livt yourselv," I told Havoc once I'd gotten him as close as I could to the bed.

Mustang raised both eyebrows, "You're not going to help him?"

I looked at him over the glasses, "'e must learn to tak car of 'imselv. Ve taok now, Ja?"

Mustang listened for a moment then nodded, "It's safe, I checked the room for bugs before you got back."

"Good," I sighed removing my coat, "It's harder than it looks to keep up an accent like that. I keep forgetting to switch all the w sounds with v's, and which v's need fs." I shrugged and took a seat on a on a rolling stool, "You can take off your shirt when your ready for me to look at your wound."

Mustang's eyebrows shot up again, "Who told you?"

I shrugged again, "No one."

Mustang gave me a look.

"I swear, Breda didn't say anything, Hawkeye didn't say anything. I'm pretty sure Armstrong is clueless, and I was working Havoc too hard for him to tell me," I assured him.

"Hey I wasn't working that hard!" Havoc said as he continued to try and pull himself onto the bed.

"Then maybe, I should work you harder tomorrow," I shot over my shoulder, "Fat Boy."

"I resent that!" Havoc said almost falling out of the chair to pull himself into the bed.

"Yeah, and you resemble it too," I said cleanly, I'd had fights just like that with my older brother, "By the end of the week I want you to be able to get in and out of that bed on your own."

"So things look good for Havoc," Mustang had taken off his shirt by now.

I turned back and saw his wound. A whistle escaped my lips, "Damn, Talk about well done. You intended to kill yourself with this?" I pointed at his stomach careful not to touch it.

Mustang glared at me, "It saved the lives of my subordinates."

I gave my 'whatever' look, "Okay, I'm going to have to hurt you to fix it." I looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"So it will be like it never happened?" His eyebrows went in to his bangs again.

"Nope," I answered him, "It'll be like it happened when you where a kid. The wound will still be there, but you won't be able to see it and it will feel old, very old."

"Go ahead," He gave the permission.

I clapped my hands.'

"Will this wor- AAAUUGGHHH!" I cut Mustang off as I pressed my hands to the still tender burns. He shouted in pain and Hawkeye swung into the room gun ready as the transmutation lights disappeared.

I turned to Hawkeye, "Ist alright, Avkeye, I'fe taken car of da Colonel ist all. Go bak to your post, ja."

Her eyes went from me to the shirtless Colonel, to his now woundless side. Her eyes widened a little. Mustang waved a hand, "It's alright Hawkeye." He assured her, "The Doctor just surprised me is all."

I snorted.

Hawkeye nodded holstering her gun and turned to leave.

Mustang's eyes turned to glare at me, "You could have warned me!" He hissed.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I thought I did, or does de Baby Roy need a lollipop?" I said putting on a baby voice.

Mustang's glare deepened to a scowl, "I could court marshal you for that."

"Really?" I sat back a little crossing my arms, "How? Major Dalka Hesperus is a thousand miles away in the south."

Mustang growled for a second then turned away, and cursed. I smiled evilly, "That's what I thought."

Havoc spoke up then, "Wow, is that what you do? What you're going to do to fix me up?"

I shrugged, "Something like it…" I ran my hand over the new skin on Mustang's side, "The skin's new, be gentle with it. It'll feel like a very painful sunburn for a while so rub aloe on it until the redness disappears. It might blister as well, like I said be careful. I'm sure you've taken care of burns before so you know what to do. Still…" Finally I looked him in the eye, "How does it feel?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow, "Which? You, rubbing my stomach, or the wound?"

I felt myself turn bright red, and I snatched my hand away like I'd been burned. I missed Mustang's smirk but there was no way it was not there. I mumbled, "The wound of course, you sadistic bastard."

Mustang stood stretching this way and that, "It feels better than it has in weeks… Though it does burn a little…" He pulled on his shirt, "Will it be that easy for you to heal Havoc?"

I hesitated looking from Mustang to Havoc to the floor, "I don't know… Spinal injuries are more complicated than then stab wounds or broken bones…" I bit my lower lip trying to remember what my brother's books had said, "There are several possible problems related to Havoc's injury… I need to do some studying, get x-rays of Havoc's back, and I want to talk to the doctors who fixed him up."

I looked at Mustang expectantly, "Do you have the books I asked for? Could you arrange for me to meet the doctors as well? And tell the nurses not to mess with Havoc's bandages, I don't trust them…"

Mustang raised an eyebrow, "I'll do what I can about the last two, as for the first I'll bring them up here. But you can't come to my home, I have a feeling it's being watched."

Havoc snorted, "The hospital is being watched, you're house is being watched, the Elrics are being watched. Who the hell isn't being watched?"

I turned to Havoc, "Ed and Al are here? Where?"

Mustang shook his head, "You can't go to see them. We think their being watched too. With you here, playing the part of a foreign specialist we can hopefully keep you out of this."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, "Roy, I'm already neck deep in this whole affair. Everyone in the military is in this _Affair_, the Alchemists more than anyone else." I wheeled myself backwards until I could lean against a wall, "Besides you forget, I'm the one who knows exactly what happened to Hughes." The minute I said that I regretted it.

Mustang turned angrily to me, "Who is it? Who killed him?"

I sighed, "I don't know…" It was the worst lie I could have told him but I didn't want him getting into any more danger. I didn't want to lose Mustang or Havoc, or Riza, or anyone else. "He… She…It's face changed every second… it was like it couldn't hold a single form…" I fiddled with the chain of my watch, "But I know…" I looked at him again, "I know that who ever it is, they're going to disappear from this world. So Hughes will be avenged, but by someone else… I don't know who, I couldn't see them."

Mustang growled, and Havoc looked from me to Mustang. "You know," He cut in, "I have no clue what's going on between the two of you… Don't tell me you're cheating on Hawkeye with Dalka?" He joked at Mustang.

Mustang turned bright red and looked at Havoc like he'd lost he'd lost his mind, "I AM NOT DATING HAWKEYE!"

I smiled, "Me thinks Thou doest protest too much."

Mustang stormed for the door, "I'll bring the books up tomorrow morning, until then don't kill Havoc. And if either of you even suggest I'm dating Hawkeye again, I'll court marshal you both." He attempted to slam the door closed, but the door was a swinging door so there was a rather painful sounding thump as the door hit him in the back of the head.

I giggled behind my hand, "Well that was amusing…" I looked at Havoc, "I guess I'm bunking here for the night. I'm going to go find a cot."

* * *

**Alrighty readers, that's the end of the chapter. Now make sure up click that little button in the center of your screen, at the bottom. Give me a review, some kind of opinion, and hopefully more than just one word. I'll try to remember to post next week.**


	39. In which I sing

**To my readers, Forgive the tardiness of this posting. Extenuating circumstances cause me to miss last weeks posting. I will do my best to now post these chapters every Thursday around noon. If I'm late, I urge one of you to send me a PM or Review reminding me. I'll be prompt in correcting my mistake.**

* * *

Several hours after I'd called Genz and set up a cot in Havoc's hospital room, and had dinner, I was sitting up listening to Havoc's breathing. I couldn't sleep, despite how tired I was. My mind was running in circles trying to figure out how I would help Havoc. I'd tired just imagining Havoc being able to move his legs again, and used that for a transmutation, but it hadn't worked. Havoc's leg had twitched, but that was it and he hadn't even been aware of the movement. So that was a failure.

Havoc flinched in his sleep, mumbling something about bad luck. I climbed out of my cot, walking over to stand next to his bed. "Hush," I breathed, stroking his hair, "Morning will be here soon…" I moved, sitting on the bed next to him, having someone's warmth next to me was reassuring. I rolled next to him leaning on his shoulder. The last time I'd been this close to him we'd been in the desert. He smelled faintly of smoke, soap, and hospital disinfectant. It wasn't completely unpleasant but I can't say I liked it either. I remembered him smelling like shaving cream and aftershave when we'd been traveling, I preferred that smell.

Havoc stirred, "Dalka…?"

I moved again so I could cradle his head, "You were having a bad dream… But it's alright it was just a dream, it can't hurt you."

"It already did…" Havoc mumbled.

"Really?" I asked, "What was it about?"

"The woman who did this to me… We were dating…" He explained, starting to chuckle, "Turned out she was just using me… I really do have the worst luck with women…"

I continued to stroke his hair, "Luck is like a great wheel," I said reciting something from a book, "There are those of us who are near the center and don't really notice a difference between the good luck and the bad. Then there are those of us near the outside, who sometimes are at the bottom in the mud darkened by bad luck, however when we are at the top, the greatness that comes from that wonderful."

"Mmmm…" Havoc mumbled.

"Go to sleep, Jean. You could probably use the rest." I told him, "You body needs the rest."

"You called me Jean…" He was starting to wake up more.

"Yeah," I said, "Because you're my friend… You really do need to rest. Would you like it if I sang?"

He nodded against my shoulder, his eyes closed, "I didn't know you could sing…"

"I'm not very good," I said, "But my mother had me take voice listens at the same time she had me learning the piano, and the violin. I can't do very high notes, but lullabies don't go very high…" I was trying to think of a song that was soothing, my favorites where all rock songs, but there had to be something that was soft. Finally I thought of something, I hummed, making it a deep sound

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight"_

Havoc leaned closer to me. "My father sang that for me once… When I was sick…" Havoc said softly, his voice was nearly inaudible. "He really sucked at it…"

I hugged him, wanting to comfort him as best I could. I let the next words flow out,

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight"_

Havoc turned his head into my shoulder, breathing in my scent. I found it odd as I hummed the instrumentals, but I didn't dare stop and have him wake back up completely.

"_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning"_

I was worried, he'd been through so much. His dreams haunted him just like mine did. This song fit us both so well,

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight"_

Havoc sighed, his breathing was evening out. He'd be completely out soon, I hoped. Still I continued,

"_For you know, once even I was a_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight"_

The tone of the song changed. Still I kept it soft and soothing.

"_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close"_

Havoc was mostly asleep. His breath was steady and even, I slipped out from under his head. He stirred just a little, I finished the song,

"_And I hope that you'll know..._

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning"_

Havoc was out, finally. I softly padded over to my cot. This was great Havoc was finally asleep, but I was still wide awake. I wish I could find the same peace he had for now. I lay under my blanket, on my stomach, hugging my cold pillow. That seemed to be all I ever did, wish for peace and lock myself away from it, in the cold of my frozen world. "I'm lost in deep winter sleep… I can't seem to find my way out… can't you wake me… Everyone's smiling, their smiling… I push myself far, far away… I finally understand… Everything is gone… Can you hear me out there?" I recited from some book or movie I couldn't remember, "I am alone right now…"

I let my head rest against the pillow. My head hurt, it had been a long day. _I just wanted Havoc to get better. Is that to much to ask?_ My world went completely dark as my tired body finally overcame my unstopping mind.

* * *

**Here's the end of the chapter... I'll post a second since it was so short. Don't forget to review.  
**


	40. In which the Doctor gains a patient

**Here's the posting of chapter 40, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

The next three days were endless meetings with doctors, working Havoc to an inch of his life, and sleepless nights of reading book after book. Havoc never brought up the first night. I was more than thankful for that. I don't think I could have faced him if he'd said anything. Every doctor and nurse I spoke with gave me the same hopeless answers. Havoc's spine had been badly damaged, the vertebrae had been punctured and would never repair. I couldn't speed up the healing of something that wasn't going to heal on its own. The only thing I could think to would be to fix the vertebrae, but that wouldn't relieve the pressure that was messing with the nerves that controlled Havoc's leg muscles. If anything that would only make it worse.

At noon of the fourth Day I was bringing Havoc back from the training room with my mind going a hundred miles a minute. I couldn't make my brain stop thinking about the problem of Havoc's spine. Even as I pushed Havoc's wheel chair, Hawkeye walking just next to me my brain was making me tired. I suddenly picked up the sounds of a crying baby. Everything popped out of my head and I paused looking into the long recovery room where there was one partly drawn curtain.

I looked up and down the room there were at least twelve beds in the room, only on of which was filled. The Babe was crying it's lungs off, but no nurse, no doctor, no one was going to it's aide.

"Doctor? Doctor Conradine? Conradine?" Part of my mind registered that Havoc and Hawkeye were calling someone, but the part that was working didn't remember that I was Doctor Conradine. "Dalka?" Hawkeye whispered holding on to my arm.

I turned and looked at her, my surprised look had to resemble a deer caught in headlights, "What?"

"Are you alright?" They both looked at me concerned. I think Havoc may have known I wasn't getting much sleep.

"Yeah… I was just thinking…" I looked back into the room, "No one's helping it…"

Hawkeye followed my eye line, "Maybe it's dieing?"

"No… It sounds healthy…" I chewed on my lower lip for a minute, "Go back to the room I'll be there shortly…"

I stepped away from Havoc's wheelchair and into the room. My high-heels made a rhythmic clacking as I made my way across the room. I was even aware to the squeeking of Hawkeye taking Havoc back to the room in his wheelchair. I was across the room, and slipping into the curtained area, as the baby screamed. He was right in front of me, so small, yet so loud. I picked him up shushing him, like I would one of the crying children from the dojo. He didn't stop.

"He's hungry…" Came the breathy voice from the bed. I jumped, I hadn't noticed her but a woman was laying in the hospital bed just out of reach of the baby. "Give him to me," She smiled holding out her arms they shook from the strain to keep them up, "I can at least still feed my baby boy."

I looked from the healthy baby to the frail figure of the mother. I stepped closer and eased the baby into her arms. She smiled lovingly at the crying child and pulled a wrap around herself so she could feed the baby. Within a minute the boy was suckling happily. The woman looked up at me, "Thank you."

I looked from the hidden face of the babe to the woman. "Why didn't you get up, and get him yourself?" I felt no pity for the woman, I wanted to help the child and I didn't think this woman was good for him.

The woman gave me a sad look, "I'm sick… I have a sickness in my liver and stomach that hinders me. I can't get up. The doctor said I'm not digesting my food properly anymore. I'm just glad my baby made it before I got really sick." She stroked the baby's head.

I pulled a stool around and sat on it heavily, "It sounds like you have some sort of cancer? May be an ulcer…"

The woman shrugged, "No one will tell me."

I snorted, "That's a load of crap. Why won't they help you? Doctors are sworn to never take a life."

The woman smiled sadly at me, "Yes, but they can let an Ishbalan die." Her smile quirked into a cynical smile, "After all an Ishbalan woman is nowhere near as important as an Amestris Soldier."

I set my jaw at an angle, "Stubborn, spoiled bastards…" I let my heel kick the bed table. I looked at her again, she had long pure black hair and even with her pale complexion she had dark skin. Her eyes were reddish brown, but not strongly or pure red as many of the traveling Ishbalans had been. "You're not pure Ishbalan..."

The woman smiled, "My great-grandfather was Ishbalan, and anyone one eighth Ishbalan is treated such. My son will not be treated this way, he looks too much like his father."

My eyes went back to the baby, he had a head of hair, it was a light brown color and his skin was the milky white of a new born from Saxon descent. I hadn't seen his eyes yet but I was sure they were blue like any other child's. "What will you name him?" The question came into my head, it seemed important.

"I want to name him for his father, Harold Elliot, but I never got to marry him, so he'd have to have my name. I was thinking of using both names… Harold Elliot Varmus. It's a good name, yes?" She smiled at me.

I remember my brother mentioning that name. Harold E Varmus had been a Doctor. He'd been the one that found out how healthy cells could sometimes cause cancer. It seemed Ironic that this little boy would be named for such a doctor, when his mother seemed to be dieing of what the doctor had discovered. "It's wonderful… Tell me has anyone else ever died of what ails you, in your family I mean?"

She tapped her chin with a finger, "I don't believe so… Why?" The baby stopped suckling and made a gurgling noise. "Could you hold him for a moment?"

I took the baby putting a towel over my shoulder and burping him. When he finished I dumped the cloth and began to rock him. He yawned in my face and settled into my arms to begin to sleep. I looked from the baby to his mother, "You're baby is healthy, and happy. I don't think he'll die of the disease that you have."

The woman suddenly looked relieved, "You're a Doctor?"

I couldn't take that look away from her, "Yes."

"I'm dieing aren't I?"

I felt something tighten in my chest, "Yes." I knew it was the truth. I could see it in the color of her skin and they way her skin lay on her thin frame. "Your liver is failing and I don't think your intestines are going to keep up much longer."

She nodded, "I'm glad someone finally told me." She tilted her head to one side, "You look very young to be a doctor."

I blushed, "I'm from another part of the country. I've been learning this since I was little… I'm a specialist. I work with spinal injury patients mostly."

The woman laughed weakly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Beatrice, Beatrice Varmus."

I nodded, "Why are you left alone in here?"

Beatrice shook her head, "I am Ishbalan, or at least I look like it. Ishbalans are not worthy of the military doctors' time, even though Harold was a soldier himself… He died serving the country… That's the only reason I'm allowed to remain in the hospital. Even the nurses avoid me."

I put the baby back in his hospital crib, "I'll see what I can do to improve that for you, Ms Varmus."

"You can call me Bea, Doctor…?" She gave me a polite smile waiting.

"Conradine Heinrich, Doctor Conradine Heinrich. I'll be taking care of you from now on," I insisted.

Bea tilted her head to one side again, "But I don't have any spinal problems. I can move my body just fine, it only hurts my stomach whenever I try."

* * *

**Well, I hope to hear from all of you after this. Remember the more you review the more likely I am to post!**


	41. In which I'm backed into a corner

**Okay everybody! Time for the neck chapter! Don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Two days passed. I now had Bea, Harry, and Havoc to take care of, all in the same room. Bea was steadily getting worse. It had elevated to the point that Bea couldn't sit up and I had to help her hold Harry. Meanwhile Havoc was being a big help. He would spend the time Bea was awake talking with her, while I worked on finding a cure for Havoc. When Bea was asleep or I was busy he kept Harry close to his bed and took care of the baby. I was especially surprised to find out that Havoc knew how to change a diaper.

I loved sharing a room with the three of them despite the many wake up calls of Harry and the way Havoc and Bea bickered about political issues. Sometimes I would stay up late just to have the peace and quiet to think. I was enjoying one of those nights when I finally hit the end of any path I could think of for Havoc. I leaned back against the wall, letting the book I'd been reading make a slapping noise on my cot. My head hurt.

"Why?" I asked the silence, "Why won't you let me find a way to fix him?"

"Fix who?"

I fell off the cot. Bea had scared me, I'd thought she'd been asleep. I blinked at her a few times, "How long have you been awake?"

She smiled, "Only a little while. What's wrong?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm trying to help Havoc."

"I figured that much."

I cleared my throat and gave the frail looking woman a look, "He has sever spinal damage. According to all the work I've done and what I've observed, Havoc will never walk again. But if I do one thing… One horrible thing, I can give him back his legs."

Bea looked at me, "You're an alchemist aren't you?"

I went from studying my socks, to looking at her in shock, "How did you know?"

She gave a small shrug, "Harold was a soldier. He worked with some of the more ethical Alchemists. He use to write me letters, told me about how good some of them actually were. He told me sometimes they'd fight their morals about what they were doing. That's what you seem to be doing."

My jaw dropped, she'd guessed and I'd fallen right into it.

"Also you use an accent when any of the doctors or nurses are around, but when Miss Riza is outside you don't hesitate to use this accent and You act more stiff when you use that odd accent," She said, "You're obviously hiding something, or from something."

I laughed, "I see why the government doesn't want you Ishbalans to get any power." I scrubbed my hair again, "I can give Havoc his legs back to him if I can find a spine to replace his. The problem is I have to find a healthy living spine. The spine of a dead man won't work, because from the moment you die you're body starts breaking down and the connections of the spine are typically the first to go. I can transmute the spine from one living person to another- ideally Havoc- but that could, most likely would, kill the donor. I don't think I could ask anyone to do that… I don't know if I could do that at all." I clinched my hands together tightly, my fingers laced together, holding them under my nose.

Bea had pushed herself into an upright position, and looked at me now calmly, "So you need the spine from a living person? A person who is breathing? Someone who's never had any back problems?"

"Ideally, yes. All they would require is to have a healthy spine and a good reaction time," I said looking at her surprised.

"Use mine."

I stopped breathing for a moment and just stared at her. My heart was in my ears and the room tilted. I couldn't hurt Bea. She had a son, a three month old baby that needed her, "No"

"Why not?"

I forced myself to breath again, "Because Harry needs you."

Bea smiled at me that same sad smile she'd had the first day I'd met her, "I'm dying, Conradine." She laughed lightly, " If that is your real name. How many more days do you think I have? I might die tomorrow, I might die next week. Harry is going to loose me anyway. Why shouldn't I give up my life doing something for someone else? That's how Harold died, I was never more proud of him. I was able to give birth to Harold's son that was my joy. Now let me have pride in my death. Conradine let me help Havoc."

I shook my head slowly, "No. I can't. I can't live knowing I killed one of my friends."

"I don't want to die slowly… Every day the pain in my stomach gets worse. I know this illness is eating me alive. Let me have honor in my death. I know its coming soon anyway, let my death serve a purpose." Bea was begging me now, "Please."

"No," I was shaking my head, my hands gripping tighter and tighter trying to stop their shaking from being evident, "No, no, no. You aren't going to die." My voice quivered, I knew I was lying, "I'll be able to fix you before you die. You are going to grow old and take care of Harry, and raise him to be brilliant. You'll live to be a hundred, and die of old age. I won't let you die. Doctors are supposed to save people not doom them." I blinked rapidly trying to prevent the tears that were coming.

"Conradine…" Her voice drew my eyes to her face. I saw so many things in those eyes. "I'm dying," and she'd accepted it. "Soon, Harry won't have anyone to take care of him," she was afraid for him. "I don't want him to go to a home, I want someone who will love him to take care of him," she pleaded with me. "I want to be useful in my last moments," she really wanted to help. "Let me help save Havoc, I know you can give him back his legs," She trusted me.

I gritted my teeth, regretting what I was about to say, "In the morning we'll fill out the paperwork to make me Harry's guardian. He can stay with one of my friends until I finish in the Battle Field. If you still want to do this I'll make the transplant tomorrow night after Havoc's fallen asleep. I don't want him to know… the sins I commit in the dark of night."

Bea watched me silently for a moment, "It'll be alright. You will help him."

I nodded, my brain screaming_, Yeah but is the price for fixing one life worth another?_ I pulled off my tie and stockings, and rolled into my bed, "Go to sleep, Harry's probably going to wake us up in an hour. We may as well get what sleep we can."

I reached up and switched off the light, happy not to have to see her face any more. She was asleep within minutes, I however never truly slept that night. I'd get up and pace, or take care of Harry before he had a chance to start crying. I was up and moving when the sun came up, but I let the others sleep. I sat in the window as I watched the sun rise above the other buildings in the city. _Do all of Alchemists have to face death this often?_ I asked the sun. I always felt so close to my grandfather early in the morning, I felt like I could ask a question and he'd come up with an answer. I leaned my cheek against the cool glass, _I want to save people, not kill them. Someone make the sun go back down. I don't want the day to be here already._

* * *

**Sad moment... Okay, so do you guys want the next chapter? Then Review!**_  
_


	42. In which I do the unforgivable

**Sorry folks that it's taken so long to post new chapters, There was school trouble, then car problems, and now health issues. I'll post when I can but I need a good kick in the butt every now and then like what I got from WorldOfMagic711****, Dude (Or dudette), the next two chapters are for you.**

**Now my readers: Read, Review, and enjoy**.

* * *

It was late again. I'd called Mustang and gotten him to send a lawyer so Bea and I could sign the guardianship papers. I'd worked Havoc the hardest I could, then sent him to the hot tub and for a rub down to relax his muscles. Now he was out cold. Bea looked like she was asleep too, she'd told me last time she'd fed Harry, she still wanted to help me. I studied her sheets for the fifth time that hour. They didn't lie to me, they couldn't. Bea was dying, the amount of time was almost scheduled. She might live through the next three days. I swallowed, and looked at Harry. He was sleeping as peaceful as any baby I'd ever seen. I wheeled his cradle out to the hallway. Fuery was standing guard this night. I made him stand at attention while I ordered him to look after Harry while I did some tests in the room. "Under no circumstances are you to enter. No matter what. Do you understand, Master Sergeant?"

He saluted me, "Yes, ma'am. Ma'am?" He asked before I turned to leave. I lifted an eyebrow. "What kinds of tests are you doing that you can't have the baby in the room for?"

I squared my shoulders, "If I wanted you to know that don't you think I'd have told you?" I turned on my heel and re-entered the room before he could ask again.

I stood next to both sleeping figures, they were so peaceful. "Bea?" I touched her shoulder. She snapped awake. "Last chance to jump ship?" I asked her to stop this.

She smiled at me, "Do you want me to take any messages to the other side?

"Yeah, Tell my Grandfather… Tell him I'm fighting… I'm fighting for what I believe in, and that I love him, and that I'm sorry for the sins I've caused." I swallowed with some difficulty, "Ready?"

She nodded, watching me.

I rolled Havoc so that he was resting on one shoulder, and then rolled Bea onto her stomach. I clapped my hands together picturing the perfect spine, healthy, strong, undamaged, and with every nerve ending doing what it was supposed to. I pressed the tips of my left hand to the middle of Bea's back then touched my other fingers to Havoc's back just above where his wound was. My eyes flew open as the Alchemic charge used my body as a medium. I was forcing most of the pain to stay in my body. God it hurt. My lungs were on fire, and I couldn't muster a breath to relieve them. Every joint, going from each of my fingers across my shoulders then back down my other arm felt like someone was shoving daggers into them. I clinched my teeth at first trying not to scream. The pain went on forever. I looked to Bea. Her face was blue from the Reaction light, which came out as lighting bolts from my body and little ones from her and Havoc's back. She was watching me, a proud smile on her face. Slowly she closed her eyes, and a look of calm passed through her face. Then she just stopped breathing. I let my tears fall, and the transmutation finished.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't see straight, my entire body shook, and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I spent such a long time kneeling on the cold floor that my throbbing feet went numb, and my knees stopped hurting and went numb like my feet.

Finally I pulled myself shakily to my ice cold feet. It took me a while to roll Bea's body on to her back. I was so tired I could barely lift her. I managed it, eventually, and leaned against the wall next to her bed. She looked so peaceful. Her hair covered her pillow and made her pale face stand out. Like Snow White waiting for her prince, I decided, but he was already gone. He'd died before she could be with him…

I limped over to Havoc's bed, and rolled him onto his back. He'd slept through the entire thing, not even flinching. I knew the transplant had worked, when I poked his foot with a pen. His toes curled. I let my held breath out. It had worked. Bea hadn't died without a reason. I buried my face in one of my hands after I'd covered Havoc back up. Carefully I rubbed my face, and looked over at the clock. It was four a.m.

I needed to get out of the building. Slowly I picked up my coat and pulled on my shoes. I stopped as the swinging door came to a rest, after I'd stepped out of the room. I looked back at Fuery, asleep with Harry in his arms. Carefully I tucked a blanket from the room around the two of them before I snuck out. I kept my jacket pulled tightly around me, the hood pulled up as I slowly radiated away from the hospital. The wind kept trying to rip it from my hold. I wandered without noticing anything. Despite my heels I never noticed my feet start to hurt. Well after sunrise I came across a flower vender who was starting to set up shop. I bought a dozen large sunflowers and white roses. I left the sunflowers at the grave I painstakingly searched out, and then I walked for another hour until I found their house.

* * *

**Okay, so like I promised, here's the first chapter, now go to the second.**


	43. In which I can finally give hope

**Okay folks, here's a second chapter of my double post. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

It was ten or so when Havoc finally woke up. By then I had soaked my swollen feet, packed my suitcase, and taken a shower. My short bob was already dry, I wasn't used to that yet. As Havoc stirred I clipped my suitcase closed and turned to see him blinking at me. "Good morning," I smiled at him, but it felt cold somehow.

He blinked at me and mumbled, "G'mornin'." He scratched his face where his five o'clock shadow had come in, he was still partially asleep. He looked toward the place Bea's bed had been. He pulled himself up, not even thinking to use his legs. He was so use to not using them. "Where's Bea?" He paused for a moment, "And Little Harry?"

"Bea died early this morning," I picked up a pile of books from my cot and started stacking them on a counter across the room, "I had her taken to the morgue around two a.m. Gracia picked Harry up at eight and took him home with her."

Havoc's eyebrows shot up, "Gracia? Gracia Hughes?"

I looked over at him, "Yes, I couldn't think of anyone better to care for him until his Godmother, and legal guardian could come and take care of him."

Havoc tilted his head, "Harry's guardian?"

"Yes," I nodded turning away from him, continuing to stack the books, "A Major by the name of Dalibora Hesperus. She's fighting in the south right now. A letter will be sent down to her of her new responsibilities, and as soon as she is transferred into central Harry will be placed in her care." It felt odd talking about myself in the third person, then again I had just finished doing things I never thought I would.

"Dalka…" Havoc said quietly.

"I ist knot dis Dalka," I said in my German accent, "I ist hur Doctor, Conradine Heinrich."

Havoc blinked at me. After a minute he spoke again, "Dr. Heinrich… What happened to Bea? How did she die?"

I stopped what I was doing for a minute, then finished it. "I hast vinsihed hur treatmant." I told him as I picked up my suitcase, "I vill be trafaling back 'Ome doday." Breda came in at that moment and took my suitcase from me, and I knew down to Hawkeye's car.

I picked up my long coat and pulled it on. I paused next to the cot, looking at it. Finally I took a deep breath and looked at Havoc, dropping my accent, "Bea died. She died doing something she deemed honorable. I have abided by her last wishes, and I have little choice now, but to leave." I walked up to the foot of his bed. "I'll be seeing you around I guess." I reached out and tweaked his right toe, then his left, "Take care of those feet." I smiled at his surprised look, and turned away, walking towards the door. "Oh and one more thing," I paused and looked over my shoulder at him, "Don't let anyone else get killed." I sent a final wave over my shoulder, and walked out of the room before Havoc could think to say anything.

Hawkeye was gentle on the car ride back to Grumman's home. She let me think, not saying anything. Genz was waiting for me in front of the house when we arrived. I slid out of the car, ignoring everything else, and walked up to him. I looked at his feet for a few minutes. It was strange seeing him in shiny dress shoes, with slacks bordering them, instead of dusty combat boots with blue pants tucked in. Slowly I looked up at him. He was wearing his suit, the silk vest was unbuttoned and his tie was pulled loose. He looked strangely handsome in a button down shirt that was partly open. He hadn't changed the hair or beard I'd given him a week ago. The beard barely covered the two scares on either side of his face, and it looked like his hair covered his entire head and was pulled back into a braid in the back. I tightened my jaw as I looked up at him, I was barely able to meet his eye.

I dropped my eyes then bowed my head. After another moment I stepped forward and placed my forehead against his chest. I could tell without looking up that he was surprised, but after a moment he placed his hands on my shoulders, then wrapped them around me, pulling me closer to him. I reached up and clung to the back of his vest. I wasn't going to cry. I'd already done enough of that, but still I felt safe in my big brother's arms. Like the sins I'd committed in the past few hours couldn't touch me. Genz shifted again his large hands covering my shoulders, "Come on, Angel. Let's go in. We can talk."

I turned towards the door not looking up, Genz's hand wrapped over my shoulder and he led me away, "I don't want to talk… About any of it."

* * *

Genz let his hand take some of his weight as he walked down the stairs, the banister creaked and groaned as did the stairs. The woman, Riza Hawkeye, was still there, in the kitchen. Grumman sat across from her, the two of them were drinking coffee. Genz stopped in the shadow of the hallway and watched as Riza stood and refilled her cup. "Would you like some coffee Lieutenant Genz?" She asked without looking behind her.

"Only if it's the good stuff," He replied coming in and sitting at the head of the table.

Riza filled up a mug and set it in front of him, "How's our angel?"

Genz took a sip of his coffee before he answered that. "Asleep," He said finally, "If I know anything about insomnia she hasn't rested in at least forty-eight hours." He took another sip, "She won't tell me what's happened, but I sat and read one of her books to her until she fell asleep. That boy… Havoc?" Riza nodded, and Genz continued, "He's recovered?"

Riza smiled, "I just called the Colonel. Apparently he got up, put on his dress uniform and walked from his hospital, and down twenty-seven blocks to his mother's home. Then he walked back to the headquarters and asked the Colonel for his job back, another forty blocks. Breda was with him."

Genz tilted his head, "So he's better?"

Riza hid her smile with her mug, "Much."

Grumman spoke next, "Then why is Dalka walking around like a shamed child? She should be smiling like a hero."

Genz let the warm mug roll in his hands, "Something happened during the transmutation… Something she won't talk about."

"It might be that woman…" Riza said after a minute.

"What woman?" Genz asked her, both men turning to look at her.

"Dalka met a woman who was staying in the hospital," She explained, "She wasn't being treated properly and Dalka saw to her. Her name was Bea, Beatrice Varmus. Havoc and Dalka became very attached to her. She had a son, a three month old baby boy. She died this morning, Dalka saw to her affairs. She's also the baby's legal guardian. She asked Gracia Hughes to take care of the baby until her combat is finished and she's transferred to Central. I think maybe that's getting to her."

Genz thought about that, "It would have to have been something more… but what?" He rolled his mug in his hands a while longer, then changed the subject, "We have tickets out of here?"

Riza nodded, "They'll be waiting for you at the station. The Colonel couldn't get you any tickets for today, so you'll be leaving tomorrow, eight a.m. don't miss it. It's a three day train ride. From there Breda will escort you both south in the same costumes you came in. That's another three day ride. Then your commanding officer and your team will pick you up, escort you to the drop point and Dalka Hesperus and Genz Bresslau will reappear. Easy as pie. Though I don't understand why Dalka insisted on leaving the hospital today." Riza crossed her arms, "She seemed adamant in leaving before Havoc woke up, but then he did and she left with a smile on her face. It was odd, especially with the way she acted in the car and here."

Genz nodded, "Something bad happened during the transmutation. Something concerning Havoc, this woman and the transmutation." He paused, "I suppose the only thing we can do is wait for her to talk about it."

* * *

I listened as their discussion broke up into other things. Then silently I went back into my room closing the door behind me, quietly. I lay back down in my bed and curled up under the covers. It wasn't until then that I cried for Bea, and Harry who would never get to know how great a person his mother was. I prayed for them. I asked Bea to watch over Harry, and to make sure he became the great scientist and doctor I knew he'd become. I asked god to take care of both their souls and to carry Harry threw those hard times that were sure to come. Finally I asked my grandfather for forgiveness for the horrible thing I'd done. I told him, I'd never take another's life with alchemy ever again.

* * *

**Lessons in life, are hardest in war. Our dear girl Dalka has just met one of the hardest. Taking a life. Now Review and tell me what you think. I need reminders.** **If you like it review, so I can remember to post!**


	44. In which I have my first real battle

**Last time we left off with Dalka having healed Havoc, and in the process of returning to her company. Now, we continue.**

**Remember READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

I messed up my jacket some more. It was already wrinkled and dirty, covered in food and dirt stains, so there wasn't much I could do to it. Still, I tried. It had taken me a while to make my hair look like I hadn't re-braided it or cleaned it in three weeks, and Genz and I had both taken the time to smear mud, dirt, and then made it look like we'd had our heads thrown in buckets of water. The look had taken nearly an hour, in which time Genz had found someone to give him a black eye, and managed to make his Mohawk look like a drooping Mohawk. After one final smearing of mud on my coat, Genz and I walked out of the 'enemy camp', down the main street and into the waiting and worried arms of our friends.

We reported to Sou, who made Byan take photographical evidence (Personally I just think he did it for blackmail), and told him; Yes the Rebels fed and watered us, No we never saw where we were being held, No they only gave Genz a black eye because he tried to escape, No we were not tortured, Yes the Rebels were very civilized. By the time we were finished Sou had a report ready to send to Central about where we'd been, and why we'd been missing for the last three weeks.

When we finished in the command tent we took turns having cold showers. During the trip back I had been willing to talk to Genz about anything but how I'd fixed Havoc, except to tell him I wasn't willing to do it ever again. Believe me, he tried too, asked me every way he could think of. He even sat through an hour long explanation about how the spine worked and what had happened to Havoc's. I never told him anything about the night of the transmutation. The one time he pressed I told him, I'd rather have Havoc think his recovery was a miracle than tell him what really happened.

Supper in the mess tent was a bright affair that night, I spent a lot of time explaining to Jacob, Lam, Ami and Byan that I never really left the hospital so I didn't have any souvenirs for them. That night after dinner I asked Windchester to bring his violin and help me with something. I transmuted a truck into a piano and together we played just about every song we both knew. Everyone off duty joined us, listening. At one point Jacob got Genz just drunk enough to join him in a few, less than manly, off key ballads, that sounded a bit like drinking songs coming from them. Lam asked me to finish up the night with a calming song. I chose the one I'd sung for Havoc in the Hospital. Half way through it I noticed a few rebels just far enough away that they could still hear the music. I smiled, it was a good sign.

About three weeks after Genz and I got back the Rebels surrendered. We'd been having weekly talent nights with them, and the fighting had stopped for the most part. Quietly Sou, the rebel leader, and myself had been working on a peace treaty. By the time they surrendered Sou had worked it out so that the worst the rebels and natives got was heavy patrolling and taxes, not to mention their land now belonged to the government. I didn't think it was highly fair, but it was better than the lot of them going to jail for the rest of their lives. A week after they'd surrendered, the our entire company was transferred to south Headquarters, because of some city called Leor. It was there that I saw Havoc again for the first time in a month.

I saw him, but I doubt he saw me. He was smoking a cigarette as Ami, Lam, Jacob and I were walking to lunch. I sighed at him but didn't stop. He had a goofy look on his face and I was appalled at how quickly he'd picked the habit back up. In the week I'd been with him, I'd gotten him to cut back to a single nicotine stick every two days. Now I could tell by the bulge in his coat pocket he was smoking at least half a packet a day.

The day the surveillance balloon went up, so did I. I transmuted my wings on and flew high circles around the city, with binoculars, a map, and pencil. I ended up with more information than the Balloon pilot but I only shared it with my company. The next day the leader for the southern Headquarters ordered us to attack the city. I told Sou that the plan was bad, and that if we entered the city we'd all die. He ordered us to stay outside the city, and when that transmutation circle went up, we were the only whole company that survived. Sou was demoted for disobeying orders, from whatever rank the high ups had given him for the Rebel surrender.

After helping to clean that mess up we were transferred again. This time we all went up to central for evaluation. We were there for two weeks, just long enough for all of us to get a quick physical and mental check up (spent as much time as I could with Harry, Gracia and Elysia). Then we were sent north.

The new commander was nothing like Sou, even though Sou worked under him. The first thing the man did was break me away from Genz and the others and put me on a team that had trained to work with Alchemists. It didn't turn out well.

I'd been with my new team a week. Most of them I didn't know that well. My Big brother was a slim kid not much older than me, and he talked too much. I couldn't remember his name to save my life and other than his low weight he had one of those faces that was so common you wouldn't remember it very well. The leader of our group was an older Major, with graying hair. I never knew his name.

My team had been sent out to escort an important shipment to the front lines and then take mail and letters back to the headquarters. It was the middle of winter, so there was deep snow, and we had to use dog sled teams and skies. It was a good day for traveling, clear skies that made the snow bright. In the forest it was near perfect light. I could see nearly every detail in the trees. This morning I'd transmuted myself a pair of sunglasses, out of my goggles, and was wearing them. They were lighter then the heavy glass goggles the rest of the team wore.

I was different than the rest of my group. Over my layered uniform I wore a molted white coat with a warm fur lining, I remembered about layering due to all the survival shows Samuel had loved. I nearly blended in with the surroundings, whereas my team looked like a set of blue targets. Each of them had their regulation royal blue coats that fell just past their knees. They were exactly the same as mine, except I'd transmuted the color to my blanket, the blanket was now somewhere between royal blue and dark blue. I'd learned, since arriving, how to transmute my wings so they went through my clothes and coat.

I tightened my hood and scarf against the cold, my fur lined gloves making two dark spots in my white. My new big brother bumped me lightly to keep up. He reached up and pulled his scarf below his chin, "Cold isn't it?"

I nodded, wishing the other Major had let me keep a rifle. I felt strange without the weight that rested on the boy's shoulders. I picked up my pace a little coming even with one of the lead sled dogs. He pulled at his harness a little more, and I reached out stroking his muzzle, calming him.

"How do you do that?" My big brother said, leaning closer to me, his breath coming out in foggy bursts. "I mean the dogs. They won't let anyone but their handlers touch them, but you come and they herd around you."

I shrugged.

My big brother chuckled, "Maybe you're part animal. That's why you connect with them?"

I shrugged again.

"Hesperus!" The Major barked.

I nodded to my brother and picked up my pace even more, until I was even with him. I threw him a half hearted salute, more intent on my movements than him, and then skied next to him for a while.

He looked at me, his eyes invisible in the dark red glass goggles, "You know that coat is against regulations?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and spoke through the scarf, "But it's safer than wearing that blue. That's like wearing an 'Oh shot me please' outfit, especially in this snow."

The older man snorted, "Alright, you can wear it. Listen, the next platoon is suppose to be somewhere around here. Go up and look for them," He ordered.

I sighed, but nodded and knelt down to pull off my skies. My brother was next to me by the time I'd untied them. He took the skies and poles and went to tie them to a sled. I transmuted my wings on and took off. I had to jump from branch to branch to get above the tree line. As soon as I was twenty feet above the tree line I realized I wouldn't be able to see anything from my proper height so I was forced to fly just above the trees. After a few minutes the forest tapered off and I was flying over a large clearing.

Out over the sloping snow covered hills it looked like a desert of white sand. I was taken back by the image it was so familiar. I was circling the clearing when I heard the gunshots.

Pain laced through my right wing, right down to my shoulder. I started dropping like a stone. It hurt to beat my right wing, I ended up using my left to try and slow my descent. I still hit the ground like a falling ship, leaving a rut in the snow where I'd been dragged and then churned up more snow leaving blood from my wing as I continued to roll.

I noticed this as I stood up slowly. I didn't remember making the rut or rolling, but my body did. My shoulder and neck hurt from skidding, and my wing was completely mangled. The gunfire had hit one of the joints in the wing and the fall had further broken the bones. I wouldn't be able to pull the wings back in until I fixed it, and I couldn't fix it now as the sounds of a gunfight got closer to me. The transmutation would draw too much attention.

I pulled one of my handguns, Lam had given me two for my birthday. Unlike my rifle I'd been allowed to keep them, and my sword was still strapped to my side. Carefully I waded through the snow, and hiding in a ring of bushes I watched. My team killed most of the enemy. The dogs were anchored in place, half of them dead, and what remained of my team hid behind the sleds, firing at the half hidden enemy. There were only three of my team left, one called out to another, asking were I was. The other called back that he'd seen me get hit and fall, then he jerked oddly and the snow was covered with his blood and other things, I'd rather not know what they were.

Slowly I raised my gun and pointed it. A moment later I knew what it felt like to watch someone fall by my bullet. My shot caused havoc among the enemy, it gave the two other members of my team a chance to take out all but one, before they both fell. The last man, the last enemy had a wound, but once he'd slipped into the brush I lost sight of him. I holstered my gun and pulled my sword and one of my knives.

I backed away from the bush, trying to ignore the pain in my wing. I never expected the man to come out of nowhere. He jumped for me. I raised my sword in time to meet his. He hit like a ton of bricks sending me rolling again. I came up and screamed, my entire right side felt like it was on fire. I never thought I'd be able to move it again. The man backed off for a moment and as we took in the sight of the other. I saw the crimson on his white coat, and the attention someone had paid to make sure his clothes fit him.

The pause was short though and he attacked again. Something took over my movements. I stepped back from him, using his momentum to send him past me. When he turned and came at me again I guided our swords into the ground, and placed my knife into his rib cage.

The feeling of the blade going into mortal flesh woke me from whatever trance I'd been in. The man coughed and choked on my shoulder. "Easy," I cooed to him as I helped him to the ground, "Easy."

I pulled open his coat thinking to help him, but the man stopped me, holding my hand in place, "You… would save… the man who… shot you?" He gasped, "War… is not this… way… You must… fight… or die."

"I would have no one die," I told him, trying to pull out of his grasp and open his coat.

"No…" He reassured me, "I will… die… this day… And you… the victor… will live." He pulled a short knife from his sleeve and buried it in his neck.

I felt myself shake as his chest rose once more then just stopped. His eyes were open and looking straight up, but they did not see. I backed up from him on my hands and feet, until I found my back against a tree. My gaze went up looking to the clear, blue sky before my world went dark, and the cold took me.

* * *

**And with that, I'm going to leave you. One of my traditional Cliff hangers. You people better review if you want that next chapter to go up any time soon.**


	45. In which I get a new outlook

**So... Apparently I'm a horrible person, for giving you all a cliff hanger. This chapter doesn't have one... Later chapters might. I make no promises, about content. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY**

* * *

There were so many voices. I couldn't sleep through them. Sleep was the only way to escape the pain but the cold was gone. There were dogs barking, people calling out to each other, children laughing, and the squeak of people walking through snow. I kept my eyes closed and assessed my surroundings. I felt the tickle of fur on my back, rather than silky cloth or the material of my uniform. Someone had taken my coat and the top of my uniform, but as I shifted one of my feet I felt my pants ruck up. I was on my stomach, on something carefully padded and then covered in a soft skin. My head rested on a thin silky pillow. I tried to move my shoulders and pain shot through my arm, back up through my shoulder and down my wing. It was then I understood why I was on my stomach.

I moaned softly at the pain, squeezing my eyes tighter closed. A warm hand covered my shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Hush, hush, little one," A deep older voice said, "You are safe."

I opened my eyes slowly, "Where…"

"In a village," Supplied the voice, "We are not part of the fighting. You are safe."

"My people…" I begged. I couldn't see anything, but the side of a skin tent.

"I know…" He cooed, "They have passed on. When our people found you, they buried the others, and left markers so others might know people were lost there. We left one of your feathers and a piece of your uniform nailed to a tree with a short knife one of my people found on you. When you have healed we will take you back to that place, and you may go as you wish."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Our people carried you on a sled," He explained.

I moved my arms and tried to lift myself, "I have to get back…"

The man placed another hand on me and pressed lightly. I fell back down, "You are not ready to travel." He pulled the furs higher up on to my shoulders, "Sleep, you still need to heal." His hand stroked my head, and soon sleep took me again.

* * *

The man told the truth. I had been taken to a small Eskimo-like village. There were twenty huts with at least five people living in each dome shaped hut. Each of the members of the village weren't any taller than me; even the few men considered warriors were short next to me. I learned that every man had a tattoo on one visible part of his body. Warriors had ones that curled from over their eyebrows to their, temples, scouts had tattoos that followed the line of their jaw. The healer's covered his hands. For everyone else they were scattered. I once saw a woman with half her face covered in the painted patterns. I learned later she was the village's only widow. Most of the other women had simple tattoos ringing their fingers; one on the right ring for their husband, and then the left was for her children.

Everyone in the village knew about the war, none of them however seemed concerned that I was the enemy. Only a few of the middle aged women and men got nervous when I was around, but all the older people showed me a great a degree of respect. The children treated me the same as any other child, until their parents saw me with them. I tried to make nice, after all I didn't know how long I'd be there.

It ended up being six weeks. The first two I was so sick the healer didn't dare move me, I was plagued with nightmares of things that had happened and things that had not. I saw men die who'd I'd never met, and the renewed visions of my friends in danger and dying. After that I finally started to heal. I'd suffered no real damage from the cold, it only added to my fever, which had completely disappeared after the third week. It took me another week to find free time to properly set my wing and knit the bone together.

I actually had to break the already healing bone and put in its proper place. Doing that action alone was harder than I ever thought possible, setting my leg was nothing compared to breaking then setting my wing. I couldn't think straight afterwards. One moment I was, carefully, resetting one spot in my wing then next I was face down in the snow, the healer standing over me. It took me days to get the bones fully reset and repaired. Then I was stuck waiting for the holes to heal themselves, after all I didn't want any of the villages to see the transmutation light. I really didn't want to frighten any of them.

Two weeks after I'd fixed the bones in my wing the Healer and the warriors of the village took me out to the center of the village. I was set in a sled, blindfolded, and taken out of the village. I had understood why they were doing this when I saw the women taking down their huts. They were moving the village so I wouldn't send any military people to hurt them. My sub-conscious asked why? I didn't even know anyone's name, much less where the village was, what it was called, and which set of northern tribes they were. I knew there were many we were fighting, but I hadn't known there were tribes that didn't wish to fight.

Once they'd taken me out for several hours they stopped, and took off my blindfold. I was in the same place I'd been in when my now dead team had been attacked. There was a row of markers, skies with the shoulder markers hanging from them. One man said that someone had come by this place. The healer explained that they'd left the silver necklaces, dog tags, hanging next to the shoulder stars. I nodded understanding that someone would have come looking for my team after we'd disappeared. On the other side of the clearing, I saw the line of a different kind of markers. Those could only have been the enemies' tombstones. They were knives, swords, guns, and in a few places a simple stick.

"Angel-sama?" I turned back to the healer. I hadn't realized I'd been thinking about the two men I'd killed until I was glaring at the enemies' body markers. The healer gestured to one of the three teams of dogs, "These are yours."

I blinked at them, most of them were the surviving members of my team's sled dogs. Seven, two females and five males, I'd nicknamed; there was Queen and Rose, both red but one more so than the other, then there was Ace, King, Jack, Ten, and Joker. Ace was nearly all white, King was black and white, Jack was gray with white, Ten was completely black, and Joker was golden tan and panted like he had a big smile on his face. Ten and Jack where both rear dogs, but they weren't in the very back, there was another set even larger than those two. I went through the line again, Ace in the lead, then king and queen, Joker and Rose were next, followed by Jack and Ten then the two new dogs. Nine dogs in all, I pointed at the last team, "I don't know those two."

The healer nodded, "They choose you. In our tribe the dog teams are made on their own. The two wheel dogs joined and helped protect your pack when they had no leader. They are not dominant but at the time they did not have a pack so when we found them sleeping among your pack, we spoke and decided that they would be best with you."

I nodded after a minute.

The man smiled and continued, "We repaired your sled and when we took your pack we took some of you items as well. You have enough supplies to last three days, a map, one of your tents, a set of skies and poles, and your weapons."

He looked uncomfortable about that last part. During the time I'd been confined to bed, three women had been carefully cleaning my coat and uniform until all the blood was gone. The men who'd found me had brought all my weapons but kept them from me, thankfully they'd let me watch as they cleaned, oiled and again cleaned each item. I wasn't happy about them dismantling my guns, and not letting me put them back together, but then again they weren't happy about me having weapons.

I walked over to the sled checking it, everything was there. I turned to the healer, looking at him carefully. He was maybe older than my father, with graying hair and dark eyes. His gloved hands were covered in tattoos, and a single tattoo the size of one of my nails sat in the middle of his forehead. His clothes were just like the others, plain skins sewn together to make warm coats and pants. After a minute I spoke to him, "Why are you doing this?" I tilted my head to one side, "Why are you helping me? Giving me my weapons back? Aren't you worried that I'll bring men and attack your village?"

The healer smiled, "We do this because it is right, because your weapons are yours, and it is not right to hold someone against their will. I am not worried because you are a good person and you know that harming us would be wrong." He bowed to me, "May your winters be short and your summers long."

I'd learned this was their way of saying good bye. I bowed back, "Good bye." When I stood straight again, the healer had climbed into one of the sleds and the man that had driven my sled was in the other. I watched silently as four men on two sleds disappeared into the still foggy snow covered morning. After they'd disappeared I climbed on to the back of the sled giving the go order and pushing off. I traveled for an hour like that; One of my wings in a sling and the other folded to my back. I was lucky the men of the village and the dog handlers had decided to teach me to drive a sled team, otherwise I was up a creek without a paddle.

I stopped after about an hour, healing the gun shots in my wing joint and then transmuting both wings away. It felt weird not having my wings after six weeks of not being able to get rid of them. I took the time to recheck all the dogs' harnesses, the two new dogs wiggled so much and kept trying to play with me as I checked their harnesses. One looked like he was wearing a brown grey suit and white glove set, the other was just as big as his brother but he was wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts. I decided to call them Goliath and Grendel, the only giants I could remember the names of.

Once we got underway again the dogs pulled me and the sled off and on for five hours. Sometimes I'd pull my skies on and break the path for the dogs. The snow stayed hard for most of the day, making it easier for the dogs to move. Around noon though the snow started turning soft, meaning it was easier to sink in knee deep into it. The dogs started struggling to make any headway with me on the back, so I led them.

I hadn't been doing that long when a blue coated and hooded figure stepped out from behind a snow heavy bush. "Hold it right there," It pointed a gun at me, speaking through a face scarf with tinted goggles over the figure's eyes, "Northerners aren't allowed any further."

I looked up at the figure, my hood pulled just low enough that you could barely see my face, with my face scarf pulled up. I saw the soldier through the trim on my hood. I recognized the shape of it. That large chest, slim waist with three belts holding ammunition slung across both waist and chest, then finally the tall form that made her look well balanced. Slowly I raised my head and looked around other soldiers were coming out of the wood works. I noticed two more figures to my right that I knew and I was sure there was another in a tree somewhere.

I nearly dropped my ski poles in eagerness, I was nearly home. I knelt down quickly untying my skies. The moment I stepped off them I heard four guns cock. I turned my head a little towards them, being careful not to move too quickly. Ace started to growl, that got the others started. Goliath and Grendel suddenly sounded very wolfish. I made a tisking noise at them, drawing their attention then shushed them. Ace went quiet and the others followed, though they never dropped their hackles. I turned back to the soldiers and let the pole bands slide from my wrists and fall into the snow. I had my sword, daggers and guns on me still but I didn't think I'd need them.

"Hey," The first soldier called, "Don't you understand English? Don't Move."

I edged closer to the soldier. Snow went flying as a bullet landed in the ground near my foot. A moment later the gunshot sounded. I smiled, Jacob was good, very good. I finally looked up, my eyes meeting Lam's dark ones. Slowly I reached up and pulled down my scarf.

Lam froze, her eyes going wide. I stepped forward again still going slowly. Lam lowered her gun, pointing it at the snow. I caught sight of others lowering their guns and exchanging looks. I kept going forward, no more snow went flying. Finally I was standing a foot from Lam. My smile grew. I wanted to cry I was so overjoyed to see her. I moved wrapping my arms around her neck. Her dark eyes were wide in surprise. And for a minute she was stiff then she relaxed her gun slipped from her shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. "Dalka," I could feel her sob, "You're alive…"

My hood had fallen off, sending my unbraided hair down my back. I tightened my grip on her, burying my head in her shoulder. I hid my overjoyed tears into her heavy coat. I heard the sounds of people blundering through the snow. More arms wrapped around me, and I identified Ami, and Byan. I started to laugh, the others joining me. By the time we'd pulled away Jacob came crashing through the bushes, his snipper gun in his hands and Anderson right behind lugging the gun's case and the rest of Jacob's things. Jacob paused as he saw me. His eyes went wide and then he stalked across the clearing until he was standing over me, his arms crossed.

I smiled widely at him. He glared then his face softened and he flung his arms around my waist picking me up and swinging me in a circle. "Dalka!" He cried, his gun pressing into my back. He put me down and smirked at me, "Where the hell have you been, Angel? We all thought you were dead!"

I smiled at him, "I've been with some friends."

He looked at me oddly.

I grinned, "They saved me, so they must be friends."

Jacob shook his head, "You are such a child."

I smiled at him, a part of me feeling sad, the other happy to see them. I couldn't tell them what had happened, I couldn't tell anyone. It would endanger the tribe. They took me to the camp, it was four hours from where they'd found me; they'd moved it. Four hours of me answering questions about the attack, and avoiding questions about the people who'd helped me.

When we reached the perimeter of the encampment, more soldiers I didn't know appeared. They pointed guns at me but Lam ordered them to stand down and took me in. I was aware of the people coming out of special heated tents to watch me pass by. I wondered how many recognized me.

I insisted I be allowed to take care of the dogs. Ami and Lam showed me to the front of their tent. I unharnessed the dogs and made sure Ace knew this was where he was to stay. If he stayed the others wouldn't venture far. Some of the other handlers looked nervous when I didn't chain the dogs. I purposefully ignored them. The dogs were as good as mine now, they'd accepted me as their 'leader'. I wasn't going to let anyone take them from me. Ace licked my hand, and whined. He remembered places like this, but he didn't seem comfortable. I stroked his head, looking at him. He pushed his head into my hand, and looked to the outskirts of the encampment. "No," I told him, "This is where I belong." I crouched down to him, speaking to him, "I promise when I leave I'll find a place for you. A place with me."

* * *

**Well... Dalka's back at home, and Now, I have homework to do. REVIEW!**


	46. In which I come home

**Sorry I've been gone so much, I've been sick, and dealing with a horrible roommate. On top of that my homework load hasn't been gentle.**

**Anyway... Next chapter, Read REVIEW and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I studied the main building of our encampment. It looked more solid and was much larger. It was sided with heavy metal, and from here I could feel the edges of the heat. It was an ugly building. I'd never thought of a building as being ugly, but it was, and it wasn't well made. Too much of the heat was allowed to escape; not like the huts of the tribe. I frowned at the building.

Lam tapped me on the side of the head, "Hey, are you coming or what?"

I blinked at her before I smiled, "Yeah sorry, Alchemist instinct took over." I followed her in. The first room we entered was the mess hall, after that we went into a hallway with doors on either side. Lam took me in the second to last room, closing the door firmly behind us. Rob was sitting in his uniform behind his desk, a cot was in the corner. I smiled, he was using his office as sleeping quarters again, just so he could answer the phones quickly. He glanced up from his book then looked back down. I giggled as he looked up again before shooting out of his chair.

"Dalka!" He said surprised.

I smiled, "Yep." I held a finger to my lips, "But I want to surprise them." We could all hear Sou and Genz talking in the room. You couldn't hear what they were saying but you could hear them.

Rob smiled, "They'd like that. Go on," He gestured with his head.

Lam went first, knocking on the door, while I hid my hair under my hood, and pulled my face scarf up. She slipped into the room completely serious. I heard both men stop talking as she came in. I pressed my ear to the wall next to the door.

"What is it Lam?" Sou asked, he sounded tired.

"Lieutenant Colonel, Captain," Lam said, I could just see her saluting them, "We found someone while on out on recon."

"Who?" Genz sounded harsh. I couldn't believe he'd accepted a move up in his rank.

"I think you should see for yourselves, sirs," She said turning the door handle, quickly I moved in front of the door, dropping my head so all they'd see was my white hood. "Come on in," Lam hooked my elbow and led me in until I was standing in front of Sou's desk, he'd had his good one sent up north. I could see the bottom of his desk and two sets of shoes. One pair was Lam's, the other looked like Genz's size.

"Well," Sou said, I flinched at his harsh tone. "Speak up, who are you and why are you here?"

I fiddled with my hands suddenly I couldn't think of any words. I lifted my head until I could see Sou and Genz's waist line. I noticed Genz's hands tighten. "That sword…" He was grinding his teeth, "That's Dalka's sword…"

Sou leaned forward looking at the blade at my side, "It is… How did you get that?" He demanded.

Finally words came to me, "I am someone very close to you both…" I started answering Sou's questions, "And I am here because this is where I belong." My voice was muffled, and sounded strange even to my ears.

Sou moved suddenly gripping the front of my coat and lifting me several inches off the ground, "How the hell did you get that sword!" He very nearly shook me. Lam grabbed him, and Sou seemed taken aback by his outburst, "What happen to that sword's real owner?"

With some difficulty I looked at him. "I am the real owner," I said in a harsh, unable to breathe voice.

Genz's eyes widened, just as everyone else's had. Carefully he set me down and backed away. "How…"

I reached up pulling down my mouth scarf, then carefully reached up and pulled my hood back. I looked at both men as my hair fell around my shoulders. "After all," I continued, "My grandfather did have this sword made for me."

Genz turned his back to me.

"Hesperus…" Sou breathed, "How did you… You're really here?"

I smiled at him like it was a joke, "It would be kind of weird if I wasn't really here."

Sou walked around his desk and put his hands on my shoulders, his smile was weak, like he was fighting not to cry or he was having trouble believing it was me, "You're really here… You're really alive." He pulled me in to a gruff hug, "Hesperus, we thought those bastards had killed you." He pulled away from me, "You're not hurt? They didn't touch you did they?"

I smiled at him sadly, having to look at his shoulder, "I'm not hurt anymore… They shot me, but… I… I killed two of them." I notice Genz flinch at those words, but he didn't face me. I pulled away from Sou and stepped over to Genz. I could see his fist clinched tightly, and his real arm, the left one, was shaking. "Genz?"

He didn't move.

"I heard that you were a captain…"

His hand tightened again.

"Congratulations… You're perfect for the job."

His entire arm was shaking.

"I had hoped you'd be my brother again, but you have other jobs. I'm sure someone else can do it." I continued, "I bet Jacob or Byan, maybe Anderson could be my…"

Genz punched the wall, leaving a large dent. He turned to me, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He barked at me. I noticed the white thing tied around his wrist, it was one of my feathers. "I was going to kill every one of those bastards for even thinking of touching you. I took the rank so I would have the power…" He was still shaking. He bent his head lower, "We found your feather, and your dagger… It was with those graves… I thought they'd killed you…"

I reached forward, spreading my hands over the front of his uniform, over his chest. I could fill him shaking through my hands. I kept my eyes on my spread fingers. Slowly I closed my hands gripping his uniform coat. I stepped closer, laying my forehead on his chest, "I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I'm sorry brother… I tried to come as quickly as I could, but…"

Genz hadn't moved.

I gripped his coat tighter, trying to keep him from pulling away from me, "I'm sorry… I miss you… I missed you so much… You always took care of me, and when I killed those men…" I was fighting sobs, "I just wanted my brother… I wanted you to be by my side, but you weren't there… I'm sorry… God, I'm so very sorry…"

Genz wrapped his arms around me and leaned down until both of us were leaning against the other's shoulder. We were both crying. We stayed like that until both of us had stopped. I pulled back cupping his face, my gloves were in my pockets so I could feel his three day old beard and his scars. It looked like he'd aged so much since the last time I'd seen him. His Mohawk had grown out and he wasn't bothering to spike it anymore. He had bags under his eyes, and his skin didn't have that bronze tint to it anymore. He looked sick and tired.

"Look at us," I smiled, "We're a mess. We can't last six weeks without one another…"

"Eight weeks," He corrected. I hadn't been counting the time I'd been with the other team.

I smiled wider and the tips of his lips quirked, "Eight weeks. You look like you haven't sleep since I disappeared."

His frown deepened.

I moved my hand to his, "Come on, let's get dinner… I haven't had eatable food in weeks."

Genz laughed, it was a forced noise, "I think it's been longer since either of us have eaten anything that resembles real food"

I smiled brightly, "I don't know, At least We know what's suppose to be in our food."

Genz shook his head, "Alright, if you insist." He gripped my hand, "Sou, I'll be back later." He sent a wave over his shoulder and led me out of the office by my hand. Genz didn't eat much, but the food had never tasted better to me. I told Genz about getting back, and complained about the other team who'd died. I called them seven kinds of stupid, and felt horrible for it. Genz hardly spoke, normally he didn't but this was somehow different than normal. Eventually Jacob and Lam joined us, Jacob telling me everything that had happened since I'd joined the other team. How when Genz had found my team dead he'd paved the path for everyone else in hunting down the enemy. The way he talked Genz had single handedly destroyed an encampment of the enemy, for which he'd been promoted. After that I couldn't look at him. I couldn't imagine Genz doing anything other than killing to protect me, I couldn't picture him killing like a mad man. It made him sound evil.

Eventually Jacob and Genz took Lam and I back to our tent. I asked Genz to come and talk with me some more, and Lam ended up pushing Jacob off to his tent, asking about his gun. Ami had made my bed for me while I'd been in the main building, it was set like I'd never left, my things right where they belonged. I sat on my bed and Genz eventually sat on the floor. I talked. I talked for a long time. I talked until I noticed Genz had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. I pulled a blanket off my bed and wrapped it around him. He deserved this rest.

* * *

**Don't you just love heart felt reunions? Next chapter should be interesting too... Will try to post next week. REVIEW so I remember!**


	47. In which I see horrible things

**Okay... So my life went crazy, and I forgot to post... For ten months... Sorry? Anyway the news in my life is that I broke my foot, it healed, got 'volunteered' to work for my mother, got a job, lost it, got a new job and now your all caught up. I hope those of you who are knew enjoy this chapter, and I warning you this was written Pre-Brotherhood American release, post American Manga released. I started off following the Manga (Brotherhood) Storyline, hated where it ended up going and changed to the Anime version... So yeah... **

**This basically boils down to SPOILERS AHEAD for the 2003 and Shamballa movie. If you haven't seen these already... What kind of an FMA fan are you? If you have... you should probably understand what I'm talking about toward the end.  
**

**If you wish me to keep remembering to post I suggest you start REVIEWING ME regularly. I will attempt to post as soon as chapters become available.**

* * *

Months passed and it was early spring when I got word that Mustang had been transferred to the front. I was too busy acting as a scout, with Genz as my big brother again, to go looking for him and the others. Sometimes I'd think I heard Havoc's voice or see Breda go around a corner, but I never met up with them. Horrible things happened the three months after Mustang and his men arrived. The higher ups sent me and Jacob out on a mission, the war came to a stand still and Windchester was sent back to central. It was far too quiet after he left.

By late spring we were fighting trench wars. I'd spend the better part of the day hiding in a hole, bored out of my skull because we were at a stand still on both sides. Neither side was willing to give up any ground. I was crouched in a fox hole with Genz, Jacob, Lam, Ami and Byan when the vision hit me. Normally it came as dreams, so I was surprised by the images. I felt my hand moving drawing in the mud as I had before but I saw the fight… I saw Ed fighting the one who had killed Hughes.

Then as suddenly as it had come, the vision was gone. I looked down in the mud and saw Ed poised to kick Envy, they stood in the center of a grand hall, unlike anything I'd seen in this world. I stood, with some difficulty, and ran down the line of fox holes. I knew somehow, even though I'd never known before, I knew where Havoc and the others were. My feet pounded on mud and as I turned corners I slipped and slid, almost loosing my balance. I could hear Genz following me, Jacob calling after us both, following as well.

I turned a final corner and barged into the correct fox hole. I saw Armstrong and burst out, "Ed's Fighting Him!"

They all turned to look at me.

I repeated myself, "Ed's fighting Envy!"

Armstrong stepped towards me, and Mustang stood looking odd then it hit me. I started laughing, pointing at Havoc in his black wig. Then I noticed Fuery, I laughed harder. It was just too funny.

Havoc finally got fed up, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

I was still laughing as I spoke, "You in a black wig, and poor Fuery…. That is so not you're shade, Fuery."

Havoc was twitching, "Well, thanks…"

Genz finally caught up as did Jacob. Armstrong ordered them to stand guard outside.

"What about Ed?" Armstrong asked.

I took several deep breaths, "It's like I said he's fighting Envy… That thing…" I closed my eyes trying to see more, or just to remember better, "I couldn't tell who was winning…"

"And Mustang?" Breda asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at them, "Sloth, Lust, and Greed; Ed has killed them all… Gluttony went crazy when Lust died… He needed Lust…" Havoc fingered the place where Lust had once stabbed him, "I can't promise she'll be gone forever… but for now…" He nodded. I closed my eyes again, "Wrath isn't a problem… He… He will solve himself… Mustang is fighting Pride… I don't know where, or what's happening, but that's what Mustang is doing." I kept the information that Pride was King Bradley to myself.

They looked worried. Only Armstrong looked at me, "Can you stay here? In case you learn more?"

I nodded, "I don't know if anything else will come… I wasn't even expecting this last one… normally I'm asleep…"

Fuery stepped forward his voice sounding odd coming from under the blond wig, "Anything you learn will work. We'll even set up a cot for you if you think sleeping will help."

I smiled at the shorter man, and shook my head, "It's not a good idea to sleep. I'll just lean against the wall." I crouched in the corner.

Soon the fox hole was as quiet as the the other one had been in. I reached up braiding and unbraiding my now long ponytail. I was nervous, as nervous as the rest of them. After a while Armstrong ordered Genz and Jacob back to their posts. Jacob looked at me, a weird look on his face, but Genz came into the fox hole and crouched next to me. I leaned on him, his warmth welcoming. I noticed Havoc stiffened when he saw me shift closer to Genz before he turned away pulling his wig back on. I rested, close to dark I started dozing.

The building was burning. Riza and I were running after someone. I looked forward to see some kind of half metal freak pointing his gun at some one. It was like a scene out of Terminator. Riza raised her gun and fired. It was odd how I knew she'd fired but I couldn't hear it. The metal man fell, but we kept running. There was so much blood. Mustang lay in a pool of it, a small boy on the ground near by. Riza rushed for him, her mouth open in a scream, but no sound coming out.

A noise caught my attention. I turned.

I was watching Ed now. What was he doing? I saw the marks, the transmutation circles, his body was whole. He looked sad. I tried to move. I tried to tell him I was there, he wasn't alone. But I couldn't. _Ed…_ He folded his arms touching his chest. I watched as he began to glow. _NO! EDWARD! NO! No, too many people have died! Don't Go!_

He was disappearing. I felt tears leaving trails down my face.

_Edward! Come back_. Then he was gone. Al stood in his place. Short blond hair and a chubbier face, was in place of a long braid and muscled limbs. I was so happy to see Al, but I wanted Ed here too.

I buried my face in my hands. Ed was gone, Mustang was hurt, and there were half a dozen dead in this day alone. A hand rested on my shoulder, I looked up. It was Genz.

"Dalka?" He asked.

They were all looking at me. Havoc stepped closer, "What happened you went stiff, and stared straight ahead. Then you started moaning about Ed."

"It's over," I took Genz's arm pulling myself up. "Envy is dead…" I stood next to Genz, his hands cupping my elbows. I was watching Havoc and the others' feet but I couldn't look at any of them in the face. "Ed sent him to the other side, he sent him over a while ago…"

I looked up they all looked relieved, except Armstrong, "You mean your side?"

I shook my head, "Yes and no. It's my grandfather's time… I think… the doors work oddly."

I pulled away from Genz, trusting my feet again. Fuery looked at me excited, "What about the colonel?"

I swallowed. Unsteady again I walked forward, I stood in front of Havoc. I was looking down at his chest. I put my hand on his shoulder, "He killed Pride…"

The others cheered, but Havoc noticed my face, "What happened?"

"He's hurt," I said, "His eye's gone, but he's with Hawkeye."

"Then he's alright?"

I nodded.

"Then… what?"

"Ed got his arm and his leg back," I said.

"But that's a good thing…"

"Al was the price…" I said, the cheering stopped, "Ed wasn't going to let him disappear so he brought him back…"

"Again?"

I shook my head, "Fully, not just armor…"

"Then they're both back," Breda said.

I shook my head again, "Ed was the price, Ed and Al's memories…" I knew this next part was true, even though I hadn't seen that much, "He doesn't know us. He doesn't remember anything while he was in the suit." I was crying again, "They may as well both be gone…"

Havoc wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into him. I buried my head in his shoulder. I just lost my little brothers, how many people had to die. After several minutes Genz pulled me away from Havoc and ushered me to my cot. I don't remember sleeping but the next day came soon.

The fighting went on for another week, before the cease fire came; it had Grumman's signature on it. He was the new Fuhrer. I was happy for him, really I was. A treaty was signed with the northern tribes, and everyone was sent else where. Mustang had disappeared as far as I was concerned. Sou and the rest of us were sent west. We ended up being like police officers there.

I knew when Ed came back. I flew to Central trying to help, but all I ended up doing was helping Mustang clean up the 'portal'. I flew west again to catch a train back to Central as I was transferred there; the papers were made up and signed before I left Central. Genz, Jacob, Lam, Ami, and Anderson were sent with me. They were my subordinates now.

* * *

**So... Yeah.. That was my chapter... Didn't tell you anything you probably already didn't know about the FMA story line but it is kinda a build up to something later... Gues you'll have to review if you want me to post the next chapter...**


	48. In which I return to old haunts

**So... Many of you were upset about lack of Ed and Al, or that I went with the first series of FMA, and not the Brotherhood version. Well folks, this is where I decided to go with it, so deal. Of course it was well before the show ever aired, and the manga was only on like book 11... So opinions changed, I like both equally well, and won't argue one way or another. So I'm posting again, the chapter after this might be some time... I don't want to post it until I've got the 50th chapter edited for you guys too. **

**Can you all believe it's been five years since I started this journey with no editor, horrible grammar and a vague idea of where I wanted to go with this? A lot has changed, and five years has also passed in the World the way I've planned it. So, without further adeau, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

I stood on the train platform feeling lightheaded. It had been nearly five years since the first time I'd stood on this platform. Back then I'd been sixteen and annoyed with Mustang. Hell, I'd been angry with the world. I still found Mustang a pain in the ass, but I understood him a bit now. I was still getting used to his new title, General was just a bit of a stretch for me. Genz place his hand on my shoulder, he was carrying his fiancée's luggage. When he'd found out he was being sent to central he'd proposed to her, after all they'd been dating for two years. Right now he looked like a mixture of happy and worried

I smiled at him, "Take care of your stuff." I ordered, "You have to move into your new home. I'm just going to go in and see Mustang, the love birds can take me." I shoved a thumb at Jacob and Lam, they'd been dating for six months, as far as we knew. Byan had resigned becoming a photographer so he could marry Ami. He still acted as a soldier sometimes though. That and he had published a photography book of all the pictures he'd taken over the years and it had gotten him privately hired to photograph the military.

Genz looked at me again, then nodded turning back to his wife to be. I touched Ami on her shoulder, "Help them out," I gestured to Genz and Carla, his fiancée. "We won't have offices for a couple of days so when I finish with General Mustang, we'll all meet at Genz's new place."

Ami nodded. Her husband was driving to central, with the rest of their things and some of Genz's and Carla's. Next I tapped both Jacob and Lam on the elbow, they flanked me as I passed. It was impressive, seeing me in my white uniform, Lam and Jacob following three steps behind to either side. I felt like royalty, my personal knights trailing behind me. Lam was still a good three inches taller than me, but I'd out grown Ami some time ago. And Jacob was just an inch or two taller than Lam. I was tall still, the others were just taller than me. Last time I'd seen Havoc, two years ago, he'd been just a bit taller than me, and when I'd seen Mustang, three days ago, I'd been taller than him. I'd long out grown being able to have Genz carry me around on his shoulder, though he often slung me over one of them when I was being stubborn.

It was the summer of my twentieth year. I had let my hair grow out, only ever cutting my bangs. Even with it pulled back into a tight French braid it extend to the middle of my back. I'd lost my baby fat, and gained a soldier's muscles due to Genz's constant obsession with keeping me in shape. I could fly for the whole day without wearing myself out, or I could fly at my fastest for five hours, before I became too tired to move. My white outfit, the same I'd had since my alchemic test, now fit me like a glove. The pants were just baggy enough to give me easy movement. The top showed off the narrow waist I'd gained, without hindering my shoulders. My dark braid was like a black rope against the white fabric and my still pale skin. Strangely enough even down south I'd never gained a tan.

I glanced over my shoulder, Jacob still sported his sun bleached hair, though the dark tan had faded. He'd filled out, no longer the string bean I'd first met when he was twenty-one. Lam hadn't changed nearly at all. Light laugh lines had begun to touch her cheeks, her eyes had lightened a bit to a dark brown instead of the pure black I remembered them being. Her hair was still in cornrows that went down to her shoulder blades and was pulled back into a horse tail. She was large breasted, and large hipped, but with a narrow waist. It all suited her long legs.

They both had their weapons. Lam's hand guns tucked firmly into the holsters under her uniform tails, and Jacob's rifle in its case at his side, a knife and light gun hidden in his tails since that mission we'd gone on. I carried all of my weapons, except the rifle that had been issued to me. My guns mirrored Lam's, hidden under my tails. My sword hung from my hip clearly visible with a large knife on the other side. I had five throwing knives on a wrist guard, a hidden knife in my bra, and one ankle knife in my boot. Ami, the blade expert, said I was going overboard with that many, but I didn't feel comfortable without their constant weight.

Central was in ruins. The Germans that had come through a week ago, had destroyed half the city. It wasn't practical to drive a car in the rubble filled streets, so we walked. I'd sent Gracia and the children out to Resembool to stay with Granny until the capital could be put to rights. I didn't want any of them near this danger.

The three of us walked for an hour, in full uniform as far as anyone else could tell, towards the center of the city where we knew the Headquarters were. In the West the summer had been a muggier heat than in the south, but here in Central it felt like fall was coming early. Jacob remarked on that about fifteen minutes into the walk, saying that if we'd been at west HQ we'd be sweating by now. Lam and I smiled, humor was something we all needed after the attack.

Central Headquarters had seen better days. The flag and the stone building were sporting bullet holes. Suits of armor were still being cleaned up and Sand bags moved back into storage. I noticed several people; including Armstrong, who had retired, Breda, Fuery, and Fulman, moving equipment, and Havoc leading a group of men in fixing holes. They didn't notice me, and I made no attempt to catch their attention.

Inside the front desk was still as carefully maintained as ever. One of the front clerks was directing the Janitors in cleaning the dust covered area. The only thing that marred the marble area was a thick layer of dust that must have come from the ceilings during the attack. I asked the clerk who was trying to reorganize the desk where I could find General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye.

She blinked at me, "I'm sorry Miss. They're in a meeting with the Fuhrer. As are all the other generals." She reached for a phone, "I can have a message left with the Fuhrer's secretary if you'd like to wait."

I nodded, "That won't be necessary, If you'll just point me to the Fuhrer's office I can wait outside for him."

The woman cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Miss, but all guests require a military escort in Central Headquarters. We don't have anyone available to take you up there."

Lam had been standing a few feet away. She'd overheard most of this and moved to stand next to me, "Listen Corporal, this is Lieutenant-Colonel Dalka Hesperus, the Angel Alchemist. I am first Lieutenant Lamya Jones. If you still don't think my commanding officer is who I say she is, I can act as her escort. Now give her directions."

The woman looked terrified.

Lam was pissed, she rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. Dalka's too nice to report you're disrespect, but I'm not. Directions. Now."

The woman gave them quickly, nearly stuttering. As soon as we had them, Lam led the way. Jacob walked next to me a lopsided grin on his face, "I love it when she's bossy. She's got such power…"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. "It's illegal," I reminded him softly, "To date within the military."

Jacob shrugged, "We're still trying to figure out which of us can quit without causing major problems."

I gestured with my head as we got closer to the Fuhrer's office. Several Generals were just coming out. Lam slowed until I passed her then they both flanked me again. I walked right through the crowd of generals to the Fuhrer's secretary. She was the same one that had been Grumman's secretary three years ago, "Is General Mustang still in with The Fuhrer?"

I could feel the angry glares of the other generals as I stood in front of her desk. I had no rank on my shoulders yet I'd had the audacity to push past them without saluting or bowing. The woman looked up and smiled, "Your the Fuhrer's Grandniece right? Dalka?"

I thought about that, "Um… I am Dalka, Dalka Hesperus."

The woman nodded and smiled picking up the phone, "Fuhrer Grumman? Lieutenant-Colonel Hesperus has just arrived… Yes sir, I'll tell her." The woman carefully hung the phone up, "He asked you to leave your escorts here and to leave everything but your sword with them." She giggled, "He also said that if you gave me any trouble about the weapons I was to ask one of the generals you insulted to turn you over his knee."

I gave her a grin, my eyebrow twitching, "Who? Me? I'd never insult someone worthy of their rank."

The woman hid her smile behind her hand and I turned back to Lam and Jacob who had finally saluted their way through the crowd. Lam crossed her arms, "I am not carrying all your weapons." She looked at the secretary, "Do you mind if she leaves them on your desk?"

The woman nodded, and I made a big show of pulling the weapons out. I unbelted my dagger, leaving it in its sheath, then pulled out my guns, if I'd removed that belt my pants might have fallen off. Next I took each of my throwing knives out before taking off the wrist sheath. I opened my hands, signaling that was all.

Lam cleared her throat.

I rolled my eyes, and put my boot on her desk pulling the ankle knife out, "Happy?"

Lam raised an eyebrow.

"That one I'm not removing," I said giving her a look. The generals had stayed, their jaws going slack as I had pulled knife after knife out.

Lam returned the look, and Jacob spoke up, "Let her hold on to that one. It saved our lives, remember."

Lam sighed and gestured shooing me into the room. I nodded to the secretary and went in without knocking. Hawkeye was standing behind the chair Mustang occupied. He'd lost some of his better looks when he lost his eye. The black patch made him look darker and older. Grumman looked small behind the desk with the flag pulled up behind his chair. I smiled at him, then bowed, "Fuhrer Grumman. You look well."

"Dalka," He sounded tired, "Please I have enough people to salute and bow to me…"

I stood and smiled at him again, he'd aged more. I walked around the desk and bent to hug him, he welcomed it, "Hi, Uncle Grumman."

I pulled away looking at him carefully. He was wearing thick glasses, and his hair line had receded a lot. His mustache was thicker than ever, and I wondered if some of that was nose hair too. I squinted at him, "When'd you get all those wrinkles, old Man? And are those liver spots? Ewww…."

"Hesperus!" Mustang barked.

Grumman stopped him with a laugh. He patted me on the shoulder, "I've missed you, Child."

I smirked at him, "I've missed you too."

Grumman looked at me again and sighed, "You are too much like your grandfather. You'll have to come by and have some tea with me after you've settled in."

I nodded, "I'll come once I've moved in to my new place and I've gotten my office set up. Speaking of which…" I looked to Mustang, "How come you told me not to find an apartment?"

Mustang looked at Hawkeye and she handed me a folder. "That contains all your information about your apartment." Mustang said, as I opened the folder, "I heard you bought a house for you subordinate, it's his wedding gift? So I got you an apartment. It's on the top floor at Murph condos. It's a three bedroom, two bath, with a kitchen and a living room. It might be more space than you're used to but it was the only one in a safe neighborhood. It's too far for you to walk if it's raining or snowing, so Hawkeye will pick you up when it is, other than that it's a twenty minute walk from there to headquarters. Hawkeye furnished it for you, but you'll need to put in your own little touches." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two keys on a ring, "Here's your keys. The office your team will be in is on the ground floor, north side. Ask the front desk for the keys. I'll be coming by tomorrow afternoon to give you your first assignments. Any questions?"

I looked from the keys in my hand to him, to the folder, "Yeah, what is it we're doing?"

Mustang shrugged, "A lot of it will be paperwork. Some specialty work for you. Your sniper and big brother may be asked to help with security for parades and the like. The gunfighter, Lamya Jones I think, is requested to train a new group of recruits at the firing range. You'll also be on call as an elite team in the case that we need you."

I looked at him, he wasn't telling me something. I turned to Grumman and gave him the same look. "Riza," Grumman asked, "Could you step outside for a moment?"

Riza nodded, giving a little bow before walking out.

Grumman turned back to me, his face serious, "Mustang's told me about how you knew about Havoc and the Elrics, not to mention how you knew when the… Na-zees...? came. I want you here, were that ability can be used to its full power."

I stepped back looking at both of them. I thought carefully before I said anything, "It doesn't work like that. I get fuzzy feelings, like something's going wrong. I can't tell what's happening exactly until it does. Last week I felt like I was back at the front lines expecting an attack at anytime. Then I felt like I got hit with the image of Ed coming back through the portal, it happened almost the same time as my vision came." I took a deep breath, "I've had other visions… but their like snatches of time. I see a small part of the whole image, a boy with a gun, somewhere that's too hot and too sandy, pain shooting through my wing. Those were all from different things that I went through. I can see what might happen to me, but I can't foresee what will happen to others, just what is happening to others." I looked up at them, "Does that make sense?"

Mustang shook his head, but Grumman sighed, "I thought that might be the case… Some of your duties will be to respond to emergencies, especially ones at the hospital. We're not at war anymore but there are still ways to use your powers."

"I can't heal someone dying of a disease," I said bluntly. They both looked at me blinking in surprise. "Wounds, broken bones, internal bleeding, I can fix those. But I can't even cure the common Cold. I can't fix brain damage, the price for spinal repair is too high for you to expect of me, and nerve damage is iffy. Sometimes I can do something, sometimes I can't." I shrugged.

Grumman stood, "I'll tell that to the doctors. Go tell your people what they need to know. I don't expect any of you to do any work until tomorrow."

Mustang joined him, "Work starts at eight in the morning, you leave when whatever's on your desk is taken care of."

I smirked at him, "Does that rule apply to you, or do you ignore it?"

Mustang frown, "Wear your uniform tomorrow." He ordered, "Dismissed."

I saluted them both before turning on my heel and strode out. Once Hawkeye had re-entered the room and the door was firmly shut I started laughing. The look on Mustang's face had been priceless.

* * *

**So... Next chapter is 49, some fun stuff is going to happen, and... I can't remember the rest... I'll post it when I have the chance, but Reviews always help me along. Reviews, not just Favorite listings. Having said that, PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	49. In which I hold a breif meeting

**Okay folks, Here's the skinny. I have more chapters written, unfortunately my devoted Editor has been too busy to edit any of them. Looking for a new job has been very hard on them. So this is my last chapter until Gerry-san can get his backside in gear and find some time to take care of my backlog. I will not keep y'all on hold forever, just until things settle out. I apologize for these circumstances but in all honesty we don't have any control of when we get fired, crazy busy at work, or kidnapped by gypsies, so just be patient. I'll post ASAP when I get a new editor or the old one gets back together.**

* * *

It took Lam, Jacob and I an hour to get back to a part of the city where we could take a car to Genz's new house. A lot of the civilian cars had been changed to taxies and borrowed by the military to bus people around, or move bodies. We ended up riding a 1920 Oldsmobile in a dark red, with a forty year old man who was very unhappy about having to drive soldiers and other civilians around. I smiled at him the entire time, and when we got out I asked him to pop the hood. I transmuted his engine so it would run smoothly for the next five years.

He was surprised when the engine went from puttering to purring. I smiled at him one more time, bowing to thank him for the ride, then followed Lam and Jacob into the house. I'd chosen a big place for Genz and Carla, the land was several acres and the house had five bed rooms. Byan was suppose to arrive tomorrow with the dogs, which Genz was going to take care of for me until I could afford to buy my own house, and the rest of everyone's things. Anderson was with him, driving another truck with what we couldn't fit in Byan's truck.

We'd already sent some of Genz and Carla's things ahead, so when I arrived the small brown haired woman was pulling dust sheets off a large sofa. Once one was clear I flopped on to it, "You've got some nice stuff, Caree-Lala."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "I hope Genz warns me when the lot of you come over… I'll need to remember to cover the good furniture."

I looked up at her, and grinned knowing she was joking, "Don't worry. I'll drop in unannounced just to get your whites muddy."

She laughed, "I hope so. I've met those dogs you're leaving with us. You getting a little mud in the house would be worth having help to take care of them."

"Dalka," Genz called from the kitchen, "Stop bothering Carla, and come act like our leader for once."

I looked at him upside down, pouting, "But it's so much more fun to act like a kid."

Genz growled.

I laughed and jumped up trotting into the dining room. Ami was passing out cups of coffee at the large dinning table. Byan had asked his brother to make one for Genz and Carla so that Jacob, Lam, Ami, Byan, Genz, Carla, myself and whoever my date was could fit. With only five of us sitting, it left a feeling of being empty. I crossed my arms leaning on them as Ami finished passing out coffee and put the serving tray away. They all watched me waiting. Ami sat down and I pushed away leaning back in my chair. "Grumman ordered me here because he wants to use my powers," I stated bluntly.

Genz stood, his face a little red.

I held up a hand, "Let me finish. He wanted my seeing ability so that he could better protect the nation." They exchanged looks, they didn't fully understand how I saw some of the things I did, but they had kept it a secret amongst themselves. "I explained it to Mustang years ago, back when Hughes died…" I trailed off, remembering Hughes. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present, "I explained that seeing isn't reliable. They're now having me use my healing powers to save the people in the hospital. I'm not supposed to know this until tomorrow afternoon…"

Genz had resettled.

I sighed, "We have an office, and I'm to pick up the key from the front desk tomorrow by eight. I want everyone at the Headquarters by seven-thirty. I have an apartment, off Headquarters. Jacob, Lam, it looks like you two are in the dorms. Ami, I know Byan's not going to be at your house until tomorrow or the next day…"

Ami smiled shaking her head, "I'm staying with his brother and sister-in-law until he gets here. Then we're moving in next door so Byan and Sig can run the photography shop." She looked at me, "I'll be fine. What about you?"

I looked at my hands, which I'd folded in my lap.

"Maybe, Jacob and I should stay with you," Lam said, "Just for tonight."

I shook my head, "I'm going to have to stay in that place by myself sooner or later…" I looked at them trying to make them not worry, "If I keep the place warm I should be fine. I mean I only react really badly on cold nights remember?"

They all exchanged looks again.

I stood turning my back to them, "Don't forget tomorrow, seven-thirty sharp." I stepped out of the dinning room towards the living room where Carla was unpacking. I picked up my luggage and Genz took me back into the city. He was able to drive right up to the apartment complex.

As he helped me pull my luggage out of the back he stopped looking at me in the fading light, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" This will be the first time you've had a place to yourself since before you came to us…"

I smiled up at him, "You're a call away. Besides if I don't get use to it what am I going to do when you get married? Ami's married, and she can't really handle female relationships. Lam's basically attached to Jacob at the hip, and I want them to have a chance to be together."

Genz cupped my face with one hand, "Dalka…"

I smiled and pulled away, picking up my bags, "I'll be fine." I smiled at him walking backwards, "I swear."

He nodded, watching me turn and go into the building. My apartment was just like Mustang said. There was furniture, but little personality. I lugged my things into the master bed room and busied myself with unpacking. There wasn't much to do, I only had two bags. After that I made dinner then turned on the radio Genz had given me until I went to sleep. The apartment was quiet without anyone else there, and it was far too big. If I hadn't been so tired, I would have had trouble sleeping.

* * *

**Um... Really bad place to leave you guys off on... I feel more than a little guilty now... Shoot... Cause needless to say something big happens in the next chapter...**

**Sorry everyone, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And post reviews so I remember to update.**


End file.
